He Would Move Heaven and Earth
by htbookreader1
Summary: set during 'walkabout' marian marries guy and goes off with him to escape certain death..how could she have known that robin would shortly return with the sheriff and save the day? can robin save marian from guy's lust? R&R please
1. Chapter 1 A promise, a proposal

**Hey all, this is my second Robin hood fan fiction...no poem this time...real deal story...set during the episode walkabout...marian leaves with Guy..right before robin brings back the sheriff and saves the day?? will he find her?? what will happen?? please read and review and enjoy **

**He Would Move Heaven and Earth**

Speed.

That was key. Robin knew that the horses' swiftness determined the success of this entire journey. If the horse would just gallop a little faster then they would make it Nottingham a little faster, and then they would make it to Marian a little faster.

Robin watched the sheriff's unconscious body bump up and down with the horses' gallop.

He laughed to himself and smiled. The only time he expected him to see the sheriff like that was when the sheriff was dead and England was right again.  
He tried not to think about that potential happy future, it would distract him too much from the present circumstances that were at hand.

Nottingham would burn to the ground if Robin were not quick enough. Every man woman and child would die that night if the sheriff did not arrive in time. His Marian would be killed if he did not bring the sheriff before the sun went down. He could not allow that to happen.

_She has to live. She must live. I cannot live without her. Please God, let her live tonight!_

He prayed to God for the horse to run like it had never run before. They were battling against the sun but Robin was sure they'd make it.

They had better make it before sun set.

However Robin Hood did not realize that as he raced against the sun, Marian, in Nottingham castle was racing against time.

Sir Guy of Gisborne was kneeling down before her. "Marian," he asked softly, "Will you marry me?" He had looked up at her pleadingly. The reason for his sudden and abrupt proposal was because of the current impending danger Nottingham was facing.

If the sheriff was not back by sundown, then Prince John's men would burn Nottingham to the ground. They would kill every man, woman, and innocent child living in Nottingham.

Obviously that was a future that no one in the town wanted. So every able bodied resident was inside the castle walls ready to fight anyone who so much as dared to torch their beloved Nottingham to the ground. They were willing to die if necessary.

Marian had been among those who were willing to fight and die.

But that was before Will had talked with her. _Robin wants you to live. You have to live._

Then he had showed her Robin's engagement ring. _Try not to get yourself killed._

And now Guy had a proposal for her garneted safety. But everything inside her told her that she must not accept. Marian did not want to marry Guy, her behavior last year was a clear sight that she would rather cause violence than become Guy's wife.

_Lady Gisborne indeed._

"Let me think about it," she pleaded.

Guy arose angrly. "Marian, you have no time to think about this. This is a matter of life and death. Marian, you have to live."

Why was every man so concerned with her safety, was she that delicate? Marian did not think of herself as a delicate flower, but men seemed to think of her like that. Her father had not wanted her to be the night watchman.

It was too difficult, he warned her, she could get herself killed.

And now he was dead and gone.

All the men in her life wanted her alive. But what was the cost? Was she willing to give up her happiness to be alive? She looked at Guy, "Give me a minute."

She ran swiftly from him and pushed past groups of people waiting for their doom to come. All Marian wanted right now was Robin. She really needed Robin. But he was gone; he might be dead for all she knew. He was not back yet. She found herself close to tears. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around to face Will looking at her. "What happened?"

"Guy wants to marry me, again, as a black knight he can leave the castle freely. And the family of the black knight can also accompany him. If I marry him, we can leave together and we'll both be safe."

He thought for a minute and scratched his head thoughtfully. "I think you should consider that as a legitimate option."

"Will," she cried, "do you realize that I would have to _marry_ Gisborne? I'd need to stand before a priest and declare to him and the entire world that I love a man I detest? Will, what if we leave England? I'll never see Nottingham again. I'll never see you, or Djaq, or Little John, or Much ever again. I'd never see Robin—"

She could not continue and the tears began to fall. Will held her in his arms and calmed her down. "Marian," he whispered soothingly in her ear, "Robin will find you. No matter where you are, he will find you. He will move heaven and earth to find you Marian. You will see him again, I swear it."

"But I will be lady Gisborne," wept Marian, "once I marry Gisborne, I can never go back."

Will shook his head. "No. Marian, it does not matter if you are married. Marriage is a promise two people make to love each other forever. And you will not have a marriage to Guy. You will only have the ritual of a marriage, but you are not bound to him. You will never be bound to him."

They parted silently. "You really think I should consent to marrying him?"

He nodded. "It would save your life."

"Would Robin ever forgive me, do you think?" she asked quietly turning away from him. That was her fear. What would Robin think when he found her as Lady Gisborne? That title sickened her stomach.

"He loves you," said Will simply, "he'll always forgive you Marian."

She nodded and sighed.

Without looking back at Will, she walked through the crowds of people and found Guy silently looking out the window. She could see tall figure waiting as prince John's men prepared to burn down Nottingham. All he had tried to fight for was slipping from his fingers like sand. Marian pitied him. He was losing everything that meant something in his life. She was about to lose everything too.

So she touched Guy's shoulder lightly.

He whipped his head around fiercely and startled Marian. She backed away a bit.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath, "Guy, I will marry you."

Guy smiled devilishly and picked Marian up violently and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Then he let her down gently. "Come with me." He put out his hand and he led her away from the Great Hall.

He pulled her down long hallways and through abandoned corridors. Suddenly the two of them bumped into Allan A Dale. He was dressed in his usual black and held a sword in his hand.

"What is going on Guy?" he asked suspiciously looking from Marian to Guy.

"We're getting married," said Guy, "and we're leaving Nottingham before it burns to the ground. We need you as a witness to our marriage. Follow."

Allan briefly looked at Marian and chuckled. "Guy, I don't really do witness, anyway I've got to prepare for this onslaught we're facing."

"Allan, you will be a witness, that's an order!" yelled Guy angrily.

That shut Allan up. He glanced again at Marian and saw the pain in her eyes. They seemed to say that she needed one friendly face with her as she walked down the isle.

"Tell you what," he said to Guy, "I'll be your witness and I'll give her away."

Guy rolled his eyes and nodded. The three of them set off to the Royal Chapel. In the chapel sat a priest in silent meditation. He looked so peaceful and so happily contented. He probably had no idea that a war was about to begin.

But Gisborne did not let him remain in his present state. He shouted, "Up man."

The priest jumped up and faced the three agitated people before him. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you make us married?" asked Guy.

"You and this young gentleman?" asked the priest uncomfortably.

Allan suppressed a laugh and Guy rolled his eyes. "No, me and Marian. Will you marry us? It is of the utmost importance that you do so very quickly."

"A quick wedding?" The priest shook his head. "That I cannot do sir, you need a specific time, rings, a veil, a date picked out for the occasion. This is too rash my son."

So talking was out of the question for Guy. Instead he went with the more threatening approach that seemed to convince most people. He took out his sword and pointed it at the priest. "See, I do not think you understood me Father. I need you to marry us right now! We have everything we need right here."

The priest complied and told Guy to stand with him while Marian and Allan went across the hall to walk down the imaginary isle full while an empty nonexistent audience watched. Allan took Marian's hand and they walked across the other side of the hallway.

"Marian," whispered Allan. "Why are you doing this?"

Marian closed her eyes. "Robin wants me to live. I would rather have died than do this, you know that Allan, but he wants me to be alive. I love him too much to go against this particular wish he has of me." She opened her eyes and looked at Allan. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." And he meant it too. For all the evil and treachery that seemed to go hand and hand with Allan, he loved his former gang. He loved Marian as well, and would do most anything for her.

"If you ever find out where we are, please tell Robin. I know they might kill you if you come walking into camp again so here," she thrust Robin's ring into his palm, "he'll believe you if you give him this. And tell Robin that as I walked down the isle and as I kissed Guy, I pretended it was Robin. I thought of him through this entire ordeal. Promise me you will tell them that."

Allan nodded and held her hand tightly and protectively. Together they walked down the isle towards Guy and the terrified priest. And it was on that day when Guy and Marian were joined together as man and wife. Guy had placed a ring on her finger; she did not pull it off. Guy had kissed her, she had not resisted.

Gisborne told Allan to protect Nottingham from the oncoming attack. Allan nodded. Marian threw her arms around Allan's neck and whispered into his ear, "You are a good man Allan. You are not a traitor."

Then she released him and took Guy's hand. Together they walked out of the royal chapel, though corridors, and long hallways, until they reached the stables. Guy saddled his horse. He sat on the horse and bade Marian sit behind him. She did so and put her arms around his waist as he rode the horse out of the stables and past Prince John's men.

They nodded as Guy and Marian rode off.

How could Marian and Will have known that minutes later Robin Hood showed up triumphantly with the sheriff on the horse beside him?


	2. Chapter 2 My love where are you

**hey...antoher chapter down and ready...i think its pretty cooll and pretty good. But you are the ones who decide that i guess...this could be for a challenge fan fic that ignorance-is-bliss is doing..that is if it is accepted...not sure about that part but if i can put up as a challenge than i will...please enjoy this chapter...read review enjoy **

**Chapter two: My love, where are you?**

The man of the greenwood wore a proud smile on his face as he took the sheriff from the horse and plopped him on the ground. The sheriff opened his eyes and blinked. He realized he was on the ground and quickly stood up brushing himself off.

"Where am I?" asked the sheriff wildly. "What is going on?"

"Well," said Robin, "you are back in Nottingham, and in about five seconds the entire shire will be burned to the ground unless you make an entrance."

Vasey shrugged. "I have always been one for entrances. Gisborne!"

Guards started coming left and right to the source of the shouting, along with the guards came Prince John's own men. They realized what was going on and left before the sheriff decided to kill everyone for disobedience. The guards in Nottingham were all a smiles. They were terrified of the sheriff but at least he was back.

Robin left the sheriff's side and went into Nottingham. If he had stayed a minute longer he would have heard what the sheriff heard.

Vasey was tapping his foot and crossing his arms when the head guard was by his side. "Where is the man in black?"

The guard cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Vasey rolled his black eyes. "Gisborne! Where is he?"

Now the guard was scared. He bit his lip. He looked down at the floor. "He is gone. Sir Guy left Nottingham."

The sheriff was not expecting that kind of answer. His eyes widened with pure shock. "He left? Gisborne left me?"

Meanwhile Robin was wandering through the streets and markets of Nottingham looking for the girl of his dreams. He had saved the day, again, and he wanted his reward. Robin wanted to see her smile when she saw that he was alive.

And he would smile in return to see that Marian was alive. Maybe they would not be together that day, as she had to live in the castle now, but their eyes would speak what their eyes could not say and their hearts longed to shout.

Robin walked past many smiling faces. Each was happy at the prospect of being alive for another day. No one knew what the future held but for that particular day, they were alive and safe.

The villagers knew how to live for the moment.

In this moment Robin still searched for Marian. He considered searching through the castle for her and was about to do so when he bumped into Will. He smiled at Will.

Will Scarlett was saddened by Robin's smile. It was the smile of a man who did not yet know the truth. It was the smile of a man who was living happily in his innocence. Will did not want to break about the man's grin, but he had to do so.

"Where is Marian?" asked Robin. He said it so casually because he did not know the truth, he did not know what really had happened to the girl who had captured his heart.

"Marian," began Will uncertainly, "is not here."

"So she is in the castle?"

Will closed his eyes. _I cannot do this! God help me but I cannot do this to him!_

"She's gone." The words came out quickly and directly.

Robin tried chuckling. "Come on Will, where is she?" This was just starting to scare him.

"Marian left with Gisborne before you came back." It took all Will had in him to look at Robin directly in the eye when he spoke those words.

Green eyes widened and stared desperately into Will's own black eyes. "What? Why would she do that? Why did she not stay?"

"We thought that Nottingham would be burned to the ground. Gisborne is a black knight. Apparently black knights are able to leave freely. Well black knights and…their families."

"No," moaned his friend grasping at his heart. "She could not. She would not." He started walking away. He could not look at Will; he could not look at the smiling faces of the villagers. He could not look at anyone ever again.

"She did it for you!" Will yelled running after him. "I told her that you wanted her to live, no matter what. If you had not gotten back in time, then Nottingham would be ablaze and she would be dead. Marian knew that you wanted her safe, no matter what."

Robin shook his head. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Will looked at the ground saying nothing.

"I must save her." Robin's words were strong against his slowly breaking heart. "I need to find her." Tears were threatening to run down his face.

But Will shook his head. "If you run after her, then you will only put her in danger. Robin, this choice that she made saved her, but you have no idea what will happen if you put yourself in the equation again."

"Are you suggesting," asked Robin slowly, "that I just let her stay with Gisborne and do nothing?" He could not believe that Will would suggest something like that.

"No." Will shook his head. "I suggest that you think before you start rushing into anything. You always tell us it is better to think, and to plan before we act."

_This is different. _Robin wanted to scream at Will. _Because this is Marian! _He was about to tell this to Will when the thought about the situation again. He slumped against the side of a wall and thought. _Maybe, she would be safer with Gisborne than she would ever be with me. Gisborne has wealth, connections, a name for himself, what do I have? I've got bloody Sherwood Forest and 500 pounds on my head. _

"We are done for today," said Robin aloud. "Let's go back to the camp."

Will nodded and followed Robin out of Nottingham and out into the forest. They walked in silence. Will wanted to apologize to Robin for his harsh words. He wanted to tell Robin that he was being stupid. If Robin wanted to save Marian, then he should do so. Marriage was not a binding contract if Marian had not felt it so. But for some reason, and he did not know what it was, Will thought it would be best for Robin to wait and watch.

The clouds were darkening as the two set foot in camp. Much was all smiles as he handed Will and Robin bowls of broth. "How is Marian?"

"She is gone." The words came out hard and cold as Robin said them aloud.

Much almost dropped his food. "What?!"

Robin sat down on the grassy floor of the forest and set down the food beside him. "She left Nottingham as…Gisborne's wife."

"Gisborne's wife?" repeated Much with disbelief.

"Who is Gisborne's wife?" asked Djaq. She had just arrived with Little John beside her.

"Marian," said Will.

"This I cannot believe," said Little John after Will had told the entire story to the gang when Robin could not. Robin could not even bring himself listen to Will's account of the story. He turned away from his gang and hid his face in his hands.

_Lady Gisborne…Lady Gisborne…my Marian, my sweet, good, kind, beautiful, Marian is now Lady Gisborne. How will I live without her?_

"What are we going to do now?" Djaq asked. Her question broke the empty abyss of Robin's mind. He turned back to his gang and stood up.

"We wait, and we watch."

They were in shock.

"We save her!" yelled Little John.

"We need to rescue her master," insisted Much.

"You love her Robin," pointed out Djaq.

Robin kicked at the ground. "What if my love is not enough? What if I was wrong? Maybe you do need money, and position, and security to be really happy. Gisborne will protect her like I never could. Gisborne will make her content."

"This is not like you master," said Much. "You are turning your back on her. You are letting Marian walk away from you forever."

"I know!" Robin screamed. "Much, you do not understand. I love her. All I really want if for her to be safe and happy. But she cannot be safe with me here, and maybe I cannot make her happy. I need to think!"

"We will leave you alone," said Will softly. He led Djaq, Much, and Little John into the forest and gave Robin much needed privacy. In that privacy there was no one to see the brave hero of Nottingham cry. The trees would not speak of the glistening tears in Robin's eyes. The wind would never whisper about the rivers that seemed to flow from Robin's eyes down his cheeks.

All was silent and quiet as Robin cried. Once he had finished he fell asleep on the floor of the forest.

And he dreamed.

In his dream he saw a manor. The manor was rather large and ancient. Robin himself was part of the dream and he was at the doorstep of the manor. He knocked on the door but his hand seemed to go through the door. Robin stepped inside the closed door and surveyed the interior of the manor.

There was a fire blazing at the hearth. But that seemed to be the only source of light in the entire house. Robin could not see any furniture besides the hearth. Then suddenly there were screams coming from another room. Robin ran blindly to the source of the noise.

What he saw almost brought his heart to stop beating in his already terrified chest. On the floor of the room was Marian. There were bruises on her arms and neck. Her hair had streaks of blood in it. Tears were streaming her delicate green eyes. And her stomach was round and large. She was looking up with a horrified expression at Guy!

He was leering down at her with a devilish grin on his face. Suddenly he jumped on top of her and started kissing her passionately. Robin wanted to pull him off of her but when he tried he found that his hands went through Guy's back.

"Guy!" Marian screamed. "Think about the baby. Please get off of me."

"You are mine Marian," whispered Guy into her unwilling ear. "You cannot order me to do anything. I am in command here." He then continued kissing her. When she would try to stop him he would pin her arms down and twist them until she loosened her grip.

"Marian," whispered Robin quietly watching the scene. "My dear Marian."

Then suddenly Robin awoke and found that it was night. His men were sleeping soundly at camp. They had decided to leave him be and let him sleep.

Robin stood up quietly and in the dark of night started running through the forest. It would seem to any onlooker that the man was running blindly through a dark and confusing forest. But Robin, the man of the forest, knew exactly where he was going.

And he did not rest until he came to it. The tree where he had proposed to Marian one month ago was shining down on him in the light of the moon. Robin knelt down in sorrow where he had previously knelt down in happiness. He knew that no one would hear his words on this cold thick night. But that did not stop him from saying them.

"I will find you my love," he whispered. "I will not let my dream become a reality. Oh Marian I am coming. I swear to you I am coming."

**soooo as robin whispers his promise into the night are you wondering what actually is going on with the evil guy and the lovely marian?? are you worried at the prospect that robin's dreams of pregnancy and beatings is reality?? well read on and review to find out...as ever i love you all bye**


	3. Chapter 3 Newly Weds

**Its been a month since ive written this story....omg thats way too long isnt it??? have you alll missed me?? or forgotten about me?? ill understand if you do but i want you to know i havent forgotten about you...my lovely readers and reviewers...it was school and the fact that i wasnt inspired but then i saw the last episode of the second season for the third time and i realized why i was writing this...we write to change things or explore the unknown...so please explore this story...and tell me if it is deemed worththy read review and enjoy...**

**Chapter Three: Newly Weds**

It had taken four weeks. Four long, strenuous weeks until Guy and Marian had reached the destination they set out for. It was across the seas, in Northern France. The sea journey had not been kind to Marian. She spent each day at the side of the ship vomiting up her queasy, murky insides. Each night was also spent the same way, and for that she was quite thankful.

But now, sadly the journey was at and end. Guy and Marian rode up to a manor hidden by thick leafy trees. "I knew how much you loved the green forests of Sherwood," he whispered to her as he got off the horse.

Marian chanced a smile at him. "Thank you." Her reply was stiff but Guy took no notice as he held out his hand to her to step down.

She hesitantly took his hand in her own and lightly dropped down from the horse into his arms. Marian swallowed and tried to back away from him. But he only pulled her closer in to his body and smiled. "I have waited for this moment for many years my love."

Marian closed her eyes trying to pretend that the arms around her belonged to her rugged hero of the forests of England. But she found her imagination was not strong enough to convince her that Guy was Robin. For starters, Guy held her tightly to his body as if he was afraid that she would slip away. Secondly, he felt different in her arms than her own true love did. Thirdly, and this was the definitive one, Guy was not Robin.

_What have I done?_ She internally moaned.

Guy at last released her and put an arm around her waist. Together they walked to the manor. When they reached the door to the entrance, Guy let go of his arm around her waist and instead tried to pick her up.

He attempted to carry her across the threshold like any husband would for his bride. But she instinctively sprang from his arms and held her hands like fists in front of him. Marian was trying to use defensive tactics against her lawful husband.

_Well,_ she reasoned looking up into his greedy eyes, _if it works. If he keeps his hands off of you then go for it. _

Guy, however, did not find her manner at all the way she had intended. Instead he laughed at her little fists and took her hands in his own. "I hope you won't be so timid tonight Marian," he said. Then he took her hand in his forcefully and opened the door to their new home.

The first thing Marian noticed about the house was its size. It was enormous. The furniture cluttering the home could have been sold to feed almost all of Nettlestone village. She bit her lip as another wave of Robin thoughts wafted through her consciousness.

Marian had had time in the voyage across the water to realize the impossibility of Robin ever coming to her rescue. Will had tried to tell her that he would come for her, but the likely hood of his arrive weakened with each passing day. She was resolved to love him for the rest of her life, however long it may be, but he would not come.

_Robin, I love you. _

"What do you think?" he asked quietly taking a cautious note in her silence.

A smile, thick with falseness, spread across his wife's face. "Guy I love it. It is so beautiful."

"It has been in my family for many years, I thought that maybe we could call it our own today." He spun around the foyer pointing out parts of his childhood to her eagerly. Sir Guy had never felt this happy in all of his life. He was sure of that. He was home, Marian was his, his own, he could not get over that.  
_Marian is finally mine. _

Child like joy was suddenly, and fiercely replaced with man like lust and greed. He was clouded with need. So without introduction, warning, or hesitation he grabbed Marian and pulled her to the ground.

At least that's what he attempted to do.

Instead what happened was that as he pushed her to the ground she, as if she had anticipated his action, jumped away from his hands, and he fell to the ground with a thud. His fall seemed to shake the manor and made Marian tremble with fear.

Guy was able to recover himself and stand up. He brushed off invisible dust particles from his clothes and slowly walked to Marian. His index finger brushed her cheek tenderly. Then he put his hand on her face. "We will wait for tonight," he whispered. "Please forgive me, I was too rash my love."

She nodded and looked at the floor. She was filled with fiery anger and rage, which she was able to keep in a bottle and store away inside her heart. She knew, she realized, that she could not keep this up. Marian understood that she was defeated. She was married. Married! A priest had blessed them as man and wife. Although she had a few more hours of dwindling purity, that night, she would become Guy's wife through and through.

The thought of him made her cringe. She shivered again. The key was to think of something else. Anything else.

"Make me something to eat," said Guy breaking Marian's thoughts.

"What?" asked Marian startled.

"There's a kitchen over there," said Guy extending his index finger to Marian's right. "If we're not going to right now, we might as well eat."

_Does he expect me to act as an obedient housewife?  
_"No." It was not intended to be a cold shout but that's what it felt like to Guy who sat on the receiving end of Marian's reply. Guy had never known anyone to refuse him of anything so bluntly. Part of him, a small part albeit, made him reconsider his command. It was wrong to order her around like a servant. But a darker, stronger, part of Guy screamed at him to remember that it was his legal right to order her around.

_She is your wife. You can tell her whatever you want and she must do it._

Guy sighed deeply and walked up to Marian. He put his hands fiercely on her shoulders. "Marian, you are mine. You will do as I say and you will make us something for dinner."

"What exactly do you plan to do to me if I do not obey you?" she asked through the searing pain she felt in her shoulders.

Gisborne raised his eyebrow. A wicked smile passed over his face. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

Marian looked up at Guy. She tried to search for any sign of goodness or kindness behind his pitch black eyes. Instead of goodness, she found an unquenchable lust. She saw frustration, and pain, and storms. With all the force she had in her arms she pushed Guy away from her and fled out of the room. Marian ran past the foyer and found a staircase on her left. She took the stairs two at a time, until she reached the top of the staircase.

Marian paused a minute to recover her breath. Then she took up her running again and found a small entryway. It led to a bedroom.

_How ironic._

But the room had a strong door. She closed the door and sat against it. She did not hear Guy's voice nor his fists pounding at the door. Her breath came out more steadily and she sighed. From her position on the floor she could see the setting sun. The setting sun meant that night was approaching and night meant—

Tears streamed her eyes as she sat on the floor of her new home.

_Robin, Robin I love you._

Her stomach ached to think of her love in England.

Then she heard a light knock on the door. "Marian?"

"Guy, please leave me alone," she moaned.

"Marian I wish to apologize to you."

She slowly stood up and opened the door for her husband. In walked Guy of Gisborne with a small bowl in his hands.

Marian looked at the bowl quizzically.

"I made you some soup," he explained setting the food beside her on the floor. "I realize that this is probably very difficult for you to deal with. A new land, a new home, a husband, it is quite a lot to handle. I'm sorry I was being an ass."

Marian quickly wiped away her tears and shook her head. "No, no, Guy really it's alright."

Guy bent down to Marian and touched her cheek. "You've been crying."

Marian once again shook her head. "No, I'm fine, honestly."

Guy kissed one of Marian's cheeks. Then he kissed another cheek. And then he kissed her lips. Marian realized where this was going. And this time, she did not believe that she'd be able to get herself out of the deal. She squeezed her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around Guy. Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Robin was there. Robin was kissing her tenderly with all the passion in his heart.

She smiled through the tears and kissed him back heartily. Meanwhile, Guy picked Marian up and carried her to the bed. For Marian, things were so far going according to her plan. Guy was easily turned into Robin. Things were going well…until he touched her.

Because it was not his touch itself, but it was the way in which he did so. It was forcefully and earnest. Marian had not expected that. Robin would never do that to her. She forced her eyes to open and realized that Guy was bruising her, and had been hurting other parts of her body.

She sighed. Salty tears startled to flow again.

_Robin! Robin! I need you!_

And with that she closed her eyes again. Guy continued to dive at her, and dive into her, but she willed herself not to refuse him. And when he caused her pain, a searing pain where she wanted to scream, she held it in her mouth. She bit down on her lip so hard that blood started to flow. Thus the two newly weds sunk into a loveless lovemaking.

**sooo what do you think??? guy niceish badish...good measure i think....but i dont know...ROBIN WILL COME fyi but im not sure how or when or anything like that...hey maybe guy will suprise us and turn good...maybe hill make her happy but then again maybe he wont...he was soo forceful and so who knows??? i love you all do not forget that**


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations complications

**Hey its been a while hasnt it??? I've missed writing this story...ive missed hearing your thoughts about it...i actually took into account many of your suggestions and critisims..thanks again for thinking of how to make this story better...a note the reason the beginning of this chaptere is the way it is is because i started watching North and South...ever seen it?? its good anyway Thorton just called out to me and its hard now to see Guy as an awful human being...this is my attempt to futher huminize him...please dont hate it...or me please read and review**

**Chapter Four**: **Realizations, Complications**

As Guy awoke that morning and the sunlight lightly touched the room, he let a small smile cross his normally rigid face. For the first time, in many, many, many years he could say that he was happy. And that was hard for him to admit, even to himself.

He turned slightly, maybe to make sure he was not dreaming, and he found Marian beside him. She was still sleeping and he watched her breathing. He was content, or almost content. But then he saw something he had not expected. Guy of Gisborne saw a black and blue mark on Marian's neck.

_How had that gotten there? _

Suddenly Guy was angry. Who had done that to Marian, to his Marian? Then the moment of truth crossed over Guy's face. He remembered what had happened the night before. _He _had caused that bruise to appear and many others as well all over her body.

_What have I done? _

Sadness just as quickly replaced the anger in Guy's heart. He had never wanted to harm her, at least not intentionally. So he lightly bent towards Marian's face and lightly kissed her cheek. She blinked her eyes and squinted at Guy.

Last night had been one of the worst nights of her life. So now she was officially married. She was Lady Gisborne, a horrid thought. It tasted like vomit in her mouth. But she had to continue swallowing the bitter bile and smile at the man beside her.

"Good morning," he whispered in an attempt to be seductive.

"Good morning," she answered automatically.

There was a moment of Nirvana as the two looked at each other silently. It was almost a tender moment, one of the only tender moments that the two of them had shared. But it ended as quickly as it had come. Marian winced as her brain remembered the pain in her legs, arms, and neck bitterly. She tried to hide it from Guy, assuming he would laugh at her or call her weak.

But seeing her in distress caused his blackened heart to weep. She was in pain because of him! He quickly leapt from the bed and put on the pants he had on the previous night. Guy was on a mission; a mission to be a…what was the word?

_Good man._

Marian slowly sat up. "What's going on?"

Guy did not look at Marian as he walked out of the room quickly. Out of the room Guy ran down the steps of manor house his grandfather had built and into the kitchen where two generations of Gisborne women had labored for their husbands.

Now it was Guy's turn to labor for his wife. He set to work cooking breakfast for his weakened lady. Once the eggs were completed he put them delicately on a tray and walked back up the steps to the bedroom where he found Marian still in bed.

"I made you breakfast," he explained quietly. He put the tray in her hands and stood back. A blush escaped his cheeks as she examined the display on the tray. She looked up at him and smiled. It was a genuine smile that Marian did not believe she could ever give to Guy before.

"Why?" she asked.

Guy allowed himself to return to her side on the bed. "I wanted to apologize for my treatment of you last night. I should learn to control my passions better."

Marian shook her head from side to side. "It's okay, I'm fine, honestly."

And for that moment she was fine. Not great, not happy, not content with all of life but fine. And for her present state and circumstances, fine seemed a big step to recover for her. So she took up the knife and fork that Guy had placed beside the eggs and set to work eating them. She noticed that Guy was staring at her as she ate.

An emotion that Guy had never known before was slowly creeping into his heart. It was new, and therefore Guy's first impulse was to push it away in terror of the way it was making him feel. But he could not keep it silent as it flowed into his soul. It was love. Gisborne, the previous right hand man of the sheriff, had never before truly loved another being. He lusted after Marian, but until this moment, he did not love her.

He loved her now. He loved her as she glided the fork into her mouth. He loved her as he watched her swallow the egg.

Marian mistook Guy's staring as his lack of food. She kindly offered him a forkful of egg, which he took from her happily. There was a normalcy to this event that Guy had never known before. His parents had never acted in this manner when they were alive and married. So where had this behavior come from?

Genes, as they tend to do, often skip a generation. While Guy's father, was rude, and cruel to his wife, Guy's grandfather was a gentleman to his wife of many years. Perhaps, there was a small chance that Guy had managed to inherit bits and pieces of this gene from his grandfather. But he never knew the pricks of good in him aching to see the light of day.

Meanwhile in another country, Robin awoke thinking only of one thing.

_Marian._

His Marian was somewhere out there in the world living life without him. Robin had spent the past couple of weeks packing and unpacking his few belongings. Each morning brought fresh determination to find his love. But with each evening, the setting sun reminded him that he had no idea where to begin his search. It was hopeless.

Robin was miserable. He would not talk happily with his gang as he had before. He would not eat as much. He barely slept. If only there was some way he could find out where she was! At least with a direction he would know where to begin. This morning as Robin arose he wished that he had kept sleeping.

The few hours had brought him a small amount of joy. He dreamt of the girl of his dreams laughing with him. But instead of returning to his dreams he leapt up to face his reality. The world seemed to spin before him like a never-ending arrow before it reached its final target.

Robin turned around and around with confusion picking apart his brain. John, Much, Will, and Djaq watched him do so from afar with sadness. Djaq closed her eyes and leaned her head against Will's shoulder. "Why did you tell him not to go after her from the first day?"

Much sighed and turned on Will as well. "More then that, why did you tell Marian to marry him at all?"

Will tried to maintain the anger that was building up inside. "He told me to look after her. He told me she had to live. She's alive isn't she?"

"We should not blame him," said John turning away from Robin's agonizing stance. "Instead we should be thinking of how to help him."

"What should we do?" Djaq asked opening her eyes and looking into the faces of her friends.

"I still think we should just start already and just search the kingdom for her," muttered Much bitterly.

"That we will not do," said John loudly making Much jump quickly.

While his gang pondered what should be done Robin ceased his pacing and listened to their conversation. He had no realized until then how his behavior had been affecting his gang. He did not want them involved, this was his problem, not theirs. With that he took his bow and threw his pack of arrows over his shoulder.

Robin walked out of the forest into Nottingham. There was so much determination in his stride and anger in each step that he found himself walking up the steps of the castle through the large wooden doors that led into the entrance. He did not notice any of this until he ran straight into the sheriff.

The sheriff had spent the past four weeks in great despair as well. Guy was gone. Its not like he cared one bit if Guy lived or died. But he could find no one suited to replace Guy. There was no other man who was as ruthless and evil as his wonderful henchman in black.

"Hood," said the sheriff absently, "this is not a good time. I am short a valuable henchman." Robin took out his sword and pointed it at Vasey threateningly.

"And I am missing a fiancé," he said bitterly. There was no point in hiding anything anymore. His Marian was gone, and the sheriff was not stupid enough to believe that even while Marian was living in the castle she was not in league, or in love with Robin.

"Well la-di-da-di-da," said the sheriff looking at Robin with a toothless grin. "Why am I supposed to care about that?"

"If you tell me where they went," said Robin. "Then I promise you, you will get back your beloved Gisborne."

"Really?" asked the sheriff.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?" asked Robin impatiently.

"Well I don't know where they went off to," said Vasey.

Robin sighed and pressed the sword closer to Vasey. "You really have no idea where Gisborne might have gone?"

Vasey shrugged. "But that mini Guy behind you might know something."

Robin whipped his head around to find Allan standing behind him. He turned back at the sheriff and found that he had run off into another part of the castle. The hero sighed and turned back slowly to Allan.

"Here to laugh at me?" asked Robin.

Allan looked up and down at his former leader. Robin looked pale, thin, and completely unwell. Sadness glowed in his brilliant eyes. No, there was nothing to laugh at in the face of Robin Hood. Immediately Allan pitied him, for he loved Robin and all of the lads dearly.

"I was with her the day she got married," he said quietly.

Robin was a little interested now. He sheathed his sword and asked, "What happened exactly?"

"They got married here, I led her down the isle. Robin you should have seen her face through the entire ordeal. Her sadness nearly killed me. She also had a message for you." He gave Robin the ring that Marian had given to him.

"She told me that she was thinking of you the entire time, pretending it was you throughout the ceremony. She really loves you Robin, you must know that."

Robin fingered the ring in his hand and put it sadly into his pocket. He leaned his head against the stony walls of the castle. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Allan shook his head from side to side and Robin sighed. Then Allan got an idea. Allan got a really good idea. He started smiling. "I think I know a couple of lads who might know something about Gisborne."

He led Robin through the castle into corridors and through passageways until they reached a small, secluded, room where men were cleaning the floor.

Allan extended his arms to the workingmen. "Allow me to introduce you to Guy's personal servants. They know more about him than the sheriff, the guards, and myself combined."

At Allan's voice the men stopped their work and looked at the two intruders.

"You are not allowed in here," said the oldest man stepping towards Allan and Robin suspiciously.

"Your master is no longer here," said Robin. "Why are you still working in his room and cleaning?"

"It is more of a habit," said the second man joining the first and sticking out his hand to Robin and Allan. "I'm Gregory, this is Matthew, and the other man is Daniel. What can we do for you sirs?"

"Would you have any idea where Gisborne would go to if he wanted to start a family?" Robin asked directly.

Daniel stepped forward and nodded. "Probably his estate in France."

"Gisborne does not have an estate, the place Gisborne does not exist," interrupted Robin.

Daniel shook his head. "No, not an estate that he got for anything. It's been in his family for some time I think, and I know for certain that it is in Northern France. But that's all I really know of its location."

Allan clasped Robin on the shoulder. "You've got your answer."

"Thank you," said Robin to the three servants. "And thank you Allan, I am sorry for our past history. If you ever want to join the gang again, there will always be a spot waiting for you."

"Mind if I take you up on that?" asked Allan hopefully.

Robin nodded.

"We're off to France then?" asked Allan.

Robin smiled but then doubt hung over his head. "We have no ship. How are we going to get to France? I'm a wanted outlaw, there's absolutely no way we'd make it."

Matthew snapped his fingers with excitement. "I might be able to help you in that department. My friend runs a small shipping business, I'm sure she'd be willing to let you take one of the ships to sail on."

"Lead on," said Robin. And Matthew did just that, he led Allan and Robin out of the castle where they ran into Much, John, and Djaq!

"Did you follow me?" Robin asked suspiciously.

The outlaws hung their heads with shame. But Robin laughed. "Thank you my friends. Allow me to introduce you to the final member of our gang." He clasped his hand on Allan's shoulder. "It's time that he joined in our ranks again. Let me also introduce you to Matthew, he's going to show us a ship that might lead us to Marian and Gisborne."

Matthew led the way from Nottingham into the English port. There were many ships docked in the harbor. Matthew pointed to the ship at the far corner of the harbor. The back of a blonde woman was tying the ship to the dock with a rope.

"Is that her?" asked Robin.

"I'll call her to talk to you," said Matthew to the gang. "Sarah!"

Robin's stomach turned, and Much's eyes widened.

"No," he whispered. "That's not possible."

But sure enough Sarah, the same Sarah who had hindered their journey home two years ago turned around and started walking towards them.

When she finally reached them and realized whom Robin was she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Hey handsome, what can I do for you?"

**Rob/mar fans do not worry about Sarah...she is a distraction and probably nothing more...i thought it woudl be interesting to bring her back...guy/mar fans what do you think of guys bonding with mar?? Id love to hear whatever you guys want to tell me...really bad or good i love your feedback...happy december!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Confession Confusion Confiding

Chapter Five

Robin looked at Sarah with half a smile. In the two years since he had fought her father for his life, she had not changed.

_She has not changed a bit. _Robin thought fondly.

But he shook his head. She was not Marian. Marian was in Northern France suffering at Guy's hand while he stared at someone from the past who meant absolutely nothing to him. What the hell was he doing?

"Sarah what are you doing here?" he finally asked searching for the right words. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "After you left my father practically threw me out of the house. He said I was old enough to live on my own so he wouldn't have to worry about me kissing total strangers on his own land." She paused and stepped closer to Robin, "Even if the strangers are devilishly handsome." She smiled seductively at him.

Meanwhile the gang was looking at each other having no idea what was going on. Matthew stayed in the background to let everything settle out. They were just as baffled as the gang. Besides Much, none of the gang had ever met Sarah nor did they know of her existence. Much was standing with his arms crossed rolling his eyes at his master and his master's distraction. To Much this was an unnecessary and pointless conversation that should not even be taking place. _Why does he always, ALWAYS, do this?_

But Much was not going to get Robin out of this mess. Much wanted Robin to do it for himself, Robin, in Much's eyes, would prove his love for Marian this way.

As Sarah went forward to kiss Robin again he backed away from her carefully. He did not want to crush her feelings. "Why do you back away from me? I have no father here now, we can do what we like." Sarah smiled.

Allan finally spoke what the entire gang was thinking, "I'm not being funny, but _WE'RE_ here." Much motioned for Allan to leave it. He shook his head at his former enemy, now friend, and closed his eyes. This was Robin's battle.

Robin cleared his throat. "Remember what I told you all those years ago? Remember what I said about no one at home waiting for me?" Sarah nodded and Robin continued. "I was wrong," he chuckled suddenly and smiled at the memory, "I was thankfully very wrong. That is why I need one of your ships, I need to go and save her. I'm sorry."

Sarah's face darkened and she wrinkled her nose. "So you need a ship to go to get the girl?"

"Yes," said Robin.

"You need one of _my _ships to go and get the girl?" clarified Sarah.

"Yes."

"This isn't going to go well," Matthew said quietly.

Sarah crossed her arms. "No."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," said Sarah angrily, "I'm not giving you a ship so that you can go to wherever the hell you're going and go to some other girl. Firstly, I don't think she's worth it, especially after you were so willing to throw it all away because you didn't believe she'd wait for you. And secondly I'm standing right here and she's not, obviously she didn't want you as much as you want her."

The bitter words of seeped into Robin. They filled him with rage and suddenly he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sarah. The Will, Much, Allan, Djaq, John, and Matthew looked at Robin with shock. Sarah began backing away with fear in her eyes.

"Enough of this!" pleaded Matthew.

"Master no!" yelled Much.

"Robin!" implored Djaq.

"Take it back," whispered Robin hoarsely to Sarah. "You don't know anything about anything. You have no idea the hell I've been through for the past weeks; you have no idea the hell she put herself through. You know nothing about me except the taste of my lips. You don't know who I am, or who she is, so shut that pretty mouth of yours and give us a damn ship or so help me I will…" He found himself trailing off. What was he really going to do to an innocent, rather stupid, girl?

"You'll what?" asked Sarah.

"Just don't make me finish the sentence. I love her. I love her more than your brain or your heart can comprehend. I love her more than my very existence. I would find another way if you did not help me. I would swim that sea behind you, and any sea in the world if it would bring me closer to her. I'm sorry about your father, I'm sorry that you don't understand, but I love her. I am in love with her. And I'm asking you as an old friend to help me."

Much smiled and opened his eyes. There was a slight breeze in the air and Much inhaled happily. His master was in love. His master was determined to save Marian. Robin had passed the unforeseen test that only God could have placed for him. Robin had passed with flying colors more numerous than that of the rainbow or that of the setting sun.

Sarah was blown away by Robin's confession and while Robin sheathed his sword she nodded. "Okay, yes, I'll give you a ship."

Robin began diving into his pocket for money to pay her but she held up her hands. "No charge for old friends."

Robin Hood, the man of the forests, shook his head and placed a bag of coins in her hands. "Take it for your labors." She took it and thanked him. While she showed him and the gang the ships, Matthew silently slipped away.

He walked back to Nottingham alone with his thoughts. He was helping a band of outlaws hunt down his former master. He was helping a band of outlaws steal his former master's wife. He was helping outlaws! The sheriff, numerous times, had spoken out against these men, against Robin Hood. But Matthew had seen a different side of Robin that day. But Matthew thought of his wife and children living in Nettlestone Village. What would happen if the sheriff found out that Guy was dead because of Matthew's words? What then? Would he be killed? Would his family suffer?

Matthew broke into a run, he ran through the streets of Nottingham and into the castle. He ran past the guards guarding the sheriff and to the sheriff. "My lord sheriff," said Matthew taking a deep breath. "The outlaws are going to Northern France to find Guy of Gisborne."

"Your point?" asked the sheriff in boredom.

"I don't believe they are planning to bring him back to you," said Matthew uneasily.

"What?" the sheriff stood up his eyes wide. "What?"

"From what I have seen from Hood today, I believe he plans to kill him."

The sheriff closed his eyes and sank back in his chair. What was he going to do now? He needed Guy, as much as he hated to admit it. This insolent Nottingham could not be run without Guy. What would happen to him if Guy were dead? Vasey made up his mind; he would have to appoint his master of arms to take over for a while. Vasey, with some of his finest men, would follow Robin and his men and Robin would lead him to Guy. Then Vasey would force Guy to rejoin him and they'd kill off his little leper love and the rest of the outlaws. Vasey smiled at this thought dancing its way around in his mind.

"My lord?" Matthew asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

Vasey looked at Matthew. "It will be."

Matthew walked out of the room leaving Vasey alone with his plans.

Back in the great hall Vasey grinned. "It will be."


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams and Schemes

**Hey….sorry its been soo long since I've written anything. Now that its summer I'll try to write more than I've been writing. Please tell me what you think of this installment…that is if its still interesting. I'd love for your suggestions and ideas of improvement or changes…you can tell me even if you think it sucks even…**

Chapter Six Dreams, Schemes

Guy woke up gasping for breath. He had just awoken himself from a nightmare. Sweat was pouring down his face. The dream, rather the nightmare, had been about his love, his life, Marian. In the dream Marian had stayed in Nottingham while he had ran away from the town's downfall. He had just abandoned her and left her to die. She had been screaming out his name, "Guy! Guy? Where are you?"

Guy slowly turned to his wife sleeping beside him to assure himself that she was still there—that she was still his. But to his shock she was not there.

_Where is she?!_

Guy's heart raced. He practically leapt from the bed, ran out of the bedroom, and raced down the staircase.

"Marian?" His call was desperate and nearly heartbroken. "Marian?"

He searched the entire house for her but she was nowhere to be found. What had happened her? What the hell had happened to her? As he checked every room for his lady he continued calling for her. Then he ran outside and called out loudly, "MARIAN!"

From behind him rang a small voice, "Guy?"

He turned around quickly and his hair twirled as he did. But his face cracked into a small smile as he looked at Marian. She was sitting on the grassy floor leaning herself up against the manor and looking out at the rising sun in front of her.

Marian had come outside so early in the morning to contemplate her current situation. It had been a month and a half since she had been Lady Gisborne. It had been a month and a half since she had been married to Guy. Her first thought as she stared at the golden sun was that it had been a month and a half too long. Her heart was breaking for Robin, who she knew would never come. Her heart still bled.

But she had to admit Guy was not always so terrible. He had been kinder to her lately. He was not so rough. He was not so…Guy of Gisborne. So when he came running outside flushed with fear and anger she looked up at him with fear and a small amount of tenderness. Had it been Robin standing there looking down at her wordlessly she would have stood up and asked him what was wrong flat out. She would have encircled her arms around his neck and kissed his desirable lips in earnest.

_Robin I miss you._

But instead Guy looked at her and screamed, "Marian! What are you doing out here? God. Women! Running around like…like…"

"Like what Guy?" asked Marian raising her eyebrow. She no longer had an overwhelming fear of Guy's wrath. She had already experienced the worst of that.

"…children." There, Guy had finished. But he did not feel satisfied yelling at his wife in such a manner. It was wrong. It would not make him a better person, or a better husband.

"I was under the impression that I'm a grown woman. Forgive me if I was misguided in thinking I have freedom." The sarcasm was thick with every one of Marian's words.

Guy bit his lip. Should he tell her? Should he explain himself?

_She'd laugh at me. She'd only laugh at me for my fears. _

Guy did not reply but crossed his arms and looked at the ground meekly. He kicked at the grass and still remained silent. But then when he was brave enough to look into her eyes again he saw that she was still looking at him for an answer.

_Well Guy, if you don't answer you'll look weak. If you do answer you'll look weak. Make up your mind._

"Iwasworriedaboutyou," Guy said quickly and mumbled it under his breath.

Marian stood up now slowly. She had not been feeling so well lately. "What was that exactly?"

Guy sighed. "I was…worried about…you."

Marian was silent so Guy continued, "I had this dream about the day we got married. You…you didn't want to marry me at all. You said that you would rather remain behind with the people and die with the town."

Marian nodded and pulled a strand of hair from her face to see Guy better. "What else happened?"

Guy turned away from her and shuttered. "I left you. I just rode off on my horse and left you to die with the rest of them. And you were calling to me. You were calling for my help. I just left you Marian."

Very slowly Marian put her hand on Guy's shoulder. He was not wearing his usual black leather. Instead he wore no shirt at all, only long black pants. "Guy, look at me."

Guy faced Marian. He would rather have done anything else in the world than face her at that moment.

"You didn't leave me." Marian smiled. "You could have just left me to die, but you didn't. I'll never forget your kindness Guy."

Marian's words did not have the exact affect on Guy that she predicted. She thought that he would smile and thank her. Instead he put his large arms around her and pressed her to his chest. True, her words had meant a lot to Guy but he heard the words come not from someone who loved him as a friend but someone who loved him…as a wife.

"I'm not going to leave you again." This was his promise. "No matter what happens, I'm not leaving you." There was truth and sincerity in his words. The promise was sealed then with a kiss. Guy pressed his lips onto Marian's lips and sank into it like a deliriously happy man.

The kiss would surely have continued but Marian broke from him collapsed to the grass and threw up. Guy nearly jumped back, so jolted and confused by what was going on. He knelt beside her and tried not to look at the contents of his wife's stomach. "Are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head. "Not really lately." Then Marian closed her eyes and clutched at her knees so she looked like a ball. Guy did not know what to do. He did what he had seen his grandfather do for his grandmother when she would get sick. He wrapped his hands around her waist and let her head, rest on his shoulder.

There sat the one time murderer Guy of Gisborne on the grass in France rocking his wife Marian. What neither Marian nor Guy knew was that inside Marian was something that was about to change their lives forever.

*****************************************************

Little did they know Vasey was planning a scheme of his own that would also change their lives forever. At moment Vasey was, as Robin had previous done, "negotiating" one of Sarah's ships. Though negotiating had many different meanings as Sarah had found out. One minute she was arguing prices with the sheriff. The next minute she was dead on the docks and blood was flowing from a fatal wound. Her father had once thrown her out of the house with no intention of letting her go back home. She had hated him more than life itself. But as a sword was thrust in and out of her small stomach her last thoughts in this life were of her dear father who only wanted the best for his daughter.

Vasey did not look back to admire his work. He had bigger and better things to worry himself about. Vasey commandeered a ship and a crew who, after "negotiations" were willing to sail Vasey wherever he wanted. At this moment Vasey had his eyes glued onto the horizon of the sea. He was impatient but excited at the certainty of fulfilling all his dreams. He could picture the slaughter of all of his enemies. Guy would take care of all of that messy work. Then, the sheriff sighed with pleasure, Guy would return to England with him and they would continue ruling the people with a firm grip.

But a voice behind him jerked him back to reality. "My Lord sheriff?"  
Vasey closed his eyes. "Do I look like I want to be interrupted? A clue: NO!" Still Vasey turned around to look into the terrified face of one of his soldiers. The soldier coughed.

"One of the crew wishes to speak with you."

Vasey rolled his eyes. "Bring him."

The soldier turned around and motioned for the crewmember to step forward. Then the soldier left the two men alone. The crewmember walked right up to the sheriff so that he was standing face to face with the evil sheriff of Nottingham. But there was no fear in the man's eyes, Vasey could see that. That was odd. That rattled the sheriff.

"Who are you?" asked the sheriff trying to fain irritation.

"Edward Mann my lord sheriff."

"I won't remember that," said the sheriff.

"I don't care what you do or do not remember about me. I have come to ask you a favor."

"I don't do favors."

"Anyway," continued Edward as if he did not hear the sheriff, "when you land in Northern France, I want to come with you. I want to be your right hand man."

"Why?" asked the sheriff with slight interest.

"Guy killed my father last year. He starved my brothers while they were held in the dungeons in Nottingham. I have no love for him. And I have overheard you talking of your plans to kill the outlaws and bring Guy back. But I am here to offer you a second suggestion."

"Go on with it!"

"Let me kill Guy your grace, and when we return to England make me your lieutenant. I will oversee Guy's lands and his duties. Guy does not respect you my lord. I have all the respect in world for you. He does not worship you for the great evil villain that you are. I do. I am far better with a sword than he is. I have been training for a year to make myself better, stronger, and faster than Guy. What do you say?"

The sheriff was intrigued. But the sheriff needed to test it. Without a word the sheriff took out his sword and aimed it for Edward's chest. But Edward, true genius with a sword that he was, was prepared and blocked the sheriff's potential strike.

Vasey was extremely intrigued. He smiled. He cackled. Who needed Guy when he had this slave? Now the sheriff was contented. He could force Guy to kill the outlaws then when it looked like he would forgive Guy for abandoning him, Edward would kill Guy before he could protest.

_This is a good day._

"You're hired."

_This is a very good day._

**So…is the sheriff too evil??? Guy too good??? Tell me what you think please. I hope I have met expectations and….left everyone with questions and hopes for a next installment.**


	7. Chapter 7 How to end? How to Begin?

**A note for you lovely readers…thank you so much for your kind reviews I truly love reading them. you put smiles on my face all of you…some of you have remarked that guy seems to be good and bad but could potentially be good…I'd like to think that too…I haven't said it lately but I don't know Robin Hood on BBC…any version of Robin hood for that matter…I wouldn't have killed EVERY GOOD CHARACTER OFF!!!---**

Chapter 7 How to end? How to begin?

Robin Hood stood on the deck of the ship and gazed out into the horizon. But unlike Vasey who had smiled and plotted schemes and evil, Robin was solemn. The captain and crew of the ship told Robin that they would reach France any day now.

_Any day now. Any day now._

Though the news should have soothed Robin he found no reason to be happy about the oncoming destination. He missed Marian. He longed for Marian. What was happening to her now…at this very minute? Robin did not even what to think about that. The thought that she was with Guy…sickened Robin's very soul.

"Master?" Much's voice sprang Robin from his daydreams. He jumped quickly and turned to face his friend.

"Yes?" Robin asked with slight irritation.

"How long have you been staring out at the sea?" Much crossed his arms and looked sorrowfully upon his best friend's face. They had been through everything together. There was not a battle where the two of them had not fought side by side. But in this battle of the heart Robin was utterly alone. Much could never understand this feeling that was eating away at Robin's heart.

But Much understood. Much had had love in his life slip away. Sometimes he still thought about Eve, the beautiful girl with long blonde hair who had danced into his life only to leave it again abruptly. Oh yes, Much understood loss.

"I think you should answer the question," said Much when Robin would not respond. "We've been worried sick about you."

"I just need to think Much."

"What is there to think about so sorrowfully? Soon we shall be in France, you will find her Robin, and then we'll all go back home."

_It all sounds so simple when he explains it, _Robin thought. _But it is not so simple in my head._

"She is married Much. She is his wife. It is not so easy as you think it is. I love her Much, you know I would do anything for her. You know that…better than the rest of them. But what am I going to do?" Robin turned away from Much and gripped at the side of the ship in desperation. He closed his eyes and thought of his nightmares. Then he opened his eyes and turned back to face Much.

"Kill him. I'd have to kill Gisborne."

"Who's killing who?" asked Allan biting into an apple and interrupting the conversation as usual.

"We don't kill Robin, unless absolutely necessary." Much was quick to remind Robin of one of Robin's beliefs.

Allan threw his hands up in the air. "Who are we killing?!"

"Gisborne," said Robin.

"Oh," said Allan looking from Much to Robin and then back to Much. "Carry on," he said munching at his apple.

"Robin listen to me," pleaded Much. "There are other ways of ending this without death. We could kidnap her from Guy and run away back to England with her. We could make a deal or…" But then Much looked at Robin's face.

"Did you just say we could make a deal? Much she's a human being, not some piece of property…sorry Much I'm not myself right now."

Suddenly Allan raised his hand. "Might I offer a suggestion?"

Robin nodded.

"You could get it annulled."

"A what?" asked Much confused.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Allan continued, "I saw the wedding, I'll say there was something missing or wrong with it that didn't make it a real wedding. She didn't even want to marry Gisborne anyway, that'll be a good start. All we need to do is convince a priest to sign off on it or something…and also get Gisborne and Marian to agree to it. At least we know Marian'll be for it. Convincing Guy at sword point shouldn't be to hard…we just need a priest."

Much widened his eyes and looked quickly at Robin. "Master, isn't your brother a—"

Robin interrupted him. "We are not going to my brother for help. Sure he lives in France but he betrayed me, and my father. He left his country! I am not going to see him."

"Why would you need to see your brother?" asked Allan.

"My brother," sighed Robin, "is a priest."

**********************************************************

"Maybe we should fetch a doctor," suggested Guy who at the moment sat on a stood beside his bed. On his bed Marian, who had just thrown up again, was now clutching her head in agony. She clutched it for two reasons. The first was because she was experiencing a massive headache with no end in sight. The second reason, the deadlier reason, was because she was sure she knew why she had a headache. She was sure she knew why she was nauseated in the morning.

She was pregnant. Marian was pregnant.

_How could this have happened?_

Of course she knew how it had happened. She was going to have Guy of Gisborne's baby. This was not the plan. This was not the plan. Marriage was one thing. Marriage was bearable. But this…a baby? Guy's baby?

_Maybe it'll be born cackling instead of crying. Maybe it'll have a tiny little sword. _

Marian began to cry quietly as she held her hands over her eyes. And Guy looked on feeling powerless. Guy did not like feeling powerless. Guy attempted to reach his hand and stroke Marian's hand. But he ignored this urge and asked in his usual Guy manner, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," lied Marian. "I feel like it. I was debating in my head whether or not to cry and then I decided sure why not?" Marian moaned.

Guy couldn't stand for much of this any longer. He did not let others speak to him this way. He would not let her speak to him in this way. Guy sat himself on the bed in front of Marian. He pulled her hands from her eyes and placed them on the bed.

"Marian, look at me."

She did.

"What is this all about? Do you want me to fetch the doctor?"

She shook her head.

_Should I tell him? Oh my God I can't believe this is happening! Robin would hate me. _

"I know what's wrong with me."

Guy raised his eyebrow. "You do?"

Marian nodded. "Yes."

"Want to share it with your husband?"

The word cut her like a knife. Husband…husband…child…Guy!

"I think…that…I'm…we're having a baby," Marian mumbled incoherently.

Guy shook his head. He didn't really hear what she said. He let go of her hands and wiped away a tear from her face. Then he sighed and said, "Once again, but this time a sentence that's meant for human ears."

Marian looked into Guy's eyes. "We…as in you and I…are having a baby."

Sir Guy of Gisborne, the man with no passion, no fear, and no heart suddenly let his mouth hang open. He blinked. Then he blinked again. He closed his eyes. It was peaceful in the dark. He could think in the dark. He had wanted this future…so long ago before power and glory. A baby…with Marian. How could a man ask for anything more?

_How is this possible? _

He knew how it was possible.

_How did this happen._

He certainly knew how it had happened.

_Guy, you are going to have a baby! A baby with the woman you love. _

And then, suddenly, Guy opened his eyes and looked at his wife. She was at the moment looking at her stomach with uncertainty. There was fear in her eyes. Fear of the unknown adventure of a child. Then Guy looked closer into Marian's eyes. Was there fear of him written on them?

_She's afraid of me. I did this to her. _

Guy then saw an image in his mind's eye of a little boy with curly brown hair like his mother. The boy was happy and smiling up at his father. The father looked an awful lot like Guy. And the boy was not afraid of his father. In the boy's eyes there was no hate, no fear, no terror…but simply love.

Guy looked at Marian and Marian looked at Guy. Guy smiled at her. He beamed in his own Guyish way. Slowly he moved closer to her.

"Marian," he whispered, "this is amazing."

_Amazing? When did that word enter your vocabulary?_

Marian did not reply.

Guy tried hard to focus on the beaming little boy. "Are…are you scared?" It had taken most of his willpower to ask such a simple question. He was not good at soothing others. But this was different.

Marian was surprised too by Guy's sympathy. How could he have known that she was scared? This was Guy of Gisborne. He didn't have human emotions. Guy had a child once before with a servant girl. The first thing he had done was leave the poor baby in the forest. That was not an example of a good father.

But Guy had changed. He knew he could change. Somehow he would change.

"I'm here Marian," Guy said stroking her hair. "I'll…look after you and our…our…child. We will be okay. Don't be scared."

Marian nodded. "I know. I just…just…"

…_wish it was Robin's baby…that's all. _

"What?" he asked.

"…wish that my father could see this." She finished. Though it was a lie she did wish he could have seen a grandchild.

Guy kissed her cheek abruptly. "I understand…I wish my father could see this too. Though I doubt he'd have ever thought I'd have a child."

Guy still couldn't believe it himself. It made him feel…happy.

_Feelings eh? That's new isn't it?_

But he also felt like crying. He couldn't let Marian see him crying so he held it in. Though he kept the unwept tears. Guy destroyed life. He burned homes. He slaughtered villages. He butchered innocence. How could he create something so precious and so full of love?

_It'll be evil no doubt. Twisted just like his father. _Then Guy looked at Marian. _But it'll have love…it'll share it's love with the world…just like his mother._

Marian looked at Guy. She swiftly took his hand and put it over her stomach.

"He's in there now," she said. "Right now."

"Should I be feeling something?" asked Guy unsure of what his hand was doing on Marian's stomach.

"What do you feel?" asked Marian.

_Yeah Guy…what do you feel?_

"H-h-happy," said her husband.

**okay sooooo what do you think??? omg they're having a baby!!! that's a shocker…now you might have some thoughts about the "annulment" you'll be happy to know I checked my facts with google and they said that annulments were done in the middle ages…like Henry VIII and stuff so please don't hate me… also correct me if im wrong but Guy did have a baby right?? I know robin doesn't have a brother…or if he does not a priest brother….please read review and enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8 Past unfold secrets not told

**There are characters that do not belong to bbc which are sprinkled throughout the story. For example Matthew…Edward Mann…and now Stephan of Locksley Robin's brother…I wanted to give them a past…so the majority of this is about their past…please tell me what you think….i'd really appreciate it….trying to make guy a good guy is also difficult do you have suggestions?? thoughts?? read and enjoy I love you all**

Chapter 8

Guy might have been feeling happy but Robin, sailing for France, certainly was not happy. He did not believe that marriages ought to be annulled. When a priest blessed a marriage there should be no going back. That was what he had been taught to believe. But he had also been taught to believe that the laws were always just and true.

It had been two days since Much's question about his brother.

_Stephan…oh Stephan._

Robin looked out on the sea and closed his eyes. He thought of his lost older brother. Lost, because Robin had been taught to see Stephan as a traitor to his family, to his country, and to his king.

Stephan was five years older than Robin. He had blue eyes and brought beaming smiles to his mother and father. The little Stephan was a delight to watch as he learned to crawl…walk…and read. Stephan devoted himself to the scriptures from an early age. By the time Robin was two and Stephan was seven he could quote passages of the New Testament and the Old as well. But…when it came to sports, Robin smiled at the memory…Stephan was never so good with a bow.

_Just relax your aim and concentrate. _Robin at twelve had told his seventeen year-old brother. He was trying to help Stephan with archery. Though he enjoyed lending a hand to his brother Robin looked up to Stephan.

Robin remembered how confident and serene Stephan was. Robin thought of that strong stance and the ever-even strides of Stephan. Robin also recalled that late Friday night when he and Stephan had sat outside and stared up at the stars.

_What do they mean? _Robin had asked. Stephan knew everything…

Stephan, the calm and cool eighteen year old sighed deeply. There was something he wanted to share with his little brother. His adorable, sweet, little brother. How would he be able to tell him?

_I do not know exactly. _Stephan took a long gaze at the stars. _People have many different theories on the subject of stars._

_Tell me what you think Stevie_.

Stephan, fondly Stevie, raised his eyebrows. _What I think…is that the stars are the souls of the dead. Every time someone dies his soul goes to Heaven and he adds to the beauty of the night sky. _

Robin had scrunched his face. He liked Stephan's theory. But something didn't seem right…

_Everyone? _Robin mused. _What about the non-Christians? The Turk for example?_

Everyone's mind was on the Turk these days. The Crusades were beginning. Every father wanted his sons prepared to join and fight for king and country. The boys' father was no exception. The hours of sword practice…the archery contests…it all came down to protecting the Holy Land. It came down to claiming what was rightfully theirs.

But, as Robin recalled that night so many years ago, not everyone seemed to agree to that.

Stephan had answered simply _Everyone Robby. Everyone goes to Heaven._

This is what confused Robin. This statement. _But surely, surely those who do not accept our religion do not alight the night sky as well?_

Stephan chuckled. Then he grew serious. _Robin, there's something I ought to tell you. It is very important._

Robin sat up and looked at his brother. He nodded and let Stephan continue.

_You know that in Nottingham there are all those soldiers of King Richard looking for new men to volunteer and fight in the Holy Land. _Stephan did not look at Robin while he said this. His eyes remained fixed on the stars.

Robin smiled, misinterpreting Stephan's words. _Did you join Stevie? When do you leave? _

Stephan shook his head. _I am not going to war._

Robin's eyes widened. _But Father said…father said that it was our duty. Why is it not your duty Stevie?_

Stephan closed his eyes. _Because I…I will not…I can not…kill._

Robin rolled his eyes. _Of course you can…you just need more practice with your sword. Tomorrow we will go over it again. _He had not wanted to believe it true.

_Try to understand Robby…I do not find killing to my liking. The thought of killing another individual just…just…I will not go to war. _

Robin's stomach had begun to ache. Because he had learned that the Crusades were sacred whoever did not go to war…was a traitor. Robin bit his lip. Was Stephan a traitor? How could someone as good and kind as Stevie be a traitor?

Robin stood up and looked down at his brother. A brother, whom Robin had admired, and cared for, and loved, was now turning his back on everything.

_You are weak. _Robin's feet had trembled while he said this.

_You do not believe that. _Stephan at last sat up and looked at Robin.

Robin shook his head. _No, I do believe that. I…hate you! _Robin ran back into the house in a rage. He stormed off to his room. He could hear Stephan enter and talk to his parents. Robin could not understand what Stephan was saying but the shouts from his father were perfectly clear. Neither Robin, nor his father, understood Stephan's unheard of decision.

Two weeks later Stephan arranged passage for himself to go to France. He explained to his parents, though they did not hear him, he would become a priest. Stephan had corresponded with a priest in France and the priest was willing to teach him. He begged Robin to see him off. Robin did so but would not speak to Stephan. When the ship arrived Stephan kissed his brother on the forehead. Robin would not acknowledge him. Stephan put his hands on his brother's forlorn face and stared at him.

_I love you._ Stephan had said.

_Leave already. _Robin tried to release himself from his brother's grip.

_Listen to what I say, _Stephan implored. _I understand that you are angry with me. Though you may never see my side…_

Robin was about to cry. Though he hated his brother. He realized that tears were about to start flowing. He could not stand for Stephan to see him cry. _I will never see your side. I hate you._

Stephan released Robin and boarded the ship. He waved goodbye to Robin. Robin just looked on as the ship sailed away. That was the last time he had see Stephan.

Now Robin was going to France. He was heading in the direction that his brother had taken so many years ago. Stephan had left feeling unloved. Robin left to find his love. Robin sighed and shook his head. He wondered how Stephan was getting along in his new profession. Though Stephan had written to him often of the fellow novices and friends at the church, Robin never replied.

Ironically now Robin saw the point that Stephan had been trying to teach him all those years ago as they had gazed at the stars. War and killing did not show devotion to one's king. The Turk had every right to the holy land as the Christian. But would Stephan accept him?

Robin turned his thoughts to Marian. He thought of her long flowing hair against his face. He thought of her smile, which could brighten the world. He thought of…everything about her. Could he somehow express to his brother that annulment…was right?

Suddenly he realized that Much was right. Much was right to remind him of Stephan…the brother he had spent too long hating. The brother he refused to understand. He turned around and sighed deeply. His mind was made up. His happiness with Marian depended on Stephan. Robin would move Heaven and Earth for Marian. And Robin…though it went against nature for him…was prepared to annul marriage and annul a sacred seal of two people.

_Not so sacred anyway. _

He gathered his gang together and told them of what was to come. He told them that once they reached port they would go to the Abby of Cîteaux in Burgundy. Robin still remembered the name even after all those years.

The gang seemed to be agreeable to the plan.

"I told you he could help us," said Much. Though Much, more than any of the others understood the complicated history of the two brothers.

"Sounds like a plan," said Djaq.

"We go to the Abby," said John.

"I'm not being funny but I thought this was my plan," laughed Allan.

But Will was silent. "Robin," he said, "can I speak to you for a minute?"

Robin and Will left the gang to discuss what was bothering Will. What had been nagging Will since the beginning of this voyage was the same thing that had been nagging at him since Marian had left.

Will never forgave himself for letting Marian marry Guy. He had told Marian that marriage was not truly binding. He had told her that Robin would move Heaven and earth to find Marian. But he had still let her leave.

"Robin," began Will, "I am truly sorry for letting her leave."

Robin sighed. "Will, you are a good man. You did what you thought I would have wanted. I thank you for that my friend. Do not let this worry you."

Though Will smiled and nodded, it still bothered him.

Though Robin smiled and told him not to worry, it still bothered him too.

***********************************************************

It bothered Guy that the land around his estate was not well cared for. Obviously he knew it was not well cared for because it had not been tended for many years. But now that Marian was pregnant Guy wanted his child to have a father who did something.

_Besides killing. Besides meaningless killing._

So now Guy was here, on his knees, on the ground, pulling up weeds. Guy sighed and lunged at a tall weed. He still did not truly understand how on earth he had convinced himself to do this. A farmer? A peasant farmer? Was that what he was now?

No. That was not all. He was also going to be a father. He had had a hand in creating new life. That tiny being was currently inside of Marian who was currently standing over her husband with shock on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Guy looked up from his struggle against the earth. "Farming."

Marian cocked her head to one side. "Sorry, I did not catch that. Did you really say farming?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes, what off it?" Guy said angrily feeling stupid.

_Stupid and womanish._

"Nothing," Marian answered.

Guy squeezed his dirty hands into fists. "What?"

"You're doing it wrong."

Guy released his fists. "What?!"

"You do not just pull the weeds that are on the surface. You go underneath the earth. I'll show you." Marian bent down beside Guy and demonstrated how to really pull weeds from the ground.

"Where did you learn that? A lady would not have learned that from her mother?" Guy was surprised.

Marian shrugged her shoulders. But Marian knew where she learned it. Back in England, before she was officially the Night watchman, she would lend a hand to her servants' farms. Sara, her beloved maid, had taught her how to care for the earth and plant seeds. Michael, her father's personal attendant had instructed her how to pull up weeds properly.

But she realized that would be too much to share with Guy. Though she could see herself happier with each day there was still so much to keep from him. There were still things she could not share. And she had been wondering…if there were people, in the village near Guy's estate, who could use someone like the Night watchman to help them.

"I suppose," she said to Guy, "I must have many hidden talents."

Okay so this is another attempt….will Marian be the night watchman in france?? odd thought?? will Robin's brother help them? or not? after all Robin never accepted his brother's decision…how about will will he finally be okay with what he did? or will there be a big blow up between him and robin?? Guy and Marian?? bonding?? hmmmm please tell me if you think any of what I've written is good….if im going in the right path or not I love you thoughts


	9. Chapter 9 Bliss to gain again

**Hey...okay heres something i need to tell you this chapter was probably one of my most thought out chapters...i use french in here and i barely know french...theres a town in here a mediveal french village which i found using ----this is to show you my lovely readers that there was much work writing this installment....so please i hope you read this and enjoy this and review if you have suggestions or thoughts about this...as ever i love you all and robin hood bbc does not belong to me id like to thank WillowDrake for your suggestions throughout my chapters...and all of you...readers and reviewers alike**

**Chapter 9 Bliss to gain again**

Guy was at a loss. He was currently staring in dismay as his wife, his beloved, his Marian was clutching her stomach and in great pain.

Guy was at a loss because he could not stop her pain. And he so wanted to. But there was no cure for pregnancy. So he watched as Marian groaned and moaned. "There is absolutely nothing I can do?" he asked.

Marian shook her head and bit her lip. "Thank you but…ouch…there is nothing you can do." She was sweating and could feel the baby inside kicking. She was miserable and in great pain. If only there was someone who knew what to do. If only there was someone who knew how to care for a pregnant woman.

Guy began to think. Unlike Guy's normal thoughts which were of schemes…evil plans…or revenge this was a positive thinking moment. It was quite new to him.

_I cannot heal her. She cannot heal herself…but others could. Who?_

The gears in his brain began clicking. Why hadn't he thought of this idea sooner?

There was a little village about a mile from his estate. Guy closed his eyes trying to remember the name of the village…Agincourt. That was the name of it. In that village there must be some sort of medicine for her.

_For Marian._

Guy looked at Marian and took a deep breath. "Are you well enough to stand?" At the moment she was sitting on their bed leaning herself up against the bedpost.

"Why?" she asked.

"There is a village about a mile from here…I hope…I am sure that we can find something to relieve your pain. Are you well enough to walk?"

Marian thought this proposition over for a bit. She was two and a half months pregnant. She still experienced some morning sickness and these bouts of cramping, but she could walk. Marian had wanted to see the village and interact with other people than Guy and the baby inside her stomach.

On some nights when Guy was already sound asleep Marian would rub her belly thoughtfully and whisper at the child inside her.

"Your father is not such a bad man…once you get to know him." She had helpfully advised her stomach. "I hope he will love you, and I hope that I will love you. You were not intended. You were not part of the plan." Marian stopped herself and had wrung her hands at the darkness in front of her. But fighting with the darkness, with her anger, was useless.

And now she was given permission to go and talk to other people. Maybe, even though Guy was beside her, she could see if they needed her in France.

_Just like I was needed in England._

Marian nodded at Guy and slowly rose. The pain was dull and she could survive the journey. She and Guy walked out of the manor and outside. The sunlight warmed Marian's waning heart, and lifted Guy's spirits. The sun made Guy braver and he offered his arm to Marian. It was the act of a gentleman. It was an act that Guy was not known for.

_You are a gentleman now Guy? _He berated himself.

Marian accepted his hand and together they journeyed to the village of Agincourt. In the beginning of their walk they were silent. Neither knew what the other expected them to say and therefore neither said anything. Though a trembling priest had joined them together as man and wife, there was much left unsaid between them. When Guy had been Sir Guy of Gisborne he was torn between his devotion to the sheriff and his devotion to Marian. When his loyalties were forcibly tested, as with the case concerning the black powder, Guy had chosen to side with the sheriff.

But now the sheriff was gone, possibly dead, and Guy could be all that he wanted to be for Marian. But he had never considered what his wish meant. So far, in his mind, he had caused Marian nothing but pain and suffering, from the first night they became man and wife till now.

Marian thought of how she wished she could be in England. She knew that even if she could resume a Night watchman like role in France, it would be to numb the pain of losing England…of losing Robin.

But Marian wanted to break the silence between her and Guy.

"Guy?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Though we are married, and are about to have a child, there is so very little I know about you." It was true. What she did know of him she found repulsive, but maybe there was more to him.

_Deep down…very deep down. Maybe there is good._

Guy raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to know?" He had not meant the reply to sound so angry and defensive. But still the words sounded harsh.

"Just about you," she said simply.

"Me?"

"I do not see anyone else here named Guy," Marian retorted.

Guy sighed. He did not enjoy talking about himself. He did not like himself. But…she wanted to know him.

_For god's sake bloody fool just tell her something!_

"I told you that the manor behind us was in my family for many years. Actually…it was built by my grandfather for my grandmother so they could raise a family."

Marian smiled. "That's beautiful Guy, your grandmother must have been a great lady."

Guy shrugged. "I suppose but I never really knew her. She died before I was born. My mother and father lived here with my grandfather. The two of them were just waiting for him to die so they could own the manor for themselves. It sickened me. When my grandfather lay on his deathbed he told me that one day I would be as blissful as he had been all those years ago." Guy stopped for a moment and slowly the memories that he had kept to himself under lock and key came back to him.

How his grandfather had kissed his forehead and said goodbye to the world. How his mother and father had rejoiced that the manor now belonged to them. Guy remembered the beatings he would receive from his father now that there was no grandfather around to look down about his son's deeds. Guy recalled the shouts from his mother when he would make mistakes. The shame he brought to his parents drove him one day to leave this manor and this country entirely. Guy had known that the advice of his grandfather had been wrong. Guy would never be as blissful as he had been. Guy had sailed to England and Vasey had found him and helped him become Sir Guy of Gisborne.

But he did not tell these memories to Marian. He simply said, "But I left France when I was eighteen and never thought about this place since."

Marian bit her lip. She knew there was something missing to the story. "What happened to your grandfather?"

Guy did not need to reply as he pointed out to her that they had reached Agincourt. Marian and Guy looked around at the village center before them. It was small but there was bustling and hustling as in any village. Guy touched a passerby on the shoulder and asked, "Monsieur, parlez-vous Anglais?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes."

Marian spoke, "Do you have a medicine woman in this village?"

The man nodded again and pointed his index finger towards a little shop. The shop's sign read, "Medicament femme." Guy and Marian walked towards the shop and when they went inside they found all sorts of curious herbs and bottles throughout the store. Behind the desk sat an old woman. She had long white hair and wore a purple gown. She had a long beady earring on her left ear, which swayed when she turned her head to face her new customers.

"You do not look French," said the woman in nearly perfect English without Marian or Guy needing to speak.

"We need some help," said Guy.

"I am all ears," said the woman giving Marian and Guy a nearly toothless smile.

**********************************************************

At that moment Vasey was giving a smile, which revealed his missing tooth as well. The smile was directed to one Edward Mann. For the remaining week at sea Edward had shown Vasey his superior skill with the sword and Vasey was almost impressed.

Almost.

Now after what seemed to the sheriff of Nottingham like forever, the ship docked smoothly at a port in France. Vasey, without a thanks to his frightened captain, walked briskly out of the ship followed by Edward and some of Vasey's guards. Vasey put his hand on Edward's shoulder and extended his other hand outward at the vastness that was France.

"Now what?" he asked his new lieutenant.

Edward raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting this question. "Are you asking me, my lord?"

Vasey clasped him on the back and let out a fake applause. "Yes very good."

"I suppose we need to find out where Gisborne is living?" Edward was just a little bit intimidated by his master's question.

Vasey nodded. "How do you think we're to do that?"

"Ask…someone?" proposed Edward.

Vasey smiled again. Over the past week he had been privileged to see Edward with a sword. He was very good. But he needed to be frightened. He needed to remember who was in charge of this operation. He needed to be broken. Vasey looked around and spied, through the window of a tavern, a likely candidate for Edward's first assignment.

The candidate in question was a bartender of the tavern. He currently was cleaning some goblets and was unaware that he had been chosen to test Edward. Vasey led Edward into the tavern and they sat down at a table in the back. Vasey turned to Edward and said, "Ask this man."

"The bartender?" Edward wanted to make sure.

Vasey rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. _Just as slow as Gizzy._

Edward put down his sword and began walking up to the man at the bar when the sheriff grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" Vasey then handed Edward his sword and said, "Take this with you." Edward nodded without question for fear of angering the sheriff further.

Edward coughed to get the man's attention. The man turned to face him. The man smiled at Edward. Edward asked, "Monsieur, parlez-vous Anglais?"

The man replied, "Petit…a little."

"Would you happen to know of an estate or manor, belonging to Guy of Gisborne?"

The man at first shook his head. "I do not know a place called Gisborne…but I used to know an elderly gentleman named Guy…he was a sweet old man, God rest his soul."

_That does not seem like Guy. _Edward thought. _But then again, how many people are there named Guy? The man could be his grandfather._

"Where did that gentleman live?"

The bartender grew suspicious. Here was a stranger…an English stranger…with a sword by his side asking questions. The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Edward tapped his fingers on the table. "We have some…business to take care of with the man."

"We?" The bartender was confused.

Edward turned around and pointed to the sheriff. The sheriff smiled at the bartender and revealed his signature, missing tooth. Though the sheriff was feared in Nottingham mainly word of his deeds spread throughout Europe as well. The bartender did not know of the sheriff's detailed description but he had heard of that missing tooth.

"I do not know," said the bartender. "And I want you and your friend to leave." But Edward did not leave his spot. He stared at the man before him. Too long had he spent hating Guy and dreaming of new ways to kill him. Now he was so close to his ultimate bliss. He had the sheriff by his side, he had power, and he was going to kill. He was going to murder that bastard Gisborne and nobody…not even an innocent bartender, was going to stand in his way.

So he drew his sword and pointed it threateningly at the bartender. The bartender's eyes widened with fear. The few people who were in the tavern noticed what was going on and quietly left the scene. The sheriff stood up proudly and drew himself into the shadows to watch this show unfold. This was exactly what he wanted. Edward was doing exactly what was expected of him…now if he could only finish the job.

"See?" said Edward in a husky voice, "I think you do know. I think you know where that manor is. And I think it would be wise if you told me exactly what you know."

The bartender, held at the point of a sword, thought quickly. He had been friends with the late master of the manor near the village of Agincourt. The journey to Agincourt from his current location was long, even on horse back. There were outlaws plaguing the traveler, there were mountains, and a vast number of other impediments. Surely these two souls would not survive the journey. The bartender himself rarely had taken the trip himself, even in his younger years.

With that in mind he said, "It is near the village of Agincourt. That is all I know." It was not so true, he could have helped them find the safest passage, but he would not share that with a man like the sheriff.

Edward was about to release the bartender when he heard a tisk from the back of the tavern. The sheriff was not pleased with him…again.

"What?" Edward asked angrily.

"Do you really want people to know where we are headed? Do you want people to try to stop us?" The sheriff asked innocently from behind the shadows.

Edward shook his head. No. He did not want that. Without another thought in his mind he plunged his sword in and out of the bartender's stomach. The bartender screamed in pain and then collapsed to the floor. Edward walked back to the sheriff and together the two of them left the tavern.

When they were well away from the tavern and onlookers the sheriff turned to Edward and whispered, "Well done."

**OOOOOHHH soooo Edward is looking very good in Vaseys eyes....did you think it was weird that the sheriff is just as well known for evil in England AND France??? also if any of you know french i am deeply sorry if i am wrong in the few words i used i really tried...using an online dictionary and such...sooooooo we learn about guys childhood some more...and who is that toothless medicine woman??? someone bad...goood??? helpful to marian??? when will that baby be born and who will get to Gizzy's estate first robin??? or the sheriff??? hmmmm please tell me what you think of this chapter even if you hate it i want to know so i can make it better...i write for you guys and your enjoyment....**


	10. Chapter 10 Uncomfortable Situations

**Hey all...this is going pretty well so far its been every day...sorta and thank you all for your reviews candyflossgirl....willowDrake BethGisborne....thank you all from the bottom of my heart if i could i'd hug you all...i have been watching some youtube vids of robin and marian so i decided to give them a moment...even if it wasnt quite reall...sniff...anyway i do not own Robin Hood BBC but i do own the characters that obviously were not mentioned in the series such as one Gabriella who you will meet shortly again read review enjoy**

**Chapter 10 Uncomfortable Situations**

Robin could feel her lips upon his own. His tounge expertly roamed around her familiar mouth. Her hands were wrappd around his neck and all over his bare back. His hands were intertwined around the locks of her long brown hair. Marian was his again…he was holding her, caressing her soft skin. If only the moment could have gone on forever.

If only Robin was not so rudely awakened.

"Robin?" asked Much timidly.

Robin slowly opened one eye and found that Marian was gone and in her place stood Much standing over him. It did not take long for Robin to close his eye again and try to continue the dream.

Much rolled his eyes and put his hands to his head.

"Just wake up master."

"Why should I when fantasy seems so superior to reality?" groaned Robin.

Much sighed but at the same time smiled slightly. "Because we are here."

That information got Robin's attention. Robin sat up and shook his head from side to side. Then he looked up at his faithful servant and best friend.

"You are sure?"

Much nodded and bade for Robin to follow him out of his cabin to the deck of the ship. Robin slowly followed Much and had to blink against the brightness of the sun beating down at his tired eyes. He saw that the rest of the gang was already up and were smiling mischievously at their leader.

"What's so funny?" asked Robin.

Will sniggered and Djaq rolled her eyes at him. Allan hid his laugh with a cough and John remained silent. Much decided to be a man and explain what had happened while Robin was asleep.

"Well…you see the thing is, the thing is…" Much faded off and turned red in the face.

"You should shut the door while you are sleeping mate," blurted out Allan.

Robin's eyes widened. "What did I say?"

Djaq tried to be a lady and step in to fix the uncomfortable situation. "It is not important Robin. Do not worry about it."

"Yeah," concurred Will. "It wasn't so much what you said but _how_ you were saying it." Then he burst out into a giggle with Allan.

"More moans then anything else audible," mumbled John with a slightly amused smile.

Robin rubbed his temples and sighed. He was miserable without Marian and now she was invading his dreams. But she was more than invading them—she seemed to be taking an active role in his dreams. Robin scowled.

_You know there is something wrong when your subconscious is getting more action than your conscious self is. _

"Much," said Robin, trying to return to normalcy, "you mentioned something about landing in France. Otherwise I can just go back to bed so you can continue laughing."

_I would like to finish that dream…_

Much pointed in the direction of a very close port. Robin smiled. He beamed. He could have gone and kissed the captain of the ship—that's how happy he was. But he did not. Instead he took a very deep breath. He was mentally preparing himself for the next part of the journey.

Finding his brother.

He did not realize that the captain was behind him and coughed to get his attention.

"Hello," said the captain. "We hope that your trip has been a smooth one. We apologize that the journey took a bit longer than expected. But even with the storms and the lack of wind for some days, we have still arrived in France."

"I could have done with a little less storms thank you very much," muttered Much.

"Thank you sir," said Robin to the captain. Then he dove into his pocket and took out a couple of coins. "Thank you for your services."

The captain shook hands with Robin. "Pleasure doing business with you."

It did not take long for the ship to dock safely and even less time to leave the ship. Once the gang got adjusted to their sea legs they made sure each had his (or her) personal weapon of choice.

Robin had enough arrows and his signature Saracen bow.

Will had his recently sharpened axe.

John held his staff steadily in his right hand, while Allan put his sword in its sheath.

And Much, last but not least, made sure that his shield was not damaged in the crossing.

Once everyone had finished Robin called them to attention. "All right, do any of you understand French?" Though it could be assumed that noblemen and women of England, such as Marian and Guy, understood French and most of the other Romance languages. Robin knew a bit himself, but he could not assume the same with his gang of English woodsmen.

John shook his head.

Much mumbled, "No."

"You're kidding right?" asked Allan.

"Arabic would not be useful I guess," said Djaq.

But Will nodded. "I know a bit."

The gang stared at him in wonder. Will shrugged his shoulders. "My mother was French. She taught us a bit."

Robin nodded. That was definitely good and helpful because otherwise the gang relied on his own battered French. He had never been good with his lessons. And then another memory of Stephan came to haunt him. It had been Stephan who had tried to teach him the language all those years ago. If he had stayed, maybe Robin would speak French better. If he had stayed…

_I am such an ass of a brother._

"Could you ask someone where Burgundy is?" Robin asked Will.

Will nodded. He wanted to tell Robin it was the least he could do for his friend after convincing his friend's fiancé to leave with his friend's greatest enemy. In short Will was riddled with guilt and practically jumped at the chance to help.

Will ran off to ask a shop seller and the gang waited for his return anxiously. John tried to break the silence. He hated unnecessary and uncomfortable silence, though he often was silent.

"What is your brother like?" The question was directed to Robin. It would not have fit the others too well. Djaq's brother was dead though she held onto his name. Allan's brother was hung last year by the sheriff. Much did not have a brother.

"I have not seen him for many years John," said Robin. "I do not know what he is like now."

"But all those years ago…what kind of boy was he when you knew him?" John persisted.

Robin sighed. "He was taller than me. He was awful with a bow, and you needed to make sure that you stood back when he held a sword."

Allan chuckled.

"But," continued Robin, "he was brilliant when it came to the Bible. He could quote passages."

"Hey," Allan said, "you did that with the Qur'an once…I don't remember what you said exactly. It started with something like… 'For every man there is a purpose which he…' and then I forget the rest."

"…sets up for his life and which he pursues. Let your be the doing of all good deeds." Robin finished.

"It looks like both brothers knew religious texts." Djaq observed.

"I just wish I had been able to understand then what he had been trying to hard to tell me." Robin sighed.

By that time Will returned with a smile on his face. He was quite proud of himself. Though he mumbled a bit and had embarrassingly stuttered his way through his French, the man had understood him. And he now knew where they had to go next.

"Burgundy," said Will. "Is about a week's ride from here."

Robin smiled at Will and thanked him, but inwardly happiness was far from his thoughts.

_A week? An ENTIRE week? _

"We need horses," said Robin. "Where are we going to get horses?"

Will smiled again. "The man said that there are stables where we can purchase a couple of horses. Don't worry…they are not very expensive…I checked that too."

Much clasped Will on the back. "Well done."

Djaq smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you my friend," said Robin. "Lead the way."

So Will, feeling less guilty with each step, led his friends to the stables. Little did they know that the owner of the horses, the individual who ran the stables, was a girl. Not just any girl. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair, who had danced out of Much's life not too long ago was about to waltz back into it again.

*******************************************************

"You do not love him."

Marian raised an eyebrow. She was, at the moment, learning how to mix herbs together and thereby lessen her constant cramps. Gabriella, the medicine woman had been teaching Marian how to make remedies for the past month and a half. After Gabriella first met Guy and Marian nearly two months ago she had taken a liking to Marian.

She first introduced herself. _Hello my name is Gabriella. What can I do for you?_

Guy had spoken first. _We need your help. Do you have anything to help her?_

Gabriella looked from Guy to Marian and then looked back to Guy. _What is the ailment?_

_I'm pregnant. _Marian explained.

Gabriella had laughed. _How odd that you should refer to it as an ailment. But anyway I cannot help you. I haven't the right ingredients to the sort of mixture I am sure you are in need of. Tell me, are you experiencing headaches?_

Marian had nodded.

_Nausea?_

Another nod.

_Cramping?_

A third nod.

_So I thought, I cannot help you._

Guy groaned. But Marian had a thought.

_Can I help you gather the ingredients and make the mixture? An extra pair of hands could be useful to you. _

Guy looked curiously at his wife. _Marian, what are you doing? This is crazy, we shall go to another doctor._

But Gabriella shook her head. She was intrigued. _Wait! I accept your offer. In fact, as you thought, I welcome it. My bones are not what they used to be and I could use some help. _There was one condition though. _Your husband needs to leave._

Guy had crossed his arms. After the nightmare he had had, there was no way he was about to leave Marian alone with this witch of a woman. _No._

Marian had pleaded. _Guy, do you really want to be within earshot when we discuss women issues?_

Guy had realized that no. No, he did not want to be in earshot of such conversations. He was about to leave when he looked at Marian and told her, _If she starts bothering you, just yell. I'll be back._

Ever since that day Marian had been regularly visiting Gabriella. She helped pick out the herbs and ingredients necessary for herself. But Gabriella was so impressed with how fast Marian learned that Marian began to help Gabriella make medicine for others of Anigcourt.

Gabriella did not have any shame bringing Guy into the conversation. She had witnessed every action the two of them had upon entering and exiting her shop. She had some thoughts about the situation.

"You do not love him," she said again.

Marian ignored her the first time she asked but the second time she looked up from her work. "What?"

"I know you are not deaf." Gabriella smiled.

"What gives you that impression?" Marian asked.

"When you kiss him," Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "When you kiss him you close your eyes too tightly. You do not smile at him regularly. And, my personal favorite, you called your pregnancy an…ailment."

"What of it?"

Gabriella sighed. "You are too young and too much full of life to marry someone who does not fill you up with life. Fill your life with joy." Then she was silent before she added, "Was it for his money?"

Marian shook her head. "He does not have money now."

"So," said Gabriella standing up and stretching, "you did not marry him for money. You did not marry him for love…obviously. Why then?"

"It is a long story," said Marian.

"I have plenty of time," said Gabriella sitting back down. "Tell me."

So Marian told her story. She explained what had happened in Nottingham. She recounted how Guy had proposed to her and she had accepted to save herself from total destruction. She explained everything…but left out one thing.

Marian did not mention Robin. Marian did not mention that the reason she married Guy was for Robin. He wanted her to live…so she was alive now.

Gabriella nodded. "See," she said, "I would believe you. Really I would. But you close your eyes too tightly when you kiss Guy. Like you are not picturing him…like you are picturing another."

Marian shook her head. "It does not matter. I am married now. Even if there was someone else…it just does not matter." Marian wanted to keep it to herself. If Marian spoke of Robin aloud, it would be the first time in four months that she said his name.

If she said his name, feelings, memories, desires, which she tried to keep locked would jump out again to attack her. So she kept her mouth shut.

Gabriella shrugged. "Whomever he is, Guy probably does not stand a chance against him."

_I don't want to talk about it. Why does she so want to talk about it?_

"No, Guy is sweet and kind. You just do not know him very well. He is a good man and a…good husband." Marian tried to defend Guy. But she was beginning to see a different side to Guy. Though it was very difficult to accomplish this…she was beginning to appreciate his presence in her life.

"I still did not hear the word love in any of those praises. If you really loved him, you would not be so hesitant."

Marian stood up. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go now. I've finished the mixture and I'll be back tomorrow at the same time. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Tomorrow I'd like to hear Mystery Man's name."

Marian walked out the door with her medicine in hand. Guy was waiting for her outside of the shop. He was sitting on a bench and looking at the ground. Marian did not know that Guy had heard her conversation with Gabriella. Guy had heard Gabriella's instance that Marian did not love him. And he was about to rip down the door with his bare hands and scream.

But he stopped himself because she did not deny it. Though that witch Gabriella had accused Marian of loving another Marian did not once admit their truth.

He took Marian's hand in his and kissed her cheek. He tried not to pay attention to how tightly her eyes were closed. Instead he calmly asked her about how she was feeling and what the new medicine was for. But all the while in his head he kept on hearing one sentence.

_Even if there was someone else…it just does not matter._

Guy wondered…Guy wondered.

**okay....so heres the current situation...Robin cant stand being seperated from Marian...poor man has such loud dreams...Will knows french?? and that blonde girl waltzing into much's life....hummmmm hey i know it might not be logical...but dont you think much deserves happiness (smiles) and Gabriella is being a good friend to Marian even though shes making her speak about her feelings...but Guy overheard...thats soooo not good because what's guy going to now?? is he going to retreat into old angry grumpy no good very bad guy?? maybe maybe not and how are the sheriff and Edward doing??? please read review and i hope you enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11 Walking or Riding?

**Hey....im leavn town for the weekend....so this is it for a couple of days but ill be back with better chapters than this....which i guess is for you to judge how good or bad it is...thank you once agian all of you for your reviews and your readings and stuff the reviews drive me to keep writing chapter after chapter its encouragment and i thank you sooo mucch!!!! anyway read review and enjoy--and i apologize once again for my bad french....i took latin**

**Chapter Eleven Walking or Riding?**

The sheriff of Nottingham was currently not a happy man.

"I am not a happy man," he said to Edward as they rode on horseback through countryside. "And do you know why?"

Edward sighed. No wonder Gisborne had left the sheriff. Edward was not sure how much of the sheriff's sheriffness he could stand. But then he remembered the heinous crimes Guy had committed against his family. He remembered why he was with Vasey, in France, in the first place.

_To kill Guy of Gisborne._

But Edward decided to guess why Vasey was not a happy man.

"Maybe because we are lost?" suggested Edward.

The sheriff scowled. "No, it's because I do not have rainbows and fairy dust shining around me! A clue: No! Of course it is because we are lost Edward! We've been in this godforsaken country for nearly three weeks now! And have we made any progress? Have we reached Gizzy and his lady leper love? A clue: No!"

It was true. For three weeks Vasey and Edward had been riding through the countryside of northern France. They found very few people who they could get directions from. And they found very few towns where they could get shelter for the night. Often they would sleep outside. Edward was always in charge of finding some suitable shelter for them. Naturally the sheriff would not lift a finger to help.

But luck was coming quicker than they had anticipated. Edward was the first who spotted the trio. Walking up to the sheriff and Edward were three young men. These three young men wore ragged clothes and no shoes. Their faces were covered with soot and they each had wild unruly hair. What Edward and Vasey did not see was that each man held a very sharp dagger.

Edward pointed them out to the sheriff in excitement. "Look! Up ahead. Maybe they will know the way to Angicourt."

Vasey rolled his eyes. "Ask them then."

Edward got off his horse and the three men walked up to them. Edward tried to be friendly and smile at them. They each looked angry and very malnourished. Edward attempted a chuckle. It would have been easier to conduct this search in England. They spoke English in England.

"Parlez vous Anglis?" he asked them hopefully.

Instead of replying one of the men held his dagger inches from Edward's neck. Edward gulped and sweat began to pour down from his forehead.

"My lord sheriff, help me!"

Vasey's first instinct was to gallop away from the messy scene and find Gisborne on his own. But he found it was difficult to move when a second man held onto the reins of his horse and looked up at the sheriff with a wicked smile.

Vasey bit his lip. What was he going to do?

Thankfully he did not need to think because one of the outlaws said, "Ecouter."

Vasey's eyes lit up. He knew that word.

_Horse. He wants my horse._

He smiled down nervously at the outlaw holding his horse. Then Vasey got down from the horse he was riding on and pointed his finger at the man still holding his horse in hostage.

Then he pointed to the horse. "Ecouter."

The man nodded and then signaled to the other outlaws to release Edward. Two men boarded the horses and the third man looked down at Edward's shoes and smiled at him.

"They want your shoes," said Vasey. "Give the nice man your shoes Edward."

Edward did as he was instructed and the outlaw greedily put on the shoes as if the two objects on his feet were riches. Without a word to the two Englishmen the French outlaws laughed and continued on their particular path with the stolen goods.

When they were out of sight Vasey began jumping up and down angrily.

"Does this have to happen _everywhere_ I go?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We could just keep on walking milord."

"This is going to take forever!" groaned the sheriff. "If we were back home I would have ordered a hanging by now."

Edward massaged the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Obviously those outlaws came from a town area. They were probably sent away and are now on the road. If we keep following the direction we are heading, surely we shall find some sort of civilized town area."

The sheriff nodded and pushed Edward to the side so he could lead the way.

"What was that for my lord?" asked Edward rubbing his arm.

"I have had enough with your brilliant leading. From now on I will be in the front."

In about half a mile Edward and the sheriff would realize that Edward had been right in his assumption. There was a small town that would be "civilized" enough for the two weary and evil Englishmen. But what they would find at the town would make Vasey desire even more hangings. The sheriff did not even know how "popular" his dictatorial regime was throughout Europe. The mysterious death in the bar had also not gone unnoticed by the French people. In this seemingly friendly town he and Edward were about to find out the true meaning of "wanted dead or alive."

********************************************************

Robin and his gang reached the stables where, they had been informed by Will, there were affordable horses. Will led the way to the stables because he and the rest of the gang were under the assumption that French would be needed to conduct this business transaction.

When they entered the stables they saw many beautiful horses but no people seemed to be around. That was certainly odd.

The gang gave each other weird looks until Will decided to holler and see if anyone would respond.

"Bonjour?"

Suddenly from behind one of the stalls they heard a girl call, "Un moment mousier!" Though the girl spoke French the accent was English. This confused the gang.

And then without warning the girl stood up from behind the stall she had been in.

It took Much only an instant to recognize that face. He had spent many nights dreaming of that face. Her hair was a bit longer and her face was a little dirtier but she was still the same…Eve.

"Eve?" he gasped and almost fell backwards into John.

Eve walked out of the stall and towards the gang. "Much? Is that you?"

Much nodded dumbfounded and walked towards Eve. "Yeah. It's me. What are you doing here?"

The girl he had fallen in love with smiled at him. "I could ask you the same question."

Throughout this conversation there was one question on most of the gang's mind.

_Who the bloody hell is she? _

But Robin smiled. He remembered Eve very well. She had been a spy for the sheriff and then helped the gang destroy the deadly black powder. He shook his head in amazement and briefly forgot his own lost love. Instead he found comfort rejoicing in his friend's found love.

Much remembered that no one, besides Robin, knew who Eve was so he decided to explain.

"Everyone, this is Eve. She was my, uh, uh…servant of sorts while I was Earl of Bonchurch. She's the one who gave the sheriff wrong information about the black powder."

Allan nodded. "Oh, that was you then."

Eve nodded but her eyes were still fixed on Much. She could not believe he was standing in front of her now. She wanted to reach up and touch him just to make sure he was real. Though their romance had been brief Eve often found herself thinking of the sweet, funny, kind-hearted, outlaw who had held her heart in his hand.

The rest of the gang was waiting for Much to continue to explain further but he was silent as he stared down awestruck at Eve.

"Now what?" muttered John under his breath.

Djaq, being the girl, understood the situation. "I think we need to give them a moment alone."

Djaq led the way out of the stables and Robin, Will, John, and Allan followed her lead.

Alone in the stables, Eve could no longer restrain herself as she threw her arms around Much and laughed.

"I thought I would never see you again."

While they embraced Much closed his eyes and sighed. "I thought so too."

Once they parted Much finally asked his pervious question. "What are you doing in France? Not that I wish you were not here. I am glad, more than glad, that you are here, with me."

Eve laughed. "Once the sheriff and Gisborne found out that I had lied to them, it was no longer safe for me to remain in England. I was able to get save passage to France and I have been working here ever since. I groom and sell these horses to the best of my ability but I so long to go back home…and go back to you…Much."

He loved the way she said his name. It was so different from the way the rest of the gang said his name. Normally it was followed by a "shut up!" or a "be quiet!" But Eve spoke his name as if it was the most important word in the world.

Much bent his head close to Eve and whispered, "I am so sorry I was the reason you had to leave England. If only…"

Eve shrugged. "Your wishing is hopeless, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Much smiled and slowly, very slowly, kissed his dear Eve on the lips.

She blushed. "Make that less than a heartbeat."

Much grinned but then he recalled why he was here and the mission at hand. "We were wondering if you could help us."

Eve nodded. "I'm guessing you need a few horses."

Much nodded. "I have a new mission with Robin hood and the rest of the lads."

"Want to tell me? I swear I am not working for the sheriff anymore."

Much then explained to his beloved Eve the reason why he and the gang were in France. He told her of Marian's marriage and near collapse of Nottingham.

"It is an awful long way to travel just for a girl," Eve mused.

"I would have traveled to the ends of the earth to find you," said Much defending his master. "You do not understand the passionate love my master has for that 'girl' Marian."

"Sorry." Eve looked down at her feet.

Much nodded. "I'll let them come back in now." He went outside and told the gang it was okay to enter again. But not before Allan said what was on everyone else's mind.

"So…more than just your servant eh?"

Much sighed and led them into the stables without answering Allan's question. Robin asked the questions and Eve was quick to answer them. After a short while they had negotiated the price for six horses. Robin paid her for her troubles.

Through this Eve looked forlornly at Much. Soon they would leave again on their adventure and leave her here alone.

_Much_ would leave her here alone. That made her cross. And determined. The thought that she was about to say goodbye to Much for the second time was too much for Eve.

"Wait," she said.

Robin waited.

"How about I uh…let you have another horse for free?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "There are only six of us. We would not know what to do with a seventh horse."

Much looked curiously at Eve. He was beginning to see where she was going with this but was not completely sure. He remained silent while Eve continued.

"The seventh horse is for your guide," she answered expertly.

"Guide?" Allan asked.

"Guide?" John asked.

"Guide," answered Eve. "You know, someone who will be able to guide you to Burgundy safely. Someone who knows which routes to take and what inns to stay at for the night."

Robin smiled knowingly. "Might interest you to know, that we currently do not have a guide."

Eve bit her lip. "Does that mean that there's an opening for the position?"

"Yes," exclaimed Much loudly. "Yes there is!"

Will chuckled and Allan whispered, "Told you so."

"Are you sure you want to leave your job?" asked Robin. "It could be dangerous. Remember, we're a band of outlaws."

Eve shrugged. "I'm sure the sheriff would have my head just as quickly as he would any of yours. I think that counts as sort of an outlaw."

Robin nodded. "Okay, you're hired."

So out of the stable trotted seven riders instead of the original six. Eve and Robin rode in the front while Eve told him of their route and how to travel. Much rode behind her silently. Every so often he would take a deep breath and inhale her lovely scent. He was happy.

He was so happy he could hardly contain himself. And his happiness was obvious in Robin's eyes. And though he in turn was happy for his best friend's new found love, he found himself missing Marian all the more. His only comfort was that soon, soon they would reach Burgundy. He would have to convince his brother to help him and then…and then….

_To Marian._

**okay so not much happened in this chapter....vasey and edward have no horses while robin and the gang have horses and much has eve...yes i know it was a bit mushy but theyre mushyness was instead of my normal guy/mar romancish chapter so what do you think of bringing back eve??? sweet or not?? and i know the writing is not as good as normal but the next chap will be good because finally we will have a confrontation where brother meets brother...please keep reading stick around to find out if alll goes well...again id love to hear your thoughts so far even if you hate it..**


	12. Chapter 12 Fathers and Sons

**sooo my weekend was cut abruplty short...and thus i am back and writing again...which is an escape in its own special way. this is one of my favorite chapters because, even though there is not much action there is revelation and angst and may i say i worked really hard to figure some of this stuff out...trying to be accurate without having to be totally accuarte---the beauty of the robin hood world...so read review and enjoy noting again that i do not own robin hood BBC or any other version out there---i would have tried to get Jonas armstrong to renew his contract and for Lucy Griffths not to leave after season two...sniff**

**Chapter Twelve Fathers and Sons**

After a week of bumpy riding and trails that were certainly not meant for the light hearted to travel upon, the gang arrived at Burgundy. The Abby of Cîteaux lay before them.

"Here we are," said Eve feeling good about herself. When first she had met this gang she was forced to spy on them, but now almost two years later she felt accepted. Maybe that was the magic of Robin Hood. Then Eve glanced at Much and he smiled at her.

_Then again, maybe, and most certainly yes, it is not Robin's magic at all is it Eve?_

She blushed despite her attempts to remain serine and turned around again to look at the Abby with the rest of the gang.

The Abby was quite small but still beautiful. Many trees of different sorts and sizes were growing outside the Abby and ivy was growing on the sides of the walls. Robin got off his horse and looked around at the entire structure. He could understand why his brother would be comfortable here. He could see the appeal of the nature surrounding the monks and priests as they spent their days in prayer.

His stomach began to hurt as he thought of his brother Stephan. And Robin realized that he must come face to face with his brother again. There was no turning back.

While Robin mused over his course of action, the rest of the gang got off of their horses and walked up to Robin. Much intentionally walked beside Eve. Very slowly, and he believed subtly, he took hold of Eve's hand in his. He then gave it a light squeeze and smiled at her.

Eve did not let go of his hand.

Much felt like he could sing.

"We're just going inside then?" asked Allan.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, yeah we are."

They all approached the entrance to the Abby. There were two doors at the front and on the door was a wooden cross. When each man (and woman), except for Djaq stared at the cross they realized that they were about to enter holy territory. Sacred territory.

"Kind of like going to church," Allan whispered to Will.

"Yeah…suppose so…how long has it been since you've been to church?" Will asked Allan.

Allan shrugged. "Since my father died. Didn't see the need I guess. Didn't understand what it was all about after that."

Robin looked at Allan for a moment. There was still so much about his gang that he did not know. He did not know that Allan's father was dead. He felt that he owed Allan something…not just because his father had died…but also because of the cruel way they had treated Allan while he was Guy's man. Robin turned back and knocked on the door.

_After this is over, I will figure out how to honor Allan properly._

In a short while a monk approached them. He was dressed in dark brown and had a hood over his head. Around his neck he wore a cross. And as he spoke the cross swung rhythmically from side to side like a metronome.

"Bonjour, comment allez vou?" he kindly asked Robin.

Robin knew that if he asked Will, or Eve, they both could have asked this man if he knew Stephan. Robin did not even need to be involved with the process. But this was something that he needed to do alone. So he took a deep breath and wracked his brain trying to remember his best French.

"Je suis bon vous remercie," answered Robin.

"What's he saying?" Allan asked anxiously to Will.

Will rolled his eyes. "I am well thank you."

The monk smiled at Robin. "Vous n'êtes pas français?"

Robin shook his head. "No."

Allan turned to Will and Will rolled his eyes. "The monk just asked Robin if he was French."

Then the monk said, "Ce qui peut je faire pour vous?"

Robin did not remember exactly what that meant. So he then asked, "Vous parlez anglais?" The monk nodded and said, "Yes a little. What can I do for you? You seem to have…uh…come a long way yes?"

Robin nodded. "Yes."

The monk could clearly see the burdens of a long and tiresome journey in Robin's eyes so he extended his arm to Robin and his men. "Come inside. Rest."

The gang thanked him most graciously and entered the Abby. Though the Abby felt cold and foreboding at first, soon, after the monk made a fire in the hearth, the gang felt more comfortable. Djaq, of course, felt the least comfortable out of all of them. She was not used to all these crosses and pictures of Jesus' crucifixion. Though the monk was very kind to them, she felt awkward in his presence. She sat a little closer to Will and Will's warmth made her more at ease.

Once the gang had properly rested Robin decided to ask his question. "Do you think you could help us find someone?"

"Who?" asked the monk curiously.

Robin took another deep breath. "His name is Stephan, and I believe he is part of your order training to be a priest. Do you know where we might find him?"

The monk scratched his head and said, "Wait a minute."

Then he left the room and the gang could hear his feet scuffling on the stone floor. Everyone's eyes were focused solely on Robin. They knew that very shortly he was about to meet a brother he had not seen in at least a decade. Not only was he going to shake hands with a man he had previously hated but he also had to ask this man for a very big favor. A favor that only a family member would be willing to do. But the question was, would Stephan still think of Robin as such a dear brother after all this time?

In some time later the monk returned.

Alone.

"I think that Stephan has gone out for the moment. He should be back later in the day." Then he turned towards the direction from where he had come. From a distance Robin and the gang could hear music. Very faintly at first but sure enough it was music.

"What is that?" asked John.

"Part of our prayer service. Brother Luke is leading the service, would you like to come to the cathedral? Pray with us?"

There were a couple of nods. Will, Eve, and Much were willing to go. Djaq shrugged her shoulders. John thought it would be alright but Allan had second thoughts. "Hang on a minute friend, I'm not being funny or anything but isn't all the prayer in Latin? I don't know latin…and I doubt that the rest of us know that much. Is it still alright to pray and all?"

The monk chuckled. "Of course. God does not require only latin prayer. Did not Luke say that, 'But He Himself would often slip away to the wilderness and pray'?"

Robin smiled at the monk's resuscitation of the Bible. It reminded him of how his brother would quote. "So shall we go?"

Everyone seemed happy with this plan so they followed the monk to the cathedral. There were many beautiful stain glass windows with a multitude of color and light shining through them. The windows brought a smile to Djaq's face. She admired the craft and also found the windows absolutely breathtaking.

In the cathedral, besides the stain glass windows, there were wooden benches were many monks and priests sat in prayer. Some were silent and had their heads bent over in contemplation. Others whispered their prayers and looked upwards and the ceiling, and yet far above the ceiling as well. Still others were singing in a harmonious chorus of Latin.

Allan, John, Much, and Eve sat on one bench. Djaq, Will, and Robin sat on the bench across from them. Much and Eve both bent their heads down in silent prayer. Will looked down at his lap and closed his eyes. He began to whisper prayers he used to say at church as a boy. Djaq bent her head down too. But she prayed in the only way she felt most holy in. She prayed in Arabic.

John looked forward with his eyes on the priest leading the chorus of singers. He had spent four years of his life living in the woods. He knew how to cure poisons and he knew how to live with all that nature had to offer. John had a fathered a child, and fought for the spirit of England.

But John had never formally attended church. This was the first time he was stepping in a cathedral to pray. He was not sure how to go about doing so. Like Allan, he did not know Latin. And he felt that he had very little to pray for, except the safety of his wife and child. This beautiful music seemed to fill John's soul. He was almost moved to tears.

Almost.

He closed his eyes as well. He thought.

_Lord, please protect and look after Alice and John. They are my world and everything I have that is precious to me. Please watch over them. Thank you._

While John sat in his own meditative prayer Allan hugged himself and wished that this chilly feeling he was having would go away. The music of these brothers in prayer began to unlock his own secrets he wished he could forget. The secrets of his childhood.

When Allan was a little child, his father would take him to church every Sunday. His father was a very religious man, especially after his wife died leaving him alone to raise Allan. Allan's brother had ran away from home at an early age. He was older and Allan and did not want his father to have to support three mouths, let alone two.

Every Sunday they would put on their best clothes and walk to their little church in their village. Allan would sit dutifully by his father's side and together they would pray. Together they prayed for the soul of Allan's mother to find comfort in heaven. Together they prayed for Allan's father to regain his ailing strength. Together they prayed for Allan to become a healthy young man.

It had been no secret that Allan's father needed money. He was poor and had fallen on hard times since no one would by his tools anymore. So, one day, Allan's father had gone into the church he loved so well and asked for a little charity.

The priest had no idea how much courage it had taken for Allan's father to ask for a little help. But the priest would have none of it. He denied the request and suggested prayer as an answer. When Allan's father told him what had happened Allan looked up at his father.

_What are we going to do?_

Allan's father did not know. But he listened to the advice of the priest and he prayed. But while he prayed Allan took matters into his own hands. In the dead of night he snuck into the church and stole a few coins from the collection box.

When he returned home he was planning how to lie to his father. But he realized sadly as he went home he would not need any lies. His father was in bed and his health was failing fast. Within the next day Allan's father died. And Allan used the coins he had stolen to pay for the small funeral. When Allan's father was buried in the ground and had become one with the earth Allan turned his back on the church and left home.

Now he found himself sitting in one again. He felt just like a child and utterly alone. He did not want to show his fear to the others. He, like his father had been before him, was a proud man. But these holy voices soothed Allan's nerves. But unlike John, he found himself in tears.

He found himself weeping.

Though he felt stupid weeping and blubbering like a baby, the release of emotions made him calm. He found peace in the tears he had left unshed for so long.

_I miss you father._

While his men prayed Robin looked on. He found that in the back of the cathedral was a place for confession. And Robin knew that he needed confession more than he needed prayer. So he quietly stood up and walked to the back of the cathedral. He went inside and closed the door behind him.

Through the little opening he could make out the figure of another man in the next door. He did not care if the priest understood him or not. "Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been…a while since my last confession."

The priest coughed and was a little startled that the man on the other side was speaking English. But priests have been trained to understand all languages just in case they need to hear confession from many different people.

"What is your sin my child?" the priest asked kindly.

Robin was a little surprised that the priest understood English well. He continued, "I have not been a good man."

"Why not?"

"Because I often choose anger and aggression when I know it is better to think and wait. I yell at my friends and I wish I could control myself better. There is someone in this country…who has done me a great wrong. And when I confront him, I confess, I do not know how I shall react."

"What has he done my son?" the priest asked.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "He has…well…to put it this way…he has taken away the only important thing to me…in this world. And without…this important thing…I do not know how to live or breathe each day."

"She must truly be very important to you," said the priest with understanding. "What do you want to do when you meet this man?"

Robin closed his eyes. "I get the feeling that I want to kill him. And I know this is wrong, but, he has done such a great injustice, more than one. I know I must be rational…but when I think of the two of them together…I just want to kill him."

"Everyone is equal in the eyes of heaven," said the priest quietly.

Robin sniffed. And then he chuckled.

"Are you alright?" the priest asked because he did not hear a reply from Robin.

Robin shrugged. "I am a little out of sorts. What you just said…about everyone being equal…that is what my brother used to say."

"Used to say?" the priest repeated. "He does not say that now?"

"I do not know whether he does or does not say such things. I have not seen him in over a decade."

The priest nodded. "I see. Do you want to talk about that?"

Robin really did not want to talk about that to a complete stranger. But while he was here, sitting in confession, he might as well just keep talking.

"My brother and I had a fight when the two of us were both quite young. I never forgave him for his opinions and…I do not know if he ever forgave me because of mine. He left England when I was still young, and I have not seen him since. And I am sure that does not make me a good man either. So not only do I envision killing another man, but I also distance myself from my own family."

"May I ask," said the priest, "what was the fight about?"

"He said he would not go to fight against the Turk in the holy land. I thought that he should have fought. I said it was his duty as an Englishman. But he did not want to kill innocence for king and country. And I used to hate him for it…but then I went to war, and I saw the horror of war. I saw the dead who died for no reason at all. Sorry Father, forgive my rambling."

The priest chuckled. "Rambling is not a sin my child."

"Distancing yourself from your family is, surely," said Robin unhappily. "And that I have done."

"What have you done since your return from war?"

"Helped those who were in need," said Robin. "Given to those who could not feed themselves. But though I have done good, I cannot forget the wrongs I have done in the name of the king."

"Perhaps now you understand your brother's choices?" asked the priest curiously.

"Yes, I do. And I wish he could understand that."

The priest shifted and sighed deeply. "He does Robin of Locksley. He does."

Robin's eyes widened and he peered closely through the little opening. Stephan of Locksley peered back at his little brother.

**********************************************************************

Guy peered curiously at the soil in his hands. He had been on his hands and knees for most of the morning working and tilling at the earth. Finally he was seeing results. He found the soil to be perfect for planting crops. All the weeds had been uprooted thanks to Marian's help.

_Oh Marian._

She was now quite obviously pregnant but still just as active as ever. Almost every day she had been going to Gabriella for advice, medicine, or help.

_So she had said._

But Guy had already heard one of their intimate conversations and, though he did not spy on them again, he wondered if their other talks included him. And while he thought and worked the land to the best of his ability he wondered if he had at last won Marian's love.

Long ago he had declared to her that she must have been the least easily won woman in England. But that was before the marriage. That was before the baby. Did she still feel the same way about him? Did she in fact love him? Gabriella did not know everything. She could not, Guy was sure, read Marian's mind. She was just trying to make Guy anxious and unsure of himself.

She had to be.

There was a nagging feeling in his stomach. It was the same nagging feeling he had whenever the sheriff was telling him that all women were lepers. The nagging feeling was the possibility that the speaker had been right and the Guy's views were wrong.

Guy loved Marian.

It was as simple as that. And Guy knew that he would never be able to change how he felt. Guy knew he would never leave Marian's side for anything. This was finally how everything was supposed to be. This was how he had always dreamed it.

_Maybe without the farming though._

But even the farming made Guy contented. Because he was using his hands to build and create new live instead of destroy it.

"Guy!"

He heard his name and looked up at the speaker. He saw Marian walking to the manor smiling. She held new medicine in her hands and a smile on her face. She waved at him and smiled to see his muddy hand waving back at her.

Marian, for her part, saw this new Guy, and liked him. Loved him? She mentally shrugged. She could never truly love another the way she had loved Robin. But who knows where Robin was now? Would Prince John's men have killed him along with the rest of England? She did not know. She did not want to think about it. She was carrying new life inside her belly. That thought took up most of her day. Now it was blatantly obvious to everyone. Now was the time for the discussion that every husband and wife must have eventually.

When he saw her coming closer he stood up and smiled at her. Then he hugged and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you," he said.

"As this keeps growing," said Marian looking at her stomach, "I have to walk slower and slower, sorry I'm a bit late."

Guy shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He forgot the dirt on his hand and inadvertently got dirt on his face. Marian laughed and Guy looked at his hand and then realized what had happened. He began wiping it away when Marian stopped him.

"No, you'll just spread it. Anyway, I think soil suits you very nicely."

A compliment. Now what could that mean?

"Guy," said Marian, "we need to talk."

"About what?" asked Guy.

"We need to think of a name for this little one," she said.

Now Guy had already had a little one before Marian. He had gotten a servant girl named Annie pregnant. She had liked him and while she was pregnant she tried to include him in these decisions and preparations. But Guy was different then. He would have none of it. He was too preoccupied with power and position to give a farthing about the child. Now God was giving him a chance to start again. God was giving him a gift, a gift of redemption. And Guy would put his full power into being there for Marian and his baby in every way that he had neglected and ignored Annie.

"What have you thought of?" asked Guy kindly.

"Maybe Edward for a boy," said Marian. "After my father."

Guy did not want to intervene but he felt compelled to do so. He had known an Edward. Edward was the son of Roger Mann. Guy did not have a great history with that family. It was something he would explain to Marian one day…but not today.

"Though I think that the name Edward is very regal and grand for a boy, do you not think that by naming the child Edward he will be born with a name full of burdens?"

Marian had not thought about it like that. "I suppose so, what do you suggest?"

"How about Samuel for a boy?" asked Guy. He always liked the name. There was something very strong in that name.

_Like a fighter? Do you want him to be his father's son?_

But yet in the bible Samuel had been a wise prophet who had advised King David.

_People can change._

"Samuel is a beautiful name," said Marian looking fondly at her stomach. "Now what about if it's a girl?"

Guy crossed his arms and thought. There were not many great women in life who deserved such an honor. The only name he thought of as having any meaning or importance in his life was…undoubtedly…Marian.

_You cannot name the child Marian. You cannot even suggest the name. _

So Guy kept his mouth shut and shrugged.

Marian thought as well. She knew that the name of the girl should be in defiance to all the things that had been wrong with the world. The name should be strong, brave, good, and kind. Guy thought so as well. This name, this baby, would brighten away the darkness in his heart.

That was when Guy remembered the latin word for bright.

_Clarus, Clara, Clarum----Bright._

"How about Clara, for a girl?" he asked her.

She was about to answer when she heard the child kicking. She smiled.

"Clara sounds perfect Guy."

**I was quite pleased with my french skills and latin skills when i wrote this...my friend helped with the french parts though....and i wasnt sure if i was going to include something from the bible but i thought it was okay...and i know that allan's brother is not older than him or something like that...if you could pretend with me that allan was prattically an only child...maybe...and Clara is a medieval name they would name girls...i researched it...(yes thats how much i care sad but true) and to give an explinaton to the scene in the church which seems really sweet and somewhat out of character for the gang...i was listening to Snow Patrol's Grazed Knees and it was so sad and sweet thats how i wrote that scene...also tell me guy/mar fans what you think the baby should be...boy or girl?? rob/mar fans dont worry now that brother has met brother it cannot be long before he comes...he will come dont worry**


	13. Chapter 13 Disguies, Suprises

**Hey everyone....time for another update (you are free to say yay!!) anway so this one includes all three parts of our story...my least favorite is the vasey/edward part but i tried to make it funny at least...the guy/marian scene...the ending was inspired by Gizzysgirl and im sorry for not asking but i sort of borrowed your ideaish....dont hate me! anyway i loved to hear what you think of this story so far...things are beging to move faster...finally...reviews are lovely as always and i will try to reply to every one of them...again thank you...oh! today is my brother's birthday...so this is also like a presant to him!! happy b-day little bro!**

**Chapter Thirteen Duisgues, Suprises**

"Is that really how much hair I have?" Vasey asked Edward.

The two travelers were currently studying a crude illustration of the sheriff. The illustration was on the side of a building. Underneath the picture were the words, "morts ou vivant voulus." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you are a wanted man." He could not hide the smirk from the sheriff.

The sheriff shook his head. He was determined to think on the bright side of this situation.

"You are mistaken. This means that I am a very popular man."

Edward laughed. "You do know that there is a price on your head? The authorities want you dead or alive. This changes everything." Edward decided to throw an evil hissy fit. "This is _so_ unfair. Now it'll take _even longer_ to track down Guy and kill him. Why do you always have to KILL people? Couldn't you just piss them off, steal their lands, and then walk away like normal Englishmen?"

The sheriff raised his eyebrow. That was quite a rant for someone who normally preferred to be silent and evil.

_Eh…I'll let him get away with that now…but only this once._

"Calm yourself down, all we really need to do is find me a disguise." Vasey laughed as he thought of this. It had been only a few months ago since he had dressed up as an old man and fooled Hood's gang to gain entrance into their secret camp.

Fooling the French people shouldn't be such a challenge.

So Vasey bent down on the cobblestones and took off his shoes. He let the dirt and dust from his shoes fall onto the cobble stones. Quickly he began scooping the dirt and soot up into his hands and smearing it all over his face. Once he was satisfied he moved onto his hair.

Now that would be harder. It would be harder because he would either have to find a wig or grow a lot of hair in a very short amount of time. He would worry about the hair in a minute. Next he moved onto a different walking apparatus. If he was pretending to be an old man he would need a walking staff of some sort.

Edward watched in awe as the sheriff searched through the streets of the market and low and behold found an abandoned walking staff. The sheriff smiled to himself happily. Then he returned with the walking stick and unrecognizable face back to his companion.

"You can still see your sword my lord," said Edward pointing to the sheriff's sheath which held his sword.

The sheriff nodded. "This is where you come in Edward. I need you to go into these shops and find me a big, preferably old, robe to hide the sword. And then I need you to find a wig in a wig shop so that I can hide my gorgeous hair from the rest of France."

"And shall I buy us some milk as well while I'm running errands?" Edward asked sarcastically.

The sheriff smiled. _Just like Gizzy. Watch it Edward that mouth of yours will get you into trouble._

The sheriff took some money from his pouch and gave it to Edward. Edward obediently took the money and ran through the streets looking for the finishing touches of his master's outfit. As Edward went into shops and stores in search of a wig and a robe he wondered what his father would say if he knew what his son was doing at this moment.

_You are helping the sheriff? _Roger would ask in awe.

Edward shook the feeling away and dutifully found each object the sheriff desired and brought them back to the sheriff.

Vasey fixed the wig on securely and tied the robe around his neck. His sheath was not noticeable to anyone passing by. And when Edward, as the final judge, looked Vasey up and down, he almost did not recognize him.

"Do I still look pretty?" the sheriff asked turning himself around to see himself better.

_Ah, there is the old sheriff. _Edward thought.

But then Edward worried. "What are you going to do about the tooth? It is really recognizable."

Vasey, always prepared, dove into his pockets and revealed a tooth. He placed it in the gap where his tooth had been and smiled. Now the sheriff looked just like anyone else on the street. Well, anyone who is and old man in need of a walking stick with long white hair and a full set of teeth.

"Absolutely perfect," Edward said.

"Now we need to test the disguise. The two of us will approach a local. You shall hold onto my arm like so." He put Edward's arm through his and with his other hand he held the walking stick. "Then you shall, in your finest French, tell the Frenchman that you and your dear sick grandfather desperately need a lift. The local, being stupid, will ask where you want to go. And you shall tell him that you want to go to Agincourt. Do you understand that?"

Edward nodded and took a deep breath. With the sheriff by his side he walked up to a local villager.

"Excusez-moi," he said.

The man smiled. "Oui?"

Edward said, "Mon père et moi avons besoin d'un ascenseur."

The man looked from Edward to Edward's "grandfather." Then he asked, "Là où vous devez aller?"

_Where do we need to go? We need to go to Gisborne's godforsaken home and kill him!_

But instead of saying what he thought Edward said, "Nous devons aller à Agincourt."

The man nodded. In a short while later Edward and Vasey were sitting in the back of a cart and on their way to Agincourt. Though they were on their way the sheriff did not find his seat comfortable. The driver of the cart was kind to them but Vasey despised sitting amongst sacks of food. It would begin to smell soon.

_No more room my foot._

But though he was uncomfortable he grinned and relaxed. Soon they would reach Agincourt. Soon they would find Gisborne and his lady leper wife. Soon Gisborne would learn the punishment for abandoning the sheriff for a girl. He looked cautiously at Edward who was at the moment sleeping.

Now what was Vasey going to do with Edward when the returned? Should he truly replace Guy as his right hand man? The thought of someone else wearing Guy's leather sent a chill through Vasey's spine. He thought of Edward killing Guy. He could almost hear the cries of anger and regret from Guy. Obviously Vasey would force Guy to kill Marian. The woman was a leper after all and Guy would see reason. Then just went Guy thought he was leaving with the sheriff…Edward would step out and sink his sword into Gisborne's stomach.

The sheriff's forehead creased. Would he feel remorse at the death of his one time comrade? Would he consider showing mercy to Guy at the last minute and forbid Edward from doing the deed? Perhaps Vasey should let Guy live and the two of them could kill Robin and the rest of the outlaws together. Then they could go home to England and rule together and everything would be right again.

Vasey shook his head and chuckled.

_A clue: No!_

******************************************************************************

"Stephan?" Robin asked in a whisper. He walked out of the confession stall and his brother mirrored his actions. "Stephan is that you?"

Stephan of Locksley put his finger to his lips and asked Robin to follow him out of the cathedral. Robin did so all the while studying the man his brother had become.

Stephan was still taller than Robin. His long blonde hair was shorter but still wavy. His eyes were still blue but there was deep sadness in them.

Once the two brothers were outside they were silent for some time. Neither brother knew quite what to say. Both brothers wanted to just jump into the other's arms. Both brothers wanted to confess to the other who he had missed him so much him so much it hurt. Both wanted to share their fears, hopes, and pasts with the other. But neither knew where to properly start.

Robin started, "How did you know it was me?"

Stephan shrugged. "When you started talking about how you had a brother who could quote passages from the bible. And also when you talked about that man who wronged you, I recognized that same passion in your voice you always have had."

Robin smiled and nodded. "I wish you had not heard that. I guess I must not have changed very much."

The older brother shook his head and looked down lovingly at his younger brother. "No, you have changed very much. And from what you told me back there, it seems that we finally understand each other. You went to war?"

Robin nodded his head. He did not like to think of his time in the Holy Land. There was too much death and fighting in his memories. How could he have known all those years ago that there was more truth in his brother's wise words and in all the deaths he caused?

So the younger brother said the words that were missing from his vocabulary long ago.

"I am sorry my brother, you were right. You were so right and I did not see it."

Stephan did want any older brother would do. He walked up to Robin and hugged him. The embrace was strong and long overdue. But an embrace does not last forever and soon the brothers parted.

"You never wrote me back," said Stephan with a sigh. "Not a single letter."

"But I remembered the Abbey's name," Robin pointed out triumphantly. "That is something."

"I missed you," said Stephan. "I missed you Robby."

Now Robin's eyes began to swell with tears. He was not ready to hear his brother's pet name for him. He was not sure he could hold back the tears much longer.

"I missed you too Stevie," said Robin. "I am so sorry I believed that you had betrayed us in some way. You followed your principles with the threat of being alienated. All I did was follow my king to a war I did not truly believe in."

Stephan shook his head and put his hands on Robin's shoulders. "No, for you say that you have done good in England. You tell me that you have helped those in need. That is true greatness to me."

"Thank you," said Robin.

Stephan looked at Robin curiously. He slowly began piecing together his brother's presence with the story of the man his brother previously told him.

"You did not come here just to see me did you?" asked Stephan knowingly.

Robin nodded his head. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I read…a lot." Stephan shrugged. "But do not change the subject, why are you here, in France?"

"Do you remember Marian?" Robin asked.

Stephan crossed his arms and nodded. Yes he did remember her. He remembered the sweet little girl who had stuck to Robin like glue. He always thought they would have made a fine match. But he never told this to Robin. At thirteen Robin was more concerned with a bow than he was with a girl. Maybe things had changed.

"Yes, I do. Is she the important one?"

Robin nodded. "We are…were…engaged to be married a couple of months ago."

"Were?"

So Robin told his brother the entire story. He had to begin with a description of Guy of Gisborne. The rude black garbed man who stole Locksley lands from Robin while Robin was at war.

He recounted the evil deeds of this sadistic killer in the name of his master the sheriff of Nottingham. And Robin tried to make Stephan see the necessary course of action his little brother took when he chose to become an outlaw. True it was a disgrace to their father and mother but it had to be done for the people of Nottingham. Robin explained that they needed someone and Robin became their someone.

And then Robin recounted the sheriff's threat should anything ever happen to him while he was in power. Robin told his brother that six months ago that threat almost became a reality. While Nottingham was about to burn to the ground Guy had proposed to Marian.

"He proposed to her?" Stephan asked interrupting Robin's story.

Robin nodded.

"And she accepted?" Stephan's eyes widened.

Robin nodded again. "Because I told her that she had to live. If she had died that day, I could not go on living without her."

"But now she is alive and you still feel that way," Stephan wisely pointed out.

"Anyway, Guy brought Marian to France to his own estate. My gang and I are going to find them. And we are going to save Marian from Gisborne."

And that was it. He had explained what they were going to do in a way very similar to Much's explanation. But Robin knew from the look in his brother's eye that the rescue mission was about to become much more complicated.

"Are they still," Stephan hesitated slightly, "engaged?"

Robin shook his head. "They are married."

"Married," Stephan repeated to himself in a whisper. "What can I do about that? They have already knelt before God and declared that they will be together for the rest of their lives."

Robin, the hero of Sherwood, tried to keep his temper calm in light of his brother's response. "There are ways around marriage."

Stephan shook his head. "Are suggesting murder Robin?"

"If you agree to help me, murder shall not be necessary," said Robin. "But I need you to annul their marriage."

Annulment. The word sent a shudder through Stephan's spine. As a priest he knew what annulment was. Sometimes there were marriages made that were unholy and needed to be broken. Many different elements led to a marriage being considered unholy. If the priest conducting the marriage was not ordained. If there were no rings. But annulment was a last resort. You did not need to be a member of the clergy to know that marriage was sacred.

Stephan bit his lip. "Are there not priests in England who could do this for you?" asked Stephan.

Robin shrugged. "When we thought of the idea we were already on our way to France. And you are the only priest I know in France. And you are family."

Stephan crossed his arms. "So you were hoping your big brother would get you out of this mess?"

"No!" Robin shouted. "I did not get myself into this mess!"

Stephan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just like the old days. You want me to fix your mistakes."

Robin squeezed his fingers into fists. Then he unclenched his fingers and put them to his head. "I did not bring this on myself."

"Then tell me something," said Stephan, "who did start all of this mess?"

"Gisborne!" exclaimed Robin loudly. "I told you. He proposed to Marian and ran away with her. This is his fault."

"Then he needs to ask for an annulment. You have no grounds to ask for one. And did you even consider that maybe, just maybe Robin, he does not want to annul the marriage?"

"Of course he does not want to annul it!" Robin yelled angrily. "He has some strange obsession with Marian. He follows her everywhere and tries to woo her."

"Are you any different?" exclaimed Stephan just as angrily. He knew that this was not the way of the clergy. But this was a different matter. This was a family matter. All bets were off.

"I am her fiancé!"

"Robin, you are no longer her fiancé. She is married to another man. And you, who claim not be like Gisborne, have followed her all the way to another country. Yes, it shows that you love her and would do anything for her. But Robin, what if she has found happiness with him? What if she does not love her anymore?"

And Robin found himself in tears again. Because in the back of Robin's mind he was worried that his brother's words were, once again, true. But they could not be true. Marian could not love Gisborne. That was wrong. That was all wrong.

_It has to be._

"She loves me!" And the yell could have awoken the dead. It definitely made the worshipers in the cathedral bring their prayers to a stand still. The choir stopped their singing and Robin's men quickly went outside to see what was going on. And to their shook they found Robin and a man they assumed was his brother, staring at each other in great anger.

"She loves me!" Robin repeated with just as much passion. "I would know if she did not. I would be able to _feel it_. You have never met Gisborne, he is not a man who women fall in love with. He is brutal, violent, and savage."

Robin's shouts took much of his energy and he found it was difficult to stand. He bent down towards the ground and clasped his knees.

Stephan did not know what to do. He looked from Robin's stance, to Robin's men, and then looked forlornly back to Robin again. He walked up to his brother and wordlessly hugged him. Both brothers fell on earth on their knees while they embraced for the second time that day.

"This time I get to be the sorry one," said Stephan causing Robin to chuckle. "It was wrong of me to say such things after all that you have been through. But legally, you do not have the right to annul a marriage. The only ones who have legal grounds to annul a marriage are the husband or wife. Or, sometimes other members of the family."

Robin shook his head and still held onto his brother. "Pity that Marian's father is dead, he would have called for an annulment in a heartbeat."

And while the brothers silently hugged and cried the gang looked on. Much held Eve's hand as he watched his master reunite with his brother. Will and Djaq held each other, and John looked on somberly. And Allan?

Allan-a-Dale thought about the day Marian got married. He remembered the event like it was yesterday. He remembered how Guy had ordered him to act as a witness. He remembered how the priest, with a worried look on his face, pronounced them man and wife. And then he remembered that he had held two parts in that marriage.

True he had been a witness.

But he had also given Marian away. Allan knew that only family members, mostly fathers, gave their daughters away on a wedding. Though Allan was not related to Marian the priest had still blessed the union. And he was not sure if he could argue that only family could give away a bride, he was sure of one thing.

_He_ had given Marian away. This act, done by a father, and blessed by a priest, brought Allan to an interesting loophole. Could he now, possess the same rights as a member of Marian's family?

So Allan stepped forward and decided to prove himself to his former gang.

"Edward might not be able to annul the marriage, but I can!"

All eyes turned in unison to face Allan. Robin and Stephan parted from their embrace but both remained on their knees. Stephan looked up at Allan curiously and Robin smiled at him. But the rest of the gang were not so quiet about Allan's outburst.

John, usually silent, nudged Allan and looked at him curiously.

"I hope you know where you are going with this," said Will.

Much and Djaq asked loudly at the same time, "What do you mean you can annul it?"

"I would like to know too," said Stephan.

So Allan walked closer to Stephan and explained. "I gave Marian away on her wedding day."

Stephan shook his head. "Only fathers can give daughters away. Did the priest let you do this?"

Allan nodded, "Sure did mate. Blessed it and everything. So, I figure, I got the same rights as Edward did concerning Marian's marriage. I am her family now. I am her only family, apart from Gisborne. And as her, 'brother' I find something dreadfully wrong in their marriage. And I am calling for an annulment."

Everyone was shocked. Absolutely everyone.

Except for Robin.

He mouthed the words, "Thank you," to Allan and Allan nodded his head.

Stephan sighed and looked at his brother sitting in front of him.

_You have not seen in for more than a decade. You must show him that you are different now and that you can finally see what he sees. Do this for your little brother, earn his respect again. But it will go against everything I stand for! I cannot allow that!_

And then Stephan remembered that starry night all those years ago when he had told Robin that everyone was equal in God's eyes. And even though he meant every word he had not been so good in showing Robin that the two of them were just as equal in his eyes. Robin was not little anymore.

Stephan nodded. "Yes, I will help you."

*************************************************************************

"This baby will come before you know it," said Gabriella feeling Marian's large belly. Suddenly she drew her hand away from Marian's stomach.

"It kicked me," she replied like a little girl.

Marian laughed. "It doesn't know any better."

Gabriella smiled. "So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I do not prefer one over the other," Marian replied.

Gabriella sat down on the chair by her desk. "What does the master of evil want though? A little soldier like his daddy?"

Marian shook her head. Her smile was gone. "Gabriella, I wish you would not speak of Guy in that way. He has tried to be kind to you when he has brought me here."

"Emphasis on tried," muttered Gabriella. "And you still have not told me about the mystery man."

"That was intention," said Marian sitting down, "because he does not exist. Stop asking me."

Gabriella tisked at her new friend. "Honestly Marian, you do not gain anything but refusing to speak his name. You know what they say about people who don't talk about the ones they love don't you?"

Marian shook her head.

"They stop loving them completely. They start to forget why they loved that person in the first place."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Lying isn't going to make me tell you any faster."

Gabriella clasped her hands together and pleaded, "Please, please, please, please? I need to know that you once did have a lover besides tall dark and dreary!"

"Stop calling him that!" Marian pleaded. "He is not evil! He is a good man I know he is! He is just a bit rough around the edges, but honestly who isn't? Don't we all have both evil and good within us all the time? It just depends on what we choose to act on. There is darkness in me, and there is darkness in you. I have lied, cheated, and stolen money, but that does not make me a bad person."

_Where is this coming from? _

Gabriella cocked her head to one side unperturbed by her friend's outburst. "Marian, generally people who steal are criminals. They are punished by the law."

_Gabriella, if only you could understand. _

"But the laws are not always just," said Marian fighting someone else's fight and using another's arguments. "The men who steal from those who are undeserving should not be locked up behind bars."

"Men?" asked Gabriella curiously, "who was talking about men? I thought we were talking about you. Actually, I thought originally we were talking about Guy. What is this all about?"

"Nothing," said Marian quietly looking down at her stomach.

But the wheels in Gabriella's brain were turning and she was beginning to figure some things out on her own without needing to be told.

"Marian," said Gabriella slowly, "was your mystery man an outlaw?"

Marian blushed. "No."

Gabriella snapped her fingers triumphantly. "I knew it. He was a baddie no doubt. Just like this one. But I'll bet he was a superior lover to your current husband."

"He wasn't like that!" yelled Marian admitting to Robin's existence for the first time in months. "He was good, and kind, and compassionate. And he was so sweet you know. Sure, he could get on your nerves a bit, tease you, but not always. And you loved him you know. Because how could you do anything otherwise? How could you take breaths without realizing that you loved him? It would be impossible. And the way he would fight for good in the midst of evil just astounded you. It just made you love him even more and more with each day."

Marian was standing up now and beaming with each sentence she spoke. But when her rant was over and her confession finished she began to cry. Tears ran from her cheeks like a river and she sat down again slowly.

Gabriella walked over to her and wiped her tears away. "And his name was?"

"Robin." Marian's reply was quiet and yet seemed to resound from every corner in the house.

Such a simple word with so much meaning behind it. It's existence shook the foundation of the shop and outside of the shop it had shaken one very saddened man. He had decided that he would listen one more time to the girls' conversation. And now he knew. He knew everything. His first instinct was to slam the door down and demand an explanation. His second instinct was to run away from Marian and never see her again.

So Guy began to walk away. He pushed angrily through the throngs of market dwellers and shoppers. He needed to be alone. He did not look where he was going and found himself in a field about a mile from town.

He sank slowly to his knees.

_I am not going back._

If he had any hope of dignity left it did not make sense for him to ever go back to her. Promise or no promise. Love or no love.

But Guy's heart would not let him give up that easily. It forced him to think with a part of his anatomy that caused him pain. He thought with his heart. And through his mind's eye Guy saw a child.

The child, no more than five years old, was standing in the field looking at Guy. It was a girl. She had long black wavy hair like her father, and eyes that shone with love like her mother.

"Daddy?" asked the girl. "Do you love me?"

And though he knew the child did not exist Guy looked at his daughter. He wanted very much to reach up and hug this child. She looked so cold and alone. He had felt that way once when he was her age. He did not want her to grow in a world like he had lived in. A world of hate, and cruelty. A world that did not seem to want innocent children.

Like Guy.

A tear dripped from Guy's eye as he said, "Yes. I do."

And then, Guy knew what he had to do.

**OOHHHH whats he going to do?? guy/mar fans...is gizzy turning out alright for you?? rob/mar fans yay for allan has followed through and soon robin will come with bro by his side!!! but will the sheriff get there first?? lets face it he is traveling by carraige...the gangs going on horses and they have to start from burgudny...ooh too few horses...i guess much and eve will have to share a horse....yay for much and eve!!!! and please review and enjoy this update! Gizzysgirl i hope you are alright with what ive done**


	14. Chapter 14 Helping, Hurting

**Hey I'm back...miss me?? anyway here is another fantastic chapter...and i say that with certainty because it was really interesting and fun to write...hopefully it will be fun to read as well....ooh i really do love this show...soooo sad that it ended after three seasons...but we carry on dont we?? we are intrepid...or whatever that means. i tried to make this chapter funnier than my previous more angsty ones...but this does have angst...so dont worry and this doesnt have vasey/edward story because i decided to just let them take a break for a chapter...oh Arria Rose you can check the french again...sorry if its still not so good...anyway love to hear your thoughts as always**

**Chapter Fourteen Helping, Hurting**

Guy stood up. His knees trembled but he was able to stand firmly without falling. The girl Guy had seen was now gone. Though this vision might have perturbed other, weaker, men Guy understood the message quite clearly.

_You, Sir Guy of Gisborne, you are going to be a father. _

And it was really that simple.

There was a child who needed him. Not that this realization would normally have moved Guy so. Due to Guy's cruelty many children suffered. They had suffered…and all because of Guy's ever thirsty blade.

But this little one, with the beautiful raven hair and fiery eyes, was his creation. And he was not going to let her come into the world without a father to love her and shelter her. Even if Marian did love……_him_, it made no difference.

Guy took a deep breath and walked back to the town. With every step he took he repeated his mantra over and over again.

_It makes no difference. It makes no difference. It makes no difference._

Of course, in the back of Guy's mind, he knew it made a very big difference. This little part of his mind knew that it made all the difference in the world to Guy. But Guy was stronger than the nagging voice in his head. He had to be.

_For the child…my child._

So his pace quickened. His strides were faster. He started running. But Guy did not look where he was going and he bumped into a villager. The villager was innocently carrying a basket of food to his home and he did not realize that there was a tall man who needed to get somewhere very quickly.

Guy and the villager collided and fell on the cobblestones. The villager's food was rolling around the market in disarray. Without a word to the villager Guy began crawling around the ground of the market place collecting the man's food. He put the food back in the astonished Frenchman's basket and even put some money in the basket to replace the destroyed food.

"Merci," said the villager who started rising to his feet.

"Vous êtes bienvenu," replied Guy giving the man a hand as he stood up and shook off the dirt and dust. "Ce n'était aucun probleme."

And it didn't feel like deal for Gisborne either. In fact, as he smiled at the man, he felt good inside. He felt he had just done something that would make his grandfather smile and clasp him on the back.

_Well done Guy._

Then the man looked in his basket and realized that Gisborne had given him some money, more money in fact than the food had cost him in the first place. In a haste he tried to give the money back to Guy but the former murderer held up his hands and shook his head.

"Pour vous mon ami," said Guy.

And the man looked at the money in his hand and he looked up at the kind stranger.

"Merci Robin Hood. Dieu vous bénissent!" And then he walked away with a basket full of food and a smile on his face.

Guy looked after the villager with his mouth hanging open. Then slowly he closed his mouth and continued walking towards the estate.

_What did he just call you?_

Guy winced as he remembered the name.

_Did a Frenchman just call you Robin Hood? _

Guy scratched his neck uncomfortably. Was Robin Hood known even here in France? That seemed impossible. Nottingham was just one shire in the vast country of England. And Robin Hood was just one outlaw. He could not have made that big of a difference.

Guy underestimated the great hunger facing the people of England and France. They were hungry for a legend. Robin Hood filled the requirements beautifully. Though most had never seen his face the people knew he was looking out for them. As Robin had once said the spirit of England is Robin Hood. People who are willing to stand up for justice could call themselves Robin Hood.

Though Guy had only helped one person in a sea of villagers. Though he had merely helped a man put food on the table. Guy was still considered a "Robin Hood," for that one individual. And Guy shook his head. How could a name which had given him so much pain over the last two years, seem so kind coming from the mouth of that one villager?

And Guy grew uneasy. He grew uneasy because he realized he was beginning to understand more than he wanted about Robin Hood.

_You've become a peace lover warm and wooly taking trinkets for the poor._

That's what he had called Robin while they were fighting in the forest. But had he acted any differently with that man back there?

Peace lover…perhaps not.

Warm and wooly…not very.

But most certainly he had given "trinkets" to the poor. He had lent a hand to the underprivileged who did not have wealth. He had, in his own way, fought for justice.

As he mused over the possibility that he was turning into the enemy, his feet led him back to his home. He did not realize that he was home until he heard a voice call, "Guy?"

And he was torn from his pondering to gaze curiously at Marian. She was looking up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

Guy nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Marian crossed her arms. "You look quite the opposite."

Guy shrugged his shoulders. "Why should you care?"

Marian raised her eyebrow. "When I came home you were not there."

"What's your point?"

What was Marian's point? She had walked home and found the house empty. Marian had never lived alone. She was pretty sure she could but, even while she lived in the castle, there had always been people around. Sure the guards, the sheriff, and Guy, weren't exactly a cup of tea to live with, but she was not alone.

Earlier that day she had felt alone.

Every time that she had visited Gabriella Guy had always been waiting for her outside the door, or waiting for her at home. Guy had always been there one way or another. But when she walked home that day her thoughts were of Robin.

She thought of his intense eyes. She thought of his adorable smile and his contagious laugh. She thought of his beard and how it brushed up against her cheek when she would kiss him. She thought about every aspect of him that she had tried to shut out of her mind for so long.

And when she first arrived home Marian forced her mind to move away from Robin towards her life now. Towards the baby, the estate, and Guy. But the last part of the equation was not there waiting for her. Had something happened to him? Had he left? Where was he? Was he alright?

So now she realized what her point was.

"I…uh, missed you," said Marian quietly.

Guy stopped himself from smiling and said sternly, "Didn't quiet catch that. Say it again?"

Marian threw her hands up in the air. "I missed you okay? You weren't home and I was worried that something had happened to you. Happy now?"

She was quite cross with her husband.

But Guy smiled. His thoughts of Robin temporarily washed away, leaving only Marian standing before him with her face beautifully flushed. "You…missed me?"

He walked a little closer to her and pulled back a lock of hair that was in her face.

"You missed me?" Guy repeated with astonishment.

"Do you want a prize or something?" said Marian sarcastically.

Guy shook his head. He bent down to Marian and kissed her on the lips.

She closed her eyes tightly and thought of Robin in Sherwood. She thought of Robin alive and well, even if he was without her.

And while she closed her eyes tightly Guy opened his eyes and looked at her as he kissed her. He tried to see if her eyes were too tightly closed, just as Gabriella said, but he could not tell because he had to pull away from her.

Guy began to feel Marian's stomach kicking him away. He drew back quickly. She rolled her eyes at him. Then she took his hand and put it over her stomach.

"She's got a good kick," said Guy amazed.

"She?" repeated Marian perplexed.

"Uh," said Guy dumbly, "or he has a good kick."

Marian smiled. "You think it'll be a girl?"

Guy shrugged. "It could happen."

Marian looked up at Guy. She looked into the eyes of a bloodthirsty killer. "Do you want it to be a girl?"

"Maybe," said Guy quietly.

And now it was time for Marian to smile victoriously. "What did you say?"

"Maybe," repeated Guy a little louder.

"You want it to be a girl," said Marian teasingly.

Guy rolled his eyes. He had liked the idea of it being a girl very much. Especially after seeing the vision of the little child on the field. A boy would be trouble surely. Guy was worried that the boy would be too much like his father. The boy would have rage and an uncontrollable fury. But the girl had looked at him so calmly and sweetly. There had been absolute love in her eyes.

"You want it to be a girl," Marian repeated.

"What, you want a prize or something?" asked Guy.

********************************************************************************

"Oh Marian," Robin cried passionately as he tossed back and forth in bed. Stephan had given permission for the gang to spend the night while he readied himself leave with them the next morning. Before Robin had gone to bed he had made sure the door was shut.

Robin was holding Marian in his arms. They were both completely naked and their bodies were becoming one. He passionately kissed her mouth and let her hands roam downward towards his…

"Robin?"

And suddenly Marian was gone.

Again.

Robin let out a sigh and sat up. "Yes?"

He could not see the figure standing before him clearly. He lit the candle by the side of his bed and he saw Stephan staring at him with a smile on his face.

Robin's face grew red.

"Sorry," was the only thing he could think to say.

Stephan shook his head and sat on Robin's bed next to his little brother. "There's nothing wrong with dreaming." But he couldn't contain the laughter much longer.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," said Robin with a groan. "I know. I'm a little too loud when I dream."

Stephan shook his head. "You always were you know."

"I was?"

Stephan nodded. "When we shared the bedroom, I used to hear you some nights when I couldn't sleep." Stephan smiled. "The things you used to say."

Robin gulped. "Whoa, what sort of things?"

Stephan shrugged. "Well, you used to talk about Marian somewhat. Not…along the lines of what I just heard…but somewhat. I guess you still carry a torch for her."

Robin groaned. He did not like the way his brother had said that last part. Guy had said that to him while they were fighting each other in the woods.

_You still carry a torch for her._

_IF the king returns I still win. I win Marian._

Robin shook the thoughts from his head. "What else?"

Stephan thought. "Well, you talked about mother and father…especially father. How he would always expect so much from you. How he was never satisfied with you. How—"

Robin cut him off. "Was I talking _to_ someone?"

Stephan nodded. This time he found himself blushing.

But in the dim light of the candle Robin could not see his brother's reaction. "Who?"

"Me," replied Stephan simply.

"You? How do you know?"

Stephan scratched his neck. "Because you would say something like, 'Stevie? Why are you so perfect?'"

Robin smiled. "Come off it. I didn't say anything like that. I'd have remembered."

Stephan sighed. "Well maybe not to those exact words but…you would talk about how you would miss me when I went off to war."

Robin's stomach twisted. Now that he thought about it. He did remember saying something very much like that. He bit his lip.

"I was wrong about that wasn't I?" said Robin trying to laugh at himself.

But Stephan had another question for Robin. "Did you kill anyone in the Holy Land?"

Robin looked up at his brother's with veteran eyes. He looked at his brother with the eyes of a man who had seen the most ungodly things on this earth. His eyes had seen the decaying bodies. His eyes had seen murder and torture. His eyes had seen pain which no man should experience.

Yes Robin had killed in the Holy Land many times. With each arrow Robin brought down another Turk who was just trying to defend his homeland from invaders. But the Pope had said it was alright to kill in the name of Christianity.

But it was not alright.

"Directly?" asked Robin. He had killed so many from far away.

Stephan nodded. He was ready to hear this. In a way he felt guilty that he did not go to war but his brother had.

"One man," said Robin quietly. "I killed one man with a sword. And after my blade went out of his stomach, I…I began to pray."

"To pray?" Stephan repeated with disbelief.

"You know what it is, you do it every day," said Robin trying to chuckle.

"You prayed?"

"I began to pray that the man would live. That he would make some sort of miraculous recovery." Robin shook his head as he began to relive the memory of it. "I know that must sound foolish."

"No," said Stephan, "quite the opposite. You showed sympathy for someone you had been taught to hate."

"Not enough sympathy obviously," muttered Robin.

Stephan realized how bitterly this memory hurt his brother so he decided to change topics in the spirit of a true older brother…turned priest.

"So you have been having these dreams frequently?" asked Stephan with a smile.

Robin laughed. "So we are back on that are we?"

"The two of you never…you know…did you?" The priest blushed.

"Sex! You can say it Stevie. Have Marian and I ever had sex?"

Stephan put his finger to his lips. "Shush! Do you want to wake up the entire Abbey?"

"You asked Stevie." Robin pointed out.

"So have you ever?"

"Marian and I have never had sex," said Robin sadly.

"But you have…with someone else?" asked Stephan.

Robin nodded. "Yeah…bloody awful too. You know how first times can be."

Stephan pretended to laugh and understand. "Sure do."

But Robin was not stupid. And he realized the truth. He smiled and clasped his brother's shoulder. "You don't know. Do you?"

Stephan bit his lip. He did not reply.

"No? What about the girl you were seeing? Megan…something?" Robin poked at his big brother anxiously.

"Left England before anything happened. Besides it wouldn't have been right without marriage and all."

Robin laughed. "I cannot believe I am in Northern France talking with my big brother about sex."

Stephan shushed him again. "Robin please. We can turn the tables back on you my friend."

"Bring it on," said Robin teasingly.

"Fine."

The Stephan messed up his hair so that it resembled his little brother's. Then he lay down on Robin's bed and clutched at Robin's pillow. He then began rocking back and forth with the pillow. He closed his eyes and cried, in his best Robin impersonation, "Oh…oh…yeah, Marian! Marian! Oh!"

Robin blushed. "I was not that loud, surely."

Stephan stopped the show. "Much louder dear brother I assure you."

"Get up," Robin implored, "you look ridiculous."

But Stephan like the classic older brother did not stop. He just continued rocking in the bed moaning at the pillow between his arms. He let the moans decrease somewhat in volume. "Marian…my Marian…I shall never let you go. Oh…oh…Marian…I will find you. I will move Heaven and Earth for you. I…I…oh…love you."

"I said all of that?" asked Robin.

Stephan nodded.

"I told her I would never let her go?"

Stephan nodded.

"I told her I would move Heaven and Earth for her?"

Stephan nodded again.

"I told her I loved her?"

Stephan nodded for the fourth time.

"How long were you watching me sleep?" Robin asked incredulously.

Stephan shook his head. "Don't put this back on me. I'm not the one with the volume problem." He hit Robin with the pillow.

"Right, you're just a white virgin after all," said Robin with a smile.

"But your Marian is no longer one," said Stephan thoughtfully.

And that made Robin's stomach turn and twist in his belly. He felt like throwing up. True he knew that Marian was married and was supposed to have sex with that evil, revolting, man. But he had never wanted to think of it as a reality. However his brother's frank statement put that thought in the front of his mind.

Stephan looked at his brother confused. "I was under the impression you already knew that."

"Of course I know that." But Robin's admitting it made him shiver.

"Robin," said Stephan uncomfortably, "Robin, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say," said Robin without emotion. Then he put the pillow back on his bed and put his head back on the pillow. "You should get some rest Stephan," said Robin sedately. "Big day tomorrow."

Stephan got up from the bed and shook his head from side to side. "Robin, talk to me about this."

But Robin blew out the candle by the side of his bed and Stephan left the room.

Though it was a big day tomorrow, no matter how Robin tried, he could not find blissful sleep for the rest of the night.

**Everyone feeling a little better?? no?? poor robin...hes got to stop dreaming so loudly and now hes got to deal with the fact that gizzys already been there done that...do you think thatll change anything?? rob/mar fans i try to give them some scenes of love...even if its her thoughts and his dreams...if you mesh them together you kind of get some shipping action...eh?? and guy/mar lovers how are you liken the bonding?? sort of flirting?? and i hope everyone thought it was good regardless of who they ship for...love you all and please review and enjoy**


	15. Chapter 15 Coming in, Going out

**Hey its me again...back as usual updating chapters...ahh to write....its a beautiful thing you know. soooo this was an interesting chap to write...because we get to see a diff side of vasey...though im sure the majority of you do not really care whether the sheriff has five different sides to his personality....but i decided since im making guy a betterish man...the sheriff can have a moment...this chap might not interest you very much but i liked it...oh happy b-day to candyflossgirl...and have a good vacation gizzysgirl love you all**

**Chapter Fifteen Coming in, Going out**

Things were going quite smoothly for Edward and Vasey. Well, as smoothly as things could be while traveling across Northern France in the back of a cart full of food. Neither man spoke to each other very much while they watched the countryside sail by. If the men had been peace lovers, or in the very least, good men, they might have appreciated the scenery as they through thickets of trees and open landscapes.

But the sheriff of Nottingham did not live in the moment.

You could not be one of the most powerful men in England and simply live in the moment. That implied that you went with the flow when people did not listen to you or went against your decisions. Going with the flow implied that you were calm, rational, and thought out problems. But the Sheriff of Nottingham did not go with the flow. The sheriff of Nottingham threw fits if things did not go his way.

He killed, or ordered others to kill, if things did not go his way.

Edward Mann could have lived his life in the moment. He had not been evil as long as Vasey had been. But Edward was too busy planning how to kill Guy for the past couple of years to truly live in the moment and appreciate life. Edward pictured how beautifully the kill would be. As he sat in the cart beside Vasey a smile lit his face and he chuckled.

Yet because neither man lived in the moment and took in his surroundings, they did not realize that the cart they were traveling was coming to a stop. It took Vasey a while until he realized that they were not moving. Then he looked around curiously.

"Why have we stopped?"

Vasey was too lazy to ask the driver what was going on. He sighed.

"Edward?"

But Edward was still in his happy place. He was still thinking of the beautiful agonizing screams that would issue from Guy's mouth. He was still thinking of the beautiful sound of Guy's dead body hitting the ground never to rise again…

Vasey kicked Edward in the leg to remind him where he was.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Edward rubbed his leg and then realized what was going on. "Why have we stopped?"

Vasey rolled his eyes and played with his new wig. "Find out!"

Edward groaned as he climbed through the sacks of food to ask the driver what was going on. But as he reached the driver he realized that the man was slumped over on his side. When Edward quickly rolled him on his back the man's eyes were stuck open unblinking.

First Edward shook the man. "Wake up." He whispered this desperately over and over again. "I need to kill someone. Please wake up sir."

But the man with ever open eyes did not respond. Then Edward felt for a pulse.

There was no pulse.

Edward sighed and closed the dead man's eyes. Then he shook his head. "My lord?"

The sheriff looked up from among the sacks of food. "What is it?"

"He is dead," replied Edward.

Vasey looked up at the sky. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"We need to bury him," said Edward with a sigh.

Vasey shook his head. "Just throw him by the side of the road. We need to keep moving."

But Edward would have none of it. He refused to let an innocent man be left by the side of the road where god knows what could happen to him.

"My lord," said Edward looking directly at the sheriff, "do you know how to drive a cart?"

Vasey shook his head.

"I do," said Edward.

Vasey just gave Edward a blank stare.

"Unless," said Edward wrapping his arms around the dead driver, "unless you thinking walking is faster…grandfather?"

Vasey sighed. "Fine, bury the man."

Edward shook his head as he took the man out of the cart and lowered him gently on the ground. "I do not think you understand the situation. I hold all the cards now so you do what I say. I say you get yourself out of that cart and help me bury this man."

Vasey sighed. "Fine. Fine."

He slowly got out of the cart and stood next to Edward and stared at the dead man. "What now?"

Edward had buried many people before. This was nothing new to him. He had buried his father, and his brothers. Each time he dug a new grave he refused to let himself cry over the dead. And as he looked at the sheriff he knew this time would be no different.

Except this time he had someone with him to bury the dead.

Edward went off without a word to the sheriff leaving the sheriff alone with the dead man.

"Uh," said the sheriff talking to the man. "Hello. I'm Sheriff Vasey and you are dead. Obviously. It was rather inconvenient of you to die on us, now, here, so close to our destination. I'm not really sure why you died, but I hope it was painless and you felt nothing. A clue: no." He sat in a squat beside the dead man and stroked the dead man's hair.

It was blonde. Like his sister's had been…before she died.

He had not cried when he sister died. That would be weak. That would not be what the sheriff of Nottingham would do. The sheriff of Nottingham would get revenge. But Vasey would have cried. Vasey would have liked to weep for his lost sister.

"You know," said Vasey, "your hair reminds me very much of my sister's. Though hers was much prettier and longer than yours. She could walk into a room and everyone would look at her and you'd know she owned the entire room. But uh," Vasey paused, "now she's dead. And there's no use talking about it. Especially not with someone who's dead."

The sheriff stood up now and sniffed.

The sniff caught him by surprise. The sniff meant that he was holding something in. The sniff meant that the sheriff of Nottingham was holding back tears. He shook his head.

"If you see her," said the sheriff somberly, "tell her I said hello."

The dead man, as dead men often do, did not reply to the sheriff's request.

Suddenly Edward returned carrying a big tree branch. He began using the tree branch as a shovel, to shovel away enough dirt so they could give the man a proper burial. Vasey looked on without emotion.

Edward stopped momentarily and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up at the sheriff. "If you expect me to be your driver, you are going to have to help me now."

Vasey shrugged. "I could kill you now, be much simpler."

Edward shrugged as well. "Suit yourself, but remember you are a wanted man. Sooner or later people will realize who you are. They will kill you. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

Vasey sighed. "Okay I'll help you bury nameless villager."

So Edward used his knee to break the big branch into two and the sheriff and Edward together began to shovel. Their combined effort paid off and shortly they had dug the grave deep enough and wide enough to fit the man.

The two Englishmen climbed out of the hole and together they lifted up the Frenchman and placed him gently in the hole six feet under the earth. Then they piled on clump after clump of dirt to cover the nameless villager.

When they were finished Vasey was about to get into the cart but Edward still remained staring at the grave.

"We can go now," whined the sheriff impatiently.

Edward was silent.

"I'm waiting," the sheriff whined again.

But Edward went by the side of the road and began picking wild flowers. When he picked enough to his liking he put them in a bouquet and placed them beside the man's grave.

He looked silently at the grave for a moment. But then he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know you very well. I didn't know you at all actually. But you were kind to the two English con men forcing you to take us to Agincourt. And you didn't have to be. We don't know how you died or why, just that you did die. And maybe that is enough to honor you. So here lies a nameless Frenchman among a sea of Frenchmen who we shall never meet nor know their names. But you sir, you came into our lives briefly, and tried to make our journey a little more comfortable—"

"Not that comfortable!" Vasey called out angrily from the cart.

"Anyway," said Edward, "I hope you find rest in Heaven."

Then Edward got into the cart and began to drive off with Vasey by his side. They rode in silence for a while until Vasey turned to Edward.

"Ready to kill and torture the unsuspecting?"

Edward, with reins in hand, stared at the road in front of him. He did not blink or flinch from the sheriff's words. He did not think.

"I was born ready my lord."

**************************************************************************

"When will this baby be born?" asked Guy.

Marian was slowly walking down the steps to have breakfast with her husband. She held onto her stomach as she moved ever so slowly. She sat down comfortably and still did not answer Guy.

"I do not know, when it's ready to come out I suppose."

Guy strummed his fingers on the table absentmindedly. He had been thinking lately. He had been thinking about the decision he had made a little while ago. Guy was beginning to wonder if it did make a difference. If it did matter that Marian loved Robin. Technically speaking it did not matter any longer. Marian was married to Guy. Marian was about to have Guy's baby. There was nothing Robin could do about that and there was doubt even if Robin was still alive.

_I really hope he is dead. _Guy thought looking at Marian. _I really hope…_

Guy started strumming louder and more frequently. Technically it did not make a difference. But Guy knew it made a difference. Guy had loved Marian ever since he became the sheriff's henchman. Last year he had proposed to Marian and she had accepted…only when the king returned to England. And she had only accepted because otherwise she would be found guilty of treason.

But this year…Guy began to recall all of their interactions and meetings.

He thought about his dreadful behavior to her when she first arrived at the castle, and the fact that he burned down her house. And then he thought of that kiss that they shared when she had returned from the convent to see him. And then there had been the day when he rescued her when Robin Hood left her to die in the tree.

_If she loved him…how could he have tied her up in a tree and left her to die?_

Guy knew he could never do that to Marian. He loved Marian. Leaving Marian in a tree to die would be a farfetched as…stabbing her with a sword. You don't do that to people you love. At least, Guy did not torture the people he loved…person he loved…girl he loved.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Marian who noticed her husband's silence.

Guy stopped strumming and looked at her. She was so beautiful. But Guy could still hear that voice in the back of his mind teasing him. This voice was saying that Marian, though she was beautiful, was not his.

And that she would never truly be his.

Because she loved another.

And that mattered.

Because she loved Robin Hood.

And that mattered a hell of a lot.

Guy decided that he wanted to her this from her. He wanted a true confession from her lips to his ears. And he knew it would cause him nothing but pain. He knew it would cause Marian and the child inside her nothing but pain. But Guy was holding in this feeling of disgust for too long. He was holding in anger for too long. He was holding in fear for too long.

And Guy was ready to let it out.

"Marian?" asked Guy innocently preparing for the kill to come.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What do you think happened to Nottingham?" he asked her simply.

Her stomach twisted a bit. "I do not know."

Guy pull back some of the hair in his face. "Guess."

"I…hope that Nottingham is still standing. Why? Don't you?"

_Ah, turning the tables on me…nice try Marian._

Guy shrugged. "Of course I do. But I am sure that the shire has been burnt to the ground."

"Why?" asked Marian trying to remain calm.

She had no idea why he wanted to talk about this now…here. It had been nearly nine months since they left Nottingham. Neither one had ever spoken about what they left behind. Neither one had discussed the what ifs, or what could have beens. And now he wanted to talk about this? Why?

"Well," said Guy, "because, lets face it Marian, Robin Hood is no friend of the sheriff. He probably found him and left him for dead."

He looked at her closely hoping for a reaction. Any sort of reaction to his accusation of her supposed lover.

"Hood cares about Nottingham more than he hates the sheriff." Marian answered smartly.

_And she even called him Hood too._

"How do you really know that though?" Guy asked. "I mean, he's an outlaw. He's lived for two years in the forest, stealing from innocent nobles."

"He hasn't killed anyone," said Marian.

Guy shook his head. "I have seen him kill many people, while he was here in England."

Marian's mouth hung open. "What?"

Guy was speaking the truth. Last year Guy and the sheriff almost infiltrated Hood's camp which was located in a cave. But while they were nearing the entrance of the cave Robin had leapt out and began shooting arrow after arrow at the guards trying to kill them all.

Marian was not aware that this had ever happened. She was too busy being dead and trying to fight a poison that had infiltrated her system. Robin had never told her that while she had been dead he had started madly killing guard after guard.

This comment threw Marian off her guard. "Robin wouldn't do that."

Guy smiled evilly though the smile concealed a bitter pain in his heart. "How do you know?"

"Because I…I" and Marian stopped herself.

Guy stood up and leaned over her angrily. "Because you what?"

But Marian would not be talked to that way…pregnancy or no…husband or no. She crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

"Because I have seen you kill so many men Guy, that there are not many men left in England for Robin to get his hands on. You are the most bloody murderous man I have ever laid eyes on!"

Now it was Guy's turn to step back a bit. "You are bluffing," he said hiding his worry, "you have never seen me kill. You should be more careful where you get your information from."

Marian shook her head. "I have seen it with my own two eyes. You killed Joe. You stabbed him with your sword again and again and again."

Last year Joe, fed up with the sheriff's rule, had tried multiple times to shoot the sheriff. At last when he thought he shot the sheriff he had, in fact, shot the deputy. The sheriff's look alike. And Marian had been there at the scene of the crime standing next to Robin. Because she was the night watchman.

Guy shook his head. "You were not there. You saw nothing."

But Guy was beginning to sweat a bit. How could she possibly have known that? She was not there surely. She couldn't have been there.

"And you," said Marian quite crossly, "have stabbed the night watchman."

Guy bent down towards Marian's face. He was close enough to touch her face. He was close enough to kiss her cheek. He was close enough to breathe in her sweet scent.

"You know nothing," he said simply.

And then Marian did something that Guy would never forget. She began to lift up her dress.

Guy backed away.

_Does she want to have sex now? Now?_

She lifted up her dress all the way to her large belly where a scar loomed ominously and seemed to stare viciously at Guy.

Then Marian let her dress fall down by her side and pull up the sleeve of her left arm to show to Guy a scar that he had also given the night watchman.

"Marian?" Guy asked nervously.

"Guy," said Marian, "I am the night watchman. I was. You stabbed me in the belly and tried to kill me. Too bad for you I'm still alive."

Marian's revelation to Guy, that she was the night watchman, might seem, to an outsider, rather stupid. She knew that if she did this Guy would probably never forgive her and probably hate her. As the night watchman she had battled him many times and wounded his body and his pride. But at least she had distracted him from asking more about Robin.

Guy's reaction was at first one of horror. It was not at all as Marian expected. When she showed him the scar on her belly and on her arm he was shocked.

_How could I have injured her so viciously? My Marian? I am a monster._

The morning after they had first had sex Guy had sworn to himself he would never hurt her again. But he had hurt her. He had hurt her without knowing it. And he had stabbed the woman he loved in the stomach.

But then…his thoughts took a different turn. Different once more from what Marian had anticipated. He began to piece together the information in his brain. He remembered how gallantly Robin had stepped in to save the night watchman from danger that night so long ago. He remembered how, when he had asked Robin if Robin knew the night watchman, Robin had told him….

"I don't know Gisborne, but I'll kiss him for standing up to you and your lot."

Robin did know exactly who the night watchman was. Robin had known all along. Things were starting to make sense now. And Guy was not happy.

"She was right," said Guy with exasperation, "you do love him. You love Robin Hood. All this time I thought, stupidly, that you loved me. Or you were beginning to fall in love with me. Why did I not see it?"

Marian tried again to be cool about this. "Guy, what are you talking about?"

Guy walked back even further from her. He was breathing heavily. "Gabriella. Don't play dumb Marian I heard you two talking."

Marian stood up. "You were spying on me?"

"That is not the point! The point it you do not love me. Your husband, your lord and master! You do not love me. I am such a fool. TWICE!"

And Guy began to get very angry. Guy began to turn his fingers, which had worked so diligently in the field making things grow, into fists. And slowly he began to approach her. With every step he took he had another revelation.

"Now I know that when you left the castle after your father died, you went to him!"

_STEP!_

"And, when I thought you were in danger in the tree, you were merely letting him get away!"

_STEP!_

"Now I know that on our wedding day your heart truly did belong to another!"

_STEP!_

On this step he was right beside her. She was looking up at him with fear and anger.

He took her hands abruptly and squeezed them so she cried out. "You never loved me."

"Stop!" She screamed. He let her go.

"Get out of this house," he said angrily. "You are no wife. You should go back and be his whore."

There were tears in her eyes. "You don't mean that!"

"Get out!" he screamed.

Yet he did not touch her. He had sworn that he would not harm her and he kept that promise. He did not lay a finger on her. Guy turned his back to her because he did not want her to see the tears that were beginning to drip from his sorrowful eyes.

Marian tried to approach him and put her hand on his shoulder. But he shuttered and shook his head. "Put your hand on his shoulder. I just hope that he will still have you. Pregnant and all."

Marian shook her head and began walking out the door. Then she stopped and looked back at the figure standing away from her.

"If you must know," said Marian fighting back tears. "I did not love you when you asked me to marry you…either of the times. I did not love you when I married you. And I did not love you when you brought me to another country and officially made me your wife. All those times I did not love you."

Guy did not respond.

"But the next morning when you cooked me breakfast, and each morning after, even this morning, I have begun to see a different side of you. And yes! I loved Robin. And cooking me eggs is not going to change my love for him. But he is dead probably. And I am married. And I am pregnant. And I am happy with you. I am beginning to love you…does that not satisfy you?"

Guy did not respond.

Marian sighed and let the door slam behind her as she walked outside. But she did not get very far. Suddenly a great pain ceased her and she collapsed on the ground. She felt wet trickling down onto her skirt.

_My water broke._

She wished Robin was here. He would know what to do. He would hold her in his arms and she would be alright. Djaq would help deliver the baby. But she was alone. She was all alone. And she did not like it at all. So Marian let out a scream for help. It ripped through her soul. And she screamed for the only person in the world who would help her.

"GUY!"

Her scream was well heard inside the house and Guy lifted an eyebrow. He judged it as nothing…until he heard a second scream.

"GUY! HELP! THE BABY…OH…OW!"

And suddenly Guy, ignoring past angers, jumped from his seat and thrust open the door. He found Marian on the floor holding herself in a little ball. She was crying and mumbling. "It hurts. It hurts."

Guy forgot his hatred and loathing. He forgot about past loves and loves not meant to be. Instead he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. Then he suddenly felt the wet ground under her dress. He looked at her with confusion.

"Guy," Marian gasped, "the baby…the baby is coming!"

*********************************************************************************

The gang set off from Burgundy onwards to Agincourt. One of the monks had heard of an aged Guy of Gisborne who had once lived with his wife in Agincourt. Though Robin winced a little when the monk mentioned the word, "wife," he tried to shake it off the best he could.

So the gang with Eve in the lead, as she knew where Agincourt was, led the gang and Stephan onwards to Guy and Marian. Though they knew their journey would be rough and treacherous they were each eager to get to their destination.

Robin rode in between Eve and Stephan silently. He was still thinking about Marian…with Guy. He could not shake the image from his mind, no matter how long he thought about how much she loved him.

_I am coming my love, I am coming._

**MARIAN'S having the baby!!!!! ROBIN IS COMING! THE SHERIFF IS COMING!!!! whats going to happen?? boy or girl? living or dead? whose getting there first??? ARGH!! **

**love you all as usual read review and enjoy**


	16. Chapter 16 Shut up and Let me Talk!

**Hey everyone I'm back...please dont hate me for ending the last one on a cliff hanger...i hope i can make it up to you somehow...how about another chapter to sooth the savage soul?? a good remedy i think..to remind everyone...Robins angry--cause he realized Gizzys doing marian and vasey and Edward...though not appearing in this chap...are on their way to agincourt...and Guy and Marian...well theyre going to have a baby!!! O my gosh....tell me what you think read review and enjoy**

**Chapter Sixteen Shut up and let me talk!**

"Guy, the baby…the baby is coming!"

Marian's moan echoed through Guy's heart. He knew that merely holding her in his arms would not make this pain go away. But he was scared. Guy of Gisborne, the man who did not show fear when killing innocence, was deadly scared.

Firstly he was really going to be a father.

Secondly because he didn't know a thing about birthing babies.

Guy had never seen a woman give birth to a baby before. He did not know the first thing to do in these situations. Though he had known for nine months that Marian was pregnant, obviously, he had never really given thought to the actual birth part. He had always assumed that she would go into labor somewhere away from him and after a little while he would see his baby.

This was not part of the plan

_Damn the plan._

Guy did the only thing that he knew. He slowly helped Marian to her feet. She held onto his neck and her head sank against his chest. Guy put his arms around Marian's waist and blocked out the screams of pain which Marian bellowed.

He led her inside the house and to the bedroom. He helped her lie down on the bed and propped some pillows against the wall of the bed for her to lean against. Guy hoped that that would help…but it didn't very much.

Marian was still screaming. "Guy!"

"What!" he screamed back. But the scream was one without anger, just concern and worry for his wife and child. "What can I do?"

Marian was not really in any position to be giving instructions. She wished that Guy could figure this out on his own, she was having a difficult time just giving birth. But through the nauseating pain and sweat she was able to see that he really did care. He really did want to be a part of this.

"Get…help," she whispered painfully. Then she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain her own way. The same way she had blocked out the pain of her first night in Gisborne's manor. Marian concentrated on Robin. She thought of the way his eyes lazily gazed at hers. She thought of the way the stubble on this cheeks tickled her cheeks when she kissed him.

Guy, oblivious to Marian's actions raced out of the bedroom and out of the house. He broke into a full out run. There was only one person who he could think of who would help Marian. And it was the one person he most certainly did not want any sort of help from.

When he reached her shop he was out of breath but still had enough energy to burst through the door.

Gabriella looked up from her desk.

At first she smiled but then she realized the identity of her customer. "Oh…it's you. What do you want?"

Guy put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. "I need your help!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Sorry…don't work for the tall dark and dreary."

Guy groaned and walked slowly and deliberately up to her desk and slammed his fists on the wood. "Damn it Gabriella! Marian needs you. The baby is coming. You need to deliver it!"

Gabriella did not think twice. She quickly compiled all the remedies and potions she would need to give to Marian. Then she motioned for Guy to lead her to Marian. Guy did so and the two of them walked quickly through the streets of Agincourt.

At first the two of them remained silent. Both were equally focused on their task at hand. But then Gabriella, troubled by the silence decided to break it.

"Are you excited?"

Guy did not look at her. He continued walking without answering. He did not have time for small talk. Marian was in pain. He could not allow that for too long. He would not allow that.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot, you don't have emotions."

Guy rolled his eyes. He still did not reply to Gabriella's taunts. He would not give her further ammunition to humiliate and hurt him.

"You know that she does not love you?" asked Gabriella curiously. "Some outlaw captured her heart apparently."

_Just keep breathing Guy. Just keep walking…ignore her. Ignore her._

"She does like you," said Gabriella kindly, "it is clearly written on her face. But love—"

"Shut up!" Guy could not take this any longer. "Do you enjoy tormenting me while your friend is crying out in pain and clearly suffering? Do you get any satisfaction of watching my heart melt? Maybe it makes you giggle to think that the tall, dark, and dreary husband can't see what's going on right under his nose?"

Guy's words made Gabriella silent. She looked up at Guy curiously. "You have her eyes you know. And his hair, obviously, his hair was just like yours you know?"

Guy shook his head. "What are you talking about? Whose eyes have I got? Whose hair have I got?"

Gabriella smiled at him. "Your grandfather."

A shock went through Guy's body. He had to force his legs to keep walking because otherwise he would have stopped and stared at the mysterious woman walking next to him.

"How do you know that?"

"How old do you think I am?" asked Gabriella mysteriously.

Guy shrugged. "I don't have the time to estimate your age."

Gabriella laughed. "Good boy. But I shall give you a hint. I was present at your birth. My mother delivered you. I came to help her and I saw your grandmother and grandfather at your manor."

Guy's eyes widened.

"If you could have seen the joy in his eyes…he cried first time he held you. Ever tell you that?"

Guy's stomach turned. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded. "Your grandmother was too sick to hold you so he held you for the both of them. And he said, 'My grandson is the most beautiful baby in the whole of France.' Or something like that. He really loved you. God rest his soul."

Guy narrowed his eyes as the sun tried to cast its glow upon them. "Why have you been saying all these hateful things to me if you knew me all along? If you liked my grandfather why tell his grandson that the woman he loves does not love him back?"

"Tell me Guy," said Gabriella, "why did you not respond to my accusations?"

A red glow lit Guy's cheeks. Gabriella nodded. "I thought so. Listening were you?"

Guy did not respond.

"How many times?" she asked inquiringly.

"Twice."

Gabriella nodded thoughtfully. "Then you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Guy spit out the question.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "The rest of what she said."

Guy shrugged her off. "I don't want to hear more of this…especially not from you."

Gabriella nodded understandingly. But what Guy did not know was that he would have liked to hear the rest of what Marian had said to Gabriella. True he had heard the most important parts of the girls' meetings. His pained ears had witnessed Marian's confession that she did not love him. But what his ears had not heard was one very important conversation the two girls had had.

Marian had been at the table mixing ingredients for remedies to the townsfolk of Agincourt. Gabriella was sitting at her desk when suddenly a customer walked in. Gabriella smiled warmly at him. His name was Alexis Pierre and a good friend of Gabriella.

Marian could not understand their dialogue very well but she understood a couple of words here and there.

They both said hello to each other as if they were old friends.

Then there was a clatter of coins on the desk and Alexis mentioned that he could pay for his wife's medicine now.

Gabriella had let out a gasp and clapped her hands together. She told him that was fantastic. But she asked him how he had come by so much money? What had he done wrong?

But Alexis shook his head. He said something that Marian would never forget.

"Robin Hood."

Marian's eyes widened. Her jaw had dropped. Gabriella was shocked too. Just the other day Marian had told Gabriella that the man who had captured her heart was Robin Hood. Did that mean that Robin Hood was here…in France?

Marian's heart had leapt out of her chest.

Gabriella had asked if Alexis was sure that Robin Hood had given him the coins.

Alexis had told Gabriella that the Robin Hood in question had been running very quickly and had bumped right into him knocking Alexis' food all over the place. Alexis recounted how Robin Hood had helped gather together all of Alexis' food and then gave him some coins. Then Robin Hood ran off.

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. She asked if the man called himself Robin Hood.

Alexis had shrugged. He had not introduced himself to Alexis but he had not denied the name when it was given to him.

Then Gabriella asked what the man had looked like.

Alexis described a tall man, good looking fellow, very black hair and even blacker eyes. A man that would have scared small children had he not been so kind and generous. Maybe, Alexis mused, that was the beauty of Robin Hood.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and gave Alexis his wife's medicine. Alexis thanked her and then left closing the door loudly behind him.

Gabriella looked curiously at Marian. Marian was concentrating on her concoction. Marian knew that Gabriella would want to talk about this but Marian had other ideas. She was trying to figure out who was impersonating Robin Hood. She had lost hope when the man said that the alleged Robin Hood had dark hair and dark eyes. And Robin, she smiled to herself, was anything but scary.

_Could it have been…?_

"Marian?" asked Gabriella softly. "Talk to me."

Marian rolled her eyes. "What about?"

Gabriella hit her friend gently. "Come off it. This running Robin Hood obviously."

"That man," said Marian hiding back a tear, "is not my Robin Hood. Can we drop it now?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

Marian did not respond.

"Aren't you a little curious?" asked Gabriella temptingly. "Don't you want to just guess?"

Marian closed her eyes. "Don't bother guessing."

Gabriella shook her head. "I know what you are thinking," she said sitting down next to Marian, "and let me tell you, without a doubt in my mind, that the Robin Hood imposter was not your husband."

Marian opened her eyes. "You really think he is that evil?"

Gabriella nodded. "I knew his mother and father. They certainly were not good parents and could not have brought up a son kind enough to give money to the misfortunate. They were evil, and cruel." Gabriella shuttered.

Marian shook her head. "I know it's him."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "People do not change. People never change."

"He is a good man!" Marian exclaimed.

"You only say that because you do not wish to believe that the baby you are carrying is half good and half evil."

Marian stroked her belly. "Fully good."

"Are you positive this is his baby?" asked Gabriella with a smile.

Marian ignored her. "This baby is fully good because Guy and I are both good people. No matter what you think."

Gabriella shook her head. "Good is not love! I know you want to love him Marian! I know you are trying, but you must face the fact that you do not love him and never will. Honestly, if Robin is alive or dead, you will always love him."

Marian bit her lip. "Good leads to love. And…I am beginning to love him. He has been so good to me lately. Not at all like himself. I could see being…h-happy with him. And a year from now…possibly…love will find a way to my doorstep."

Gabriella pointed to Marian's stomach. "Maybe this is the key."

And though Gabriella could have told this story to Guy as they made their way to the manor she kept quiet. He did not want her to speak and so she would not. Though it might have brought Guy happiness to hear his wife was beginning to love him, Gabriella held her tongue. Gabriella did not want Guy to be overly hopeful for nothing. She could taunt and tease the Gisborne boy all she wanted without guilt. But, for the memory of his grandfather, she would not give Guy false hope.

When they reached the manor Guy led her to the bedroom where they found Marian just as Guy had left her. She was sweating, crying, and moaning loudly.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

***************************************************************************

"What took you so long?" Robin asked Much impatiently.

The gang, which now included Eve and Stephan, had been on the road to Agincourt for what felt like a while now. They had stopped along the road because Much had to…well…relieve himself. He almost flew off his horse, causing laughter from Eve and Allan, and leapt without any grace into a thicket of trees.

He now returned with a sigh of relief. Then he looked at Robin's angry eyes. "Sorry master."

"Sometimes when you gotta go you gotta go," said Allan sympathetically.

Robin put his hand over his eyes. This was taking too long. He was taking too long.

"We need to keep moving," he said simply.

Stephan looked over at his little brother sadly. He could see the pain, even though he could not see it written on his brother's eyes. But it had been nearly two days since they stopped to rest. The gang, if they were going to rigorously continue the journey, needed to rest themselves. Stephan took a look at his fellow gang members. They all looked weary and drained.

"Robin," said Stephan moving his horse closer to Robin's, "we need to find rest for the night."

Robin uncovered his eyes and looked at his brother. "No, we keep going. It is still light out, we can still see where we are going."

_He is not seeing sense. He is not thinking with his brain…just his heart. _

"Robin," said Stephan soothingly, "Robby, please, we are tired and worn out. We need to rest for the night."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who made you in charge?"

Stephan attempted a chuckle. "Nobody. But you must see reason. We cannot carry on this way. Even Jesus once said—"

"Stephan!" yelled Robin angrily, "couldn't you just give it a rest with the scripture? We all know you are the most learned and wise okay? Just…please shut up."

The gang looked at one another nervously. They were not prepared for a brother against brother fight. But they all were tired…and weary…so weary.

"How about we take a vote?" suggested Eve putting her two cents in.

Much looked at her and then nudged Allan. "Yeah, that's my girl."

Robin nodded. "Okay, whoever wants to side with Stephan and rest then say aye. If you want to abandon me in my time of need and vulnerability, then just let the ayes cry out! But if you want to help me, and show me that you care about what I'm doing then say nay."

The gang spent another couple of seconds looking at each other. Who was going to speak first? Who was brave enough to say what he, or she, really felt?

Djaq spoke first. "Aye!"

Will nudged Much and whispered proudly. "Yeah, that's _my_ girl."

Allan sulked. _I want a girl damn it._

Robin looked with astonishment at Djaq. He was about to speak when John said, "Aye!"

Then Stephan said, "Aye."

Will and Allan looked at each other. Then they both said, "Aye!"

Eve said, "Aye."

All eyes then turned to Much. Robin looked at him pleadingly. The rest of the gang looked at him curiously too. But Much knew what was right and what was wrong. It would be wrong to continue in this way when everyone thought it best to rest. It would be wrong for Robin, who was not thinking with his head, to lead onwards. It would be wrong…

But Much did not want to go against his master. Very rarely did he go against Robin and it took much bravery on his part to contradict his best friend.

"Nay," said Much.

Eve furrowed her brows at him.

Robin smiled. "Thank you my old friend. But it seems that the rest do not agree with us. We will find an inn and rest for the night. Democracy in action."

Soon they found an inn. They led their horses to the stables and made sure they had enough to eat before feeding themselves. For the most part they ate in silence. Each gang member was chewing down his guilt at betraying the leader.

And Much was chewing down his guilt for going against the majority, for going against his Eve. She would not talk to him as they ate their bread and soup.

Later that evening the gang found their rooms. They were scarce on money so rooms had to be shared. Robin roomed with Stephan. Will roomed with Djaq. Much roomed with Eve. And Allan roomed with John.

When John and Allan were settling down for the night each stared up at the ceiling in thoughtful silence.

"Do you ever miss them?" asked Allan thoughtfully.

"Every day," said John understanding perfectly what Allan meant.

"How do you hold it in?" asked Allan quietly.

The visit to the cathedral had brought forth painful memories for Allan. Memories he did not wish to share or relive ever again. But the longer he held in his sadness the more his pain and agony increased. Though John was often silent he had not failed to notice Allan's tears at the cathedral. He had decided he would not press his friend unless Allan wanted to share.

"I remind myself that they are in a better place," said John.

Allan nodded. "What if it doesn't work?"

John shifted his position but continued to stare at the ceiling. "You should not ignore pain Allan. You must remind yourself that though you feel pain, you are a better man than the sorrow."

Allan scratched his cheek. "When did we start talking about me?"

John shrugged. "I thought we'd been talking about you from the beginning Allan."

Allan nodded and let a lone tear drip from his eye to his cheek. "My father…he…passed away a long time ago. But at Burgundy…while praying…all these memories came back…and I-I…"

"I understand," said John. "It is not easy to lose the ones you love."

"Will it get easier?" asked Allan hopefully.

"No."

"So what do we do?" asked Allan.

John sighed. "We remember that they loved us Allan. We remember hope much they cared for us and how they helped us become the men we are today."

Allan raised his eyebrow. "That was pretty John."

"Yeah, don't tell the others I was that warm or caring," said John. "Just between us alright?"

Allan nodded. "Just between us."

Then John said, "Goodnight." He turned on his side and closed his eyes to welcome sleep.

Allan coughed and John wearily opened his eyes.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," said Allan.

In the next room things were not quite so warm and fuzzy between Much and Eve.

"How could you have gone against me?" asked Eve.

Much rolled his eyes. "I told you, he is my master and my best friend. I cannot simply go against him!"

Eve put her hands on her hips. "But what I think does not count? Is that it?"

Much groaned. "I did not mean that."

"But you'd probably follow him to the ends of the earth right? Me? You just happened to find me in some stables somewhere."

Eve sat on one of the two beds and rocked back and forth on the bed. Much slowly sat beside her. She did not shy away from him. That was a good sign for Much.

"Eve, how you could possibly think that?"

"Because it is true. You would be fine if you never found me here, or never met me. You could have been fine just living with Robin in the woods for the rest of your days."

Much shook his head. "Not a day has gone by," he said slowly, "when I have not thought of your beautiful face. Your words, your movements, have haunted my soul for a year. I have longed for you for so long…and…"

Much went red in the face. He wanted to tell her something else. He wanted to tell her what he should have told her last year. But he was scared. He was scared she would not say it back. He was scared of rejection.

"What?" asked Eve. "Longing and longing and longing…what is that but lust? Just simply ordinary male lu—"

"Why can't you just shut up and let me tell you I love you?!" Much yelled angrily.

Eve stared at Much. "You love me?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?" asked Much.

Eve took his hand in hers. "I love you too."

Much smiled brightly. "Really? You are not just saying that? Because I get hurt very easily you know."

Eve shook her head. "Truly Much. I love you."

The two kissed deeply and tenderly. Then the kiss turned from tender to passionate. Much plummeted Eve on the bed and Eve began to take off Much's tunic with her delicate fingers. Both gasped for breath. Much found his hands traveling up her leg towards her…

Then he stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her. He wanted to make sure this was okay.

Eve took Much's face in her hands and smiled. "You are who I want Much. For now…and always. I'm ready. Are you?"

Suddenly she gasped in bliss and the position of Much's fingers.

"Yes," he said. "Completely ready."

And suddenly there were moans echoing through the room. But in the next room Djaq found herself speechless. She was sitting on her bed and looking down at Will. He was kneeling and looking up at her with love in his eyes. His hands held hers.

"Oh…" said Djaq. "Are you really about to-to?"

"Djaq," said Will, "I know that there is so much wrong with the time. I mean, I don't come from the Holy Land. You don't come from England. I have no money and I live in the forest. My father is dead, my brother is in Scarborough with his aunt. Every day we are surrounded by danger. Every day we could die. Djaq, I realized that I want to spend the last day of my life with you by my side."

Djaq remained silent.

"Djaq?" Will asked.

Djaq nodded. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Will jumped up from his knees and embraced his fiancé.

With all this happiness and understanding pouring from three rooms none of it seemed to penetrate the thick anger from the fourth room where the brothers roomed.

"Robin?" asked Stephan. "Are you asleep?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of hearing my ridiculous dreams. Of course I'm not asleep."

Robin was angry.

"You still haven't forgive me," said Stephan with understanding.

"Would you forgive me if I walked into your church and decided to go against you in front of your companions?" asked Robin fiercely.

Stephan shrugged. "I hate to remind you Robin, but you did. You did the minute you stepped into the Abbey and asked me to leave to conduct an annulment. You cannot even begin to imagine how long it took for me to persuade the monks and brothers…"

Robin sat up. "Really?" He had not expected that.

"Surprising as it may seem," said Stephan, "priests and monks don't tend to like annulments. They were against me leaving from the beginning. I was the minority voice to their overwhelming majority. They questioned my motives for going along with the annulment. They accused me of doing it just because you are my brother."

Robin's face reddened. He did not know his brother had fought for him. "What did you say?"

Stephan sat up too. "I said they were absolutely right."

"What?"

"I should have been there for you all those years ago," said Stephan. "I know you probably feel guilty because you were not there for me when I needed you. But I feel like I let you down too. When I went to France I thought I was doing a selfless act. I didn't stop to think, really think, about those I left behind…"

Robin walked over to his brother's side and hugged him. "It's okay."

Stephan nodded. "I know. And I am sorry for going against your authority earlier today. But I could see that you were not yourself this morning."

Robin nodded. "I have not been myself for many mornings."

Stephan clasped his brother's shoulder. "With any luck, with swift horses, and worthy travelers, we shall soon put you at ease and find Marian."

Robin walked back to his own bed. "I just wish I knew for sure that she was okay. I wish I knew for sure that he has not harmed her…if he hurt her I swear I'll—"

"Sh!" Insisted Stephan not wanting his brother to get angry. "Patience and mercy. Did not Jesus say once that he who—"

But Stephan could not finish that thought because a pillow suddenly hit his face.

Robin laughed. "Do shut up please."

Stephan shrugged. "I'm keeping this pillow by the way."

Robin nodded. "That's okay, I've got another one."

**Okay what did you think?? i know i know no baby yet...but next chap we will get cracking on the delivery...hope some of you got the "birthing baby" line from gone with the wind...anyway a couple of notes...that eve and Much exchange which led to sexual stuff...first time ever writting anything that discriptive of sex so forgive me if you think i didnt do it justice...havent gotten any complaints though (hehehe) will and djaq getting married anyone see that coming??? really obvious?? how about Gabriella knowing Guy's grandparents?? how old is that woman? hope i gave you humor, angst, drama, suspence, action (ehehe) and love---all the characteristics to make up a good fanfic...reviews are lovely and me day of birth is in four days yay!**


	17. Chapter 17 Discovery, Delivery

**The chapter everyone has been waiting for has arrived!!! marian will have a baby!!! o m g...its finally happening...but this is soooo not the end nowhere near it so dont fret or worry your wondeful heads about that. Now heres a question for you...as you know i havent brought up the vasey/edward sections for a while...are you guys still curious about them or do you want to be suprised since they are the true evil villains of the tale?? and a note for you all...i dont realy know that much about childbirth...so forgive me if its not right or something...SOO one last thing...i do not own robin hood bbc...if i did there would be a very different ending to season 3 and season 2**

**Chapter Seventeen Discovery Delivery**

"What you look at that?" Allan asked the gang as they were leaving the inn. He pointed to a poster of the sheriff of Nottingham. The sheriff's face seemed to be staring angrily at the gang. And even though he was not there his gaze sent a chill through Will's heart.

"I suppose his cruelty has been spread all around Europe," mused Djaq looking at the picture.

Robin shook his head. "But what does that mean underneath the picture?"

He was referring to the writing underneath the picture which was in French. Stephan and Eve took a look at it and looked at each other with worried glances. They both understood exactly what the message meant. It was not simply a description of evil deeds the sheriff had committed in Nottingham. And it was not target practice for French archers.

It was a wanted poster.

It signified that the sheriff of Nottingham was here…in France!

But who was going to break the news to Robin? Which one of them dared?

Much looked curiously from his Eve to his master's brother. "What is it?"

Eve cleared her throat as if to begin to speak. "Uh, well…it means that the sheriff is wanted dead or alive."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible. That could only mean one thing. It could only mean that…that…"

Stephan nodded. "The sheriff of Nottingham is here Robin. He is here in France."

The hero of the greenwood closed his eyes and thought about his last meeting with the sheriff. He had promised the sheriff he would deliver Guy back to him…and the sheriff seemed to accept that. Why was the sheriff here then?

Robin opened his eyes. Before they left this town they were going to find out why the bloody hell the sheriff was in France. He turned abruptly to Stephan and Eve.

"Find out what anyone knows about him. If anyone has seen him, what he has done while in France, if anyone knows where he is…anything like that okay?"

Stephan and Eve nodded.

Then Robin turned to the rest of the gang. "Go with them. Make sure they get answers. Much, Allan, Djaq…go with Eve. The rest of you go with Stephan."

The two groups left without a word. But Will hung back and looked at his leader. He watched with eyes full of sorrow as Robin ripped off the poster from the side of the building and sat on the cobblestone ground. Robin was staring with pain and sorrow into the sheriff's blank eyes.

He took the picture in his left and hand with an intake of breath crumpled up the poster into a little ball. He let it fall to the ground beside him.

"Don't liter," said Will trying to make Robin laugh.

Robin spun his head around to face Will. "What are you doing here? You should be off with Stephan. I told you to help Stephan."

Will bent down to Robin and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "What is wrong?"

Robin pushed Will away. "Just leave me alone Will. I need to think, plan this out."

Will shook his head. "You still have not forgiven me."

Robin shook his head. "This isn't about you Will…I just…I don't know."

"You do know," said Will, "you can tell me. I'm here for you Robin."

Robin looked into his friend's eyes. There was so much love in Will Scarlett's eyes. There was love for his fearless leader, love for his friends, his home…so much love yet sadness was written there too it seemed. Sadness for the loved ones he could not save. Sadness for the deaths he could not prevent.

"I have had to watch the ones I love slip away too," said Will. "You know that Robin. And I understand how you feel about Marian. If anything happened to Djaq…especially now, I swear I'd—"

"Wait," Robin stopped him. "What do you mean 'especially now'?"

Will's face reddened. He hadn't meant to share that part. He didn't want to tell the gang he and Djaq were engaged until this was all over. But he supposed it couldn't hurt to tell Robin now.

_I hope he doesn't hate me for this._

"Djaq and I," said Will, "are engaged."

Robin's previously forlorn face broke into a smile. His smile brightened Will's heart as well. "That's fantastic Will. Congratulations."

The two friends hugged each other and then parted. They stood up silently. Robin put his hands on his hips.

"She said yes right?"

Will nodded. "Wouldn't force her to marry me otherwise. That would be weird wouldn't it?"

Robin took a sharp intake of breath. He did not reply. He was thinking of a woman who had been forced into marriage without truly accepting.

Will realized his mistake. "Oh, Robin I'm sorry mate, I forgot."

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're right. And I am very happy for you."

"What about?" asked Allan.

Allan's group, which consisted of Eve, Djaq, and Much returned and looked at Robin and Will.

"So what are we happy about?" Allan repeated his question.

Will looked at Djaq and they had an entire conversation through eye contact.

_Don't be mad at me. _Will's eyes said.

_What did you do now Will? _Djaq's eyes asked him suspiciously.

_Robin knows about us…do you think we should tell the rest of them?_

Djaq raised an eyebrow. _Was he okay about us being happy?_

_Yeah, of course._ Will's eyes shone with happiness.

"Djaq and I are engaged," said Will aloud.

"'Bout time," said Allan.

Much chuckled. "Finally."

Eve smiled and took Much's hand in hers. "Congratulations."

Will shook his head. "Wait a minute, you lot saw this coming?"

"Sort of," said Allan. "But we wanted you to figure it out on your own."

"How kind of you," said Djaq walking beside Will and taking her hand in his.

Robin wanted to ask Eve what she had learned from the villagers but he found that his words were lost inside of him. He was looking from Much and Eve to Will and Djaq. They were both so happy and in love. Will and Much, two of his oldest and dearest friends, had finally found happiness in the arms of another. And Robin was happy for them. There was true bliss in his heart for his companions…but there was also something else.

Jealously.

A bitter sort of jealously which clung to Robin's skin tightly. The jealously seemed to suck away all the joy he felt for his friends. The jealously taunted him bitterly.

_Look at all of them…so happy so in love. You are so pitiful…people should weep for you. How could you have convinced an entire shire of your bravery? You are nothing! You are in love with a married woman. Do you have no shame at all? Surely people, everywhere, should weep for your pitiful state of being._

But he would not let the jealously control him. He would fight and destroy this feeling inside of him. So he coughed to get everyone's attention back.

"What did you learn Eve?"

Eve scratched the back of her neck. "Maybe you should let Stephan tell you. He probably has heard the same thing."

"What did you learn Eve?" asked Robin more desperately.

Much patted her hand gently. "You can tell him, he probably won't hate you."

Eve rolled her eyes at Much. Though she had forgiven him the previous night…many glorious times over…she was still annoyed that he was not on her side of things. True she had once worked for the sheriff and true he would never abandon his best friend…but still…

Eve began to talk when Stephan and Little John walked up to them.

"Thank God," whispered Eve. "Saved by the priest."

"Did you tell him yet?" asked Stephan anxiously.

Robin sighed. "If someone doesn't tell me what's going on I swear I'll…never mind. What is the sheriff doing here?"

"He was seen a couple of villages from here," said Stephan. "Apparently after he left the town he left behind a dead bartender. But he seems to have disappeared no one can find him."

Robin nodded. "But do you know why he is here?"

Eve spoke, "The villager I was speaking with told me that he told the bartender he was looking for a man named Guy. Apparently the bartender told the sheriff where Guy is living and the sheriff had him killed."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Had him killed?"

"Sources say he is not alone," said Stephan.

_So he's not alone…he's looking for Guy…that does not add up. _

"If the sheriff found a replacement," said Allan, "then why would he be looking for Guy?"

"Maybe he wants to visit Guy," said Much hopefully.

But the gang doubted Much's suggestion.

"Do you think he means to kill Guy?" asked Will. "Guy did abandon him after all."

Robin nodded. "That's likely."

"Good to have saved us from doing it ourselves," said John.

But Robin shook his head. "John you know he would not stop at Guy…and if he knows that we are headed this way…"

And then the blessed little gears in Robin's brain began clicking. Things started making sense in his previously muddled mind. The sheriff _wanted_ Robin and the gang to come to stop him…and then the sheriff would use Marian to kill Robin…though Robin had not figured out how exactly.

"Marian," whispered Robin.

Not only did he need to worry about getting her back, now he had to worry about the sheriff beating Robin and his gang to the estate. What if the sheriff got there before Robin…what if the sheriff was there now? What if he was hurting her?

Robin hugged himself and looked at the sun. "I should not have told the sheriff we were engaged."

Much stared at him. "You told the sheriff you were with Marian?"

Robin shrugged. "At the time I didn't think he'd do anything about it."

"Robin, if he knows that you were engaged to Marian and that Marian does not love Guy…then maybe the sheriff is not planning to kill her himself," said Will worried.

Robin looked at him. "What are you suggesting Will?"

"The sheriff will tempt Guy to kill her."

********************************************************************************

"Guy, this is killing me!" screamed Marian.

"Stop hurting her!" screamed Guy to Gabriella.

Gabriella was seated at the end of the bed and tried to spread Marian's legs open so that the baby could come out safely. But the baby was still not ready yet. Marian was getting painful contractions but she could not push yet. Gabriella told her that Gabriella would know when the time was right to start pushing.

Guy was sitting beside Marian he was massaging her neck and back. But since he was not very good at healing others the thoughtful deed turned out to cause Marian even more pain. So he stopped and put his hands by his sides.

"Can I at least get her something to drink?" asked Guy wanting to do something useful.

Gabriella shook her head. "Can't have anything to drink."

Marian was breathing heavily. "Are you sure you know what you are doing? You've done this before?"

Gabriella looked at Guy and then nodded. "Every baby I have seen come into the world was beautiful and healthy."

Guy put his arm around Marian and she put her head on his shoulder. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and it fell in a tumble of wavy curls. At this moment some of those curls tickled Guy's chin and the side of his neck. Though they were wet with sweat he still thought they were beautiful.

He took Marian's hand in his own.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts," he said. He braced himself for the impact of her grasp.

"AH!" she screamed and squeezed Guy's hand extremely hard. But Guy did not feel it. He was so used to pain that Marian's pull did not seem so bad in comparison.

"OW!"

Then Guy bit his lip. She really had a strong grip.

"I can see how you'd have made a good nightwatchman. Guess I didn't stand a chance against you," said Guy gently to Marian.

"What?" asked Marian.

She was concentrating on the pain and did not hear how Guy had just accepted Marian as the nightwatchman. Gabriella heard him though but she held back her comment because she realized that this was the moment they had all been waiting for.

"Marian?" she asked.

"Yes?!"

"I need you to push really really hard! NOW!"

So Marian pushed and screamed as she did so. She pushed through the agony and wretched torment she was in. She pushed through the pain and sorrow of the last nine months. She pushed through the loves she would never see again.

But Gabriella shook her head. Marian was not pushing enough. The baby was not coming

She motioned for Guy to join her. He did so.

"She is not pushing hard enough, you need to encourage her."

"How?" asked Guy perplexed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Men! Use your brain, figure it out. I've got bigger problems."

Guy remained kneeling beside Gabriella. He looked up at Marian's tired face.

"What is it Guy? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Gabriella says you need to push harder," said Guy sympathetically.

Marian closed her eyes. "I can't. I'm too tired. Argh!"

Guy got up and walked back to Marian's side. He looked in her eyes. "I know you Marian. You do not give up that easily on anything. Every time I have seen you as the nightwatchman, though I did not know it, I was amazed that you never stopped fighting. You are so brave my sweet, good, Marian. I know you can do this."

_My sweet, good, Marian. _Something that Robin used to call her.

So Marian pushed harder because of Guy's encouragement.

Then suddenly she did not need to push anymore because she heard a little scream.

Gabriella smiled and held Guy and Marian's baby in her arms. "Congratulations. You have a new healthy baby...girl."

Marian smiled and collapsed on the bed worn out. Gabriella stood up and wrapped the baby in a blanket.

Guy walked over to Gabriella's side and looked at his little daughter. He shook his head with confusion.

"Why is there so much blood?" he asked confused.

"It is normal with every birth. There is always blood."

The blood on his pure child made Guy a little woozy. But then Gabriella left the room to clean her leaving Marian and Guy alone in their bedroom.

Guy walked back to Marian. She was staring up at the ceiling in shock.

_I just had a baby. _There were tears in her eyes.

Guy joined her on the bed and he stared up at the ceiling too.

For a while neither spoke both were reflecting on the miracle they had created together. Marian was still crying though they were not tears of sadness. Guy did not understand that.

"What's the matter? She's beautiful…and completely healthy."

Marian wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm not sad Guy. Quite the opposite actually…I'm delirious with bliss."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

Marian nodded. "Yeah, I'm a mother Guy. I have a daughter…I…we have a daughter."

Guy nodded. "I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't thinking…I was too angry and I apologize."

Marian was about to respond when Gabriella entered carrying the baby who was now completely devoid of blood in anyway. Both Marian and Guy sat up. Gabriella wordlessly handed the baby to Marian.

"I'm going to go," said Gabriella. "If you need me, you know where I am."

She slipped out of the room to give the parents time to greet their little girl. The girl was still crying a bit even while her mother held her.

"Sh!" said Marian sweetly, "it's okay little one. We're here, we'll always be here to protect you and look after you."

Marian looked at Guy. "Do you want to hold her?"

Guy gulped. "Are you sure?"

Marian handed the little baby to Guy.

Guy held his little daughter in his arms. At first he did not look at the baby too worried that the baby's innocent eyes would glimpse the monster inside of him. But at last he had the strength to look down at his baby.

The baby was looking up at him. The baby had little wisps of brown hair like her mother. But Guy could not tear his eyes away from the baby's eyes. Because the baby girl had his own black eyes. But the eyes were beautiful and soulful. They contained nothing of strife or suffering. They did not know about wars or revenge.

And Guy found suddenly that he couldn't clearly see his daughter anymore. His vision was blurry. Guy blinked and blinked again but he could not stop the tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes down his cheeks.

He, Guy of Gisborne, was crying.

And these tears were not of anger, sorrow, or fear. They were tears he had never experienced before. They were tears of joy and bliss.

He remembered the words he grandfather had spoken to him just before he died.

_Guy, come here. _Guy's grandfather whispered.

Guy dutifully approached his grandfather's side. _I'm here._

_Soon I shall depart from this world forever, _said Guy's grandfather somberly.

Guy nodded but did not understand

The old wise man chuckled and then coughed. _I know I am leaving you in a world all on your own. And you do not deserve that my brave little boy. You deserve much better than the loveless love your parents give you. And you deserve better than the grandfatherly love of an old man like me._

_Shhh grandpa…_Guy had tried to calm him down.

But Guy's grandfather shook his head. _No you must listen now. You will go through strife and pain…I know that. You will need to battle and chose sides, and your choices might not always be for the best. But one day you shall find bliss…you shall find ultimate happiness here I assure you._

Now Guy realized what his grandfather meant all those years ago.

Guy of Gisborne the murderer was no longer. Guy had love, unadulterated and pure, right in his arms. And Guy felt bliss for the first time in his adult life. And he knew it was not something bought with lavish gifts, it was not earned by years of devotion and service, it was not gained through schemes. No.

True bliss…had to be given selflessly and received selflessly by another.

This little girl with her bright warm eyes gave Guy bliss without asking for anything back.

Guy smiled down at his little girl and held her in his arms.

"Hello Clara," he said calling her by the name they had decided for her. "It's me G-…your daddy. I love you. I love you very much my sweet little girl."

The tears continued to flow down his cheeks but he did not burn with shame.

And Marian watched Guy with joy in her eyes. She felt that she was finally beginning to…possibly…maybe love him.

"I'm going to rest for a little while," said Marian. She bit her lip.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Don't leave," she said. "Can you stay here, with Clara, next to me? When I wake up I want to try feeding her."

Guy nodded content cooing over Clara.

Marian closed her eyes and suddenly found Robin Hood staring at her.

Her first instinct was to jump in his arms and hug him forever. But she could not touch him. She could not truly hold him as her own. Robin crossed his arms and stared at her.

_Where are you Marian? _He asked quietly.

_Here! _The call could have pierced through glass…but Robin did not seem to hear her.

_Do you love me? _

Her heart began to beat faster. She did not respond.

_Do you still love me?_

How she wanted to respond with a no. She longed for it because she knew that this was not real and Robin was dead. But she did not speak at all.

_You have been busy since last we met, _Robin said without emotion.

He began to slip away and fade into blackness.

_Wait! _She screamed with all her might.

A silhouette of her beloved outlaw lingered waiting for a reply.

_I did it for you! _She pleaded to the cold silhouette. _I did it for you because I love you. You wanted me to live! I did this for you!_

But the silhouette faded in blackness and Marian was awakened by the cries of her little baby.

"I think she's hungry," said Guy. "I'd do it if I could. But I haven't got milk filled breasts."

Marian rubbed her eyes and laughed at Guy's joke. She wordlessly sat up and lowered her dress so that she could feed Clara. Guy handed Clara to Marian and soon the baby was suckling happily.

Guy smiled at Marian. He had not heard the conversation in her head. He tried to wipe away a tear but she noticed he was still crying.

She looked up from Clara's feast and raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Guy nodded. "It's just…I think I'm finally beginning to understand the meaning of a couple of words I'd forgotten over the years."

"What words?"

Guy shrugged and looked lovingly at Clara. "You know, words like bliss, or joy, or happiness."

"You've changed," she said. "Guy I am astonished."

But Guy shook his head. "I have not changed Marian. This side of me was always within me. I just didn't know it at the time…you helped bring it to the surface, you and Clara have reminded me that there is more to me than pain and darkness."

Marian's stomach turned. "Oh. You're welcome." She did not know what to say.

Guy laughed. He leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He was full of unfettered joy.

Marian, as they kissed, and as Clara enjoyed her first meal on earth, was torn. She wanted to kiss Guy back with unfettered joy and passion. She wanted to love her husband without any doubt or second guessing.

But every time she closed her eyes she found Robin standing there.

_Miss me? _He asked her.

_Robin! I need to stop loving you! _

**Gosh its getting good...i hope (crosses fingers) you like it (crosses fingers again) soooo lets recap....rob knows...kinda...about the sheriff's scheme ish...and guy and marian have a baby guy is happy who saw that coming??? and marian is going to have such nightmares about robin...though they're not nightmares more as they are...painful reminders that she does not love guy....yes i know guy/mar fans i said the bad word...but youve been geting such good chaps...i need to balance it with the rob/mar lovers so just remember i love you both and ill make it good again for both of you guys...soooo what do you think?? read review enjoy**


	18. Chapter 18 Almost Lover

**Hello all....today is friday 24th and also my birthday!!! yay i am soooo hapy that is why i have a new chap my gift for all of you please give kind reviews love you all!!!!**

**Chapter Eighteen Almost Lover**

She was surrounded in a thick fog of darkness. It seemed to seep everywhere and Marian could not see where she was going. Aimlessly she wandered for what felt like miles and miles until, exhausted, she collapsed among the dark shadows.

Marian attempted to scream but her voice was blocked. Marian tried to scream for Guy but his name was trapped in her mouth. She couldn't seem to speak his name and let its meaning ring through the black abyss that was swallowing her up whole.

The girl began to cry. Tears formed in her eyes and dropped prettily down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and began kicking at the consuming darkness when suddenly she felt a hand take hold of her arm. The hand, with great power attached to it, lifted her up on her feet.

Marian did not look at first into the face of her rescuer. First she looked down at his feet. They were bare and caked with mud and dirt. Slowly she looked at her rescuer's legs. They were covered with long pants. Then finally she raised her eyes up to gaze into the face of the man who had saved her from the blackness.

Marian looked into the dizzying eyes of one Robin of Locksley. He was smiling at her. He was still holding onto her hand and would not let it go. At first she tried to break from his grasp but then she realized she did not want to.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "I have always been here Marian. I have always told you I would save you. You can come home with me now."

Robin then embraced Marian with such force that Marian thought she would fall over backwards. But then their embrace turned into a passionate kiss.

Marian burrowed her face into Robin's chest. It felt warm and safe there in the midst of the surrounding darkness.

"I miss you," she said softly.

He kissed her forehead. "I miss you too."

Then suddenly there was a cackling behind them. Both Robin and Marian turned around sharply to see a second Marian standing before them. She was wearing a pure white dress and her hair was down in thick strands of curls. In her arms she was holding a baby.

"Oh," said the second Marian to the first, "you little fool."

The first Marian held tightly to Robin and raised her eyebrow at her lookalike. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself," said the clone evilly.

Marian glared at the second Marian. "What of it?"

The second Marian used her free hand to point to Robin who had his arms around the first Marian and said nothing. "You are with him!"

"I love him!" screamed the first.

The second Marian rocked the baby in her arms lovingly. Then she looked angrily at the first.

"You should not waste your time with him," she warned.

The first Marian looked at the evil angel in white with hatred. "Why not?"

Then the first Marian defiantly looked up at Robin, and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Robin did not break away and he kissed her fiercely in return. Neither paid attention as the second Marian began to tisk with distain at the two lovers. And they did not notice as the second Marian snapped her fingers at the blackness.

Suddenly the darkness began to form the shape of a man. He was tall and dressed in all black.

"Marian!" screamed a very familiar voice.

The first Marian stopped kissing Robin and looked back to see Guy staring at her with eyes full of anger and passionate rage.

Robin let go of Marian abruptly and took out his sword. "Fight me Guy!"

Guy did not draw a sword. He walked past the Marian in white and past the Marian who stood next to Robin. Suddenly he drew out a small dagger and thrust it bluntly into Robin's chest.

"NO!" Marian screamed with rage and began beating with all her might at Guy. But she did not deal him a single wound. He merely laughed at her failed attempts and flung her to the ground. And then with a snap of the evil angel's fingers Guy disappeared into the black laughing madly.

The first Marian looked at Robin as he felt to the ground. She knelt over him and held his head in her hands stroking the locks of his hair. There was a lump in her stomach.

Robin looked up at her and smiled. "I guess I wasn't strong enough for you."

Marian shook her head. "No! Robin! Wait!"

But her cries were meaningless as the shadowy darkness grabbed hold of her lover and swallowed him up. Marian was left on the ground staring up into the eyes of her twin.

"The dead should not be granted love Marian. No matter how hard you love him, he will not come back to the living. Be content without finding out what you really are."

Marian glared at the imposter. "And what am I?"

The second Marian tossed the baby in the air and Marian dove to catch the innocent creature in her arms. As she did so Guy appeared once more, this time beside her, and put his arms around her waist protectively.

"A mother," replied the second stiffly.

And with that the Marian in white disappeared leaving the first Marian alone.

The baby in her arms began to wail…

And suddenly Marian sat up in bed. She was sweating and gasping for much needed air. Clara was indeed crying from the next room and had awoken her mother from a nightmare. Marian put a hand over her heart and sighed.

_Just a dream._

She slowly got up, trying not to awaken Guy, and walked from the bedroom into Clara's bedroom. There was a little crib that Guy had built for her and Clara was wailing in it. Marian picked her up from the crib and held her in her arms.

Marian rocked the child methodically. She hummed a lullaby her mother had taught her and tried to get Clara to go back to sleep.

But Clara continued to wail.

"You've got lungs just as powerful as your daddy's," said Marian trying to chuckle.

While she walked around the room in a circle she thought about the dream she had had. What in the bloody hell did it all mean? Was she trying to save herself from loving Robin? That made sense she supposed but…

_What about Guy?_

Why had Guy killed Robin and not Marian? This did not seem logical to Marian. She knew that, in the real world if Guy had caught her and Robin together it was likely that they'd both be killed. So maybe the dream did not mean anything on the surface.

She continued to think.

Guy had stabbed Robin with a little dagger in the stomach. The exact same dagger, and the exact same location of the stomach, where Guy had stabbed her last year. Maybe Guy was not destroying Robin, per say, maybe he was destroying her old self.

Marian bit her lip as Clara cried on.

"Sh!" she said the little one, "I know you are stressed. I do not know what to do for you. You are not hungry…so why are you crying?"

Marian shrugged her shoulders. She did not expect any sort of logical answer to her question.

"Clara," said Marian thoughtfully, "you are so beautiful. Did you know that? You are a beautiful baby. I am so glad you have my brown hair…and were not born bald like blonde babies. And your eyes," she paused to admire her daughter's raven black eyes, "your eyes are your father's. He doesn't know how to use them like you do my sweet one."

What Marian did not realize was that she had an audience. Guy was leaning against the entryway of Clara's room watching Marian rock Clara to sleep. He remained silent, hoping she would go on.

"First time I saw his eyes," she said softly, "they were terrifying. I mean, absolutely, in your face, terrifying. There was so much unsettled hate and anger residing inside them. They held no remorse or sympathy at all…none visible anyway."

Guy bit his lip.

_Was I really that evil in her eyes?_

He decided to step out of the shadows and into Clara's room. He coughed and made Marian turn around…not unlike how she had abruptly turned around in her dream.

"Might I try?" he asked her holding his arms out for Clara.

Marian gently put Clara in Guy's welcoming arms and Guy held his little girl with love and affection. For a while, as Clara began to calm down, neither adult spoke aloud.

Then Guy whispered, "I think she is asleep." But he continued to hold her in his arms. He was unwilling to let her go that easily.

Marian bit her lip. "Guy, can I tell you something?"

Guy nodded. "What is it?"

"I know about what you did for that man a couple of days ago," she said.

Guy raised his eyebrow. "What man?"

Marian scratched her arm. "You gave some money to that poor man Alexis. He was really grateful to you. He came into Gabriella's shop ecstatic because he could finally afford to pay for his wife's medicine."

"Oh." Guy wondered if she had heard what the man had called him.

"Apparently he thought you were Robin Hood?" she asked with amusement.

Guy nodded silently.

"And you didn't tell him you weren't?" she asked again.

Guy shook his head. "He was already a couple of paces ahead of me, he probably wouldn't have heard me if I tried."

Marian yawned and Guy realized how tired she was. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay with Clara until she's finally settled."

Marian nodded and began to walk out of the room when she turned back to look at Guy. "I'm proud of you Guy." Then she left and walked back to her bedroom and back into bed. She hoped, as she snuggled under the covers, that when she closed her eyes she would automatically drift off to sleep.

But she was not so lucky.

As soon as she closed her eyes she was met with bright green eyes facing her. Marian, with frustration, opened her eyes and shook her head. She punched at her pillow and then closed her eyes tightly.

But sure enough she saw his smile.

Marian opened her eyes and stared madly at the ceiling.

_I cannot stop thinking about him. _

An image of the second Marian came to her as she stared at the ceiling. _You will never see him again Marian. Why do you bother to give your love to another? He might be dead and gone for all you know. Did you think to realize that he has moved on?_

Marian shot up in bed.

No. She had not thought of that. She had not considered that for a minute. But certainly it would make sense. Marian was married…why shouldn't Robin move on? Why shouldn't he go back peddling the same old dribble in the ears of another girl?

_I must say that now, more than ever, your eyes, even when you look at me in anger I feel you._

He had whispered the words into her ears when he first returned home.

_…After all this time you can see into my soul._

Marian put her hands over her eyes and sighed. But in the darkness of her closed eyelids she saw Robin standing before her. This time, he was not standing before her, smiling at her. He was with some busty blonde girl smiling at her with lust.

He kissed the new girl with as much passion as he had when his lips once belonged to Marian. And Marian was standing there forced to look at the two lovers. She tried to scream at them with frustration but she found herself silent.

In the other room Guy was still holding Clara in his arms. He knew that she was asleep but he still held her. He sat himself on a rocking chair and looked endearingly at Clara.

"A couple of things you might want to know," said Guy in a whisper. "Now that I have your attention."

Clara gently slept as Guy continued to soothingly talk to the only one in the house who he was not afraid to confess to.

"I almost abandoned your mother before you were born. I did this because I found out that she did not love me. I found out that she was the nightwatchman…one of my greatest enemies. I found out all of these hateful things about her and who she truly is. And while she was pushing you out, though I encouraged her, I thought still about leaving her. Still this was dangling in my mind. And when you came out, my precious little one, you were all gooey and disgusting. Then," he paused looking into his daughter's eyes, "you looked at me. And you saw me in a way that no other woman has ever seen me…even your mother. You were so trusting, and so sure that I would love you just as much as you loved me. So I will not leave you, or your mother, for anything."

He closed his eyes and began to drift off himself. In the darkness of his mind he found Robin Hood staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked.

Robin did not reply but merely crossed his arms and continued staring at Guy.

"She married me!" Guy screamed at the deaf man before him. "Me! Not YOU!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "You are happy Guy of Gisborne. You are happier than I have ever seen you before."

Guy nodded. "I am married; I have a child…why shouldn't I be happy?"

Robin shrugged once more. "I do not hate you Gisborne. I do not hate you…"

Guy shook his head. "Then why are you here? Why are you haunting my sleep?"

Robin smiled. "_I _do not hate you Guy of Gisborne…"

Then Robin began to fade away from Guy and in his place stood the sheriff of Nottingham. The sheriff beamed brightly at Guy.

"When will you return home?" he asked Guy.

"I am home," said Guy desperately.

"When will you return home?" repeated the sheriff and he too faded into the dark.

Guy opened his eyes to the utter darkness of Clara's room. Because of Guy's lack of vision he held Clara tighter in his arms. He realized that there were tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead. He shook his head. Why had Robin and the sheriff invaded his dreams? Guy breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his baby again.

Clara was the only one who slept soundly that night. Both her parents found themselves wide awake and unable to find any sort of comfort in sleep. When Guy finally dropped off to sleep he found his daughter gliding softly in his dreams. So what if Robin haunted his thoughts? So what if the sheriff made an entrance, every now and then, into Guy's subconscious?

Guy knew that they were both just ghosts and nothing more. They couldn't touch him, they couldn't hurt him. He didn't even think they could find him.

Marian, when she finally drifted off to sleep, was yet again confronted by Robin.

Marian knew that he was just a ghost and nothing more. He could not touch her; he could not truly hold her. And Marian didn't even think that Robin, were he alive, could find her.

But soon the two parents would soon realize how wrong they both were…

*****************************************************************************

The darkness suddenly became bright with lightning. Thunder rumbled soon after the lightning flash. And rain in sheets of anger accompanied the lightning and thunder. Though the rain did not know what mortals were doomed to be hit by its painful touch, it would have thought twice before landing on Vasey's head.

He groaned as he brushed it off his wig. "Why does it always rain on me?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he puts his hands over his head to cover himself from the downpour. "I don't know my lord, perhaps because you decide to walk the rain and the rain didn't have anywhere else to go but down."

The two travelers had lost their cart in the rain had been walking on foot for a while. The sheriff was losing his temper with Edward. He raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. Not at all my lord sheriff."

Neither Edward nor Vasey realized where they were walking. They stumbled and bumbled their way into a village. But what neither realized was that this village was the very village they wanted to stumble into. This was the village, the town, of Agincourt. But they were both too drenched to realize that.

Suddenly Edward saw a couple of shops and jumped up and down forgetting the rain.

The sheriff, whose eyesight was not as good as his young companion, put a hand on Edward's shoulder to hold him down.

"What is the matter with you?"

Edward took hold of the sheriff's shoulder and pointed him in the direction of the shops. Suddenly Edward saw a candle flicker in the window of the shop.

_There is someone in there! Maybe he will be good enough to give us room for the night._

Edward motioned for the sheriff to follow as the two set off towards the shop. They entered the small shop and both fell in exhaustion onto the floor. They were too tired and weary to get up and realize where they were.

They were lying on the floor of Gabriella's shop. She had not been able to sleep, what with the storm, and had gone down stairs to get a sleeping potion. But instead she found two men lying on her doorstep.

She coughed and Vasey and Edward looked up at her with surprise.

Edward awkwardly stood up and helped his "grandfather" up as well.

"Bonsoir," mumbled Edward hoping that that was the proper French word for good evening.

Gabriella crossed her arms. "Do not bother with the French. I can tell from your accent that you are not from around here."

Edward chuckled. "No, we are not."

"Who are you?" asked Gabriella curiously.

Edward smiled. "My name is Edward Mann. This is my grandfather Gregory Mann. We are in France visiting a cousin but some outlaws stood our horses and food. Could you give us shelter for the night?"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked from Edward's smiling face to his stooped over grandfather clutching his cane. She bent down and tried to meet Vasey's eyes. He would not look at her. Firstly because he did not want her to see his face for fear that she would recognize him. And secondly because, as the sheriff knew well, women were lepers and should not be dealt with.

"It's alright," said Gabriella warmly, "you can look at me I don't bite."

The sheriff slowly lifted his head to look at Gabriella. She was smiling at him. No one ever smiled at the sheriff just out of kindness…the only woman ever to do that was…

Vasey's stomach began to turn as he pushed away another memory of his sister.

"Hello," said Gabriella.

Vasey nodded to acknowledge her greeting. "Lovely weather huh?"

Gabriella chuckled and looked at Edward. "Good to see your grandfather still has his sense of humor."

Edward looked at the sheriff. "You have no idea."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and then lowered it. "I'll lead you upstairs."

Vasey and Edward followed Gabriella up the stairs. Edward suddenly realized he didn't have the pleasure of knowing his hostess' name.

"Excuse me miss," said Edward as they walked up the stairs to the second floor of the shop. "What is your name?"

"Gabriella," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella what?" asked the sheriff curiously.

"Just Gabriella if it's all the same to you," said Gabriella as she showed Edward and Vasey their room. It was a simple room with only one bed.

Gabriella entered the room and began arranging the bed. "I'm sorry but you'll have to share the bed. But since you are grandson and grandfather, it wont be a problem right?"

Edward looked at the sheriff and then nodded that yes it wouldn't be a problem.

"Grandfather," said Edward, "why don't you sleep for a little while?"

The sheriff attempted to protest but didn't for fear of risking his identity. He simply nodded and allowed Edward to lead him to the bed. Edward tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight grandfather."

Vasey rolled his eyes and turned away from Edward.

Edward shrugged and walked out of the room.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want any sleep?"

Edward shook his head. He was going to do some spying for the sheriff. "No…I'm actually a bit thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?"

Gabriella nodded and led Edward back down the stairs and into the shop. She began mixing ingredients in a bowl while Edward looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"You're not making me some sort of potion are you?" he asked timidly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm fixing you a drink my mother gave me when I couldn't sleep. I was about to make it for myself when you and your grandfather showed up at my door."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah sorry about that."

"Where were you off to anyway?" she asked kindly.

"To visit a cousin of mine," said Edward walking to the table and waiting patiently for the drink to be finished.

Gabriella looked at Edward twiddling his thumbs across the room. "Where does he live?"

"A village called Agincourt," said Edward, "do you know where it is?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She smiled kindly at Edward and said nothing. Then she reached for a different ingredient she was not planning to use and threw it into the mixture. When she was satisfied with her concoction she poured it into two cups and walked over to join Edward at the table.

She sat down across from him and handed him his drink.

"Cheers," he said drinking some of the mixture.

She nodded and started to drink some herself when she stopped the potion from just barely reaching her lips. She set it down beside her and looked at Edward.

"Who are you trying to find?" she asked sweetly.

"I told you, my cousin," said Edward.

"What's his name," said Gabriella waiting for the potion to kick in.

Edward shrugged. "My grandfather did not tell me his name."

Gabriella tisked seductively at Edward. "Come now, you can tell me his name."

Edward smiled and leaned closer to Gabriella. She responded by leaning closer to Edward and smiling at him.

Edward leaned even closer so that his mouth was by her ear. "His name is Guy."

Gabriella tried to stop her heart from beating so quickly. Instead she kissed Edward's cheek. "And what did he do to deserve a perilous visit from such a good looking cousin?"

Edward's face reddened and he suddenly felt the need to tell Gabriella the truth. He was not sure if it was the way she smelled or the way her hair seemed to graze his neck softy. In fact it was neither of these things...

"We are here to kill him," said Edward laughing wildly pulling Gabriella into a kiss.

She broke the kiss subtlety. "Why? Such a sexy man as yourself would have better things to do than kill some random man."

Edward shrugged. "I am here to kill him and his little wife too." He giggled like a little girl. He went into kiss her again but she backed away from him and went back to her collection of potions. She was searching for something particular.

Edward looked at her confused. "What is it?"

Gabriella did not answer but finally found what she was looking for…a big pot. She hid it behind her back and slowly walked back to Edward.

"Sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For this!" she screamed as the pot collided with Edward's head. Suddenly Edward lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Gabriella smiled. But then she frowned. What was she going to do with him?

She shrugged her shoulders and lifted up Edward's limp body. She led him out of the shop and through the streets soaked with rain. Gabriella found the place for Edward. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a tired man rubbing his eyes.

He asked her what was the matter that she should bother him at such an hour?

Gabriella showed him Edward. She explained that this man was attempting to murder two harmless civilians. Gabriella said that he had even used a harmless old man as his alibi. She told the man, the sheriff of Agincourt, that Edward would make a perfect addition to the sheriff's prison.

The sheriff of Agincourt laughed and took Edward off of Gabriella's hands. He thanked her for the arrest and carried Edward to a cell. He thrust Edward in the cell and locked it. Then the sheriff went back to sleep.

Gabriella went back home happy with the result of her work. She walked up the stairs and heard snores. Then she remembered the poor old man sleeping in her guest bedroom. She shook her head. Attempted murder and kidnap?

Gabriella walked into her own bed and tucked herself in. She resolved that the next morning she would help the poor old man find his way back home. It was the least she could do for such an innocent soul.

******************************************************************************

"Damned rain!" said Robin angrily.

The gang had to stay in the same in that night because of the heavy rain. They were all having dinner at the inn. When they were finished Robin decided that they should continue on. He realized that now that they knew what the sheriff was up to, they should hurry onwards. The night was so clear and inviting that Robin believed they would have no trouble. But the innkeeper shook his head.

He mumbled something in French which Stephan was quick to translate.

"Innkeeper says there's a storm coming."

Robin looked wearily at the innkeeper and then at his brother. "And how does he know?"

Stephan asked the question to the innkeeper. The innkeeper answered and Stephan looked back at Robin.

"He can feel it in his bones."

"He can feel it in his bones," Robin repeated with disbelief.

John shook his head. "Some people have that power Robin."

"Superstitions," muttered the leader.

Much tapped his fingers on the table and looked at John. "I thought only God had powers like that."

"I didn't say that these people make the rain Much," said John defensively. "I just said they know when things will happen."

"What?" said Allan with a chuckle. "Like a prophet or something?"

John nodded.

Much shook his head. "If this man was a prophet well…don't you think we'd know it?"

Suddenly there was a crash of lightning and a boom of thunder. Rain began to fall in buckets on the roof of the inn.

Much shivered and looked at the innkeeper. "Sorry. You can be a prophet if you want."

The gang laughed and Stephan translated for the innkeeper and he began to laugh too. But now no one was laughing. The rain did not seem to end. At first, due to Robin's sullen face, the gang tried to stay awake and hope for an end to the rain. But eventually they gave up and went to bed.

Will and Djaq shared their first night as an engaged couple.

Much and Eve shared their first night as a couple both acknowledged in requited love.

John and Allan slept peacefully each knowing that he was understood by the other perfectly.

But Stephan went to bed alone. He tried to reassure himself that Robin, soon, would come and get some much needed rest. However, hours later, Robin had still not gone to bed. Stephan tried to sleep. But he found that he could not.

Stephan shifted the pillow and tried to think of pleasant thoughts, but nothing worked. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The rain was still beating down hard outside of his window and he was thankful he was not out there.

But still he did not find blissful sleep.

_You cannot sleep without your brother in the room._

Stephan shook his head. At the Abbey he was able to sleep every night without his brother in the room. He was a grown adult. He was a priest for godsake! Stephan of Locksley did not need his little brother for comfort anymore.

Stephan scratched his head.

_You are worried about Robin._

That was true. But Robin was a grown man. He could take care of himself. But as Stephan thought this he found himself laughing at the sheer absurdity of the thought. Robin had never been alone…truly alone before. Stephan knew that well. There had always been people around him. As a child he had been looked after by his parents and his older brother.

And even when he had gone off to the holy land, Much had accompanied him dutifully and out of love. When Robin returned home from the crusades and had lived in the forest, he had his gang beside him. He had Marian beside him.

Though his gang was still beside him, though his faithful Much was beside him, Stephan realized that Robin for the first time in his life was feeling alone. He had let something he possibly took for granted, slip through his fingers.

Marian had always been a constant in Robin's mind, Stephan could see that now.

She was one of his best friends during childhood.

She was his betrothed during adolescence.

She was in his thoughts and his dreams during the Crusades.

She was his fiancé while he fought for justice and the people of England.

But now, for the first time, Marian was no longer a constant. Marian was no longer there. And Robin was alone.

_He needs comforting._

Stephan got up and walked down the stairs of the inn to the foyer where Robin sat looking out the window.

"You are still here." Stephan's sentence was more of a statement than a question.

Robin nodded without turning around to face his brother. "I keep thinking it's going to clear up."

"A watched pot never boils," said Stephan trying to get Robin to face him. But his little brother's eyes remained fixed at the pounding rain.

"Robin," said Stephan, "what are you doing still awake?"

"I cannot sleep," said Robin still looking out the window.

Stephan sighed. "Robin, look at me. The back of your head is not much of a conversationalist."

Robin rolled his eyes and turned around dutifully to look at his brother. "You'll find I'm not going to be much of a conversationalist tonight."

"Robin, talk to me."

"Leave me alone," said Robin. "If you stay any longer I am afraid of what I will say to you."

Stephan shook his head and sat beside his little brother. "You have said many hurtful things to me in the past. I can take whatever you want to throw at me."

Robin began to open his mouth then stopped himself. "I can't think of any at the moment. How about you leave and I'll get back to you okay?"

"Robin," said Stephan putting a nurturing arm around Robin, "get some sleep."

Robin shook his head. "If I close my eyes then…" His voice faded off.

"Then what? You are worried you'll dream?" asked Stephan knowingly.

Robin's face reddened. "No."

"I don't care if you dream loudly; I just need you to sleep! You need you to sleep!"

Robin put his hands over his eyes. Suddenly he was confronted by her dazzling eyes and long locks of hair. He shot his eyes open and looked at his brother. He was breathing heavily.

"That's not the point," said Robin, "whenever I close my eyes I see her face. I cannot stop myself!"

Stephan rubbed Robin's shoulder. "That's not bad right? You love her; of course you're going to think about her. It's natural."

But Robin knew better.

_It is not natural. None of this is natural. It is not natural that she is married. It is not natural that she is living with Guy. It is not natural that she is touching him…kissing him…because if it were natural then I would not dream it, I would live it._

"When I see her through my mind's eye," said Robin gloomily, "it only hurts me more."

"Pain and love go hand and hand," said Stephan sagely.

But Robin had had enough of the sage.

"What the hell do you know about this?" Robin asked angrily. "You're a bloody priest! You have never truly loved a woman before. You know nothing of how it feels to know that she is touching him. That he his caressing her soft skin that he is putting himself into her."

Robin clutched at his sides as he began to picture the grotesque scene in his mind.

Stephan hung his head. "You are right obviously…I have never known the love of a woman. I have never felt what it is like to have a woman on you…kissing and touching you all over. But I do know love Robby. I love you."

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Different."

"A little yes," admitted Stephan, "but I know what it is like to love someone who you might never see again. I know what it is like to love someone and miss that someone so desperately that you can hardly breathe. At least you got to hate me," chuckled Stephan, "I couldn't hate you Robin. All I could do was love you."

Robin stared wide-eyed at his brother. "Seriously?"

"I tried to hate you," said Stephan looking away from Robin, "I tried to remind myself how you said goodbye to me with such anger and hate. I was sure that if I remembered ever hateful thing you said, then I would surely hate you and therefore stop missing you. I didn't miss our parents very much…but I could not stop loving you and missing you."

Now it was Robin's turn to put an arm around his brother and comfort him. "I did not know."

Stephan nodded. "I figured as much."

Robin stood up. "I think I should go to bed now. If you could get through your pain, then so can I."

Stephan stood up too and the two brothers walked up to bed. Each got into his own bed and bade the other goodnight. Stephan closed his eyes and found peaceful sleep. He drifted through dreams with a smile on his face.

But Robin was not so lucky.

When Robin closed his eyes he found Gisborne staring at him.

_Well that is certainly new._

Guy of Gisborne was staring at him smiling viciously.

"What is it?" asked Robin desperately, "what is so funny?"

Guy did not reply he merely continued to stare at Robin. He crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

Guy shook his head. Suddenly behind Guy, Marian appeared. She stood beside Guy. Her piercing eyes met Robin's anxiously. Marian tried to go to Robin but Guy's grabbed her arm and prevented her from continuing to walk.

"Marian!" Robin screamed.

Guy tisked at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself, lusting after another man's wife."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You lusted after MY fiancé!"

Guy shrugged. "True, but I did not know it, did I?"

Robin groaned and then looked intensely at Marian. "Marian I will find you! I promise you!"

"Marian! Marian!" Guy chuckled mimicking Robin's shouts. Then he shook Marian fiercely. "There is nothing you can do about this. She is practically shackled to me. You'd need a miracle Hood."

"I have love," Robin said hoarsely. "I have all the passion and love for her. That can break any shackle."

"What about God's?" asked Guy with a cackle.

Robin madly repeated what Will had told him. He repeated the mantra that he had practically sung to himself. "Marriage is not binding. Marriage out of force is not binding. Marriage without love is not binding."

"La-di-da-di-da," said Guy sounding very much like the sheriff, "that was very pretty Hood. But until you come, she is still mine. She has lain with me. She is my wife."

Robin drew his sword and prepared to fight Guy. But Guy did not let go of Marian's arm. He shrugged. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Worse," said Robin, "I will make you pay for what you have done."

"Let me get this straight," said Guy, "you will make me pay for merely saving the woman you love? That does not sound like a fair punishment for the crime now does it?"

Robin growled. "I will make you pay for all the crimes you have committed."

Guy shrugged. "It does not matter anyway really does it? Because, let's think for a minute, if you kill me then what happens?"

"I save Marian."

"Right," said Guy, "right, but here's the thing…you are not getting the same Marian you lost are you?"

"What are you talking about! What did you do to her Gisborne?!"

"You are getting back a damaged woman. She is not the pure Marian of your youth. She is no longer Maid Marian is she? When you lie with her, do you think she will smell like me?"

Robin's heart beat faster and he put his blade at Guy's neck. "Shut up!"

Guy picked up Marian and began to kiss her right in front of the hero's eyes. Watching this was ten times worse than any ready blade. He watched Guy pin her down on the floor in front of him. Marian could not resist because she was not as strong as him.

"Admit it Hood!" screamed Guy madly. "I am the better man!"

Then Robin awoke due to a loud flash of lightning. He took a couple of deep breaths but to no avail. He looked at Stephan sleeping and shook his head. Robin got out of bed and put on his every day clothes. He grabbed his bow and put his sack of arrows across his back. He walked down the stairs and out of the inn.

Robin wandered aimlessly through the rain. He walked until he could go no more. In exhaustion he fell to the floor and looked up at the unyielding heavens.

"Marian!" he screamed. "I am coming for you!"

Then he closed his eyes and found darkness.

**OMG so everythings happening soo fast and people are having dreams and getting knocked out!!! i wonder how the sheriff will react when he finds out about Edward whats going to happen to Gabriella??? Robin wont die dont worry!!! love you all again **

**note: its called almost lover cause i was listening to the song while writing this chap thats why its angsty and sad....**


	19. Chapter 19 Slowly Closing In

**Hey...back and with another update! i thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments of this story. I have really apprecaited all of your thoughts and suggestions hopefully this chapter will not disapoint you...Arria Rose...yes i used french again..i'll have to stop myself but its fun to try to use another language in a story..even if i dont understand it please read review enjoy**

**Chapter Nineteen Slowly Closing In**

Vasey awoke the next morning dizzily. He sat up in the foreign bed and shook his head from side to side to wake himself up. He turned around expecting to find Edward beside him. But to his utter astonishment he found only empty air beside him. Vasey shook his head trying to think of logical explanations for his lackey's disappearance.

_Could have decided to leave._ The sheriff thought. _When it came down to it, he just couldn't handle the thought of killing._

The sheriff shrugged off that idea. It was unlike the Edward Mann he knew to just leave without so much as a reason, or a goodbye.

Then the gears on the sheriff's brain began to tick like clockwork.

_That girl, Gabriella, she must know something about this._

He was planning to go find her and confront her about this when she appeared at his doorway. She smiled at him kindly.

"Good morning," she said.

Vasey nodded. "Where is my grandson?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "You do not need to worry about him anymore."

Vasey, still in character, took a deep breath and stood up. He took his cane and walked slowly to the doorway to face Gabriella. "Thank you."

Of course, the sheriff had no idea why he was thanking the strange woman, but nothing should seem out of the ordinary. If she believed that she was helping him by getting rid of Edward than he was going to subtly find out why before he revealed who he really was.

Gabriella took his free hand in her own and led him down the stairs carefully. She helped him sit down in a chair. "You must be hungry."

Vasey nodded. Gabriella went to work getting breakfast ready for him.

"I cannot believe you have put up with him for so long," said Gabriella.

Vasey nodded. "He did not leave me much of a choice."

_What is she going on about?_

"Using you as a pawn in his scheme," Gabriella paused and shivered, "just makes me sick."

"Had to go along with it," said the sheriff meekly, "threatened to kill most my family if I did not."

Gabriella shook her head sadly as she cooked. "And all to kill some poor innocent married man, I do not understand men like that."

Vasey shrugged innocently but his mind was buzzing with one thought.

_What does she know?_

He remained silent and let Gabriella rant safely.

"Coming into MY village with the intent of killing MY friends, the very thought of it makes me sick to my stomach."

Vasey raised an eyebrow. "You know them then?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course I do."

Vasey wanted to make sure they were talking about the same people. "Sorry, he never told me why he wanted them dead. Do you know why?"

Gabriella smiled. "I got him to tell me why last night. Apparently he killed this Edward fellow's family. Edward wanted revenge."

_So she knows Edward wanted to kill Guy! And she knows Guy! That means we have finally made it! This is too good._

"Where is Edward? I want to make sure that the rest of the world is safe from his cruelty," said the sheriff flatly.

"He is being held by the sheriff."

Vasey raised a brow. "The sheriff?"

Gabriella nodded. "The sheriff of Agincourt."

"He is in jail then?" the sheriff clarified.

"Right where he belongs."

Now the sheriff needed to do some serious thinking. He needed Edward out of jail and that was certain. Sure, he could do the entire operation on his own. But the sheriff did not like getting his hands dirty with all that blood. No. He needed Edward. He needed Edward out of jail. He could try to convince Gabriella to…

Wait one moment.

Why convince? He knew all that he needed to know from Gabriella. She was not needed anymore. And, since there was no further use for her…she did not need to exist anymore. That was how the sheriff worked out complicated problems.

Gabriella set down the sheriff's breakfast. He was saddened to find that it was breakfast he could eat with his hands. That meant there was no sharp knife. But then he realized that under his ragged clothing, he still had his sword.

Suddenly he stood up with great strength and gusto. Gabriella was speechless.

Vasey, drew his sword and pointed it at Gabriella. She fell out of her chair and onto the floor. She was breathing quickly and tried to back away from the sword.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Vasey shook his head. "Always the same asinine questions. Always the same pleas of mercy. Always the same—"

"She would not like this," said Gabriella.

Vasey's eyes flashed. "What did you say?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I asked again why are you doing this?"

Vasey shook his head. "No. You said, 'she would not like this.'"

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked.

_I am hearing things. I am thinking of her too much._

_You are not evil brother._

The sheriff shook his sword at Gabriella. "Now I know you said something."

"I did not say a word!"

"Enough of this!" Vasey screamed as he shoved his sword deep into Gabriella's belly. Vasey then pulled it out just as quickly. He put the sword back in his sheath and hid the sheath under his rags. He then ran out of the shop and left the dying woman inside.

Vasey took up his cane and began to slowly search for the village jail. When he found what he was searching for he slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The sheriff of Agincourt answered the door.

Vasey smiled at the sheriff. The sheriff of Agincourt did not recognize the sheriff of Nottingham without the missing tooth and missing hair. He let Vasey in and asked him what he could do for such an elderly gentleman.

Vasey wanted to see the prison. He informed the sheriff of Agincourt that he was inspecting prisons all around this part of France for the king himself. The sheriff of Agincourt nodded and led Vasey to the jail cells.

Only two cells were in use.

In one cell a man was cowering in the corner and muttering to himself. His only crime was his insanity. The townspeople of Agincourt figured that the jail was the safest place for someone crazy. When this man saw the sheriff of Agincourt and the sheriff of Nottingham enter he began drooling.

Next to the drooling man's cell was Edward's cell. Edward was lying on the floor of his cell still knocked out from Gabriella's sharp blow.

The sheriff of Agincourt explained what Gabriella had done the night before when he noticed his guest's raised brow.

Vasey nodded.

The sheriff of Agincourt chuckled and as he swayed Vasey heard a clanging sound at the side of his body. Vasey casually looked down at the sheriff of Agincourt's belt to see a pair of keys. Vasey knew that these keys could lead to Edward's freedom. Now the question was, how to rid them from the sheriff's belt.

_Why are you even bothering with this question? You know the answer!_

Death. Two deaths within ten minutes.

_Dear brother, what are you doing?_

Vasey ignored her voice ringing in his head as he raised his sword and killed the sheriff of Agincourt. It was as simple as that.

Then he bent down and took the sheriff's keys. He went to the cells and looked from one to the other. First he opened the stranger's cell. If the man had looked at all sane, the sheriff would have considered using him as part of the plan. But he looked at the man's face. He looked at the man's eyes.

There was nothing behind his eyes. They were blank.

The sheriff wanted to cause the village further harm. He was sure that letting a crazy man loose again would do the trick.

He shooed the crazy man out of the cage.

The man looked back at him. "Libre?"

Vasey nodded. "Libre!"

The free man walked out of the jail and into the light of a new day. Meanwhile Vasey unlocked Edward's cell and sighed when he saw his unconscious comrade.

He bent over Edward and clapped his hands loudly.

"Wake up!" he yelled.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and spit at Edward's closed eyes.

The water and saliva made Edward get up and wipe the wetness from his eyes.

"This isn't water," he said.

"Bright boy."

Edward groaned and rubbed his head. "My head feels like a—"

"La-di-da-di-da," the sheriff did not care how his head felt.

Edward slowly stood up and gasped when he saw the dead man outside of his cell. He looked quizzically at the sheriff. The sheriff nodded and took full credit of the evil deed. "He is no concern of ours anymore."

"My lord," said Edward, "I apologize for ending up here. I was just trying to find out if she knew anything useful. She drugged my drink and…"

Vasey sighed. "Well, while you were sleeping like a baby I was working. I found out that Guy and his leper lover are here."

Edward nodded. The two villains walked casually out of the jail cell and out of the jail entirely. They ventured out into the sunlight. They were so close to their destination they could taste it. They could almost hear the sound of death and bitter cries in the air.

It felt good to Edward.

But Vasey was suddenly and ruthlessly plagued with thoughts of his sister. When he sister had been alive he was sure that she loved his evil ways. She was an honorary member of the black knights. She had helped Vasey kidnap Robin Hood. She was just as evil as her brother so why was she haunting him?

_Are you off again dear brother?_

_Go away! _The sheriff thought madly to his sister.

_More innocent people need to die do they? _

"I said go away!" screamed Vasey.

Edward looked at him curiously but did not say a word. He decided to change the subject.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked kindly.

Vasey rolled his eyes. "I did not think they would be hard to find."

Edward nodded. "Remember that bartender? He said that the Guy he knew had a manor. This means that we need to leave the market place and find a more rural place. A place with a lot of land for a manor."

Vasey smiled. "Good thinking Edward."

After a little while they reached the outskirts of the marketplace. Ahead of them stretched a vast landscape. In that vast landscape they were sure to find what they sought for. Vasey and Edward walked side by side through the thick trees and dense grass quietly.

"How will it feel do you think?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Killing your greatest enemy? Killing Guy?"

Vasey shrugged his shoulders. "I've never killed him before."

Edward smiled. "But you have killed so many enemies. How does it feel? I imagine it should feel rather grand."

Vasey nodded. "Of course."

_Do not pursue this. _Her voice was back.

Vasey shook his head wildly trying to fight the voice that way.

"Are you well my lord?" asked Edward.

Vasey nodded.

_Turn back if you wish to save yourself. _She urged him sweetly.

Yet her brother pressed onwards.

"Gisborne!" he screamed with delight and madness. "Gisborne!"

**************************************************************************

Guy shot up sweating. He was still holding Clara in his arms.

He thought he had just heard a familiar voice calling to him. But he shook his head. It was nothing. Guy yawned and stood up holding Clara protectively in his arms. He went into the bedroom and found Marian asleep.

Obviously this meant that the voice was just in his head.

He kissed her forehead softly and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she mumbled. "Guy?"

"Yes?" he asked her sitting on the bed beside his lovely wife.

She bit her lip. "Did you hear a voice calling your name?"

Guy was silent.

"I thought it was part of my dream, but it was so loud and clear that I thought it might be real," she continued.

What was Guy to do? He did not want to believe that the voice they both heard was really real and was really his voice. He did not want to frighten her. Her energy was still drained after Clara's birth. She did not need to hear anything upsetting now.

Guy shook his head and kissed her lips. "I heard nothing."

Marian nodded and took Clara out of Guy's arms to feed her. "Perhaps I was just hearing things."

Guy nodded. Perhaps they were both merely hearing things.

Guy moved closer to Marian and put an arm around her. Guy watched as Clara ate her breakfast. Marian noticed Guy's eyes.

"Jealous?" she asked Guy.

Guy's face reddened and he shook his head. "What? No."

Marian shrugged and kissed little Clara gently on her forehead.

"Okay," admitted Guy, "a little bit."

"I knew it," said Marian with a smile.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Only because it has been a while since we have, uh, you know…joined together."

Marian did not answer. She did not want to have this conversation.

"I just want to feel close to you again," he said quietly.

Marian nodded. But as her head bobbed up and down she saw _his_ eyes stare angrily at her.

The two sat together watching their daughter drink. When she was full Marian carried her back to her crib and set her down lovingly. Then she returned to the bedroom where Guy was waiting for her, and waiting for her answer.

Marian's answer was in the form of a kiss.

She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with the same amount of passion and rage. He pinned her down on the bed. He started removing her dress when she moved away from him.

He stared at her quizzically.

"Tonight," she said.

Guy kissed her revealed neck and muttered. "You are cruel Marian. Too cruel."

***************************************************************************

"Fate would be too cruel," whispered Allan as he and the rest of the gang looked down at Robin's body. They realized early in the morning that he was not in bed. They had spent the rest of the morning searching for him. Now they found him on the ground, seeming dead.

"If he dies, I die," Much muttered.

Stephan bent down towards his brother. "Robin?"

There was no reply.

"Robin!?" he asked a little louder.

In Robin's cluttered mind there was darkness. Suddenly he saw a pair of bright eyes and a beautiful face shining at him.

_You do not want to be dead. _

He smiled at her. _It means that I shall have no more pain. I shall be with you._

_But I will remain with him in the real world. You will not have me in the next, just the illusion of me._

_Must I? _he asked the image bitterly.

She nodded. _If you love me, then yes._

And suddenly Robin blinked his eyes. He had accepted life and refused death. He looked up into the eyes of the gang and his brother.

"Robin!" they all screamed in unison.

He tried sitting up but his head hurt too much.

Stephan helped him sit up. "We have been worried sick about you."

Robin shook his head from side to side. "Sorry I left."

Stephan nodded. "We understand. Actually, you have gotten closer to our destination in your drunken like walk."

Robin, with Stephan's help, stood up and faced his gang. "I owe you an apology. I should not have left you. I was not thinking."

Much crossed his arms. "Do not do that again!"

Robin chuckled. "I am sorry my friend. I promise from now on I shall inform you of my every move."

The gang, apart from Much, broke into laughter.

"You know what I mean."

Robin nodded. "So, we march on?"

And the gang marched on. Each member was filled with newfound confidence at the miraculous recovery of their leader.

Much was still sore from Robin's words and his almost death. Eve tried to sooth him.

"He was just teasing you," she said kindly.

Much nodded.

"But you are still angry," she guessed.

"He could die," said Much bitterly, "he could die at any minute. But he does not realize how serious it is. He does not realize how…"

"How it will hurt you?" Eve asked stroking his arm.

Much was silent.

"He is living," she said, "he does not fear death, instead he fights death the only way he can, by living every minute. Maybe Much, you should let him."

Much raised an eyebrow. "You think I should just let him walk to his death?"

Eve chuckled. "Maybe not to that extreme, but if you let him live, then you can live too."

"There is so much for one man to worry about," muttered Much.

Eve stopped walking and pulled Much aside. She took his face in her hands so that he was forced to look into her eyes. "Then let me worry too. Maybe give some of your worry to a strong woman for a change?"

Much shook his head. "The things I have seen…the things I have done…all these fears are not meant for you my Eve."

Eve smiled. "I am with you now. I am not afraid. There are things I have done, and there are things I have seen too Much. Maybe I have not seen wars fought, and men die in battle but…"

Much took her hands in his. "I do not want to bring fear to your eyes."

"You could never do that Much," said Eve. "You bring light to my eyes, and hope."

He looked down at the woman he loved with sadness. "Really?"

She nodded. "Let me protect you once and a while. Let me worry for a change."

He kissed her lips and smiled at her. "It feels good not to worry."

Eve was about to reply when Allan came from behind Much and poked him. Much jumped and instinctively grabbed Eve and stood beside her. When he found Allan laughing at him he blushed.

"What?"

"Sorry Much," said Allan, "hate to interrupt but we are at a village. Robin needs Eve to translate for us uncultured Englishmen."

Eve smiled at Much and hurried to Robin's side.

Much watched her run off sadly. Allan was still laughing at him.

"What is it Allan?"

"You are blushing," he said.

Much shrugged. "What of it?"

"You love her," said Allan.

Much walked away from him avoiding an answer.

"Admit it," said Allan teasingly. "You love her."

"Fine," said Much raising his hands in the air. "Fine! Alright! I do love her. I love Eve!"

Allan danced a gig and poked Much in the stomach.

"Oi! What was that for?" Much rubbed his belly soothingly.

"I never thought it possible," said Allan bursting with happiness. "First Will and Djaq, now you found someone to spend your life with too." He lowered his voice, "Did you…make her your own?"

"Oh stop it," said Much.

"Come on, did you?"

Much nodded. Allan jumped up and down and crossed his arms. "So proud Much."

Much rolled his eyes and joined Robin and the rest of the gang in the village. Eve and Stephan were trying to find villagers to interrogate but everyone seemed on guard. They did not answer or even acknowledge the newcomers' presence.

"Split up," said Robin. "Try finding anyone you can. Whistle if you find someone."

The gang obeyed and each went in their own separate directions.

Robin ran towards an alleyway. He stopped abruptly as he found a man sitting in the darkness of the alley hugging his knees and muttering to himself.

Robin felt bad for the man. He bent down to him and offered him a few coins. The man heard the clang of the coins and he looked up at Robin. There was happiness in his eyes. This was odd for his eyes were normally blank and filled with nothing. This man was the same man who the sheriff had released from jail.

"Merci," whispered the man.

Then the man saw Robin's sheath and his sword. The man remembered seeing another sword earlier and he had watched as that sword killed a man. He backed away with fear. Robin raised an eyebrow. He did not understand what was going on.

"LIBRE!" screamed the man.

_Libre? Free? What is he talking about?_

"Libre," repeated Robin for lack of a better word.

The man pointed to the sword Robin at Robin's side. Robin followed the man's gaze and suddenly he understood.

He looked at the man and smiled. He pointed to his sword then he pointed to the man and then he shook his head. He hoped that this would show to the man that Robin did not want to do him any harm.

The man's breathing calmed. He crawled back to Robin.

"Who gave you this fear?" Robin asked.

The man stood up and walked out of the alley. He told Robin to follow him. Robin did as he was told and the man led him to the jail. The man did not need to point to the dead man on the floor for Robin to get the picture. Robin bent down to the dead man and examined the wound. He was completely dead whoever he was.

"Shérif de Agincourt," said the man.

Robin's eyes widened. They were in Agincourt. But the death around him lessened his happiness. Who would do something this evil? He saw the two cell doors opened and the keys lying on the floor. Still things were not adding up.

Robin and the man left the jail and the sheriff of Agincourt and began walking through the village. Robin came to a shop and opened the door. He was going to ask anyone in there what the bloody hell was going on in this village.

But he found another body on the ground. This was the body of a woman and she was still breathing. Though it was very slight.

Robin bent down to the woman.

"Who did this to you?" he asked her kindly.

She smiled at him. "Who are you handsome?"

"Who did this to you?" he repeated urgently.

The woman with long white hair shook her head. "Honor the request of a dying woman."

"My name is Robin."

The woman's eyes widened. "Not her Robin by any chance?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Whose?"

Gabriella chuckled softly through the pain. "She still loves you. She told me about you once. Her description did not do you justice boy."

Then Robin's heart leapt. "Marian! You know Marian!?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to know who did this to me."

Robin did not care who did what to her. He cared about finding Marian. If this woman knew where Marian was…

"Where is she?!" he asked anxiously.

"With him," replied Gabriella, "in his manor, in the countryside."

Robin closed his eyes and groaned.

Gabriella smiled at him. "I am glad I finally got to see you before…" She groaned through the pain and Robin took her hand in his.

"Robin Hood…" Gabriella said softly, "Marian's Robin Hood." Then suddenly she did not say anything else. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Robin looked at the dead figure before him for a while and suddenly he found the strange man from before kneeling next to him.

Robin was about to find a resting place for the body when the man held a hand up to stop him. The man smiled and began lifting the woman up himself. He nodded at Robin as if to tell him that out of gratitude for Robin's kindness he would take care of burying the body.

Robin raced out of the shop and whistled with all his might.

Within moments the gang was by his side.

"What is it?"

"What now?"

"What's the plan?"

Robin nodded to all of their questions. "Marian is here. She is with Gisborne at his manor here in Agincourt. Soon we shall find her."

Robin was about to start walking onwards when Stephan took his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?"

Robin nodded and looked at his older brother. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

The gang set off through the town towards the countryside. Little did they know that the sheriff was just a couple of steps ahead of them.

**Guess whats coming next chapter??? thats right time for confruntation!!!! retaliation!!! revenge!! vengence!!! who will prevail?? **

**love you all!!! **


	20. Chapter 20 Starry Nights and Silhouettes

**Hey im back again did you miss me?? i hope this is not boring to you because this is quite an intense chapter i have written so diligently for you all...i hope you guys like it and have not forgotten about me...oh rob/mar fans just in case you think i've forgtten about you i havent more will come plus check out my new story Love Leads Us Home...rob mar centered and you might like it too...anyway please read review and enjoy **

**Chapter Twenty Starry Nights of Silhouettes**

"I love you," he told her.

"I know."

"Was it that obvious?" he asked her.

Marian was lying on the bed. Her dress was nearly off. Guy was on top of her holding her in his arms passionately. His tunic was crumpled on the floor and any moments his pants would join the tunic.

The sun was beginning to set outside. There were vast colors of red and gold streaked across the infinite sky. It was a perfect setting for any two people in love.

It was a shame that such a beautiful sunset should be spent on Guy and Marian. Guy had made peace with his nightmares. He had answered the sheriff part of the dream by declaring to himself that this manor was his home. That Marian and Clara were his only home now. And he had answered Robin's part of the dream by declaring to himself that it did not matter.

How often he found himself repeating the mantra though always with disbelief. Now, with Clara's addition to the family, he realized that nothing Robin could say would matter. Yet he could not forget that one line Robin told him.

_I do not hate you Guy of Gisborne._

If Guy wanted to take that remark on face value alone then it would read as a blessing from the outlaw. And Guy so wanted to believe that the outlaw was indeed blessing the marriage between his love and his enemy. Though Guy seriously doubted the truth of that thought.

If Robin did not hate Guy…who did?

There were so many people who hated him, it would be impossible to choose the most likely candidate for that question. He committed such heinous crimes. He had killed so many innocent people. Guy stared down with love at the woman who had captured his heart.

_What about Marian?_

He kissed Marian lovingly.

"Was it that obvious?" he repeated when she was silent.

She put her arms around his neck. "You did propose to me twice Guy. That pretty much gave it away."

Guy smiled. "And I thought I was so subtle too."

Marian shook her head.

Guy began kissing Marian's neck and then began kissing her exposed breasts. Marian moaned quietly. Guy traveled his kisses down Marian's body stopping momentarily at her private area. She screamed due to the position of his two fingers.

"AH!"

"More?"

She nodded.

He did as she requested.

Suddenly without warning she screamed, "ROBIN!"

It was in the heat of the moment. She was not thinking straight. She was not focusing on keeping her mouth shut as she had done before. But she forgot to bit her lip. Marian opened her eyes and looked at Guy.

He had removed his fingers from her insides and sat on the foot of the bed covering his eyes with his hands.

Marian hugged herself wishing she had remained quiet. She could not think of what to say that would correct this situation. She wondered what Guy would do to her now once he regained himself. Throw her out again? Beat her? Marian closed her eyes.

_Why did I have to say his name? What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

But as she thought this and squeezed her eyes tight she saw his dazzling eyes and his radiant smile.

_So Marian after all this time…you do still love me._

Guy was rubbing his temples to calm himself down. Though he knew that Marian did not feel the same way about him as he felt about her, he was sure that in time…

"Why?" he asked simply.

Marian opened her eyes at the sound of Guy's voice.

"Why?" he repeated just as calmly.

"I do not know," she said quietly.

Guy shook his head. His eyes were fixed on the floor. "Yes you do."

Marian did not say anything.

Guy swallowed. There was a lump in his throat. "Marian?"

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Why did you say his name?" he repeated for the third time.

"Things happen," she said defensively. "We cannot explain why."

Guy shook his head. "Names, specific names, do not just happen. Tell me why you said Robin Hood's name while we were having sex."

Marian did not speak.

Guy turned around and looked at his wife. She was leaning against the wall and hugging her knees. She looked so alone and confused. He slowly crawled towards her.

"You can tell me," he said.

What was he going to do anyway? Order Robin Hood's immediate arrest? He had lost that power the day he left Nottingham.

Guy took Marian's face in his hands so that she was forced to look at him. "Marian?"

Marian looked at her husband sadly.

"Do you love him?" he asked her. Though he could guess the truth quite easily, though he had heard it from Gabriella's mouth, though he had tried to force it out of his wife a while ago, he still wanted her to say it. It would always haunt him.

And what could Marian do?

_You could lie to him. You could tell him that you love him and you said Robin's name because you are a raving lunatic who blurts out other people's names. _

_Or…you could tell him the truth. What's he going to do to you? Really Marian, you are the mother of his child, you are his wife, maybe it is time to stop thinking he's going to hurt you._

Marian nodded.

Guy, still holding her face in his hands, closed his eyes. He bent his head forward so that it lightly touched her head. She closed her eyes too.

"I," said Marian, "I want to love you."

"Why did you marry me?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and he opened his as well. "Well, you asked me to."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "The truth."

Marian bit her lip. "He wanted me to."

Guy cocked his head to the side. "He wanted you to marry me. Honestly Marian, you need to pick better men to love in the future."

Marian rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to live. Marrying you did the trick."

"Are you telling me that by marrying you I was helping my enemy?" Guy asked.

Marian nodded. "If you want to look at it that way, then yes."

Guy still felt the lump in his throat. "Do you hate me?"

This question was more terrifying for Guy to ask then the other question. Because this question had been eating away at him since the dream about Robin. Marian may not love him, but did she hate him? Did he scare her?

Marian shook her head and stroked his cheek. "Guy, no, of course not."

"Really?" he asked her.

"What would make you think such a thing?"

Guy shrugged. "Well, because, you did not want to marry me. I practically forced you into our marriage bed, and you got pregnant. How could you possibly like me after all of that?"

Marian stopped hugging herself and sat up on her knees. Guy did the same. She took hold of his hands.

"Guy," she said, "I have loved Robin of Locksley since I was a girl. It has never gone away and I do not think it is likely that I will ever stop loving him. However, for the past couple of months that I have been your wife, I have seen life without Robin. I have seen what life can be like with you. And I can see myself happy here. I am happy with you Guy. You have been so kind to me here. You have so good and sweet to me, even though you almost threw me out once."

Guy bit his lip and hung his head.

Marian took his face in her hands. "I thought my world would turn to ash if I was not with him. But Guy, I am happy here. And it is not because this is a beautiful country, and not just because we have a beautiful daughter, but because of you."

Guy looked up at her with surprise. "ME?"

Marian nodded. "Yes."

"Really?" He could not believe it. "I…I, Guy of Gisborne, make you happy?"

"You want a prize or something?" she asked playfully kissing him on the lips.

And things seemed perfect for the two of them. As perfect as things could be considering the fact that Guy knew Marian did not love him as he loved her. But Guy did not care. And Guy finally felt freedom. He did not feel guilt, or shame, or arrogance.

Just simple joy.

Guy and Marian fell onto the bed together again. Their legs intertwined as their bodies became one…

Then there was a scream.

Guy and Marian parted and groaned.

"Clara," said Marian giggling.

"Good timing," said Guy sarcastically.

"Do you want me to get up?" she asked him.

Guy shook his head. "My turn."

He got up out of the bed and kissed Marian on the forehead. He walked to the source of the noise and the screams and found Clara kicking and screaming in her little crib. Guy sighed and shook his head. He reached into the crib and lifted up his beautiful baby.

Her face was red and wet with tears. He chivalrously wiped them from her little cheeks and held her protectively in his arms. But no matter what he did Clara continued to cry. Guy thought she could do with some fresh night air. He carried her out the door and into the night.

The sun had set and above Guy and Clara were hundreds of stars across the night sky. The cool breeze comforted Clara as she snuggled up in her father's strong arms. Guy smiled.

"See these stars Clara?" he asked though the child would not answer.

Clara gurgled in response.

"When I was a boy," Guy continued, "I used to spend a couple of hours every night just staring up at the heavens. The stars seemed so small just like I always felt. But there were so many of them together that I thought they could never be lonely. Clara, you are a small thing in this very large world, but you have me. You will always have me Clara, just like the stars have each other."

Then he lightly kissed Clara's cool cheek.

Bliss flooded into Guy.

But as often happens, bliss does not last forever. Moments, such as they are named, flutter away and disappear in seconds. And in his happiest of times when nothing could ever go wrong Guy heard a distant cry.

"Gisborne!"

The cry was a long way off. Its owner would not reach Guy until morning. But the voice brought a chill to Guy's bones. This meant that the voice was not just haunting him in his dreams, but in his reality. The voice belonged to the sheriff of Nottingham who, according to Guy's last calculations, should either be dead or still missing in Nottingham.

But yet he could recognize that call anywhere.

Guy's first instinct was to hold onto Clara tighter. He waited outside to see if the sheriff would speak again.

"GISBORNE!" The sheriff's voice rang out.

Guy closed his eyes and brought Clara closer to his chest.

_I will protect you. I promise you I will._

Guy opened his eyes and raced back into the house. Guy, with Clara in his arms, raced into the bedroom where Marian was waiting for him. She raised a suspicious eyebrow to see her husband's worried face.

She sat up on the bed and Guy sat down next to her.

She stroked his hair. "What is it?"

He did not answer.

"What is it Guy!?"

Guy looked at her desperately. "The sheriff…the sheriff is coming."

******************************************************************************

"Ow!" yelped Much grabbing onto his foot.

"Sh!" whispered everyone desperately. They were trying to sneak through the countryside quietly with the intent of finding the sheriff and stopping him from reaching the manor before them. That was the intent, but with the thick darkness surrounding them, they could barely see each other much less the sheriff.

Now Much was causing noise of his own!

Eve put her hand over Much's mouth to quiet his yelp. She shook her head.

"Much, we need to be quiet."

"I can't help it if Allan just decides randomly to walk on my feet," said Much accusingly.

"Hey, I can't help it if Much 's feet just decide randomly to be where my feet were walking," said Allan defensively.

"Everyone just shut up," said Robin rubbing his head.

The gang went silent. Robin turned around to look at them. "Unless you'd like to continue your bickering in which case I can just do this alone."

Will shook his head. "You cannot do this without us."

"He's right Robin," said Djaq.

Robin closed his eyes. "This is not your battle though. I brought you here, I begged Stephan to join this insipid journey, but in reality, this is something I must do alone."

"Why?" John asked. He had been pretty silent throughout the sneaking and the gang suddenly jolted at the sound of his big voice.

Robin opened his eyes and tried to look up at the tall man standing before him.

"Because I do not want any of you hurt because of my own mistakes," said Robin quietly.

Will tried to step up. "No. Robin, it was my fault I—"

Robin shook his head and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Yes, you told her to marry him. But I should not have let her go back to the castle. I mean she was there, living in the forest, with me! Finally it was just as it should be, and then she thought it would be better if she went back to the castle. Why did I not make her stay?"

Robin's rant startled the gang more than Much's outburst of pain or John's resonating voice. Here was their fearless leader confessing to them what had happened all those months ago in that bloody tree. He had never spoken to them about what had happened while he and Marian were surrounded in the tree, only that she was back in the castle. Now here he was, openly discussing it with them.

Suddenly Robin broke into a run. He did not know where he was running just that he was running and almost flying with the exhilarating speed. But his running, though he thought it was silent, caused a noise to echo throughout the countryside.

A noise that Edward heard.

He was separated from the sheriff's side and could not see where he was going. But he heard Robin's footsteps and drew out his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Robin ducked down to blend in with the tall grass. He heard slow footsteps coming towards him and his heart began pounding.

"Show yourself!" whispered Edward loudly with fright.

Robin barely breathed.

Edward looked all around him and, when he was finally satisfied that no one was there, put his sword back in his sheath.

"I'm going crazy," said Edward. "Literally mad. Just nervous I guess."

Robin let himself looked up through the grass to watch the stranger walking to and fro. The silhouette found a tree and bent his head towards the tree. "I must be mad." Edward, a man who did not fear killing men, feared darkness and loneliness. Tears of a murderer lightly hit the ground at Edward's feet.

Robin took pity on the stranger. He had the urge to show himself and befriend this lonely wanderer of the night. Robin did not even begin to assume that this weary traveler could in fact be the fearless killer traveling with Robin's arch enemy. But before Robin could sit up and talk to the man, the man in question broke into a run of his own.

When the man was out of sight Robin stood up and began to run as well in a completely different direction. But he did not get too far before he felt hands wrap themselves around his waist. Robin instinctively turned to face his mysterious attacker and began kicking him.

The attacker began to kick at Robin and both men fell to the earth. They began rolling around on the ground hitting and kicking at the other.

Finally the stranger pinned Robin down.

Robin was unsure what was going to happen next so he held his breath and mentally prepared himself for whatever was yet to come.

How surprised he must have been when he heard familiar laughter issue from the attacker's mouth.

"And to think, you were always stronger than me when we would wrestle as boys."

"Stephan?" Robin asked staring up at the dark figure.

"Guilty," said Stephan releasing Robin of his grasp.

Robin sat up and looked at Stephan uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran after you," he said. "You really need to stop doing this Robin. It's not healthy, and it's not right to leave us behind when you decide to feel noble. We are with you brother. And because we follow you, and because we love you, this has become our fight just as much as it is yours. Guy and the sheriff are our enemies just as they are yours. Marian is—"

Robin stopped him there. "You can stop there please."

Robin stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He rubbed life back into his arms and legs. Stephan did the same.

"I did not think priests fought," said Robin.

Stephan shrugged. "Brothers fight."

"Brothers? Like the monks and—"

Stephan shook his head. "No! I mean you and I fight."

Robin nodded. "I knew that."

The brothers looked at each other in silence.

"Robin?" said Stephan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If she was with you, in the forest, why did she leave?"

Robin crossed his arms. "We were stuck in this tree, and surrounded of course. She did not think it would be possible for us to escape if she did not reveal to Guy that she was there with me."

Stephan's eyes widened. "So Guy found out then?"

Robin shook his head. "No. I pretended that I captured her."

"Robin Hood kidnapping Lady Marian," said Stephan softly. "Sounds like only a very daft man would believe such a thing."

"You haven't met Guy of Gisborne," said Robin.

"So what happened?"

"The gang came up with a plan for our escape. But…she did not come with me out of the tree. She went with Guy." Robin with fresh anger, kicked at the dirt by his feet.

"Why the sudden rage?" asked Stephan noticing the swirling dust at Robin's feet.

"Because I am realizing that she often chooses him over me."

Stephan chuckled.

"Why the sudden laughter?" asked Robin.

"Because I am realizing how stupid my little brother is," said Stephan lightly laughing.

"What?"

"Robin, she left with Guy to save you."

"No, she said that she was more useful in the castle, that's why she went back."

"Robby, think," said Stephan shaking his head, "how would it have looked to Guy if you and Marian had left the tree together? He would have tracked you both down and found out your secret. From what you have told me about him, he probably would have killed you both. She did not leave you because she did not love you, she left to save you, because she loves you."

Robin found himself smiling at Stephan's words. "I did not think of that."

The brothers were silent again.

"What happened to the rest of the gang?" asked Robin.

"They are probably searching for us," said Stephan. "We should stay here until they arrive."

Robin nodded though he did not like the idea of the sheriff moving onwards and closer while he stayed where he was.

"Robin," said Stephan, "they really care about you."

"I know."

"You do not give them enough credit for their love."

Robin nodded. "They are the bravest, most loyal men in England, and I do not remind them of it enough."

"We understand Robin," said Much beaming as he found his friends.

Robin spun around excitedly at seeing Much and the rest of the gang walking towards the two brothers.

"Much!" Robin whispered loudly wrapping his arms around his oldest friend.

"Don't get so excited," said Much returning the hug nervously, "it's just me."

Robin released Much of the embrace and turned to the rest of the gang. "Sorry, again, for abandoning you."

Allan shrugged. "We are used to it by now."

The sun was beginning to peak his head and bring the dawn with him. The trickles of light softened the gang's hearts. Light brings warmth for even the weariest of travelers and Robin found that he too was filled with new hope and determination.

And in that instant more than any, Robin would need all the strength in his heart. For he heard a call that could have shattered any mortal man.

"GISBORNE!"

The sheriff was at Guy's manor, with Edward by his side. The call was not out of madness towards the darkness as the other shouts had been. But this time the sheriff was upon Gisborne's humble manor. And if Gisborne did not open that damn door, the sheriff was ready to kick it down with all the force he could muster.

**Oh my gosh!!! the sheriff is here!! what are guy and marian going to do?? and Robin??? lord knows he better break out into another run!! please review...im feeling meloncholy about this story and i'd love to hear your thoughts about it so far...thanks and lots of love to all of you**


	21. Chapter 21 I'm BackScared Yet?

**I'm back and ready for another update!! hope you're all excited and ready for our sheriff/guy confruntation!!! there will be more of the confruntation yet to come...thanks for the reviews especially thank you to Gizzysgirl Liisa candyflossgirl and gatewatcher and everyone else who likes this story just for the sake of reading it!!! hope this one doesnt disappoint a note or two...the guy and marian scene sorta resembles their scene in season 2 episode 6 when he tells her to run (so cute) and also obviously i do not own Robin Hood BBC because i wouldnt have Allan die......we miss you Allan!!**

**Chapter Twenty One: I'm Back...Scared Yet?**

"The sheriff…the sheriff is coming," Guy said to Marian.

Marian shook her head. "The sheriff is dead."

Guy gripped her shoulders. "Marian, you do not understand. I heard him. He is coming. He will be here by the morning."

Marian looked at her husband. There was visible fear and determination in his black eyes. She nodded.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

Guy stood up from the bed and shook his head. "We? No Marian, we are not going to do anything. You and Clara are going to leave now before things get messy. Run!" He took out one of Marian's bags and walked to the closet. He then began throwing dresses into the bag and did not even notice that Marian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guy!" she yelled angrily.

Guy turned to face her. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you," he said. He went to the dresser and opened the top shelf. He rummaged through it and found what he was searching for. There was a small bag of money he had put there just in case of emergency. This definitely felt like an emergency.

He took her hand and put the bag of coins into her hand. "Get yourself and Clara to the docks and find the fastest ship there. But right now I want you to run!"

Marian shook her head and handed him back the coins. "I'm not going anyway Guy."

Guy put a hand to his head. "What?"

Marian put her hands on her hips. "Try to get this into your head. I am not running away. I am standing by your side Guy. I am your wife and the mother of your child. I am not leaving you."

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

"I can see that," she said, "but this is my way of helping you."

Guy put his hands on Marian's shoulders and bent his head to her head. "I will not forgive myself if anything happens to you. Marian, you need to live. I hate to say this, but Hood was right, you need to survive this, you and Clara."

"She would not leave her father," said Marian. "And I shall not tear her away from him."

"Marian, if the sheriff probably already hates me for leaving him. If he found out that you were with me, I do not know what he would do to you. And, if he finds out we have a child…" Guy could not finish the sentence.

Marian shook her head. "We will face him together."

Then Guy got an idea. It was not a good idea for him, but it would probably tempt Marian to save herself.

"Marian," said Guy warmly, "if the sheriff is alive that means _he_ succeeded."

Marian nodded calmly though her stomach turned and her heart beat quickened.

"Marian, that means that Robin is alive," said Guy anxiously hoping she would understand what he wanted her to do.

"I know," she said. "And if he were by my side now, and the sheriff was closing in, I would not leave him. And I will not leave you."

Guy kissed her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"I do not need men protecting me all the time you know," said his wife. "I'm not half bad at taking care of myself, or taking care of you. You are Clara's father, and I will not let anything bad happen to him so long as I can stand."

Guy took Marian's hands in his and their fingers intertwined. "Brave words are not the same as brave actions. If you stay, then so be it, but on my terms okay?"

Marian nodded. Guy took her hand and led her into Clara's room. She was still sleeping peacefully when her mother and father entered the room. Marian looked quizzically at Guy.

"I don't understand."

"You," he said, "are going to stay here, with Clara while I try to deal with the sheriff. No matter what happens you are not to leave this room."

"But!" Marian attempted to protest these ridiculous conditions.

Guy shook his head. "We agreed to this on my terms remember?"

Marian crossed her arms. "Save the brutality for the sheriff Gisborne!"

Guy raised an eyebrow. "That was pretty mean Marian."

"See?" she said, "see how mean and evil I can be? Don't you want me by your side? You've seen me as the nightwatchman! I can hold my own in a fight."

"Marian," said Guy softly, "I do not doubt you. I have seen you fight and you fight just as well as any man. The reason why I do not want you to fight is because the best way for you to protect me, truly protect me, is to stay hidden."

"Fine," she complied.

Guy gave her a kiss and walked out of the room closing the door behind him gently. As the door closed Marian crossed her arms and stared at the door.

"This is not right," she said. "I should be out there."

But as she crossed her arms with anger she thought about what Guy had reminded her and what her own reasoning had led her to conclude.

_Robin is alive._

Robin Hood succeeded and Nottingham did not burn. This thought brought a smile to her face. But it was a brief moment of happiness as she heard a little knock on the door.

******************************

"Why are you knocking?" asked Edward. "He already knows we are here."

The sheriff shook his head. "No. They know I am here. Not you, my dear Edward. Hide now! I will give you a signal when to enter."

Edward hid himself by the side of the manor. The sheriff knocked again.

"How will I know the signal?"

Vasey rolled his eyes. "If you know me, you will know the signal."

_Knocking brother? _His sister's voice rang in his ears. He shook his head trying to get her voice out of his rattled brain. Vasey could not handle distractions like thoughts of unnecessary mercy or compassion. But the sheriff was not worried, it had been decades since he experienced any sort of kindness on victims.

*************************************

So far the sheriff had knocked three times yet Guy did not answer. He tapped his sheath and felt the sword resting by his side. Perhaps he would not need it to face his intruder. But then again…

"Gizzy?"

Guy shuddered. It had been a long time since he heard that pet name the sheriff had so unceremoniously given him. That insipid demeaning pet name. How the bloody hell did the sheriff find him? That indeed was what worried Guy of Gisborne.

"What do you want?" he asked loudly.

"To see you, can't you let your old employer and friend in for a visit?" Vasey asked sweetly.

Guy closed his eyes. No. He knew that the sheriff was no friend to him. He so did not want to let Vasey into his home. Guy would have given anything for the ability to send the sheriff on his way. But Guy did not possess the ability.

"I heard you married Gisborne," said the sheriff with false interest. "I'd love to see the little woman."

Guy walked up to the door and pressed his body against its wooden structure.

"No." Guy shook his head. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is no one else here but me."

Would the sheriff believe him?

"Come on Guy," said Vasey, "we both know, that's not true, is it? I think I'd have known if she was in Nottingham."

"And I think," said Guy, "I'd know if she were here."

Outside the sheriff was getting slightly concerned. She was here right? Marian had to be here for this entire operation to work. Vasey shook his head. Someone was lying to him. Robin had told him Marian left with Guy. Yet Guy seemed determined that she was not there.

_Too determined perhaps?_

Vasey tried a different approach. "I did not want to come."

"Really?" Guy asked with disbelief.

"Robin Hood sent me."

This statement, chock-full of lies and deceit wafted through Guy's ears as well as Marian's. Though husband and wife were in different rooms both of their eyes widened with shock at the intruder's words.

Marian stopped her pacing and pressed her ear against the door.

_Robin sent him? No, he's lying. He must be lying. Robin would not sent the sheriff to get me, surely not…would he?_

Guy furrowed his brow. "I thought you did not do business with outlaws."

"You see," said the sheriff, "after you so unceremoniously left me to rot all by my lonesome in Nottingham Robin Hood approached me. He told me you had taken his fiancé and—"

"Fiancé?" Guy repeated in bewilderment.

_She said she loved him not that she was tied to him? _

Marian closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_You should have mentioned that to him when he was ready to listen to you._

Vasey smiled from the other side of the door at Guy's repetition of the word the sheriff hoped that Guy had heard. "I suppose so," he said. His voice was causal in reply but on the inside the sheriff was happily dancing at Guy's misery and pain.

Guy had closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wooden door still blocking the sheriff from his house. He was taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. How could she do this to him? He had finally tired to be accepting…and now this?

Meanwhile Marian still behind her own door and biting her lip.

_I cannot believe that Robin told the sheriff we were engaged! Did he really send the sheriff then?_

She was about to walk out of the room and face Guy…when she heard a noise outside of the window.

***********************************************

"So," the sheriff continued twiddling his thumbs, "Robin Hood approached me and told me you had taken his fiancé. I asked him if it looked like I was crying?"

"Let me guess," muttered Guy's voice from inside the house. "A clue?"

"No!" finished Vasey proudly. "Why should I care about such things? But then he told me that he would make it worth my while. And that I do care about Gizzy, you know I do."

"What else? What else did he tell you?"

Vasey shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps I'd remember if you let me in."

Slowly the door was opened and Vasey shook his head for Edward to follow. For now Vasey would go in alone. He would assess the situation and then signal Edward to enter in and…fulfill the plan. Vasey entered and saw Guy for the first time in more than nine months.

Guy had not changed greatly. His hair was still short and wavy black. He remained unshaven. But his clothes were the first obvious difference. They were not black leather worn by a killer with no remorse or sympathy. Instead he wore a simple tan tunic and trousers. These clothes were not of a murderer but of a man who had chosen a different path of life. And Guy's eyes almost made the sheriff faint with fear. Behind Guy's raven black eyes hid no revenge or hell.

What was the word again?

Could it have been…no…surely not…

Love?

_Perhaps he has found what you could never gain my brother. _Vasey shook his head and tried to tear that dreadful voice from his mind.

"Anyway, so Robin Hood told me that he had something to offer me that would make finding you worth my while. I asked him what it was that was worth something to him. He told me he would give me the entire contents of his poor chest."

Guy shook his head. "No. Hood would never do that."

"Oh really?" asked the sheriff.

"He loves her," said the sheriff seductively, "he really loves her Gisborne. I mean, you should have seen him…yearn for her."

Guy gave him a disgusted look. "Yearn for her?"

Vasey nodded. But tried not to look directly at Guy. There was too much newness in him and he disliked the new Guy. The new Guy was too full of…that word…what was that awful bloody word?

_Love Vasey? _Asked his sister.

Vasey shook his head violently and put his fingers to his temples.

Guy noticed the sheriff's moments and raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Am I feeling okay?" repeated the sheriff. "Since when do you care about feelings Gisborne? What the bloody hell happened to—"

Suddenly the sheriff stopped himself from speaking. He completely understood what had happened to Guy. It was love. And that only meant one thing…

"She is here," said the sheriff with a greedy smile.

"No."

"Don't lie to me," said Vasey pushing Guy aside and trying to find Marian. But Guy was quicker and he grabbed the sheriff's arms and held them tightly. "Guy, what are you doing? Let me go!"

*****************************************************************

Marian heard the screams of the sheriff and Guy. She looked out the window quietly and spotted a man standing a little ways away. He was crouching by the side of the manor with his sword out and ready to attack. Marian raised a suspicious eyebrow.

_And who is this? _

It must be the sheriff's new lackey. Why was he hiding though? That did not seem to make any sense to Marian. The sheriff never hid his lackeys. Then Marian turned her head around towards the closed door and walked towards it.

She pressed her ear against it and heard the sheriff yell, "Marian is here! Do not try to hide her. Robin Hood sent me to find her! Come out Marian!"

Marian's heart beat faster.

***********************************************************************

Guy was holding the sheriff back from moving any further in his house. And Vasey was trying to free himself from his former lackey's hold. But Guy was stronger than the sheriff so physical force would not work against Guy.

Perhaps another method…

"You know," said the sheriff, "I think I know what to do here."

Guy was silent.

"I do not want to be here, and you do not want me to be here right?"

"Yes, I think you've got it so far."

"Right, so how about we settle this so that you win, I win, and Hood loses? What do you say?"

"I say," answered Guy, "what is your proposition?"

Vasey gave an evil smile. "I know that the lady leper is here. You cannot deny that anymore Gisborne. And look at what she has done to you!"

"What is that exactly?" asked Guy.

"Firstly your clothes Gisborne," said the sheriff with distress in his voice. "What happened to the black leather?"

Guy smirked. "You cannot farm in leather."

"You farm!?"

"What else?" asked Guy changing the subject.

"Right, secondly your eyes have changed," said the sheriff.

"Still black."

"Without the evil intentions Gisborne, they really are not your eyes anymore." Vasey shook his head sadly.

"What is your point?"

"My point," answered Vasey, "is simply that she has changed you and not for the better it seems. What's more, the change, whatever you think it has done, is basically a lie. She does not love you Gisborne. You mean nothing to her. Do you understand that?"

Guy shrugged.

"She loves the outlaw. She was engaged to the outlaw and was never yours to begin with."

Guy shivered slightly. How many people were planning to tell him that? He did not need the entire world explaining what unrequited love was. Guy was perfectly able to comprehend the meaning of the phrase all on his own.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Guy asked.

"Simple," said the sheriff, "and once you have done the deed, not only will you feel much better and back to normal but you can also come back home with me."

"What do I have to do?"

Vasey looked up at Guy. The man before him was quite changed and definitely not for the betterment of mankind. However, the sheriff knew Guy well. He was sure that, with the proper encouragement and words, Guy would soon be himself again. And then, once Guy was feeling most tortured and grief stricken, Edward would kill him. Kill him for abandoning the sheriff in his time of need. Kill him for running off with that leper to France while Nottingham was in danger.

Vasey laughed. "Kill her."

********************************************************************

Marian closed her eyes.

_He wouldn't do that would he? No. Not possible. You do not murder the ones you love._

And meanwhile Marian had to worry about that quiet lackey. The sheriff was definitely going to use him as part of the plot. But Marian did not understand what the plot was and therefore could not understand why he was hiding. If only she was the nightwatchman again. She'd have dealt with him in no time. But things were different now. There was a baby in the crib beside her.

If Marian took action against this stranger and jumped out the window to fight him, what would happen to Clara? She would be all alone while the darkness of her parents' past swirled around her sleeping head.

So Marian stayed where she was and did not try to fight the intruder.

_Right. Now, if I see any movement from this creature, any movement at all mind you, I go out the door and warn Guy and prepare myself for attack. Guy might be able to take on just one sheriff, but you need two people to take on two intruders. _

_But…what if when I go into the room Guy kills me?_

The thought was left to burrow into her brain and made her feel very uncertain about a lot of things.

*********************************************************************

"Kill Marian?" Guy repeated with bewilderment.

The sheriff nodded. "You heard me correctly. Just go and kill her. That way Hood will lose the one thing that means most to him in the world. That way I will not be forced to do business with him anymore. That way, my dear Gizzy, you can come home again. We missed you Gisborne."

"Let me get this straight," said Guy. "You want me to kill her?"

"Very bright Gisborne," applauded the sheriff.

Guy shook his head. "Why would I want to kill Marian?"

Vasey chuckled and thought that, in this moment of confusion, Guy would release him, but Guy still held onto his arms tightly. "Well, weren't you listening to anything I said?"

"She does not love me," said Guy.

"But I do," said the sheriff, "and I am prepared to take you back. You just need to kill the little leper lady and we will be on our way back home. No one is going to miss her."

"What about Hood?" asked Guy.

"I think we can take him," said the sheriff. "He's just one outlaw, hardly does enough to make a difference anyway."

"Are we talking about the same Robin Hood? Because the one I'm talking about, fights our guards, robs us of our money, and gives everything to the peasants. The one you are talking about apparently picks wild flowers and doesn't harm a soul."

Vasey chuckled. "You still have that same wit Gisborne. But getting back on track, you and I can take care of him. We can make it so he never existed. The peasants will forget about him eventually and then you and I will be the only ones they remember."

Guy shook his head. He knew better now. He knew a lot better. "You do not understand. Robin Hood's name will not be so easily erased from the earth. The people of Nottingham loved him from the serfs to the lords. And his name is even known here in France."

_Oh, _thought the sheriff sadly, _and I thought I was the only one with that kind of reputation._

While Guy was watching the sheriff the sheriff used this opportunity to escape from Guy's hold. But Guy drew his weapon against the sheriff and still blocked his path. Though Guy tried to seem fierce and defiant, his action only made the sheriff cackle.

"You don't expect to use that against me?"

Guy did not answer.

"This would be so much easier if you killed her! What is stopping you? The fact that she always loved Hood and not you? The fact that she was engaged to Hood and not to you? The fact that you probably frighten her while Hood never did such a thing? Guy, you are a monster, you must accept that. No one ever changes. People do not suddenly become good once they have been evil for so long, and you must believe that. I understand you Guy, but she never will. What do you say?"

What did Guy say? He thought about what the sheriff said. Marian did not love him. Marian had been Robin's fiancé and was never truly Gisborne's. Marian called out another man's name while they were having sex. Marian might be his wife by marriage, but she would not be his wife in her heart. And that fueled Guy with anger and passionate rage.

That kind of fire that burnt in Guy's belly could have destroyed an entire village. That kind of rage that writhed in Guy's heart could have murdered entire families. And the sheriff had offered Guy a way out of his pain and misery. All he had to do was kill someone. And Guy had killed many someones so it should not be so difficult for him to kill another.

All he had to do was open that door on the far right and walk in. Without even talking to her he could just stick his sword into her belly and watch her fall to the ground. When her body hit the floor his pain would be gone and he would be free to return home. But suddenly, in his mind's eye, he heard a scream.

Another pair of ears had heard the fall of Marian. Clara was crying in her crib. Guy went over to Clara and saw her staring up at him. But her eyes were not full of shimmering light when she stared at her father. They were filled with hatred and grief at her lost mother and at her equally lost father.

_You do not love me, _she whispered. _You lied to me. _

Guy was jolted to reality. He continued to point his sword at the sheriff.

"No!" Guy bellowed. "I will not murder her!"

Vasey yelled back. "Why not?!"

"Because I love her!"

"Then," said Vasey, "you leave me no choice! Edward! Now!"

Suddenly, before Marian could open the door and warn Guy, before Guy could understand what was going on, Edward Mann snuck out of his hiding place and walked in the front door. His sword was out and pointed directly at Guy's belly. Guy looked with curiosity at the intruder.

He certainly remembered the man's face. Guy remembered the dark eyes and the features well, but he could not place a name on the familiar face.

Edward looked at the man who had murdered his family. He smiled at the killer. "You do not remember me Guy of Gisborne?"

Guy shook his head. "This is not your fight. Leave before I kill you."

Edward smirked. "No. No. I don't think so."

Vasey put his hands on Edward's shoulders. "Guy, let me introduce to you, my new right hand man, my new lieutenant, Sir Edward Mann."

Guy knew that name very well. And the recognition was clearly written on his face as he stared at Edward, the son of the father he murdered, and the brother of the brothers he also murdered.

"I am your worst nightmare Gisborne," said Edward, "and I shall be the last man you see in this life."

**OOOOOOH THings are starting to heat up a bit!!!! Marian probably should have dealt with edward while she had the chance...ah chances come and gone but can she save guy from this mess? and where are those bloody outlaws????!!!! im almost positve they are in the next chapter so keep reading reviewing and enjoying love you all**


	22. Chapter 22 Shattered Screams and Hearts

**And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so patiently robin arrives!!! things are revealed!!! and i have to tell you that it was really hard to write this many a youtube vid had to be watched and rewatched for inspiration...so thank you FairyCutie86 for your "shattered" video...thanks Liisa for your mutiple inspirational vids like All of Me and If i Can't love her!! and besides the vids thanks for the amazingly sweet reviews from you fanfictioners gatewatcher gizzysgirl Liisa candyflossgirl willowdrake all of you get a shout out!!! note---somewhat strong langauge and little violence...cause you know...now read review and enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Shattering Screams Shattering Hearts**

"Edward Mann," said Guy, "we meet again. You have grown older since I last saw you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk so much Gisborne. Now, drop your weapon!"

Guy did no such thing. Instead he gripped the sword tighter in his hand and pointed it back and forth between the sheriff and Edward. "I knew you were not serious," he said to the sheriff, "Hood would never send another man to retrieve the woman he loves."

"Speaking of the leper," said Vasey, "where is she pray tell?"

Guy shrugged.

Edward growled at the sheriff's mild behavior. "Can I just kill him now!? He deserves it."

"Oh," said Guy rattled to his bones, "and tell me, boy, what did I do to you that your family did not already deserve?"

"Where to begin?" Edward's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You murdered my father in the middle of our village, and then you captured my older brothers and tortured them in prison. My mother died of grief."

Guy recalled the story a little differently. "Your father and I were friends Edward; did he happen to mention that?"

It was Vasey, and not Edward, who reacted to this news with the most surprise. "Friends you say? Gizzy, I didn't know you had any friends."

Edward shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Your father, Harold Mann, he used to be one of my servants. But because he was such a loyal man and a good man, or so I thought, we became friends. Sometimes we would go hunting together. He would tell me that it was hard for him to provide for his wife Margret and his three sons with the little money he made. So I would lend him money now and again. Then, one day, he didn't come to work. I sent some guards to find out what happened and do you know what they found?"

Edward was silent so the sheriff asked, "What?"

Guy turned up his nose at Edward. "Your father had used the money I gave him to buy himself new clothes and a new sword. He was found not far from the North Road. He was planning to leave your family and run away."

"No!" yelled Edward. "My father would never do that. He was a good man!"

"The guards took him to the middle of the market square and he tried to deny everything. But the new clothes, the sword, and the bags of his belongings seemed to speak for themselves don't you think? He tried to put up a fight," Guy paused and pointed to the sword in Edward's hand, "with that weapon."

"And you killed him you son of a bitch," said Edward angrily.

"Language gentleman," interrupted the sheriff methodically.

"I had my men deliver the weapon and clothes back to your home. My men returned and tried to warn me that your older brothers were hostile towards them. They advised me that I should lock them in the dungeons so no one would get hurt. And I listened to them."

"Bored now," said the sheriff holding up a hand to stop Guy, "and as much as I would love to hear you defend yourself further Gisborne, I think it's only fair to my sanity to let Edward speak."

"You murdered my father, you locked up my brothers, and you made my mother die with tears in her eyes. You have singlehandedly wiped my family from the face of this earth. And now I am here to wipe your name off the face of the earth forever. No one will remember your name Guy, no one will ever think of you with fondness, or care about your death."

Guy was speechless.

"Start praying Gisborne, though I doubt God would hear your prayers," said Edward.

"Stop!" yelled a defiant voice from behind Guy. The three men momentarily stopped their battle and looked at the new comer.

Marian, with a sword in hand, walked beside Guy and pointed her weapon at Edward.

"Marian!?" yelled Guy. "What are you doing here?"

"What I should have done from the beginning," said Marian looking up at Guy. Then she looked back at Edward and glared at him. "Listen to me, there will always be people who remember this man. You cannot wipe his name from existence no more than your family's name was. You will pass the goodness of your family to others just as Guy has done. You have a chance Edward, to drop your weapon and leave this fight before it has begun."

The sheriff clapped his hands loudly. "I _knew _the leper was here! I knew it! Ha!"

And while the sheriff clapped his hands Edward thought about what Marian had just told him. There was something hidden in her words that she was trying to express without actually saying it.

_Just as Guy has done._

There was a hidden meaning in that sentence. Edward had been trying to wipe the name of Gisborne off the world but Marian was assuring him otherwise. Where were relatives of Gisborne still living? That might have been what Marian meant. But Guy did not have a family still living. Guy only had his wife, and Edward was sure he'd kill both of them in only a matter of time.

But maybe…maybe there were not only two Gisbornes living in this manor.

Perhaps there was another.

Edward rolled his eyes at Marian. "I don't know you, but women who marry murderers are merely murderers themselves. Why shouldn't I just kill you both? I'd make my life, and the life of the sheriff, much easier."

Marian shook her head. "I don't think so."

She sprang with her sword at Edward.

"Marian!" yelled Guy. "Stop!"

But Marian did not listen and as she fought Edward, Edward fought back twice as violently. Vasey and Guy watched with shock as the two battled across the room. But Guy could clearly see that Marian was losing. Edward was backing her up into a corner and Guy knew that even in her fullest strength, Marian would not win a fight against a fighter like Edward.

Edward did back Marian into a corner and Marian lost her footing. She fell and dropped her sword. She tried to retrieve it but Edward cut her hand and Marian screamed with pain.

"Marian!" Guy screamed. He raced over to her side and was able to block Edward's possible fatal attack against his wife.

"Don't even think about it boy," Guy said furiously.

Edward laughed as he faced his nemesis. "I wouldn't have to fight her if you didn't insist on hiding behind women."

"I'm not hiding," said Guy, "I'm right here!"

Edward smiled brightly at Guy. He grinned and revealed his full set of teeth. "Yes, you are here, but you are hiding something Gisborne. Right now, this very minute, you are hiding something. You are hiding it from me, and from the sheriff. But guess what?"

"What?" Guy did not lose his ready stance. He was not in the least shaken by Edward's accusations and statements. Edward did not know Guy at all.

Meanwhile Marian stood up and retrieved her sword. She pointed it at the sheriff who pointed his sword at her. But both eyes were equally on Guy and Edward. There was not a sound in the room only the little drops of Marian's blood, which still trickled from her hand, hitting the floor were audible.

Vasey momentarily let his gaze drop to the little puddle of Marian's blood. His stomach turned and he straightened himself out. He shook his head.

The sheriff of Nottingham did not like blood. When he murdered he liked the victims to die without showing the extra unnecessary _stuff_ like blood. He left the bloody murders to Guy or to his guards. Vasey killed without thinking about it, but blood sickened him.

_Tut tut brother, you have not learned your lesson. And now you want to dirty your soul even more with the deaths of these innocent people. _Vasey shook his head at the all knowing voice taunting him constantly. Why would she not leave him alone?

Marian bit her lip as she watched her husband face off Edward. Unlike Guy she was worried that Edward knew something he should not know. She automatically thought of Clara and had to push away the urge to rush into the baby's room and make sure she was already. Doing that would only put the child in greater jeopardy.

After the silence Edward spoke again, "You are hiding someone."

Guy's insides jolted. His brain put out a warning signal to the rest of his body. His mind flashed to the little girl he loved sleepy soundly in the next room. Guy looked fiercely at Edward. How could he have known?

Marian had a similar reaction to Edward's statement. Her heart beat quickened considerably and she bit harder on her lower lip.

But, once again, Vasey had the strangest reaction to Edward's statement.

"Edward," said Vasey helpfully, "you're a little slow on the times. We already have what Guy was hiding. Marian. See? She's right here, there's no one else here."

"Really?" asked Edward directing his question to Guy instead of the sheriff. "Do you agree with that belief Gisborne?"

Guy nodded. "Yeah, the sheriff is right, there is living here besides me and Marian."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He looked to the sheriff. "Do you honestly believe him?"

Vasey shrugged. "Well, what are you suggesting Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "My lord, don't you think so too?"

"About what?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Edward asked walking towards him. Guy followed him still holding the sword at Edward just in case.

"You're not really making any sense," said Vasey, "so yes, spell out whatever you think is going on here. Tell me, in English, what is dear Gizzy trying to hide that you and I have not already found."

Edward slowly turned to Marian. He winked at her.

She gave him a disgusted look back and stepped back from the group of men. Yet she too still pointed her sword at the sheriff, though her fingers were shaking. Not only was her hand in excruciating pain, but Edward knew about Clara. That thought, more than the physical pain, ripped Marian from the inside out. So much so that the great Night watchman trembled.

Guy saw the fear in her eyes and tried to meet her eyes.

Edward walked closer to Marian and pushed the sheriff and his sword away from her. Guy tried to get to Marian but the sheriff held him back. Edward looked darkly at Marian. "You brought another one into the world didn't you? You little witch."

That was too much for Guy, he shoved the sheriff away and, with all the force he could muster, grabbed Edward and pulled him to the ground. The two men began to fight with merely their fists as weapons, both swords were tossed aside.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" asked the sheriff. He then took up his sword and walked up the two grown men fighting on the floor.

"Having fun?" he asked them.

They did not reply. Then the sheriff walked over to where Marian stood. She was distracted and he easily tore her weapon out of her hands. Then he kicked her in her stomach and she fell to the ground.

Both Edward and Guy looked up at the sound of Marian's body hitting the floor. Guy's eyes flashed with anger as he saw the sheriff's sword pointed at Marian's neck.

"Now," said Vasey softly, "now that I have everyone's attention, I'm going to talk for a little while okay? So here's what's going to happen now. Guy, get off of Edward, if you want leper lover to live. Edward, if you want to live, you will tell me what the hell you have been blathering on about, for the past ten minutes?!"

The men did as the sheriff requested. Guy and Edward stood up and retrieved their weapons. Guy started to rush over to Marian's side but his first step brought the sheriff's blade closer to Marian's throat.

He stopped walking and the sheriff smiled. "Good thinking Guy, now, Edward, your turn."

"They have a child," said Edward flatly brushing himself off.

The sheriff raised his eyebrow. "They have a what!?"

"A child," said Edward, "you know, like an adult only smaller."

"I know what a bloody child is you idiot!" screamed Vasey. "I just am marveling at the fact that Guy would ever start a family without telling me."

"We didn't think you'd be in the neighborhood for the christening," said Marian quietly from her position on the floor.

"Trying to be funny?" asked the sheriff moving the sword closer to Marian's neck.

"So," said Edward to the sheriff, "what are we going to do about it?"

Vasey cocked his head at Edward. "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "Just take a look at the two guilty faces my lord!"

"I've never really been good at reading facial expressions," Vasey shrugged. "Besides, we've been making quite a lot of noise, and this supposed offspring hasn't made a peep."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He then left where he stood and started banging on all the walls in the room with his fists. He started lifting up tables and chairs and then slamming them down. "Wake up baby!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

Vasey looked uncomfortably at Edward. "The boy is new," he explained to Marian, "he gets crazy sometimes. Once, he made me stop to bury a body, boy's off his rocker."

Edward continued banging and screaming like a lunatic. Suddenly there was another voice screaming with him. It was smaller, to be sure, but it carried an enormous scream.

*************************************************************************

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Eve.

The gang had been walking for most of the night and into the morning without rest. So far they had not seen or heard anything out of the ordinary until now.

"Yeah," agreed John, "it's coming from that direction."

All bodies followed the direction John pointed to. They all broke into a run while each tried to think of what that sound could mean.

"It sounded bad," said Djaq. "Like pain or agony."

Robin squirmed slightly. He was really not hoping for Djaq's suggestion to be true.

Will shook his head. "It doesn't sound like agony, more like fear."

Robin nodded wordlessly.

"And it sounded small," said Much thoughtfully.

Allan gave him a weird look as they ran. "Small? What do you mean small?"

"I don't know," said Much defensively, "it just sounded small to me."

"Maybe you've just got small ears," guessed Allan.

"Better than your big nose," mumbled Much.

Allan almost stopped running at that comment. "What did you say?"

"I said," said Much loudly, "I said better than your big—"

Eve put a hand on Much's shoulder and showed him Robin's face. It was not a face that wanted to deal with the petty squabbles between his men. It was a face that showed passionate and fierce anger at the first being that crossed him. Much got the picture and he was silent while they continued to run.

But Much thought about the scream.

Small meant small and Much knew that. He and Robin had been around many different screams while they were in the Holy Land. They had heard the screams of men who lay dying before them. And Much knew that the scream was not like those had been. But Much remembered a time in the Holy Land when he and Robin had passed by a little village.

The King's men were marching through this village to show the inhabitants of power of the English army and to strike fear in their hearts. Though the King's guard had keep their eyes straight on the horizon Much had been looking at the faces of the people they passed.

There was silent fear and hatred in their eyes. But no one spoke aloud their disapproval. Until Much heard a little scream. He had turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a woman holding a little child in her arms. The child was wailing and the mother put her finger in the baby's mouth to keep him silent for fear of causing a greater disturbance.

That little cry of the child in the village sounded, in Much's ears, exactly like the scream he had just heard.

He shook his head.

_A baby? Marian had a baby? No. Surely not, but, then again perhaps it is possible. _

Much took a quick look at Robin.

_For his sake, I pray I am wrong. I do not know what Robin would do if Marian had a baby with Gisborne. _

At last the gang reached the source of the cry. They all stared at a manor atop a hill. There was great noise issuing from the inside. Robin thought back to the manor in his dreams and shook despite his forced face which portrayed a calm emotion.

Stephan put his arm around his brother. "We enter at your command brother."

Robin was about to answer his brother when he saw something through the window. He saw the back of a figure move closer and closer to the window, as if forced. And then he suddenly saw the figure slide down the window to the floor. Robin's stomach turned into knots when he saw that the figure's hair was long and black.

_Marian's!_

He pushed his brother's encouraging arm aside and ran up the hill. He did not think, he just saw the beautiful hair plastered against the window. When he reached the top of the hill the gang were still below making their way up and shaking their heads at their leader's actions. The wise measure would be to wait for the rest of the gang to reach him. If Robin had taken a minute to catch his breath and think, perhaps he would have done that.

But Robin did not think rationally.

Robin was in love and he was done thinking rationally. He was sick of doing the proper thing.

He opened the front door and stepped into the manor he had spent many months trying to find. The very first thing Robin saw was the sheriff pointing his sword at a very familiar face. The face, the face that he had spent months picturing and dreaming about, was now really looking back at him. It was no dream this time, it was no fantasy which he yelled in the middle of the night, it was really her face.

It was really her.

It was really Marian.

His Marian.

"Marian!" he screamed.

She looked up at the man she loved. "Robin?!"

It was like he did not even see the sheriff! The look on his face could have brought down wars. The smile he wore would have forced many swords to drop and never rise again. The way his eyes seemed to dance upon seeing his lady, his true love, could have congregated the entire world in a binding peace.

There was so much absolute love in his being. He felt like he was able to breathe for the first time. And he started to walk over to Marian, not caring that the sheriff had a sword at her throat. Perhaps he would have kept walking if not for the blood.

Very small drops of blood from her pure white neck it the floor and sent shock waves through Robin's entire being. He tore his gaze from Marian to look at the sheriff.

He was laughing and not really looking at the outlaw.

Robin took out an arrow and pointed it at the sheriff. "Let her go sheriff!"

Vasey shook his head. "My dear Hood, I am so pleased that you arrived on time. And, like I thought, you have arrived before your little friends, in your haste to save your lady."

"I swear to God," said Robin, "let her go or I will kill you."

Marian looked at Robin and saw the anger in his face. Her reaction to his presence had been one firstly of shock. Shock that he could have found her. Shock that he even wanted to find her. And then, then she felt the outpouring of love and awe. Marian momentarily found herself lost in his gaze as he was lost in hers. Robin had not changed in their time apart. And then when he spoke her name…well then she could have very nearly fainted. The sound of his voice brought life back into her body and soul.

But the sheriff's blade and the pain brought her, like Robin, back into reality.

Now she wanted, desperately, to confess to him. She wanted to tell him what was going on.

"Robin!" she yelled. "Robin he's got—"

But the sheriff kicked her stomach to shut her up. This only made Robin angrier and the sheriff all the more happier.

"Release her!"

The sheriff cocked his head. "Are you sure about that?"

Robin was silent.

"You might want to turn around before you go jumping to conclusions," said the sheriff.

Robin raised an eyebrow but slowly turned his head around. He saw Guy standing dumbly and looking with rage at a man Robin had never seen before. This man was not looking at Guy, if he had, Guy's dagger eyes would have killed him. But instead he looked down with false affection at the bundle he was holding in his arms.

In his arms was a little baby with black eyes and dark hair.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

Edward looked up and smiled at Robin. "Let me guess," he said, "the famous Robin Hood? I'd love to make your acquaintance but I'm a little busy at the moment." Edward looked at Guy and motioned for him to step forward. "I think I'll let Gizzy explain."

_Gizzy? _Robin thought, _only the sheriff would call Gisborne a name like that and get away with it. What is going on here? Why isn't Guy doing anything to that man? And that stranger's voice, sounds so familiar, why?_

Guy stepped forward. He looked into the eyes of the man who had tormented his dreams and sometimes, his reality. He stared at the man who he had tried, and failed, to kill and capture. He gazed at the outlaw of Sherwood who had sacrificed everything for the poor, and who had only committed one crime according to Guy.

One crime.

Stealing something that was more valuable to Gisborne than all the gold in England.

Robin had stolen Marian's heart.

"Things have changed," said Guy slowly.

"Not for the better," said Robin, "it seems."

Guy shrugged. He looked beaten and worn out to Robin.

"What are you doing Guy?" asked Robin.

"Exactly what he must," said Vasey with a grin, "if he wants her to live."

Robin stepped forward and put his hands on Guy's shoulders. "Guy," he said quietly, "Gisborne, why do you not fight the sheriff for her? Why let Marian undergo this torture if you want her to live?"

Vasey cackled and Edward laughed at Robin's silly suggestion.

"You are misunderstanding the situation Hood," said Vasey. "Explain it to him Gisborne!"

Guy nodded and took Robins hands off of his shoulders. "You do not understand Hood," he said. "One day, you might, but not today. There are many different kinds of urges in this word. You know that. We want to do what we feel is right, that is an urge. We want to protect the women, or in this case, woman, that we love. That is a stronger more powerful urge. And, trust me, if I acted on that urge alone, there would be no way you would see me this way."

"Get on with it!" bellowed the sheriff.

"I'm trying!" Guy yelled back.

Suddenly the baby in Edward's arms began to cry. Edward tisked and turned to Guy disapprovingly. He shook his head. "You woke up the baby. A better father would have—"

"Father?" Robin repeated dumbly interrupting Edward's taunting. He was being to feel shaky and his stomach began to ache.

Guy did not answer Robin. "Let me hold her," he begged Edward. "Let me hold her."

Edward ignored him and held the child tighter to his chest. "Or what Gisborne?"

And Robin understood. He stared at Guy. "You're her father." It was a statement more than a question.

"Very good," said Vasey. "Now, next question, this is a little harder so pay attention, who is the little bitty baby's mummy?"

Robin closed his eyes and felt that bile was about to come out of his mouth. "No," he whispered almost falling to his knees, "no."

Marian closed her eyes as she felt the weight of Robin's pain.

"So now," Edward said, "this is how you find us. We have the mother in the corner unable to do anything. And we have the father, here, also unable to do anything. Both are grounded at the spot and we didn't even have to lift a finger and fight. Do you know why they act this way? Because out of sickening love for this little one. You know, I came here to kill Guy, and you, in the process. But this is so much better because I'm killing Guy's soul just holding his daughter."

Edward turned to Guy. "What's her name?"

"Don't you dare harm her!" Guy yelled venomously.

Robin looked back at Marian. "You have a daughter."

The dullness in his voice nearly killed her. She nodded and looked away from him. Robin turned back to Edward. "When you finish tormenting him," he said, "you might as well kill me."

"Kill you just like that?" asked the sheriff shocked, "no. We have a job for you to do."

"What?" asked Robin nearly dead inside.

Edward looked at the sheriff and the sheriff nodded at Edward giving his approval to continue.

"This man ruthlessly murdered my family and has utterly destroyed my name forever. We need your help to destroy his name from existence."

Robin crossed his arms. "What are you getting at?"

"Let's just say it," said the sheriff loudly, "we can end your suffering and pain which we know you are feeling."

The hero of the forest turned once again to face Marian. He got on his knees and stared at her. Robin shook his head.

"I love you. There, I suffer! I have always loved you. There, I suffer! And, I will probably always love you! Marian I have spent these last months in the most excruciating pain, because of you. I have worried about you, and sulked after you, and lost sleep because of you! I thought," he shook his head and fought the tears in his eyes, "I thought I would feel a time when you stopped loving me. I thought that there would be this disturbance in time and I would have known if you did not feel for me the way I feel for you! Do you love me?"

Marian attempted to answer but the sheriff answered instead, "Shut up already!"

The entire room went silent at the sheriff's voice. "Hood, no one really cares about your little sadness. We are offering you a chance to end the pain you are feeling."

"How?" asked Robin standing up. "How could you, the sheriff of Nottingham, ever offer me help?"

"Because this is something that I benefit from too. I hate Guy, no offense Gisborne but I do, I hate that he abandoned me in England and left me to be found and dragged back to Nottingham by an outlaw! And I hate the man he has become around this woman! Look at him for God's sake! So if you do as I say, you cause Gisborne to suffer and Marian to suffer."

Robin shook his head. "I do not want Marian to—"

"Do you not understand what shut up means?" asked the sheriff. "Anyway, we have a proposition for you. Kill her."

Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the sheriff. "What? Who?"

"Her," repeated the sheriff.

"I'm not killing Marian."

Vasey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was talking about Marian. Sure. A clue: No! I mean the itty bitty Gizzy baby!"

"Are you suggesting…" began Robin.

"Yes," the sheriff nodded, "I want you to murder Gisborne's child. Kill the spawn of your personal Satan and you will feel free!"

**First rob/mar fans lets all take a deep breath and revel in the fact that robbys finally back!!! only took the bloke 22 chapters to get to france...and i know his reactions might seem a little out of character but dont worry i mean how you react to that kind of news?? so guy/mar fans sorry about the lack of guy mar moments but robby needed one real one after all the fake outs and the question thats on everyones mind whats going to happen??? is robin going to kill the baby??? should he?? where is the gang?? read review enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23 Pleads of the Broken

**Hey all did you miss me?? miss the story?? maybe not...but anyway we've got ourselves another update so that's good news!!! i hope you all like it still and hopefully you guys dont see an obvious outcome for these characters...however if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate i'd love to hear them!! thanks for the sweet reviews so far this is the longest story i've ever written for fan fiction (you are free to cheer now!) Robin Hood BBC does not belong to me...Much would probably have a bigger role if i owned it...but since we all know he doesnt (sniff) it obviously doesnt belong to me see the logic???**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Pleads of the Broken**

Robin stared at the sheriff with his mouth wide open. Was the sheriff seriously suggesting that Robin Hood murder an innocent child?

"Do you know me at all?" Robin asked the sheriff.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Hood, this is not such an innocent child."

"Did she bite you Vasey?" asked Robin sarcastically. "Did she throw up a bit on your clothes?"

Vasey looked at Edward. "Edward, give Robin the inbred baby."

Edward walked up to Robin and put the baby in his arms. Guy tried to take the baby from Robin's arms but Edward held him back with his sword. Robin did not look at the child. He refused to acknowledge the girl's existence. Instead he looked at Marian. But Marian would not meet his eyes she looked at the floor.

"This is his child!" Robin yelled. "This is the result of his seed!"

"So," said Vasey, "what's it to be?"

Robin gazed at the sheriff but was silent.

"Oh come on now," the sheriff implored, "this tiny one is merely a bag of evil waiting to burst at the seams. It is the child of a monster, what else do you expect will happen? Hood, do you understand what will happen if you kill this…thing? You kill the baby and you basically murder the father of the baby." The sheriff paused and gestured with his free hand to Guy's face. "Do you think he will survive if you murder his child? He will be begging you to kill him."

Robin considered this option. If he did kill the child and then Guy, Marian would be free. Marian could return to England. Marian would be happy.

"Hood," said Guy suddenly, "please…"

Robin's ears heard the unfamiliar word issue from Guy's mouth. _Please?_

Robin swiftly turned, with the child in his arms, to face Guy. He was separated from Robin by a single blade. But in his heart, Guy felt like he was a million miles away from his dear daughter. He was torn from her and the distance broke his spirit. The sheriff had been blathering that murdering his Clara would kill him, but he was already dead.

Marian, on the floor, felt broken too. If Robin actually did this deed and killed her daughter, she was not sure she would ever forgive him. She was not sure she would live much longer in a world where her daughter did not exist. Marian wanted to meet Robin eye to eye and demand Clara's safety. But she was worried that if he was forced to look at her it would only increase his motivation to murder her baby.

But what she did not realize was how deeply Robin was touched by the "please" spoken by her husband. And he forced himself to look down at the child in his arms.

**********************************************************************

"Uh," said Much standing beside the gang at the bottom of the hill, "is anyone else worried that Robin is not back yet?"

"We go after him," said John. And it seemed to the outlaws as simple as that.

"I have to say," said Allan, "I was not surprised when he ran up the hill without us. It seems in his nature these days to do things like that."

Will shrugged. "He has not been his usual self lately."

Everyone nodded in concurrence. Their leader had acted without reason or thought. While each member reflected on this realization it began to trouble Much.

Much still thought that the scream could have come from a child. If Robin was so angry and passionate would he stop and think before harming and innocent? Even if this innocent was the child of his enemy and his love?

Much began to shake and looked up with determination at the hill. He took out his sword and his shield. Then he turned to Eve and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Remember I love you," he told her.

Then, without a formal word to the gang, he ran up the hill as his master had done and opened the front door.

Allan shook his head. "See? Now that was surprising."

"He is worried about Robin," said Eve knowingly, "he is always worried about Robin."

Djaq nodded. "That's Much for you. What was he saying earlier about the little scream?"

"Just that it sounded little," said Stephan. "But what of it?"

John's eyes flashed. "Much has every reason to worry about Robin!"

"Why?" Everyone seemed to ask this in unison.

"What makes little screams?" asked John.

"Birds?" guessed Djaq.

"Squirrels," said Will.

But Allan seemed to understand. He had been thinking about Much's "little scream" ever since he had teased him about it. He began to remember many screams that sounded of that nature. Little screams come from little people. And little people, are children.

"A child!" Allan gasped, "Marian and Guy have a child!"

"Exactly," said John, relieved that someone finally understood.

"You don't think that Robin would…?" Djaq asked and then stopped herself unable to speak the terrible accusation.

"No," John shook his head, "he wouldn't surely!"

Stephan crossed himself. "My brother would never kill a child."

"But this is the child of his enemy, a man who has tried to kill him on several occasions," pointed out Will.

Eve looked at the path Much had taken. She closed her eyes. _Oh Much, for once in your life don't agree with Robin! Please do the right thing!_

*************************************************************************

Meanwhile Robin was looking down at his possible victim and definite cause of distress and sadness. He was expecting to see little daggers in the girl's eyes, or tiny fangs dripping with blood. But, to his surprise, Robin Hood saw none of these Satan tendencies in the little girl he held in his arms. He saw something much more disturbing.

He saw love.

The little one was looking up at him with her beautiful black eyes and smiled at the stranger. She stopped crying as soon as Robin took hold of her. But in the confusion, Robin had not noticed until now the peace upon her face.

_Where did that come from?_

Perhaps it had all come from Marian. All the goodness on the girl's face was due to her mother's goodness and purity. But if this child was half good then she was also half evil thanks to her father's killing tendencies.

But what scared Robin was that the child did not seem at all evil. This meant that Guy had been changed for the good when the child came into the world.

Robin could not kill easily, unless absolutely necessary. Was this absolutely necessary?

But before he could decide anything the front door was suddenly thrust open and Much yelled, "Robin Stop!"

***************************************************************************

He was out of breath when he opened the door but he was at a loss for words when he saw the scene in front of his eyes.

Much's eyes scanned the room quickly and found Marian with the sheriff's sword inches from her neck. He saw a stranger holding a sword at Gisborne's chest. And Much then spotted his master, his best friend, and his comrade in arms with a child in his arms.

All eyes in the room fell on the newcomer.

"Much?" asked Robin with surprise.

"Much!?" exclaimed Marian both shocked and briefly warmed upon seeing a sweet and familiar face.

"Hood's little side kick," muttered Guy.

"Mulch," said the sheriff with a smile. "Good of you to have arrived to see the show."

Much's eyes darted to Robin and the baby in his arms. "What is he talking about Robin?"

Robin did not answer but wore a guilty expression on his face.

But Much did not need an explanation from his master to understand the situation. He knew exactly whose baby that was. And he knew why Robin was holding the child with his eyes downcast and saddened beyond relief. But what Much did not understand nor could comprehend was how Robin could actually be considering this path!

"Robin," Much said desperately, "surely not."

"Much!" Robin yelled, "this is something I must decide on my own!"

Now Much was used to that kind of answer. He often let himself get pushed to the side during these times. Much always had the courage to stand up with Robin. Yet he was not sure if he had the courage to stand up to Robin.

That was when he heard Eve's voice inside his head.

_Much…I think this is it._

Much mentally shook his head. _No. He is my best friend! My best mate! I am not going to go against him on this. I cannot._

_You must! If you believe in justice then you must do this! _

_He will never forgive me if I betray him like this, in front of his enemies._

_He will never forgive you for this if you sit by and let him ruin his life! Do you honestly think he will be able to live with himself if he does this? Come on Much be brave!_

Both parts of his mind desperately fought to be heard. But Much realized what he should do, what he should have done long ago. From the depths of his soul he let out a scream.

"Robin," Much shouted, "please do not do this!"

Robin began to reply but Much shook his head. "Do not try to ask me how I know, I just do! And Robin, if you claim to fight for justice then you must listen to me now! You cannot do this to an innocent creature. Be it Gisborne's child or not!"

Robin looked from his friend's pleading eyes to the child's beautiful black eyes. If he did this brutal deed and murdered the child then perhaps the pain would be gone. But in its place would be a completely different pain, and that pain would never go away.

And he realized he would never hurt the girl, no matter who her father was.

But while Robin stood in thought Vasey was getting impatient with this entire ordeal. He had been expecting a quick murder of Marian, followed by an even quicker death of Gizzy. And then the outlaws would drop one by one. However, so far, as the sheriff could count, everyone who should be dead by now was still alive.

_There is something wrong with this picture._

Vasey rolled his eyes. He glared at Edward. "Why is this thing speaking? Why are we letting him speak Edward?"

"My lord," said Edward, "there are only two of us on our side with swords. What do you expect me to do?"

Vasey was about to answer when he suddenly let out a groan and clutched at his groin. Marian had had the good sense to kick him while he wasn't looking. And as the sheriff groaned Marian grabbed the sheriff's sword and stood up. Her face was bloody as were her hands but she was satisfied with her successful escape.

The two men who loved her more than life stared at her with awe and admiration.

But then Robin looked at Guy and saw how he stared at Marian with love too. Robin felt a lump swirl in his throat. Guy did not simply lust after Marian. Guy _loved _Marian. And the hero of the forest never wanted to believe that. He had come to France with a purpose, a plan, to release Marian from Guy's grasp on her.

What he had not considered was that she might not want to be released from Guy's grasp. Because maybe Guy wasn't grasping, maybe he was simply holding onto her, the way Robin should have done.

Robin was about to speak and tell everyone that he was not going to harm the child. But before he could say a word Edward leapt from Guy's side to Marian's. He pointed his sword at her and the two of them began to fight. While they battled Guy drew his own sword and began to fight Edward as well.

Much looked at Robin. He was shocked that Robin seemed to remain motionless and rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing?" he asked Robin.

Robin went up to Much and whispered in his ear, "Take the child outside Much. Keep her safe with the gang. Give the baby to one of the girls, they'll know how to look after her for now."

Much nodded and took the baby from Robin's hands. "But master," he said, "what are you going to do?"

Robin took out his own sword. "Today," he said, "is a good day to die."

While he and Much were talking the sheriff had taken Marian's sword and joined the fight.

Robin ran towards the sheriff and began to fight as well. Though he felt like a broken soul he was prepared to die for Marian to be happy. No matter the cost no matter the outcome. He was too involved now.

Edward fought Marian with passionate anger. If he could kill her quickly then he could move onto Gisborne and kill him quickly. Guy would be heartbroken at the thought that Marian died and he would give up quickly and quietly.

Marian fought Edward with anger and determination. This Edward Mann was planning to kill her and she would not let him do that so easily. Though she was filled with so much hatred for this man she could barely breathe, she was filled with something else that drove her.

Marian was filled with an emotion she had not felt in a long time.

Love.

She loved her daughter more than her own life that was certain. And she loved Guy and was beginning to find contentment. She was beginning to convince herself that it was possible to live without her outlaw. But then Robin had returned. Robin seemed to bring back the sun in the sky. His very presence sent shock waves down her spine.

But Marian feared that he no longer loved her or cared for her now that she was married to Gisborne. Now that she had been _with _Gisborne. She thought she could have died when she saw the way he crumbled upon finding out that she was a mother. Marian wanted to tell Robin the truth right then and there. Even now, as she battled Edward to the death, she wanted to scream the truth to Robin's beautiful ears.

_I still love you! I have always loved you! _

While Marian fought Edward, Guy fought the sheriff. He kept a watchful eye on Marian and Edward and often stepped in to clash his sword against Edward's before parrying the sheriff's thrusts.

Guy did not feel like he was in his right mind. His Clara was in danger, his Marian was in danger, and he had to protect them. Only, and this was the tricky part, Marian was not his Marian. It wasn't so much the tricky part as it was the part that Guy did not wish to think about for too long. He had seen the way her eyes lit up when she saw her precious outlaw. Her eyes had sparkled in a way that Guy had never seen before.

And then, when Edward had handed his beautiful Clara to Hood, Guy was about to scream and break Edward part one bone at a time. But all that had come out of his mouth was a pitiful please. Though he thought in the way of a monster he spoke in the way of a father. A father whose only crime in this world is loving his daughter more than life itself. A father whose only crime is his willingness to beg for her life, to die for her life.

A thought crossed Guy's mind. He saw himself in a sea of blood with a sword in his stomach. He saw the sheriff's cackle and Edward's triumphant look of contentment. But these images blurred into two others. He saw Marian looking down at him with tears in her eyes. And he saw Clara as a little girl crawling on her knees to his her father's cheek.

_Please,_ the broken man pleaded to his angel. _Please I need to know..._

_Will you be alright? _He asked her knowing the wound was fatal.

_You saved me daddy, of course I will be alright._

_ How do you know?_ he asked quietly.

_ You love me._

But before Guy could understand this image he saw Robin Hood jump to his side and fight the sheriff by his side. He would have stared at Hood with his eyebrow raised but there was a sheriff who needed to be taught his lesson.

"What are you doing here?" asked Guy as he and Robin faced the sheriff.

"Which here do you mean?" answered Robin while they fought.

"You decide," said Guy blocking the sheriff's blow, "I'm a bit busy now."

"I came here to save my fiancé," said Robin to Guy though he fought on.

Guy nodded.

"Not surprised?" asked Robin.

Guy groaned. "It is not the most surprising news I have heard today."

Robin was about to continue to ask Guy how he could have known about that when the sheriff delivered at threatening blow that Robin had to block.

*****************************************************************************

While Robin jumped to fight Much groaned and slowly crept out the door holding the child.

"I hate sayings," he told the little one. "I hope your mother and father know what they're doing."

_I hope Robin knows what he's doing._

He walked down the hill with a child in his arms and saw the gang at the bottom of the hill looking oddly at him.

Eve was the first to speak. "Yours?"

Much rolled his eyes. "The product of Marian and Guy."

John closed his eyes and shook his head. "This, I do not like."

Will crossed his arms. "We should not leave him in there. He needs us now, probably more than ever."

Stephan shook his head. "Robin needs to battle his own demons without us."

"But what if he loses?" asked Allan. "What if the demons are stronger?"

Much shook his head holding the baby tightly in his arms. "No, Robin will win. He must."

"Can I hold him?" asked Djaq stretching her arms out to take the child from Much.

Much nodded. "It's a she actually." He handed the baby to Djaq.

Djaq took the child and began to hum a lullaby that her father used to sing to her when she was a little girl. She smiled down at the little innocent creature who was the cause of so much chaos and confusion.

"May I ask," said Eve, "how did you get a hold of the baby?"

"Robin was holding her," began Much while the gang listened intently, "and he was considering killing her. That's how angry and confused he was. And I, I stood up to him." Much paused and saw Eve beam at her lover. Much then continued, "And I think he listened, I think he actually considered what I had to say."

"Think?" repeated Allan.

"Well before he could say anything Marian kicked the sheriff in the groin and got his sword. Then the sheriff's new lackey jumped to fight her, then Gisborne jumped to fight him, then Robin handed me the little babe. Told me to keep it safe while he fought too."

All gang members were silent considering the news.

Stephan spoke up. "How does this Gisborne seem?"

Much had not been expecting this question, especially from a man who had never met Gisborne. But Much answered to the best of his ability.

"It is a shame you have never met him before today," said Much.

"Why?"

"Because," said Much, "because he seems very different now. I mean, we all know, we could tell you stories of his cruelty. But he has changed since we last saw him. He does not wear the same black leather of a henchman, but plain clothes like that of a…"

"Farmer?" asked Will noticing Guy's work in the field by his home.

Much nodded. "He has changed."

"Marian changed him you think?" asked Will.

Allan walked over to Djaq's side and looked down at the baby. "No," he said answering Will's question. "No. I think, _she _did. This little girl changed our Gisborne, possibly for the better."

John put his hand to his head. "Then we are lost!"

Everyone gave John a quizzical look.

"We cannot expect Marian to leave Guy now that she has a child, and a better husband."

Much shook his head. He refused to believe John's words. "No. Marian loves Robin. She does not love Guy."

John walked up to Much and put his arms on Much's shoulders. "Much, I have a wife and child in Scarborough. You know that. Let us pretend that I do not love my wife. But no matter how much I hypothetically detest my wife, I still love my son. And I would stay with ten women I despise to be with my son."

Allan raised an eyebrow. "Would you…?" his voice trailed off unable to finish his sentence. He began thinking about the love a father feels for his child. He thought of his own father. In the last days of his life, when they had no more money and food was scarce, his father always insisted that he eat the last piece of bread.

_But daddy, _Allan had insisted. _Aren't you hungry?_

Allan's father had shaken his head and patted Allan on the head. _You need it more than I do Allan. What kind of father would I be if I did not give you what I had? Besides, you need it more than me…your life is more precious than mine._

Allan had tried to refuse and tore off a piece of the bread to share with his father. His father accepted the piece but when he took the bread from Allan's small hand he broke it off even smaller and gave a part of it back to Allan.

Now Allan remembered his father's frightening words to him.

_Your life is more precious than mine._

John took his hands off of Much's shoulders and walked up to Allan. He and Allan had not discussed what they had spoken of that night in the inn. He was worried that Allan would bring it up in front of the entire gang.

"Would I what Allan?"

Allan did not answer.

"Would I what Allan?!" John asked with more intensity.

Allan gulped. "Would you die for your child?"

John nodded.

Allan cocked his head to the direction of the manor. "What about Gisborne?"

**_What about Guy??_ what the heck is going on in that manor?? who is going to die?? Guy?? he's willing to die for the child...Marian's willing to die for the child....Robin's willng to die for Marian...Vasey and Edward wouldnt die for anyone...well maybe not...you'll have to keep reading to see for sure please read review enjoy and remember i love you all **


	24. Chapter 24 Kill Me!

**Sorry I havent updated recently...i've been trying to figure out a few things in this story...now this chapter is very intersting to me...and i hope you'll all read this and agree with me about it. a shout out to all those who review this story and read it!!! i'd hug you all but alas, i cannot. this was not what was supposed to happen orginally...but i read a review from Cindy4806...i dont remember if you (Cindy4806) know what im talking about but you said something that really reminded me of why i write fan fiction because i'm not BBC we're not the BBC we can write whatever we want about Robin Hood its a freedom of sorts...so this is for you as well as Gizzysgirl...Liisa...gatewatcher...everyone who reads this thank you!!!**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Kill Me!**

"Wait a minute," said Will shaking his head at Allan's question. "This is Guy of Gisborne we are talking about remember? The same Gisborne who slaughters in cold blood. The same Gisborne who burns houses and starves villages. Why would he die for another?"

Allan cocked his head towards the child. "Because of love. It is not so strange and farfetched as you may think."

Will shrugged. "Maybe it's better if he does die for her."

"Don't say that," said John looking not at Will but Allan's face.

Allan's face was pale and his eyes were fixed on the ground. He was thinking about his father again. He kept picturing the way his father smiled at him as he refused the food offered to him. Allan had always thought that his father had this incredible stomach that didn't need food. But now Allan knew what his father had really been doing.

_He was dying for you._

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Will to John. He did not see Allan's reaction to his previous words. Will was still filled with guilt for his words to Marian all those months ago. He had not forgiven himself. He would not forgive himself. "This is what we came here for remember? Robin had to save Marian from Guy. That was the plan. If Guy is killed then that makes it easier for him."

"Will," said Djaq with distress on her face.

"Don't Will me," said Will. "I'm serious."

"Will, we don't want violence," said Stephan stepping in and trying to sooth Will's mind.

Will shrugged. "If it works."

"Will!" John said angrily. "What are you saying? Do you hear what you are saying?"

Djaq shook her head. "You are not acting like yourself Will."

The man who loved her covered his hands with his eyes. "We are so close. When Robin gets Marian back then my guilt will finally leave!"

The gang stared at each other wordlessly. They did not know that Will still carried the heavy burden of guilt at this situation. Each member looked with sadness at the poor guilt-stricken man who could not be consoled.

At nights Will would sometimes relive the scene.

_He would move heaven and earth to find you. Marriage is not binding if there is no love…blah-di-blah! What the hell did I know? I didn't know how sick Robin would get! I didn't know it would take so long to find her! I didn't know anything._

Djaq, still holding the baby in her arms, walked to Will and took him to the side to console him.

"This was not your doing," she said soothingly.

Will shook his head. "It was my love. I should never have told her to leave with Gisborne."

"Everything is a choice," said Djaq repeating the words that Robin so adamantly believed in.

Will looked at Djaq. "Are you suggesting that she wanted to go with Gisborne?"

Djaq looked from Will to the little bundle she held. "I'm only suggesting that it was her choice to marry him, you might have influenced her, but she did not need to listen to you. She is an independent woman Will, not easily affected by what others say or do."

Will bit his lip. "Except for Robin."

Djaq nodded. "You have me there."

Will bent down and kissed Djaq on the mouth tenderly. When they parted Will looked down at the baby that had caused such big problems.

"Someday," said Will, "do you want one of these?"

Djaq chuckled. "One of these?"

"A child."

"I know," she said. "Are you sure we'd be ready for a little one of our own?"

Will scratched the back of his neck. "I helped raise my little brother when my mother died. Besides," Will laughed, "what could possibly be so hard about taking care of someone so small and precious?"

As if to answer Will's question the baby broke out into tears. Will tried to lull her back to sleep but Clara would have none of it. Djaq shook her head and walked back to where the rest of the gang stood. Much and Allan were explaining Will's problematic guilt to Eve and Stephan while John listened.

"Poor man," said Stephan quietly.

Eve nodded and stood closer to Much.

All of their heads turned at the sound of the crying child in Djaq's arms.

"Can you take her?" asked Djaq to Eve.

Eve nodded. Djaq placed Clara carefully in Eve's welcoming arms. Eve smiled down at the wailing girl and rocked her back and forth soothingly. Within minutes the crying had stopped and Clara fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Allan with astonishment.

Eve shrugged. "Experience."

Much raised a suspicious brow at his love. "You've had one before?"

Eve turned red in the face and shook her head. "No."

"Then we're…I'm going to need a little more explanation," said Much crossly.

She gave Much a cross look. "I used to rock my little sisters to sleep when my mother was too tired to sooth them."

"That makes sense," said Much. "Sorry I assumed otherwise."

Eve shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I was a bit vague wasn't I?"

"You had us all pretty confused," said Allan.

"Speaking of confused," said Will back to his old self, "why did you get so defensive when I was ranting about killing Gisborne?"

Allan turned red and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, you know, I've worked with Gisborne and I would hate to see anything bad happen to him?"

No one believed that.

Only John understood Allan's odd defensive outburst.

"Leave him be," said John sympathetically.

But Allan shook his head. It was time to speak.

"No John," said Allan, "it's time I told them anyway. See, Will, the reason why I knew about Gisborne dying for his daughter is because…well…my father died for me."

The gang was immediately silenced by Allan's words.

"He died when I was little you see," explained Allan. "He grew very sick and no one seemed to care, no one seemed worried about him, except for me. We did not have much food, I would try to force him to eat a morsel of bread, but he never took it." Allan looked at John. "He would always tell me to finish the food that we had. I was a growing boy; my life was more precious than his."

John shook his head and gazed sadly at his friend. "I would do the same for my son."

Tears began to trail down his cheeks. Everyone, besides Allan, seemed surprised to see the giant Little John cry. But it was a beautiful and melancholy sight too.

"What a sad lot we are," muttered Much.

************************************************************************

While the sad lot of merry men lingered outside without knowing what to do next, there was a raging battle inside the manor. Everyone, even the sheriff and Edward, were tired and sweaty. There did not seem to be an end in sight.

Guy and Robin fought side by side against the sheriff while Marian fought against Edward.

"I think now is a good time to ask," said Robin parrying a blow.

"Ask me what?" asked Guy staring with anger at Vasey's blade.

"You know that she was my fiancé."

Guy nodded to the sheriff. "Vasey was good enough to tell me of that Hood, as an attempt to break into my house and murder my wife and child."

Vasey laughed. "I am nothing if not evil."

"Why didn't you kill her?" asked Robin.

"What?"

"When you found out that she was betrothed to me, you probably figured out that she was by my side while she was living in the castle," said Robin. "Didn't that make you angry?"

Guy took a deep breath and tried to hit the sheriff's shoulder but to no avail. "Why are you asking me this now?"

"If we're going to die," said Robin, "then this is one of the things I have always wanted to know. When she was in the castle we lived, I lived, in fear that you would discover her secret and murder her." He paused and gave Guy a quick glance before turning back to the sheriff. "But I guess I know why you didn't kill her, or want to kill her."

"Tell me then," said the sheriff butting into the conversation. "I was trying to get him to do just that."

"Simple," said Robin swinging his sword at the sheriff face. "Because you love her Gisborne, you have always loved her. And now, she loves you too." Sadness and bitter resentment crept into the hero's eyes.

"If you think that," said Guy, "why are you helping me? Why are you here fighting by my side? Why not kill me Hood and get her back?"

"Simple," said Robin again, "because I love her Gisborne. I love her! And if you are going to make her happy, then I'm sure as hell not going to stand by and let you die!"

Everyone seemed to stop their fight and stare with confusion at the young man's confession.

"What?" Guy asked.

"Are you mad?" asked Vasey.

"Can we keep fighting?" asked Edward holding his sword with a bored look on his face.

"Robin I—" Marian began to speak but the sheriff interrupted her.

"No, really, are you mad? This is Guy of Gisborne remember, the devil's spawn? You should not be helping him fight me! You should be helping me fight him! I'm not trying to steal the girl you love. I'm not trying to steal your life!"

"Listen to me Vasey," said Robin darkly, "Guy may be married to the love of my life. Guy may have a child by that same girl, but it is you who is trying to steal my life."

"I don't follow."

"If Gisborne dies, then Marian will never be happy again, because if she died, I know I would never be happy again. If you kill Gisborne, then you steal away my love. If you murder Gisborne, then you, in fact, are stealing away my life."

There was a certain silence that swept through the previously loud room.

Suddenly Vasey heard her voice again.

_What do you say to that brother? That's how much he loves her. You know what this means don't you? You cannot win Vasey. Gisborne loves her, Robin loves her, if you murder the girl, then they will never stop fighting you. They will make you suffer because the revenge will drive them mad. If you kill Gisborne, then Robin will murder you. There is no way you can will my brother…_

The sheriff shook his head. "I will win," he said aloud.

He suddenly slashed Robin's stomach with his sword and Robin fell to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Marian screamed.

Blood started to flow from his chest. Robin tried to get back up and continue onwards but the pain was too great and he collapsed again. The sheriff was standing directly over him with his blade ready to strike downwards at his enemy.

Suddenly time seemed to move slower than usual for one Guy of Gisborne. He watched the sheriff raise his blade slowly above his head like a crazed man filled with his own personal demons and evils. Guy saw Edward standing by Marian smiling at the fallen man. And then Guy saw Marian.

Marian was pale white and tears rolled down her pretty cheeks. She did not seem to feel her own cuts and wounds anymore, but only had eyes for Robin. If Robin died in this very minute then off of his problems would be over. He would kill the sheriff and Edward and then he and Marian would go back to their lives.

But Marian would never recover. She would smile again, Guy was sure. But she would never forgive herself and she would never truly move on. Guy could see the nightmares that would haunt her for the rest of her days. And Guy knew that he would not be able to help his love. The only man who could help her, would be dead. And if Robin died, then Marian would too.

_And without her, my world might as well turn to ash._

With that decision made time moved at its regular pace and Guy saw the blade being its journey to Robin's chest. Suddenly his own sword was above Robin's chest blocking the nearly fatal blow.

Robin looked up through the pain and realized he was not dead. He saw Guy standing over him protectively.

"You will not kill Robin," said Guy.

Vasey rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let me kill anyone are you Gisborne?" Then the sheriff got an idea. The sheriff got a very nasty and evil idea. "Where's the itty bitty baby Gizzy?"

Guy's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Last time I checked," said the sheriff moving his sword between Robin and Guy, "the baby was with Hood. Obviously he doesn't have it anymore."

"Maybe you should learn to use your eyes more," said Robin breathing heavily.

"Hood," said Vasey, "what did you do with the child?"

Robin smiled and closed his eyes. "I haven't a clue."

"You will not be able to protect her for long," said Vasey. "Your little band of ruffians will be caught and the baby will die along with anyone trying to protect her."

Robin remained silent with his eyes closed. He felt his strength slowly draining and leaving his body. He fought to remain alive.

"I can make him talk," said Vasey. He turned to Edward and snapped his fingers. Edward understood and suddenly grabbed Marian by the neck and started chocking her. Robin opened his eyes at the sound of her muffled cries. Guy gasped.

"Marian!" both men screamed loudly.

For her part, Marian was trying to kick and punch the man who held her but to no avail.

"Tell us now!" said the sheriff. "Marian is going to die Hood! Just tell us where the baby is so we can continue torturing Guy. It'll be fun."

"Kill me!" Guy said suddenly.

"What?" Vasey asked.

"Finally!" Edward said still chocking Marian.

"Gisborne!" screamed Robin angrily. "What are you doing?"

Guy looked at Edward and dropped his sword. He walked towards his enemy. "What I should have done all along Robin. If I am going to die, then I might as well do so protecting the woman I love, the child I love."

Vasey nodded to Edward. "You heard Gizzy, kill him. Its what you always wanted."

_So much blood on your conscious Vasey? _The voice taunted.

"Shut up!" Vasey yelled.

"I didn't say anything," said Edward nervously.

"Kill him," said Vasey.

Edward smiled. "With pleasure."

He let go of Marian's neck and took up his sword. He began walking towards Guy slowly. Edward was going to enjoy every minute of this. He reached Guy and was about to plummet his sword into Guy's stomach when Guy coughed.

"What?" asked Edward impatiently.

"I'm going to make a request," said Guy looking at Marian.

Edward gave Vasey a confused glance but the sheriff shrugged in response.

"What do you want?" asked Edward. "And why should I listen to you?"

Guy smiled like his old villainous self. Though his smile shone of trickery his heart and eyes shone with love. "If I let you kill me, then I want you to do me a favor."

"Again," said Edward rolling his eyes, "why should I do what you say?"

"We both know," said Guy, "that you have dreamed about this moment for many years. This is all you have ever wanted in this world. I am about to let you do the job without even hurting one hair on your head. I deserve something for that don't I?"

Edward shrugged. "Sure."

"Let her go," said Guy, "after you kill me, I want you to release her and leave this place forever. Do whatever you want with my body, dump it in the water, leave it on the floor, I don't care. But do not harm Marian."

"How would you know?" asked Edward. "Let's say I kill her when you die, how would you know?"

Edward's words brought a shiver to the sheriff. He knew things that Edward could not dare to imagine. The sheriff was being haunted by the ghost of his sister. He understood the truth of Guy's words.

"He would know," muttered Vasey.

"What?" Edward asked loudly, "I can't hear you."

"He would know alright?!" the sheriff yelled.

Robin looked up and saw the sheriff's hand shaking. "Demons from the beyond are haunting you?"

Vasey shook his head but shivered as he did so. He looked at Edward saddened. "Trust me Edward, the dead know what we do to the living."

Edward turned to Guy. "I swear to you I will not harm Marian."

"And the second part," urged Guy.

"And I swear that the sheriff and I will leave this place forever and never come back again."

Guy nodded and closed his eyes. His extended his arms and smiled brightly. Guy saw Clara through his mind's eye. She was a little older and planting flowers outside with Marian. She looked up and saw her father looking at her with love. Clara returned Guy's look with a smile.

_Come plant flowers with us daddy._

Guy shook his head. _I cannot._

_Do you need to leave daddy? _Clara asked with concern on her face.

_I'm afraid so. And I do not think I will ever be able to come back home._

Clara stood up and ran to Guy. He bent down on his knees and hugged his little girl.

_I want to go with you, _she said.

Guy brushed away a tear. _One day, I will meet you here, my darling little girl._

_I love you._

Guy smiled. _I love you too, my brightly shining Clara._

"I will love you forever," Guy whispered aloud.

Robin raised his head and looked at the man at peace with death. If he had any strength he would have pushed Guy away so that Edward could not harm him. But he was powerless.

Marian looked on at her brave husband. She wanted to save him. But how?

And then Marian got an idea.

A really good idea.

But she was not sure what it would do to Guy if she succeeded in her plan. Marian did not think. It was now or never. She would not let Clara's father die while she had breath left in her.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Edward, miraculously waited and let his blade fall to his side.

"What? Do you have a request too?"

Marian stepped closer to Edward and looked at Guy's quiet stance. "You don't gain anything by dying Guy."

Guy, still with his eyes shut, shook his head. "No. I am gaining everything. I am dying for you and for our child. Marian this is something I must do."

Marian shook her head. "No Guy. Its not something you need to do. You should kill me."

Guy opened his eyes widely at Marian's words.

Robin raised his eyebrow.

Vasey rolled his eyes. "Does everyone want to die?"

"Why?" asked Guy curiously. "Marian I love you. I love Clara, I am protecting you both."

Marian took a deep breath and looked at Guy. "Because she is not your child."

Edward nearly dropped his sword, Vasey's mouth hung wide open, and Robin did not breathe.

"What?" asked Guy with disbelief. "She's not mine?" A tear threatened to trail down his cheek revealing his true feelings.

Marian shook her head. "You are not her father."

Guy closed his eyes. "This is impossible."

"Its perfectly possible Guy," said Marian.

"Fine," said her husband trying not to tremble, "then why did you tell me that she was mine?"

Marian bit her lip and shrugged. "We were married, I figured it was only best if my daughter had a father figure in her life."

"You lie," said Guy hugging himself.

"I'm telling the truth," insisted Marian. "I'm saying something I should have said long ago."

"Fine," said Guy crossly, "then tell me Marian, tell all of us, if I'm not the father of Clara then who is?"

Marian shook her head. "It would only hurt you."

"Nothing you say will hurt me," said Guy.

Marian slowly turned to look at Robin. She saw the way he lay there, helplessly, probably close to death. The love of her life was about to be lost forever. This was the only way.

"Robin Hood," said Marian.

"Robin Hood what?" asked Guy already knowing the answer.

"Robin is Clara's father," said Marian.

**Did anyone see that coming??? if youre confused or hate me then dont worry write down your screams and concerns...death notes even...ill try to answer as best i can!! so whats going to happen next??? robin going to die?? guy??? marian??? you'll have to see what happens...if you ask nicely i might be persuaded to give you a little spoiler...love you all! have a good weekend**


	25. Chapter 25 Life and Death

**Hey!!! couple of things about this chapter firstly you must read to the end!!! that is very important...trust me...secondly Liisa (Liisakee to youtube) has just done a beautiful vid which i requested watch it!!! i wrote this chap before watching the vid so Liisa you might not be totally satisfied with this chap (sorry) but next chap...which ill put up later today or tommorrow you are getting your request you have put me in a happy little bubble thank you!!! anyway please read review and enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Life and Death **

Robin blinked. He thought that he must be dreaming. He was sure that he would wake up any minute and there would be no blood from his body. Marian would not be looking up at him with her sad beautiful eyes, because she was far away in France. This was not real.

But it was.

Especially the part where Marian said that he, and not Guy, was the father of her child.

That was real. That actually happened.

_But that's not possible because Marian and I have never slept together._

Robin would have remembered something like that happening. There would be no way he could forget something as wonderful as that. He spent countless nights dreaming about such a reality, but always found that he was merely living in momentary, artificial, fantasy.

Robin looked up at Marian. There must be a reason for the lie…why would she claim that he was the father? Then Robin understood. She lied to save Guy. If she could prove that Guy was not Clara's father, then he would not sacrifice himself. He would be save. And, Robin closed his eyes, she wanted him to be save because she loved him.

If that was what Marian wanted, Robin was going to play along, no matter what the outcome.

"Hood is not the father," said Guy. "I am."

"No," Marian said. "I'm sorry Guy."

Guy shook his head. He was in utter shock.

"She's telling the truth Gisborne!" Robin yelled.

Vasey still held the sword over Robin's chest. "Really?"

Robin gave Marian a quick look and then nodded.

"She was living in the castle," insisted Guy, "under house arrest. How could she have had sex with you? How could you be Clara's father?"

Robin gave an intentional haughty smile. "Remember that period of time when she left the castle?"

Guy closed his eyes and moaned. Then he opened his eyes and gazed sadly at Marian. "I thought that…even if you did not…surely she is mine."

Marian was silent.

"Kill her Guy!" said Vasey. "Come on, we didn't come all the way from England just to visit. Kill the slut!"

Guy wanted to. At that moment, when nothing seemed to matter to him anymore, he wanted to just drive a blade right into her ungrateful body and end this suffering. But he did not. He still loved Marian. And even though Clara was not his, he still loved her. She had his eyes. She had his eyes, not Robin's. How could she not belong to him? How could those soulful innocent eyes not love him?

If Guy murdered Marian then Clara would grow up without a mother. Clara would be as lost as Guy had been as a child. Guy would not let that happen to Clara. If Hood had the baby somewhere, then Marian could raise her out of harm's way.

So Guy closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"No."

"No?" Vasey was appalled.

"No?" Edward asked.

"You are not good enough for death," Guy said quietly turning to Marian. "Leave! Leave my house! I never want to see you again!"

"But Guy!" Marian pleaded.

"Go!" Guy pointed to the door. "Get out of my sight!"

Guy grabbed Marian's arm and began leading her towards the door.

When they walked by Robin, Guy momentarily paused to look down at the outlaw who had stolen so much from him. He kicked Robin's stomach and Robin moaned.

"Guy," Marian pleaded. "Stop!"

Guy opened the door. "You are nothing but used baggage."

He then threw Marian out the door and slammed it behind him.

Outside Marian was not surprised to see the gang at the bottom of the hill looking up at her curiously. She started walking down the hill. But she stopped and looked back at the manor. Marian hoped that Guy would now feel released from her hold so that he would live. And Robin?

What about Robin?

Marian hugged herself. He had to live. She did not care if he loved her or not, but he had to live. She was sure that if he died in there, she would never breathe again.

******************************************************************************

Guy leaned against the door and tried to breathe, though he was not sure he would ever breathe again.

Then Guy walked over to the sheriff who still had a sword pointed at Robin's heart.

"I'll do it," he said.

"What?" asked the sheriff.

"Come again?" asked Edward.

Robin moaned and closed his eyes.

"Listen," said Guy, "my world is ending right now, I don't have any reason to live. I'll kill him, and then you can still kill me."

Robin opened one eyes nervously. This was not supposed to happen. Guy was not supposed to still be willing to die. Guy had to live. Marian would never be happy again if Guy did not survive this. But then Robin realized that he would be dead in a couple of minutes, free of worldly pain and sorrow forever.

But, if there was life after death, then Robin would live in eternal hell with a guilty conscious.

"Gisborne," Robin began.

"Shut up Hood!"

Robin shrugged. "Fine by me. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

Robin shook his head. "Because she loves you!"

"What?" asked Edward.

"What?" asked Vasey.

Guy looked down at his enemy with a confused look on his face. Gabriella, Vasey, and his dreams had all told him that Marian did not love him. Why was the one person who had her love, claiming that she loved him?

"Vasey," said Guy ignoring Robin's comment, "give me your sword."

Vasey shrugged and handed his sword to Guy. Guy looked down at Robin again and smiled. He knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing. Now the sheriff had given him the sword. This was going perfectly.

Guy then, to everyone's surprise, stood in front of Robin and held his sword at the sheriff and Edward.

"Guy?" asked the sheriff. "Shouldn't your sword be pointed the other way?"

Guy shook his head. "No. You are not going to kill him, and I am not going to kill him."

"Do I want to know why?" asked Vasey.

"Not really," said Guy. "You wouldn't appreciate the sentimentality."

"I'll just kill you then," said Vasey.

"No," Edward charged through Vasey and drew his sword at Guy. Guy and Edward clashed swords with each other. Then Guy thrust his sword through Edward's stomach.

Edward moaned and clutched his stomach. He fell to the floor.

"Please," murmured Edward. "Have mercy."

"You showed none to Clara, or to Marian, or to Hood, or to me. Why should I do any less for you?" asked Guy.

Edward closed his eyes and suddenly he saw his father.

_I tried. _

His father smiled at him and embraced him. _I know. I am so sorry._

_You left us. You were going to leave us to rot!_

_Can you forgive me? _

_Yes. _Edward hugged his father.

Together their spirits floated until Edward turned to his father.

_Did Gisborne really try to stop you from leaving?_

_He thought what I was doing was wrong. He said that a man should not abandon his family._

Edward closed his eyes. _I did not kill him. _

_I am proud of you my son. You can come home now…_

Edward's lifeless body remained on the floor. His eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. He seemed at peace.

Then Guy turned on the sheriff. "You have done such evil."

"You have too," said the sheriff. "It is a wonder that I did not kill you."

"You would have failed," said Guy. He swung his sword at the sheriff. But the sheriff was good with a sword and held him off. Robin saw the two men fighting bitterly. He did not see an end in sight. At least, not a good end in sight. Guy was getting tired, it was obvious.

Why was Guy saving him?

Robin could not figure that part out as hard as he tried.

Robin knew he could not let Guy die. He crawled over to Edward's body and took his sword. Then he crawled back to his previous position on the floor. While was doing this the sheriff had pinned Guy to the wall. He was about to slit Guy's throat when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back.

The hero of Sherwood had used all of his strength to thrust his sword through Vasey's back. Guy realized this and then he thrust his sword through the sheriff's stomach.

Robin fell backwards on the floor, devoid of any further energy. Guy watched fixatedly as the sheriff fell.

Guy bent over the sheriff who was slowly leaving this world forever.

"Why?" asked Vasey. "I only loved you."

Guy shook his head. "You did not."

"You were like a son to me," whispered the sheriff desperately groping for air.

"I am not your son," said Guy angrily, "and you are not my father."

Vasey laughed. "No Gisborne. I am your father."

"What?" Guy asked exasperatedly.

Vasey shook his head. "Just kidding."

Then suddenly the sheriff stopped speaking. He closed his eyes and he saw his sister Davina. She was wearing white and had her arms crossed.

_Hail the conquering hero._

Vasey shook his head. _Where am I?_

_Think of it as a middle room. You are not in Heaven, nor Hell._

_What?!_ The sheriff shook his head. He did not know much about death, but he knew where he would be at the end of all things. _I belong in hell!_

_You did not kill them. _Davina smiled at him. _You did not murder innocence._

_But I have in the past._

_You were not judged on the past brother, but on the present. I was trying to warn you. I was trying to help you not make the wrong choice._

_So death? _Vasey asked her, _death was the only way?_

_I don't make the rules. Come, walk with me._

_I missed you._

_I missed you too._

And with that, Vasey, the sheriff of Nottingham was no more. His spirit escaped from his body and all that remained was a lifeless bloody corpse.

Guy stood up and looked down at the two dead.

Suddenly he heard gasped breathing. He turned to see Robin on the floor with his eyes closed.

Guy knelt by Robin's side. "Open your eyes!"

Robin still gripped the bloody sword in his hands. "How did it go?"

Guy smiled. "You have not lost your touch with a sword my friend."

Robin grinned. "So we are friends now, the two of us?"

"I did save your life," said Guy. "We're more than enemies."

"And I saved yours."

Guy raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Guy," said Robin, "there's something you need to know. Marian saved your life."

"She destroyed my life." Guy shook his head.

Robin rolled his eyes. He held back a cry of pain. "Guy, I might die now. And I cannot die without telling you this."

"Telling me what?"

Robin closed his eyes. He could leave Guy in this world without telling him the truth. That would serve him right for taking Marian away.

But it was wrong.

_Let the last thing I do be the right thing._

"Hood?" asked Guy. "Are you dead?"

"Not yet," said Robin opening his eyes and smiling. "Still listening?"

Guy nodded.

"The baby, Clara, is not mine."

"What?"

"Guy, I came to France with a purpose: to get Marian back. I crossed a sea with thoughts of her floating in my mind. I have not slept for thinking of her, for dreaming of her. And while I thought of her, I thought of you. I wanted to kill you. Not simply because you married her, though that increased the pain. But also because you got to have a part of her that I never experienced."

Guy's heart leapt. "You have never lain with Marian."

"No."

"What about when she was in the forest?"

Robin smiled. "She got her own bed."

Guy chuckled. "So Clara is my daughter?"

Robin nodded. "She has your eyes Gisborne, how could you have doubted otherwise? Now I can die while I know that the two of you will be happy together."

Guy shrugged. Then he realized that there was something Robin needed to hear. Robin needed to hear the truth about Marian's feelings. If Robin could hear the truth of Marian's love, before he died, maybe he could fight to survive.

"There is something I need to tell you too," said Guy.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You are wrong about Marian."

"What are you talking about?"

Guy closed his eyes. "She doesn't love me alright? She loves you Robin! She has only ever loved you! She called out your name while we were…in the middle of…never mind. She thinks about you constantly. Robin, you need to live for her. Robin!?"

Guy opened his eyes. He saw Robin's eyes were closed. He shook the outlaws body. He felt for a pulse. It was there, but very weak. Robin was dying. Guy did not know what to do. He could leave him there, and let him die. That certainly seemed like a possibility.

_Daddy? _Clara asked. _Have you ever killed a man?_

Guy could not answer.

_Are you going to kill this man daddy? Just let him die without help?_

_No._

No.

He would not.

*************************************************************************

"Marian?" Much was the first to see Marian.

"Marian!" Everyone called.

Marian ran down the hill to her old friends. She paused when she saw the new members of the gang. She recognized Eve and smiled at Much. Then she looked at Stephan.

He looked familiar.

He looked, very much, like the man she loved.

But there was no time to be debating the identity of a familiar face.

There was a little girl she needed to hold.

Marian spotted Clara resting happily in Eve's arms. "Do you mind if I take her?"

Eve shook her head.

Marian went to Eve and took Clara from her arms. She smiled down at her bright angel. If only there was a time to get lost in the simplicity of her daughter's smile. Perhaps one day, when things were right again, she would hold her like this. But now, now there were men to save. Marian, with Clara in her arms, turned to face the gang.

"What's going on?"

"Marian what happened?!"

"Where is Robin?!"

The gang was desperate for news, for instructions, for anything. Marian had to be in command, though she dreaded the responsibility. She cleared her throat and called everyone to attention.

"Robin needs our help! We need to go! Now!"

Marian led the charge to the manor. It was a slow climb for all of the weary travelers. When they reached the top of the hill, Marian opened the door with her free hand.

She saw Guy kneeling beside Robin's body.

She saw Robin's eyes closed. She saw the blood on the floor. With the baby in her arms she, rushed to Robin's side.

The gang hung back by the door looking with concern at Robin from afar. Eve gasped quietly and hugged Much who was quietly weeping. John let a tear fall from his right cheek and did not brush it away. Will and Djaq held each other silently. Allan shook his head and closed his eyes.

But Stephan stood apart from the rest of them.

Marian bent down next to Guy. She was shaking violently and biting her lower lip.

Guy did not say anything to Marian. He looked at her worried frame. Guy could see fear and sorrow in her eyes and face.

Then he saw Clara.

Despite the uncertainty of the fallen hero Guy found himself feeling quite warm and content inside. His little Clara, his shining star, was safe. Everything was right with the world for this one moment of life.

Guy took Clara from Marian's shaking hands.

The child snuggled in Guy's open arms. She alone, did not understand the sorrow that seemed to consume the entire house.

And Stephan stood apart from the rest of the grievers.

His brother was dead…he was sure of it. And yet, at the same time, he did not want to admit it. Finally, after all these years of separation, of wondering what might happen, he had connected with his little brother again.

This could not be how things would end. This could not be how Robin would end.

Stephan was not one for tears. He was not too proud of them, like Little John. But he did not often cry. But now Stephan's vision began to blur. He realized that a bright tear was gliding gracefully down his cheek. And then another followed in suit, and then another, and still another, until a river seemed to fall from his weary eyes.

_You cannot be dead. You cannot die! I won't you! I'm your older brother. I should die before you! Please God, if you are listening, please heal my brother. Please save him. He has so much life left to live._

As Stephan prayed silently to a seemingly silent Heaven, Marian threw herself on Robin's body. She was crying bitterly. Tears were spilling from her eyes onto Robin's body. Blood from his wound was on her dress but she did not notice. This was the first time in months that she held him in her arms.

It should not be like this.

"Robin!" she screamed bitterly. "Robin! Please!"

She lay on top of Robin's body. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "Please, come back. I cannot do this alone."

As the gang sobbed for the lost leader, Robin opened his eyes to a world he did not understand. He saw a tunnel before his eyes. It was a long and dark tunnel, but on the other side, there was a little glow of light.

Robin started to walk down the tunnel when a figure appeared in front of the entrance.

It was a very familiar figure looking at Robin and smiling at him.

_Hello Lavender boy._

_Roy!? _Robin asked cautiously, _Royston White?_

_The one and only._

_Are you alive? _

Roy shook his head.

_Then I must be dead._

Roy shook his head again. _Not quite. Not in so many words actually._

_What do you mean?_

_If you go through the tunnel, you'll die, but if you go back the other way, you'll live._

_Seriously?_

Roy shrugged. _I don't make the rules Robin._

_Dying would be easy, _mused Robin thinking of the pain life brought him.

Roy nodded. _But what about those you leave behind? Your death would be hard for them wouldn't it?_

_They can fight without me. _Robin thought about the pain of his lost love.

Roy shook his head. _This is not the Robin Hood I fought for._

_He lost someone important to him. He is gone now._

Roy shook his head again and rolled his eyes. _Don't think so._

Robin was silent.

_They love you Robin, your gang, the whole of England loves you, no one will recover. _

_What must I do?_

Roy smiled. _There's the Lavender boy I knew and loved._

_What must I do?_

_Start walking back the other way. You will begin to feel a sharp pain in your chest, fight it. You must fight it and breathe through the pain. They will know what to do from there._

Robin turned around and started walking back when he turned and stared at Roy. He held out his hand. _Will you come with me?_

Roy looked sadly at Robin and shook his head. _I cannot. This is something you, and you alone, must do._

Robin nodded. _We miss you Roy._

_Go._

Robin turned around again and began to walk back. Suddenly there was a sharp fiery pain in his stomach that made him want to turn around and race down the tunnel. But he fought against the throbbing ache and walked on. Suddenly, from the depths of his being, he let out a breath.

Marian, lying on top of Robin, suddenly felt a small pulse.

"Oh my God! He's alive!"

**See??? he's alive!!! and i brought back roy (which surpised me too) look for my next chap later today---Liisa i hope you recognize the title of chap 26!!!---for now i love you all as usual**


	26. Chapter 26 Breathing

**This is the next chapter...whoa that was quick i guess i was inspired by a certain amazing video of rob/mar "breathing" on youtube...Liisa this chapter is for you because it is the beginnig of your request....the rest of the chaps will continue it...also thank you--over 100 reviews to this story!! you have made me one happy writer seriously doing a happy dance now...anyway a thanks to gizzysgirl gatewatcher cindy4806 thank you all and everyone else!! please read review and enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Breathing**

"Oh my God! He's alive!"

Everyone looked up from their tears with astonishment and happiness. Marian, shakily, touched Robin's pulse again just to make certain. Yes, yes it was there! She could even faintly hear his breathing.

She smiled.

Then she realized that he was about to open his eyes. Marian awkwardly got off of his body and let Djaq examine the patient. Djaq left Will's side.

She turned to Marian and Guy. "I'm going to need some room."

They stood back as she knelt by Robin's body. She too came to the same conclusion as Marian had.

Robin was alive.

Robin opened his eyes and saw Marian looking down at him. Then he turned his head and saw that the gang had congregated around his body. They were all smiling but Robin could see the tracks of tears in their eyes.

"Who died?"

Much sniffed. "Not funny."

Robin attempted to sit up but he let out a groan instead and clutched at his wound. Djaq turned to Marian and Guy. "Do you have a needle and some thread?"

Marian nodded. She ran out of the room quickly.

Robin watched her go off and chuckled. "She's pretty fast Guy, you'll have to get used to that."

Guy nodded. "Right."

He felt guilty. He knew that there was no reason for him to feel guilty but reasoning with himself didn't seem to make a difference. Robin still did not understand the situation. He still believed that Marian did not love him anymore.

When Robin was dying Guy knew it was his duty to tell him the truth, but Robin had not heard Guy's words.

Part of Guy, the evil part, tried to convince him that he was off the hook.

_Guy, you did all that you could. You told him the truth, and if he doesn't realize what's right in front of him, then that is his fault not yours. Let him go back to England with his little band of outlaws, and you and yours can stay here happily._

_Then again, maybe not so happily. _

_This is your life! You cannot let Robin Hood steal all of this away from you._

_Remember he had the chance to steal this away from you! He did not need to tell you that Clara was really your child. You would never have known that truth if Robin hadn't confessed it to you. He could have got the girl, the baby, and left without you having any clue._

Guy's thoughts were broken as Marian returned with a needle and thread. She handed them to Djaq, and Djaq noticed how Marian's fingers shook. Djaq took a deep breath and began to stitch up Robin's wound.

While she worked everyone was silent. The gang, for the first time, noticed the other bodies on the floor besides the body of their leader.

"Hey," said Allan with a smile, "this lot definitely took care of business."

"What does that mean in English?" asked Will shaking his head.

"The sheriff and Edward are dead," said Allan.

"Oh," said Will. "I knew that."

While the two of them mused over the corpses Much found himself moving to Djaq's side.

"So," he asked, "how's it going?"

"I'm a bit busy Much," said Djaq. "You know, trying to save Robin."

Robin smiled at Much's concern. "I'll be all right again."

Much nodded slowly. "I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have left you."

Robin shook his head. "You saved Clara, that was important Much, more important than saving me."

"Clara?" asked John.

"The child," Eve whispered to him.

John nodded.

Stephan was still standing apart from everyone else. He had not joined with the rest of the gang and still found himself separated from them.

He was too shocked and happy to move.

Robin noticed someone was missing. "Where's Stephan?"

"I'm here Robby," said Stephan walking towards his little brother.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "You're Stephan? Robin's brother Stephan?"

Guy gave Robin a confused look. "You have a brother?"

"Did he fail to mention me?" asked Stephan who now knelt by Robin's other side. He took Robin's hand in his and kissed it.

"I bet you prayed for me," guessed Robin.

"I'm that obvious?" asked Stephan.

Robin nodded.

Suddenly Clara started to cry. Guy nudged Marian. "We should take her to bed. She's had a pretty big morning."

Marian nodded. She glanced at Robin and then she and Guy walked out of the room.

When they were gone Robin closed his eyes and let go of Stephan's hand. He shook his head and moaned.

"What is it?" Much asked nervously.

"Her," said Robin.

"Marian," said Stephan.

Robin opened his eyes and turned to Stephan. "I am sorry for asking you to come. You did not need to make the trip."

"What?" asked Stephan. "Why not?"

Robin bit his lip as Djaq finished sewing up the wound.

"Because," Robin said, "Marian is happy here, she loves Guy."

Much gasped. "You serious?"

"No," Allan shook his head. "No way."

"That's impossible," muttered Will.

"This I do not believe," said John.

Djaq rolled her eyes. "Robin, you should have seen—"

But Robin shushed her because Marian and Guy were returning. They had just put Clara into her crib and returned to the main room.

"So," said Allan, "what happened here?"

Guy smiled. "I killed Edward pretty easily enough, and then both of us finished off the sheriff."

Allan turned to Will. "I was hoping for a longer story."

Will rolled his eyes. "Shut up Allan."

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Guy. "Allan, aren't you supposed to be working for me?"

Allan shrugged. "You left us remember? Anyway, are you really surprised Guy?"

Guy shook his head. "I didn't really trust you to begin with."

"I forgive you," said Allan with a smile.

Robin turned to Djaq. "Can I sit up now?"

Djaq nodded. Robin pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. He gazed at his gang who had helped make the journey with him. And then he looked with sadness at Guy and Marian. They did look happy together didn't they? They did look complete didn't they?

"I think we should leave now," said Robin determinedly. Then he decided to follow that comment with a lie. "We uh, heard that the sheriff was coming to hurt the two of you, with his new second in command. Glad we could put a stop to it before anyone was seriously injured." He chuckled.

Marian looked at her feet. Robin did not love her anymore.

"But Robin," said Much worried that Robin was actually going to leave, "we need to do something about the sheriff. We're going to need a new sheriff."

Robin shook his head. "We can decide that when we uh, return home." He paused and looked up at Guy. "Unless you want to be the new sheriff. Take Vasey's place?" Robin secretly hoped that Guy would take him up on this offer. This meant that Marian would at least be in the same country as him, even if he could not have her as his own.

_You could see her face at least. _

Guy shook his head. "I cannot."

"Why?" asked Robin.

Guy shrugged. "This is my home. This is where I belong. If I went back to England, to Nottingham, and became the lord sheriff, I would let the power go to my head. I would no longer be a good person, a good man. And though I want to help you make England better, it would be better if we stayed in France."

_He said 'we.' He included Marian. You are in love with another man's wife. _

"Are we really leaving?" Much asked.

Robin nodded and gave Marian a forlorn look. "Yeah. We need to go back home."

"Wait!" Marian called. "You cannot go."

Djaq smiled.

Much grinned.

Allan nudged Will and whispered, "Told you so."

Will was too happy to tell Allan to shut up.

Eve beamed.

Little John nodded in approval.

Stephan gave a small smile too.

"Why can't I go?" asked Robin.

He wanted to believe that she would tell him she loved him and she never wanted to part from his side again. He wanted to believe that she would tell him that she would follow him around the world. He wanted to believe that she would tell him that Guy meant nothing to her. He wanted to believe all of this and more.

Marian took a deep breath. "Because…because…you…you…are not well enough to make the journey."

All faces fell at her words.

Robin's heart broke. "Sure, we can stay for the night, tomorrow we leave."

Marian looked at Guy. "That's okay right? I mean, we cannot just let them leave can we? They helped save our lives, Clara's life."

Guy nodded and put his arm around her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So we can stay?" Much asked.

Guy smiled. "Sure."

Marian and Guy left to bring out sheets, blankets, and pillows for the outlaws of Sherwood. Everyone would sleep on the floor in the main hall except for Robin. Because of Robin's injury he would share Clara's room. There was a spare bed by her crib.

Marian showed Robin the room while everyone was prepared for a slightly uncomfortable night on the floor. Robin was leaning on Marian for support as they entered the room. She wrapped her arm around his chest and he put his arm over her shoulder. Though they were so close to each other they felt very far apart is if an entire ocean separated them.

Marian helped Robin to the spare bed but Robin tripped and the two of them fell on the bed together. Robin was on top of Marian and looked dreamily into her brilliant sparkling eyes. Marian, in turn, looked up at Robin with a dreamy expression.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. His hands held hers uncertainly. Her fingers inadvertently wrapped around his. He could feel her breasts underneath her dress. She saw little beads of condensation on his beautiful hair.

There was no sound in the room other than breathing.

Until Clara began to cry. Her cry broke the peaceful quite. Marian rolled off of Robin and stood up to go to Clara. She picked up the baby and rocked her back and forth. Marian's back was facing Robin. He could not see her tears and she could not see his pitiful face streaked with sorrow and regret.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She shrugged. "An accident."

"I mean," said Robin, "I'm sorry I came to France."

She bit her lip and her heart stood. "You are?"

"Guy is a good man. He can look after you Marian," whispered Robin.

Marian squeezed her eyes tightly to stop the tears. "He's a good father."

Robin nodded. "I don't doubt it."

Marian looked down at Clara. She was still fussy. Marian turned around and looked at Robin sitting on the bed watching her. Marian held out Clara. "Do you want to hold her? Maybe you can calm her down."

Robin nodded. He gently took Clara from Marian's arms and held her. He looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. "Hello, do you know who I am? I am Robin Hood."

Marian smiled. "She can't understand you."

Robin shrugged. "You never know. Maybe she can hear me. Sometimes people can speak to each other without words, just with—"

"Their hearts," answered Marian. "I can't believe you remember that."

Robin shrugged. "How could I not. You told me that so many times when we were young."

"We were having a fight," said Marian, "I don't remember what it was about, but I remember we were really angry at each other."

Robin smiled. "Yeah. Suddenly we stopped yelling and got really quiet."

"And then we kissed, it was the first time we kissed," said Marian blushing slightly. But in the darkness of the room, Robin could not see it.

"You kissed me," said Robin laughing. "And I remember asking you, how you could go from hating me to then kissing me?"

"And I said," Marian continued, "that we spoke in the silence. We spoke with our hearts that was all that we needed."

Robin nodded. He gave Clara back to Marian. "I think she's asleep."

Marian stood up and gently put Clara back to bed. She began to walk out of the room when Robin coughed. Marian turned around.

"Yes?"

"Wait, don't go yet," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because…I uh…need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I uh, wanted to tell you…thank you," he said with bitter resentment at his stupid mouth.

She shook her head. "It was nothing."

Then she turned around again and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. When she closed the door she leaned against it and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

_Even after all this time, you can see into my soul._

Marian opened her eyes. She still loved him. How could she still love him?

Marian walked to the main room where the gang were setting up their blankets. Djaq saw her enter and came up to her. She hugged her friend.

"We didn't get to say hello properly," said Djaq.

Marian hugged her back. "I know, you were a bit busy saving a life."

Djaq broke the embrace. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Djaq bit her lip. She wanted to tell Marian about Robin's feelings. But she thought it was best for Robin to tell her himself. It was not her place.

"Will and I are engaged."

Marian beamed. "Oh my God! Djaq, that's brilliant!"

Djaq smiled. "I know."

"So," said Marian, "how is everyone?"

"We all miss you," said Djaq.

"Besides that," said Marian.

"Much still cooks us squirrel."

"It's not squirrel!" Much called from the other side of the room. The girls turned to see his bright red face which Eve then kissed.

Marian nodded at the scene. "Eve?"

"We found her in France, I think they're in love."

"How are the other lads?"

"John is doing well, considering that he still misses his wife, and Allan is providing the laughs as usual."

Both girls laughed at the thought of Allan entertaining everyone.

Marian nodded to Stephan. "What about Stephan? I thought Robin had a bad relationship with him. I heard Stephan left home to become a priest."

Djaq nodded. "He is a priest."

"What is he doing here?"

Djaq did not know what to say? Was she really going to tell her friend that Robin asked him to come to help with a little business of an annulment?

"Uh," began Djaq uncertain of what to say, "well…" She trailed off.

Marian furrowed her brow. "Something wrong?"

Djaq shook her head. "Nothing."

Guy entered the room. He shook his head in surprise. There were so many people. So many faces that he had so recently tried to hurt and kill were now surrounding him. It made him feel uncomfortable and nervous. But he felt, in his heart, that they had forgiven him of his past actions and deeds.

"Anyone need an extra pillow?" he asked holding up a pillow.

Much nodded. "Throw it here."

Guy tossed it to Much but Allan caught it instead.

"Give it here," said Much.

"No, my head needs more support than yours does."

"Please?" asked Much.

Eve took Much's face in hers. "It's okay, I'll get you back your pillow."

She sauntered up to Allan. She put her hand on his arm. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Strong muscles," she said lightly gripping his arm.

"I don't even work out," insisted Allan with a sly smile.

Eve nodded and then quickly snatched the pillow out of Allan's hand and ran back to Much. Much gave her a disapproving look while Allan was smiling down at his arm.

"What?" asked Eve hitting the pillow in Much's face. "I got your pillow back."

Much kissed her forehead. "Don't do it again. I'm a jealous man you know. Easily hurt, not easily mended, full of sorrow—"

"Much," said Eve sealing his voice with a kiss, "do shut up."

**********************************************************************

It was the middle of the night and Guy could not sleep. Marian was sleeping by his side. Her face was full of confusion even while she slept. Her face matched Guy's as he tossed and turned unable to find peaceful repose.

Guy sat up and put his hand to his head. There was something gnawing on his conscious. Something that was rattling his brain and keeping his mind awake.

Robin still did not know.

Guy could not live with himself.

Robin still did not know.

Guy felt he could not breathe.

He envisioned his future. Four years later there was Marian tending to the kitchen with Clara holding onto her leg. Suddenly Marian burst into tears. Clara, frightened, ran into Guy's open arms.

_Daddy? _Clara asked sweetly. _Why is mummy crying?_

_I do not know, _he replied though he glanced sadly at his wife.

Clara noticed his sorrowful face. _I think you know daddy. Did you make mum sad?_

_I might have._

Little Clara, wise beyond her years, shook her head. _Poor mummy. _

_Poor mummy indeed._

Poor Marian.

Guy did not like what he was about to do, but he felt it was his duty to do it. He could not continue in this way. The shame and guilt would only build on top of his body and he would crumble to the ground. If he said nothing, and let life go on the way it was, he would break.

Guy bent down and kissed Marian on the forehead. Then he got out of bed and crept down the hall to Clara's room. The door was closed. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, wondering if Robin was awake.

*********************************************************************************

Earlier that night, while everyone was settling Much had made a visit to Robin's room.

He knocked once.

"Come in," said Robin who was sitting up in bed leaning his back against the wall.

When he saw Much's face he smiled at his old companion. "Hey."

Much nodded in return. Robin thought he looked troubled.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin with concern. "You seem a little out of sorts."

Much shook his head and sat himself down on the bed. "You are the one out of sorts master."

Robin pretended not to understand Much. "What are you talking about?"

Much wrinkled his brow. "Don't play dumb Robin, you know exactly what I mean."

His friend nodded. "I do."

Much put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Are we really going to leave her here?"

"Yes."

His friend closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is unreal, you are not yourself. Robin can't you…don't you see it?"

Robin gave Much a weak smile. "She is safe here Much. I think she has grown to love him."

Much decided to tell him about Marian's actions while everyone thought Robin was dead. If Robin knew how Marian had thrown herself on Robin's body, and wept over him, surely he would see sense!

"But Robin—"

His master shook his head. "No more about it Much. I have made my peace with it. You should go, get some rest, tomorrow is a big day."

Much nodded. He stood up and began to walk out of the room. Then he stopped and turned around. "I will say one more thing on the matter, there might not be a lot I know about. I'm not the smartest man in this world. I might not be able to reason, or see reason. I might be broken and slow, but I know one thing for certain: you love her. You will never stop loving her. You will never make your peace with this."

Then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Eve was on the other side of the door. "What happened? Did you tell him?"

"I didn't get the chance, he wouldn't hear what I had to say," said Much sadly.

Eve stamped her foot. "This is crazy! They love each other! Why is this going on?"

Much put his arms around Eve. "Fear."

"Fear?" the girl repeated dumbly.

Much nodded. "I know it quite well. It is the fear of the unloved. The fear of rejection. If you make yourself vulnerable and the other does not take your hand in his, then you will break."

Eve looked up at her Much. "Did you break?"

Much nodded. Then suddenly he felt Eve's finger's wrap around his own. "I'm not leaving Much."

Much kissed her happily.

************************************************************************

Besides Much, Robin had another visitor that night. After Much left with Eve, Stephan entered the room. He was not planning on confessing anything to Robin about loves and dreams.

He did not even bother knocking. He just walked into the room and looked at his little brother. He ran to the bed and embraced Robin tightly.

"Its nice to see you too," said Robin.

Stephan was crying. "I thought…I thought…"

Robin nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. But I am sorry to have dragged you from your monastery. When we leave, we can drop you off there so you can return to your brothers."

Stephan shook his head while tears still streamed down his face. He took Robin's face in his.

"I'm not going back to Burgundy."

"Why not?"

"Because the only brother I want to live with, is you."

Robin's hear thumped. "Really?"

Stephan bent his head. "Robin, when I thought I had lost you, my entire world seemed to go black. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Robin, I'm not going to lose you again. I want to go back with you, to England. I want to help you fight for justice."

Robin couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure? We are a band of outlaws living in the forest. It is not such a holy life."

"Being near to you," said Stephan, "being near to my little brother, is holy in its own way. Will you let me come?"

"You don't have to ask," answered Robin. "Of course you can come."

Stephan nodded. "Looks like it wasn't a waste."

"What?"

"Visiting me," said Stephan, "It wasn't a waste after all."

Robin shook his head. "Even if you didn't want to come back home Stevey, visiting you, after all these years, is never a waste in my mind."

The two brothers hugged once more and then Stephan stood up and walked out of the room. He felt peaceful and at ease. He was not sure of the road ahead but he knew that Robin would be by his side, and that was enough.

That was enough.

*********************************************************************************

Robin heard a knock on his door. He was starting to get rather tired of all these visitors. He sighed.

"Yes?"

How surprised he was to see Guy's face at the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Robin nodded. "This is your house."

Guy shrugged and stepped into the room.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin.

"Why?"

"It's late," said Robin looking out the window. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep," answered Guy. He stopped by Clara's crib to check on his daughter. Then he walked to Robin's bed and sat down by Robin's side.

Robin nodded. "Me neither."

The two men were silent for a while.

"Thanks for saving my life," said Robin. "Not sure if I said that earlier or not."

Guy grinned. "I figured you were thankful even if you said nothing."

"So," said Robin flicking a piece of lint from his clothes. "You are married."

"Caught that did you?"

"Hard to miss," said Robin. "Lucky man."

Guy shook his head. "Guilty man."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Guy took a deep breath. "There is something you need to know."

Robin shook his head. "I know it already, you don't have to tell me."

Guy opened his mouth and then closed it. "You know?!"

The hero scratched his neck. "It's obvious. She loves you Guy! That's what you want to tell me. She loves you, you love her, and that's the end of the story." Robin closed his eyes and gave Guy a bitter smile. "That's it," he muttered.

Guy chuckled. "Sometimes you really are stupid Hood."

"Hey," said Robin with his eyes still shut, "that's Locksley to you. You gave up Locksley when you came here to France."

"Fine, sometimes you really are stupid Locksley."

"Don't be mean Guy," said Robin in a monotone. "I'm trying to be the better man."

"You are only being a stupid man," corrected Guy.

"Explain."

"I was trying to tell you this earlier, you were wrong about Marian."

"How so?" asked Robin.

Guy put his hands on his knees. "You love her don't you?"

"That's neither here nor there," said Robin angrily.

"But you love her, admit it," challenged Guy.

"Yes, alright!" Robin exclaimed loudly.

Guy nodded. "Okay, good."

"Good?"

"Good. Now let me go on."

Robin shrugged. "I think I liked you more when you were evil."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Robin was bitter.

"So you miss the time when I stabbed the woman you love?"

Robin opened one eyes. "How do you know?"

"She told me she was the night watchman," answered Guy. "I saw the scar."

Robin opened his eyes and rolled them. "Of course you saw the scar," he muttered. "Why wouldn't you? You slept with her for godsake." Though he said it casually he shivered at the horrific thought.

"Anyway," said Guy, "you need to know that she, Marian, loves you."

Robin looked directly at Guy. "Really?"

"Really."

"Don't joke with me Gisborne, I'm having a bad day."

"She loves you Hood!"

"How do you know?" asked Robin.

Guy gritted his teeth. "Because she is not happy here. She acts like it, but she is not. She misses you Robin, its pretty obvious."

"You really hate me don't you?" asked Robin.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Just leave please," said Robin.

Guy shrugged and stood up. He started to walk out the door when he looked back at Robin and sighed. "One time, we were in the middle of…well…just starting to…anyway she let out a scream."

"Well done Gisborne."

"Shut up!" Guy whispered angrily. "She screamed your name. Yours. Not mine."

Robin looked at Guy. "Really? Truthfully?"

"I'm not lying. And you should have seen her when she thought you had died."

"She was on top of me wasn't she?" asked Robin remembering something he thought was a dream.

Guy raised an eyebrow. "How did you know? You were dead."

Robin found himself smiling and shrugging. "When I lost consciousness I felt this warm thing on my body. I didn't want it to leave. It began to breathe and moan. Suddenly my neck felt wet as if the warm thing was crying or, it was raining only on my neck. When I began to regain consciousness and open my eyes I felt the being move away but before she left completely I felt hair in my face. I smelled it. It was the first breath I took. And it smelled of her. Marian."

"Do you believe me now?" asked Guy crossing his arms.

"I thought it was a dream," said Robin marveling in wonder.

"Goodnight Hood," said Guy closing the door.

Robin lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He smiled brightly. Soon he found soothing rest.

Guy walked back to his room as if in a daze. Marian was still sleeping but she stirred when she heard his footsteps.

"You're awake?" she murmured.

He nodded and climbed into the bed beside her. "I had things to do."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I think we'll find out tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

Marian turned on her side away from Guy. She kept her eyes open and waited, for what seemed like ages, for Guy to fall asleep. Then she crept out of bed herself and walked down the hall to Clara's room. She slowly opened the door and found Robin was asleep.

She stood at the doorway and leaned against it. Marian was not sure what tomorrow would look like. But if Robin was leaving, and this was the last time she would see his face, then she would let herself memorize everything about him.

Marian watched the way his stomach moved up and down with his gentle breathing. She saw how his eyes were closed and a smile shone on his face. His hair was a wonderful mess of brown. His lips were still beautiful. Marian smiled with sorrow as she gazed for the last time at the man she loved.

Then she whispered, "Goodbye my love."

She walked out of the room and closed the door.

If she had stayed longer she would have heard Robin speak. Robin's voice alone would have filled Marian's broken heart with joy and love. His voice, in her mind, could rival an angel's. It was so beautiful and commanding. It was full of hope and promise.

But on that night the word he spoke would have brought her to him instantly. If she had heard what he said she would have rushed to him in an embrace and never let him go. If only she had heard his voice calling.

Calling out a name which meant more to Robin Hood than all the justice in the world.

Calling out a name he held next to his heart.

"Marian," he moaned.

**So lots of angsty mushy sappy stuff going on...i hope it was bearable i had to get it all out it has been locked up so long!! will rob and mar ever figure this out??? and lets face it...whats going to happen back in england remember the sheriff had his master of arms in charge...will they save the day??? whats going to happen to the marriage??? to clara?? to gizzy?? i want to hear your thoughts on this!! keep reading to find out!!! love you all**


	27. Chapter 27 New Feelings

**Im back from a wierd absence...miss me?? the story?? so i alway say that xx chapter was hard to write but this chapter was really hard to write...i promised rob/mar but its not in this chapter...and guy fans please be patient with me this time...this is interesting and i kinda like it...but i need to know what you think obviously lots of love to you all and to those who reiview this story (you know who you are!!) **

**Chapter Twenty Seven: New Feelings**

_He was standing alone in an unfamiliar land. The emptiness surrounded him. He could barely breathe. He did not even want to breathe. One thought kept on hitting him like a sword. _

"_She does not love you. Marian does not love you. The woman you are married to does not love you. Hood will take her away, and you helped him! You just stood there and helped him steal everything that is rightfully yours!"_

_He saw a beautiful young woman, with long flowing brown hair. She floated to him. She kissed him on the cheek. As soon as she removed her lips, a scar formed on his cheek. The floating angel kissed his lips. As her lips left his, his lips began to drip with blood. Then Marian kissed his heart. As soon as she removed her lips from his chest, his heart broke._

_She laughed at the broken man._

Suddenly Guy sat up in bed shuttering at the dream. There was sweat on his forehead and his neck. He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Guy looked over at Marian, she was turned away from him. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

But Guy was not happy. He looked out the window into the darkness. Soon the daylight would break, and then…Guy did not know what would happen. Would Robin want to take Marian away from him? He probably would now that he knew she loved him. But what would become of Clara? What would become of him?

Guy shuttered at the thought. He got out of bed and put on his tunic. He needed fresh air and he needed to cool his mind. Guy quietly crept out of the room and past the sleeping outlaws on the floor of his house. He walked out of his house and closed the door behind him.

Guy took a full breath of the cool night air. He let the wind touch his face soothingly. Suddenly he felt a tear slowly glide down his cheek. He brushed it away with his sleeve. Guy needed to walk. He walked down the hill and away from the manor. He walked through the countryside and let his feet guide him.

His feet led him to the sleepy town of Agincourt. Guy smiled at the memories he and Marian had shared in this town. There was no one in the marketplaces and the shops were closed. Guy did not know this, but the town had been buzzing with commotion and news.

The villagers had found the dead bodies of Gabriella and the sheriff of Agincourt. There had been searches for the men responsible but to no success. Guy, however, did not know what had befell Gabriella. He needed advice and walked towards Gabriella's shop for her council. Though she did not like him, she at least, would be honest with him.

The door was open so Guy let himself in. "Hello?"

He was surprised that the condition of the shop was so messy. Gabriella would never let this happen to her business. Guy shook his head in confusion and began walking around and examining the potions when he heard a little gasp.

"Who are you?" a voice called.

Guy spun around in the direction of the voice.

In the darkness of the shop Guy could not see who called out with surprise, but he knew it was the voice of a woman. The voice was not French, but English.

"I'm looking for someone," said Guy.

"I'm the only one here," answered the mysterious woman, "and I don't know you. You are not from around here."

"Neither are you," said Guy with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" she said defiantly.

Guy smiled, thinking of another woman who was defiant and courageous. "Sorry. My name is Guy of Gisborne, I have come to find my, uh, friend, Gabriella. Is she here?"

The voice was silent then she said, "What do you want with her?"

"I need her advice on an important matter."

The voice was interested. "What sort important matter?"

Guy grinned. "Let's make a deal. I'll tell you, if you show me yourself and tell me who you are."

The voice shuffled away and then Guy heard the striking of a match and suddenly a light far off. The candle, which the woman lit, grew closer and closer to Guy. Guy could only see the woman's hands. The hands were white in the candlelight and shaking as she held the candle.

She placed the candle on the table and extended her hand for Guy to sit down. Guy sat down and the woman sat down as well.

Now Guy could see her clearly.

She was very beautiful. The woman was young and had a sweet face. She had big brown eyes and long locks of brown which fell to her shoulders gracefully. She had cute lips too but currently they were frowning at Guy.

"You go first," said the woman.

"The matter is of the heart, my heart, now you go."

The woman rolled her eyes. "My name is Margret, but everyone calls me Meg."

Guy was a little transfixed on this girl. She looked very familiar. "Do I know you?"

Meg shook her head. Her curls swayed this way and that. "No."

"Where is Gabriella?"

"She died," answered Meg in a sad little voice. "Killed."

Guy closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh my God. I cannot believe it."

Meg nodded. "Neither could I."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "How did you know her?"

Meg laughed slightly. "You must not have known her very well, for she did not tell you about me."

"Who are you?" asked Guy.

"Her daughter," answered Meg.

"Daughter? She had a daughter?"

Meg nodded.

Guy raised his eyebrow. "I'd like more of an explanation than just a little nod."

Meg crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair. "Then ask nicely."

"Nicely?" repeated Guy.

"Say please."

Guy sighed. "Please explain."

Meg smiled. "My mother, Gabriella, was born in France but when she was young she traveled to England on holiday. There, she met my father. He was handsome. She fell in love with him because of his smile. At least, that's what he told me. But I'm not so sure." Meg bit her lip nervously.

Guy felt sympathy for the girl who had lost her mother so tragically. "What do you mean?"

Meg shook her head. "My mother and father were not married when she got pregnant with me. When she told my father the news, the supposedly happy news, my father's immediate reaction was marriage. He set up the date, bought my mother a dress, even the rings." Meg paused again recalling the story in her head.

Guy waited patiently for Meg to continue.

"Father waited and waited, the entire day. He stood at the altar, by the priest's side, and waited for my mother to show up. But she never came."

Guy shook his head.

"Then my father went to her house and found her in her room knitting. My father threw the knitting needle and thread to the side and put his hands on her shoulders. He said that the baby would be born with the father and a mother who were married under God! He said that was final. But Gabriella wouldn't have it. She would have the baby, but not the marriage."

"I'm so sorry," said Guy.

Meg shook her head. "It gets worse. Nine months later when I was delivered into the world, screaming and kicking up a storm, my father looked at my mother and felt undying love for her. He proposed to Gabriella as she fed me my first meal. But Gabriella shook her head." Meg paused and a tear slid down her cheek. "She…she said…that I-I was a mistake. Sleeping with my father was a mistake. She did not want to be tied to him, or to me, legally."

"Meg I—" Guy began unsure of how to sooth such a tortured woman.

Meg shook her head. "A few months later, while I and my father slept, my mother left."

Guy's eyes widened. "She just left?!"

Meg nodded. "I never saw her again until a year or two ago when I visited France in the hopes of finding her and confronting her. I found her here and introduced myself. She cried and tried to explain her reasons for leaving, but this time, I wouldn't hear her side."

"So who raised you? An aunt? Cousin?" Guy asked appalled that such sadness should happen to such an innocent creature.

Meg blinked. "My father raised me."

"By himself?"

Meg nodded. "All alone."

Guy's stomach leapt. He said nothing to the girl. He pondered this unheard of idea of a father, a man, raising his daughter all by himself. It seemed impossible to him. His parents hated each other, but they brought up Guy. Though, that might have been the best example for Guy to think of.

Meg leaned closer to Guy and put her arms on the table. "Your turn Guy."

"My turn?" Guy was abruptly pulled from his thoughts.

Meg nodded. "This matter of the heart, what of it?"

Guy scratched his neck. "Well, see, there's this girl…"

At the mention of 'girl,' Meg dropped her gaze and looked at her hands. She was somewhat saddened by the news that the attractive man sitting before her was in love with another. But Meg shrugged off the possibilities and the what ifs.

"Go on," she urged him.

"She does not love me," said Guy shaking his head and smiling bitterly. "She does not love me."

Meg allowed herself to look once again that the strange man. "And you love her?"

Guy nodded.

"Maybe you should move on," suggested Meg who, obviously, did not understand that Guy was a married man with a child.

Guy shook his head and started to laugh at the very suggestion.

Meg raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I think I failed to mention two important parts of this matter," he said.

"And they are?"

"I am married to this girl, and we have a child together," explained the broken man.

"Oh," said the broken girl with her eyes wide, "I see. So, she is your wife, the mother of your child, and she does not love you?"

"Yes," Guy sighed.

Meg swished her mouth from side to side thoughtfully. "Can you see where I might be confused?"

Guy grinned despite his melancholy state. "She married me under unusual circumstances."

Meg crossed her arms on the table. "What sort of circumstances?"

Guy put out one hand and said, "Marriage to me." He put out the other hand and continued, "or certain death."

Meg nodded. "I can see why she chose to marry you." She looked at the man before her in the candlelight. His eyes seemed pitiful yet beautiful and full of mystery. His hair was long and thick about his neck. But, still, he seemed wretched with sorrow and looked as if he had seen things she could only imagine.

Guy bit his lip. "Right now, I'm not sure if she would have preferred death to me."

Meg shook her head. "No, that's not possible, I'm sure she wanted to be married to you more than she wanted to die."

Guy raised an eyebrow. Meg shook her head. "That didn't come out right."

"You said you had a child?" asked Meg.

Guy smiled on the memory of Clara. "A girl named Clara."

"How old?"

"She has not yet seen a year of life," answered Guy. "She is beautiful. She has her hair, and smile, but she has my eyes. God those eyes, you could get lost in them."

"Who is this her?" asked Meg.

"Marian, the woman I am married to."

Meg nodded. "Oh. Right." She looked down again and began to twirl her hair. She twirled her hair when she was nervous or angry. It seemed that now she felt both of these strong emotions. Meg was nervous in front of the handsome Englishman who reminded her of the home she missed, and angry that he should be snatched away by someone who did not want him.

Guy watched her twirl her hair and found himself smiling. Marian would do that sometimes. Meg's hair was so much like Marian's, Guy could not get over it.

Meg realized Guy was watching her. She looked up at him and stopped abruptly.

"Sorry," said Guy. "Don't stop on my account."

"Why where you staring?" asked Meg.

Guy shook his head. "You remind me of someone I know."

Meg smirked. "Marian?"

Guy nodded and Meg chuckled.

"So," said Guy tapping his fingers on the table, "what should I do?"

Meg leaned close to Guy. "Maybe it's something you are doing wrong."

Guy cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the way you look at her, or the way you are quick to anger—"

"Wait," Guy held up his hand. "Did I tell you I was quick to anger?"

Meg shook her head. "Just a guess. It could be the way you touch her, or the way you…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Kiss her," suggested Meg quietly.

Guy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think of that." But then he remembered Gabriella' s words that Marian would always keep her eyes open when they kissed.

"Your mother mentioned something like that to me," said Guy.

"My mother met Marian?"

Guy nodded. "They were good friends."

Meg rolled her eyes. _No wonder I hate my mother so much. If this Marian was good friends with her, I never would have been. _She thought this in a fit of passion but was quickly regretful of her words and felt the urge to twirl her hair again but she stopped herself.

"What did my mother say?"

"She said that Marian closed her eyes to tightly when we kissed, because she was picturing another man's lips, not mine."

Meg looked sadly at Guy. "Maybe you are not a good kisser."

Guy smiled at her. "Want to test your theory?"

Meg's brain was telling her to nod furiously, but she merely shrugged. "Sure."

Guy stood up and Meg stood up. They walked close to each other. Guy was a bit taller than Meg he felt he could have overpowered her easily. Yet, at the same time, he felt nervous around her. Marian was the only other woman he ever felt nervous around.

Meg smiled up at Guy. "You sure you want to do this? You are married after all."

Guy nodded. "My wife does not love me. I do not think one kiss from a total stranger would be considered cheating."

"My name is Meg," said Meg sternly. "I am not a total stranger Guy. I would not consider us to be strangers anymore."

Guy brushed a lock of hair from Meg's face. Then he slowly bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. His eyes were closed and hers were closed. Unlike the other woman Guy kissed, this girl thought only of the man in front of her. Meg ran her fingers through Guy's hair and suddenly Guy picked her up and began to kiss her with a bit more passion.

Suddenly it came to an end.

For no other reason then, that, moments, even beautiful moments, must end.

Guy gently let her down and Meg let go of Guy's thick locks of hair. Guy took a deep breath and Meg twirled her hair again.

"So?" he asked.

Meg nodded. "Very good, so now we can rule out the kissing option."

"What should I do?" asked Guy sinking back in the chair.

Meg sat down as well. She realized that she had a lot of power over this man. He would listen to her advice, she was most certain of that, no matter what that advice might be. She wondered if she could convince the man to leave his wife and child and move on.

But then Meg thought about her own family. Her mother had gone off and left her family behind. Was she going to put that misery on a little innocent child?

_You must do what is right Meg. _

Meg sighed. "If you love her, truly love her, you will fight for her."

Guy shook his head. "That I cannot do. She loves him. It's that simple."

Now Meg shook her head at the man before her. "Guy, you have a child with her, you have a marriage with this woman. The fact that she loves another does not matter, not legally anyway. And if you truly loved her, you would never let her go right?"

"The man she loves," said Guy sadly, "and his gang, are stationed at my house for the night."

"What?" Meg raised an eyebrow.

Guy shook his head. "Long story."

"I've got time," said Meg.

So Guy told the long story of what had happened in Nottingham, with the sheriff, Edward, and Robin. He spoke quickly and in short sentences conveying entire feelings into simple words. Meg heard every word.

"He is planning to leave anyway," said Meg at the end of Guy's tale. "Just make him leave."

"But I told him how she felt," said Guy bitterly.

"A marriage is binding," said Meg.

Guy shrugged. "An annulment can break a marriage."

"You need a priest for that," Meg pointed out.

Guy smiled bitterly. "I think his brother is a priest."

Meg shook her head sadly. "But, for an annulment, you need either the husband or wife, to find some fault with the marriage. You find no fault in it, do you?"

"A fault like what?" asked Guy.

Meg bit her lip. "The man who married you was not really a priest, or one partner cheated on the other, or something like that."

Guy nodded. "I guess I find no fault in the marriage."

"Do you think it consensual?" asked Meg. "That might be another fault."

"Remember?" Guy reminded the girl. "Death or marriage?"

Meg nodded. "So it was consensual."

Guy shook his head. "I still do not know what to do."

"It is your home," said Meg, "order them to leave. If Robin so much as suggests bringing Marian with him, then force them out of the house. He thinks that you have given your blessing, that would be the only reason he would be so bold. Show him that she is yours, and not his to have and to hold."

"He will fight me," said Guy. "Meg, he will try to kill me, because, the moment he sees me mistreating her, no legal bound by God will stop him. You do not know him."

Meg smiled. "From the look on your face, it seems that no legal bound by God would stop you from much Guy."

"We could run away," said Guy.

"You and I?" asked Meg awkwardly.

Guy blushed and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that, I meant me and Marian."

Meg pulled aggressively at the strands of her hair. "I knew that. But do you actually think it would work?"

Guy shrugged. "It is still night. I could leave now, take Marian out of bed, take Clara, pack our things, and we could just run!" He began to get excited at the thought.

"A romantic idea," said Meg, "but Guy, where would you run to?"

"Anyway," said Guy with a smile. "The important thing is that we would be together, a whole family together."

"What will you do?" asked Meg sadly.

"I don't know," said Guy feeling a sense of adventure, "I could build her a house, a home for us. I'd make sure that they wouldn't know where we were."

Meg nodded. "Sounds lovely."

"You don't seem too excited about it," observed Guy.

Meg shook her head and smiled. "Obviously. Guy, from what you told me about this man, he seems like he would move heaven and earth to find Marian. He would find you Guy, and then he would kill you, and he'd have a good reason to. You kidnapped someone, two someones, counting Clara. And I don't want you dead Guy."

"Why not?" asked Guy crossing his arms. "Everyone else wants me dead."

"I'm not everyone else," said Meg quietly.

"You're Meg," said Guy.

"Yes," replied the girl, "I'm Meg."

"So," said Guy, "why don't you want me to die?"

Meg shrugged and almost tore off a strand of hair. "I don't know."

"Meg?" asked Guy. "You can tell me."

"Because," said Meg, "it would kill me if you died."

"You've only just met me," Guy insisted. "People who've known me for years wouldn't think twice about it."

"I like you," said the girl.

Guy did a double take. He blinked shook his head, and then blinked again. He shook his head trying to shake away her words.

"What?" he asked with disbelief.

"You heard me," she said.

"How can you possibly like me?" asked Guy. "You do not know me. You just met me tonight."

Meg shrugged. "Sorry, I cannot help it."

"You don't know me," said Guy. "You don't know what I've done. The pain I've caused, the lives I've taken."

Meg bit her lip. "But you are more than your past Guy."

_She truly seems to care. How can she possibly care about me? No one cares about me, apart from Clara. _

Guy stood up. "How could you care about me?"

Meg stood up too. "I see some of you in me."

"You what?"

Meg nodded. "Your eyes Guy."

"What about them?" Guy asked.

"There is sadness behind your eyes, not sadness of what you have done, but of what has been done to you. There are marks of abandonment and loss behind your eyes, as there are in mine. And yes, I care about you, though I have only met you." Meg said all this hastily but with determination.

"I am married," said the man with sorrowful eyes.

"I know," answered the girl who shared his sorrow.

"God has bound me to another," he said stepping closer to Meg.

"A priest," she answered simply stepping closer to Guy.

He gently caressed her cheek with his index finger. She kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Suddenly Guy began to enjoy this kiss in a way he never did with Marian. It was simply because he knew that the girl in possession of these lips liked him. Truly liked him, without being forced or under duress.

But he was married.

But he had a child.

But men, who would take his wife from him, were now in his house.

Guy broke off the kiss and backed away from Meg. "I need to go."

He began walking to the door when he felt a tug on his arm. Guy turned around and looked at Meg. She looked up at him pleadingly.

"What are you going to do?"

_What was he going to do?_

"What I must," he answered.

She released her grasp on his arm and watched him walk outside and close the door behind him harshly. Meg bit her lip and slammed her fist against the door. She could not believe her confession had led to this.

_So he will fight for her, just like you told him to. Perhaps you are just a foolish girl Meg. Besides, he won't remember your name by this time tomorrow you mean nothing to him. And he…means nothing to you. He's just a man after all, nothing special. _

Meg suddenly felt a tear glide down her hot cheek.

_Or maybe, possibly, you do care for him. _

Meg returned to the table and sat down on the chair. She blew out the candle, put her head on the table, and tried to dream away the events of the night.

Meanwhile Guy walked with determination back to his manor. With each step leading him closer to Marian, his thoughts turned to Meg. To her sweet smile. To her laugh. To the way she twirled at her beautiful hair.

Guy shook his head.

He would not think of the girl anymore. Instead his thoughts turned to the impending deed he must do.

Guy resolved what he must do.

When he reached his house, dawn was just a little ways away, he quietly tip toed past the sleeping outlaws huddled together. He looked down at their faces. They all seemed so peaceful and calm. They still believed, innocently, that their master would find bliss again. Guy shook his head at them. He then walked to his room where Marian still slept.

Guy tapped her shoulder. She groaned and blinked.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Pack your things," he told her, "get Clara from her crib, we're leaving!"

**yeah...i brought back meg...sorry but i brought roy back too so...its what i do so whats going to happen??? is meg going to step in and save the day?? do you really think marians going to leave that easily?? what about robin?? the gang?? please tell me what you think!! lots of love**


	28. Chapter 28 Leave Darkness Enter Darkness

**Okay...hello everyone welcome back for another update...this was a wierd one not hard to write...just a wierd one...the next one will be better obviously by the end of this you'll see why...so i took your thoughts into consideration about meg and all...and i think i see where this is going to go... another note: gave much a good role in this because i just say episode 9 of series 3 and he was so brave in that even though kate dumped him...anyway rant over hope you'll read review and enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Leave Darkness Enter Darkness**

"Packe your things," said Guy, "we're leaving!"

Marian stared at Guy. She was fully awake now and sleep had vanished from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We are leaving," he said. Then he went to the closet and got out two bags. He began throwing in Marian's clothes and his clothes.

Marian shook her head at her husband's actions. "Why are we leaving?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" he asked.

Marian pretended to think. "Well, let's see you are telling me to abandon our home in the middle of the night while there is a house full of people asleep!"

"Don't be so dramatic Marian," said Guy throwing more clothes into the first bag. "It's almost morning. Besides, the idea is to leave while they are asleep."

"I don't understand," said Marian.

"I didn't think you would," said Guy.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

Guy said nothing. He continued packing like a machine. He had no thought to what he was doing, only that he continued doing it. Marian forcibly grabbed his arm so that he would stop and look at her. His eyes met hers.

"What?"

Marian gulped. She had not seen his face look like that since…before Clara.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked nervously.

Guy shook his head. "Nothing."

"You are not yourself," accused Marian.

"I am. I am Guy of Gisborne."

"Not the one I grew to like," muttered Marian under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Guy angrily.

"Tell me what's wrong!" said Marian. "What is going on?"

Guy stopped his automatic packing and looked directly at Marian. He looked into her wise face. There was so much beauty and strength in her. Guy almost smiled as he thought of it, but he stopped the smile from reaching his rigid face.

He had to tell her something.

One option would be to tell her the truth. Guy inwardly rolled his eyes.

_And how would that sound Guy? 'Marian, just wanted you to know, Robin loves you and he wants you to come back to England with him. And, let's face it, I'm not about to let that happen. So I'm kidnapping you before he can okay?' _

Guy realized that probably would not sound too good in the fair lady's ears.

He could lie.

Now that was an idea. That was something Guy could do, easily. He was a natural liar. But he felt wrong lying to the woman he loved. Then he thought of Clara. His adorable little girl who looked to him to move the world for her. His sweet little child who deserved more than he could offer her.

_This is for you Clara._

"Marian" said Guy, "I did not want to tell you this but…" He stopped himself.

"But what?" asked Marian.

"I heard Much talking with Robin, I heard them talking of a plan."

Marian raised a brow. "What sort of plan?"

Guy bit his lip. "They are planning to murder Clara?"

Marian shook her head. "Perhaps you heard wrong."

"I did not," said Guy.

"Then why did you not tell me of this sooner?" asked Marian.

_Why does she have to be so curious all of the sudden? _Guy furrowed his brow.

"We don't have time," said Guy miserably. "We need to leave now!"

"I'm not leaving!" said Marian. "Sorry Guy, but I'm not leaving. I know these men, they wouldn't harm Clara. They do not harm innocent children."

Guy cocked his head to the side. "What about Robin?"

"What about Robin?" asked Marian.

"He might try to kill her," said Guy, "you know, as one last attempt at revenge."

"Don't be stupid," said Marian breathlessly. "He does not need revenge; he does not love me anymore. You heard him yourself; he just came to make sure we were alright."

"Revenge," said Guy knowingly, "is always with men. It is hidden inside of us like a monster. It attacks without any reason or thought. And it attacks innocence and good intentions."

_Revenge attacks love. Your love for Robin for example._

Guy shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Marian's heart began to moan. "Where will we go?"

Guy bit his lip. "That does not matter. What matters is that we are together. That we will be together."

He felt confident as he spoke these words.

Then a little voice came to Guy's ear. A nagging very familiar voice which was also sweet in Guy's ears.

_Guy, from what you told me about this man, he seems like he would move heaven and earth to find Marian. He would find you Guy, and then he would kill you, and he'd have a good reason to. You kidnapped someone, two someones, counting Clara. And I don't want you dead Guy._

_And I don't want you dead Guy._

_And I don't want you dead Guy._

_I like you._

_Guy._

Meg.

He was thinking of Meg again. Guy had tried to shake away thoughts of her from his mind but it was no use. He was thinking about that kiss they shared. The two kisses they shared together. He did not want to admit it but he had felt something in those kisses.

He ached for her.

Ache?

_Ache?!_

He yearned for her.

Yearned?

_How do you bloody well yearn for a girl you've only just met? _

This angered him even further. This enraged him and he began packing again. When he was satisfied he stopped and looked at Marian. "Get Clara, we are leaving now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Guy shook his head. "You are my wife Marian."

"I did not know I was your possession Guy," she answered back angrily.

Guy realized he was getting nowhere. If he wanted her to leave, it was best not to use force, but to use compassion. Guy gently took her face in his hands and held it. He kissed her on the lips.

"I just want you safe Marian, I want our family to be safe."

Marian held onto Guy's hands. "That is what I want too. But I do not understand this. This is too rash and too hasty. We do not know where we will live. This is your home Guy. This is my home."

Guy knew she was right. But he also knew that he had to fight for her.

"It is merely a structure with walls. Home is where your love is," said Guy.

Marian smiled at him. She knew exactly where her home was, and it was most certainly not with the man who held her face in his hands. It was with the man who slept two doors down from her. But she believed that he did not love her. And therefore, Robin Hood could never be her true home.

She nodded. "Do you want me to get Clara then?"

Guy smiled. "Meet me outside."

He then got the bags and crept out the room. Marian watched him leave and took a deep breath. Now that Guy was gone she could think again. There was more oxygen in the room for her now. She could breathe again.

Marian paced back and forth for a while deep in thought. She was worried that perhaps Robin was planning to kill Clara. And that made her fly into a heinous rage. It made her want to take her child and run into Guy's open arms. But, she loved Robin. It was a simple as that.

She loved the man of the forest. She could not deny that.

It was that feeling of love which prevented her from leaving immediately. It was that feeling which also made her do something she found to be very stupid. Marian rummaged through her drawer and found some plain parchment. She also found some ink and a quill. She took all of these items to her night stand and began to scribble down a letter.

A very important letter to a very important man.

When she was done writing she folded the letter and held onto it tightly. She sighed. Then she walked out of the room and down the hall to Clara's room. Marian opened the door quietly and found Clara was asleep in her crib while Robin slept in his bed.

Marian smiled tenderly at the outlaw who captured her heart. She slipped the letter by his side. Then she went to the crib and picked up Clara. She held the sleeping child in her arms and the two of them began to walk out of the room.

The girl turned back to look at the boy. "I will miss you Robin."

Then she turned around and walked out the door. She tiptoed past the sleeping outlaws and out the door where Guy waited for her.

"Are you ready?" asked Guy.

Marian looked up at him with curiosity. There was so much mystery in his eyes. There was so much confusion and bitterness in his stare. Something had happened to him this night. Something out of the ordinary. Marian was going to make sure, very sure, that she found out what it was before they left Agincourt. She was not going to give up and play good wife this easily. Oh no.

She figured that in the open air, in the cool night, Guy would confess whatever was troubling him. She knew he would.

And if he did not, then she knew who to turn to.

Gabriella.

Marian could not have known Gabriella's horrible fate, just as much as Guy could not have known about Marian's plan or her letter.

"Are you ready?" he asked again.

Marian nodded. "Yes."

The two of them, along with Clara walked down the hill and away from the house Guy's grandfather had built.

Though Guy felt forlorn as he walked away from the house, he realized it was best. Guy's grandfather had told him he would find bliss in the manor. But his grandfather had obviously been delusional. There was no happiness for Guy resting in that manor. There was nothing special or blissful about a house full of outlaws and a man ready to steal your wife away.

Guy and Marian stole away into the night full of secrets and plans. Marian intended to get the truth out of Guy's mouth, and Guy wanted Marian as far away from Robin as humanly possible. He did not expect that she would want to make a visit to a certain herb shop to visit a certain friend.

And, what neither Guy nor Marian could have foreseen in all their haste and bustle was that someone had seen their departure. Someone had not been able to sleep and therefore walked out of a bit of fresh air. She found rest on the soft grass and finally drifted off to sleep. But was rudely awoken by Guy's harsh voice.

This someone had sat up and looked on in horror and wonder at the scene before her lovely blue eyes. It did not make sense to her, and believed she witnessed a trick of the darkness. But it all became very clear to her when the two figures, along with the child, began walking away from the manor in an odd haste.

Eve rubbed her eyes and blinked. She saw that the night was beginning to end and dawn was a little ways away. She ran into the house and opened the door. She looked down at her friends who lay asleep. Eve needed to wake them. But though she lived in such close proximity to them for all those months, she felt embarresed waking them.

She could almost picture how it would look to John to see the face of a young girl urging him to wake up.

Eve made her way to where Much was sleeping. She shook him gently.

"Much!" she whispered furiously. "Wake up!"

Much moaned and rolled on his side. "Five more minutes."

Eve sighed. "No, now!"

Much opened his eyes and stared up at Eve's lovely face.

"Hello," he said.

"Much, please get up," said Eve desperately.

Much smiled lazily at the girl he adored. "Is it morning?"

"Not yet, but—"

Much grinned and pulled Eve down and kissed her passionately. Eve let herself go for a minute, enjoying the tenderness, but then she broke from the embrace. "Much, no!"

Much felt saddened. "What do you mean?"

"You are a rubbish kisser," said Eve trying to make him awake and angry.

"What?" asked Much a little more awake.

"I said, you are a rubbish kisser!" she whispered more loudly.

Much sat up angrily. Eve smiled.

"Okay," said Eve, "good now I need to tell you something."

"What?" asked Much angrily. "Are you going to tell me you don't love me now? Have a go then."

Eve hurriedly shook her head. "No! I was lying, Much. I need you to wake up! We need to speak to Robin, now!"

Much remained seated. "No."

"No?" Eve repeated.

"I mean no," said Much angrily. "Firstly, because he doesn't listen to a word I say anymore. Secondly because I want you to answer me something."

"What?" asked Eve with a tired look.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night like that?"

Eve blushed. "Much I…I couldn't sleep."

Much shrugged. "It's okay, you can tell me the truth."

"Much," sighed Eve, "I am telling you the truth. I could not sleep."

"So what happened then?" asked Much.

"I went outside for a bit and I fell asleep," said Eve.

"So why aren't you still outside?" asked Much.

"That concerns what I need to tell Robin!" Eve tried to explain.

Much shook his head. "I knew you didn't love me."

Eve gasped. "How could you think that Much?"

"Let's list them shall we?" asked Much angrily. "Firstly, you flirted with Allan earlier today. Secondly, you left my side in the middle of the night to go outside. Thirdly, you said I was a rubbish kisser when I tried to kiss you!"

Eve smiled sweetly. "You are still mad about Allan? It was nothing, all for you and your beautiful head my darling Much. I left your side because I had a…uh…bad dream." She got very quiet.

Much dropped his angry expression and changed it to one of concern. "What was it?"

"It was about you," she said quietly. "You died, killed in battle far away from me. I…couldn't breathe. I had to get some fresh air when I awoke."

Much embraced her. "I will always bring you to the battles I might die in."

Eve laughed and shook her head. "Please, just avoid the battles altogether."

"And what about the rubbish kisser bit?" reminded her lover.

"Oh," she said blushing, "that was a lie. You are an amazing kisser."

They broke the embrace and stood up.

"We need to go to Robin," said Eve taking Much's hand. She led him to Clara's room. She opened the door and looked briefly into Clara's bed. She shook her head when she saw Clara was missing.

"Then it was true," she muttered.

Much looked too and saw Clara was gone. "What happened?"

Eve did not answer. She went over to Robin and saw the note. She shook her head. "Robin, wake up!"

Robin awoke with a start. The first thing he saw was the letter face gracefully to the ground. He swiftly retrieved it and picked it up. At first he smiled at the handwriting for he recognized it at once. But then Much and Eve looked on with worry as Robin's face lost its light and grew more and more grave with each line.

Eve remained silent while Robin read but Much was more vocal. "What does it say?"

Robin did not answer but continued reading onward. He read until the last line and then he looked up at his two brave lads. He stood up and quickly took his sword and sheathed it. There was anger and determination on the leader's brow as he slung his quiver of arrows over his back. There was fear as well as he held his bow in his hand firmly.

Robin began to walk out of the room when he paused and looked at Much and Eve. "Wake them up. Wake them all up. I am leaving now, they need to know too. Wake them."

"But master—" Much pleaded. He wanted to go too.

"I must do this alone," said Robin. "You both must alert the gang."

They watched Robin walk out of the room, past the sleeping men and out the door. When the door closed behind him Much sighed.

"What are we going to do now?"

Eve rolled her eyes. She walked out of the room and began clapping loudly. "Wake up lads! Wake up!"

Djaq was the first one to respond. She got up and shook her head. She turned to Will and soon he too arose. Stephan was up next and readying himself the only way he knew how—by praying. Little John gave a mighty yawn and grabbed his great staff.

Allan took a little longer to awaken. Djaq splashed cold water on his face and suddenly Allan was awake and ready to go.

The groggy gang looked at Eve and Much.

"What do we do now?" asked Will.

"Did Robin leave any instructions?" Djaq asked.

"Where is he?" asked John ready to fight.

"Do you have any bacon?" asked Allan drowsily.

Eve looked at Much. Then she looked back at the gang. "All we know is that Marian and Guy have left the manor. Robin went to follow them we suspect."

"Suspect?" asked Stephan breaking his meditative state. "This is my brother we're talking about. He left us, alone, again!"

"He does it often you'll find," muttered Much under his breath.

"Well," answered Eve, "he read a letter and then left."

"Where's the letter?" asked Will.

"In his old room," said Eve, "we weren't sure whether we should read it or not. Seeing as it was addressed to him and all."

Will sighed. "That hasn't stopped us in the past."

Much nodded. "True."

"Show of hands," said Much, "who knows how to read?"

Eve, Djaq, and Stephan raised their hands. Much stared with awe at his girl.

"You know how to read?" he asked her.

"Later," she whispered.

"Show of hands," said Will, "of those who can read, who wants to read a private letter that wasn't address to him, or to her in this case."

Djaq, alone raised her hand.

"What?" she asked defensively. "When you live with a group of illiterate boys you get used to reading letters that aren't addressed to you."

Eve led the gang to Robin's old room. The letter was still lying on the floor. Djaq picked it up and began reading it silently.

"Aloud!" said John.

"Please," said Will quietly.

"My dearest Robin," Djaq began, "Let me begin by telling you that this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write to anyone. I am leaving. I am leaving with Guy and as soon as I finish this letter I shall be gone from this manor. And I do not know where we are going, only that we are leaving and apparently not coming back. I know you probably hate me and have found someone else to love—"

Allan chuckled. "Not from what we've heard him say at night Marian!"

Djaq gave Allan a cold look and continued, "but I must say this to you because this is what I want you to remember about me. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. I married Guy for you my darling, not for myself. And do not blame Will for this, he was trying to help me."

Will interrupted. "Did she really say that?"

Djaq rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to finish this or not?"

"Finish," said John.

"I love you Robin. I know it is wrong to feel this way but it is the only thing I know how to feel. And I don't care anymore about what is or what is not proper. When I saw you, lying dead on the floor, I knew that life can change instantly. By the very second. So, if these are my last words to you, then let them be my love for you. I have tried to fight to stay but Guy will not hear of it. He claims that you are plotting to kill someone I love, and that I cannot allow. If you love me, which I doubt, then hopefully you shall find me still in France. That is, if you still care to follow me."

"I knew he would move heaven and earth for her," mused Will.

"Forever yours, Marian," finished Djaq.

There was silence for a while as the gang breathed in each word of the letter Djaq had just read to them.

"We go," said John.

He led the charge out of the manor and outside. The dawn was breaking and light began to shine through the patches of trees. It was a new day. It was a new beginning. The gang ran with all full speed down the steep hill and towards the future. They did not know what was going to come but they knew something was coming.

So while Robin ran to Marian, the gang ran to Robin, and Guy ran from it all no one expected that Clara would be the key to the entire journey. It would be Clara's decision and hers alone which would prove to be the most important in the end. Though she was a baby and could do no more than eat and scream, in this chase for love, she would bring about the fates of the rest of the gang.

At this moment, while Marian and Guy walked through the countryside to Agincourt, Clara was beginning to plan something, though she did not know it yet. After all, it was a new dawn, it as a new day, and Clara was the future of them all.

**Clara is going to decide all of this??? whoa what do you think she could do?? Marian still thinks that Gabriella's alive...hmmm...and im so happy i made eve useful i mean, i love her, but i feel like she can be dead weight sometimes but now she has a use!!! yay!! also...correct me if im wrong but did i make Stephan freakishly similar to Tuck?? i hope not...anyway love you all!!!**


	29. Chapter 29 Life Depends on It

**Hey all…so I promised daily updates…instead this is on Saturday and I haven't written anything practically all week.. sorry for my lack of updates. I'm going away from Sunday to wensday so this is it for a couple of days…so the inspiration for this chap was Casblanca…I saw it on the big screen with my friend last night and I saw similarities (not germans and wwII) but the triangle of love…angst and all!!! also this chap is for Jonasluva who has an awesome story "us against the world" this is for you my friend for sticking it out…(we know what I mean) love you all read review enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Life Depends on It**

"Guy," said Marian as she and her husband ran through the early morning light. "I think we need to rest for a while."

"Why?" he asked gruffly. They were nearing the village of Agincourt and he wanted to get to the docks by mid morning. He was formulating a plan in his mind. Guy, Marian, and Clara would set sail and leave France forever. Perhaps they would go back to England, Robin Hood would never suspect that. Or maybe they could go to Spain…

But, while Guy felt a determination at this decision he also felt that something was wrong with this plan of his mind. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his brain, telling him that he had forgotten something.

That he had forgotten someone.

_You do not even want to say goodbye to me Guy?_

Meg. The darling little creature with piercing brown eyes and long flowing hair clouded his thoughts. Once he realized that she was the voice in his head, he resolved that he was married and would have nothing to do with her again.

But the voice persisted.

_Why do you run my sweet child?_

It was not Meg's voice echoing through Guy's rattled thoughts. No. It was another. It was the only other human being in the world who truly cared for Guy of Gisborne. The voice Guy heard, so clearly and painfully, was his grandfather's.

_Grandfather?_

Guy shook the idiotic notion away. "Why?" he repeated to Marian who had not given him an answer.

"Firstly," said Marian, "because I still do not understand all this haste of yours. Something happened to you tonight Guy. Something that you did not expect. I do not know if it was something you overheard Robin say or not, but something has shaken you. I am giving you the chance to tell me now, and get this off your chest, or I can discover it on my own."

Guy thought about this suggestion. Could he honestly see himself telling Marian about Meg? How he had kissed another woman…twice? That did not seem like such a good idea. If he told Marian about Meg, she would leave him. She would take Clara, his precious daughter, and just leave with Robin for England.

And Guy would have Meg.

Or, alternatively, Meg would have found another man, who did not have a horrific past like Guy did. So then, Guy would have no one. Guy would be all alone. Except, for this sage like voice in his head, which would stay with him till old age.

_A sage? _Old Guy mulled over that. _Guy, is that how you think of me?_

_You are just a voice in my head, _Guy thought. _You are not actually speaking to me._

_I've momentarily taken post as your conscious Guy._

_I was unaware that I had one._

_Ask your wife what the second reason she has for why you should stop moving, _his grandfather suggested.

"What is the other reason?" Guy asked. "I do not see the need to stop just because you do not believe what I've told you."

Marian stopped moving and looked down at the bundle she held in her arms. She had realized a little while back that Clara's cheeks were very hot. Her forehead was hot as well, though the morning air was cool and crisp.

Guy spun around and faced Marian. "What is it?"

Marian looked up at Guy with sadness. "It's Clara."

Suddenly Guy's anger and rage melted. His hatred for Robin Hood and his desperate need to leave the country were momentarily halted.

Clara.

_Things change when the most important thing in your universe needs you. Doesn't it Guy? _

Guy, ignoring the voice, walked to Marian and Clara, dropping the bags he held in his arms. He put his hands out to hold Clara. Marian gave him the child willingly and Clara snuggled in Guy's warm arms. He too felt her cheeks and forehead and his heart began to pound. She looked too pale. She looked sick.

She looked how Guy felt at the moment.

Guy thought his entire world could come crashing at his feet.

Clara gazed up at her father. She did not smile at him. She looked at him with eyes of wonder and curiosity. Clara was looking to him for help, for mercy, for love. And Guy would not fail her.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We need to take her to a physician," said Marian.

Guy nodded though he did not look at Marian. "Someone in Agincourt will know what to do."

Marian got an idea.

In her mind, she thought it was a pretty good idea. It would mean saving the life of her child and seeing an old friend. But, if Guy had been in her head, he would not have liked the idea one bit. It was destructive.

"Gabriella," said Marian.

"Who?" Guy asked absentmindedly cuddling his ill daughter.

"I know we have not seen her in some time," said Marian, "but you cannot tell me you have forgotten her that easily!"

Guy looked up at Marian. "Sorry, tell me again."

"I think," said Marian, "we should take her to Gabriella. She will know what to do. And it will be good to see her again."

Guy's eyes flashed with fear. "No."

"No?" Marian repeated with astonishment. "What do you mean no?"

"Isn't there someone else?" Guy asked covering up his alarming response. "I do not want my daughter to be treated by that witch."

_Is that how you speak of the dead, Guy?_

_Oh shut up!_

Marian put out her hands for Clara, and Guy begrudgingly handed Clara to Marian's open arms. "Look," she said with a sigh, "I know you never really liked her. I know you probably did not trust her. But Guy, she delivered Clara safely. She was a friend to me when I felt like I had no one to talk to."

"You could have talked to me," Guy said.

Marian smiled. "About women things."

"Marian," said Guy desperately, "there must be someone else, anyone else."

Marian raised an eyebrow. "What is with all the agitation Guy? Anyway, we both know our French is greatly lacking. If we'd ask them to care for Clara, they would not understand what we wanted. I'm bringing Clara to Gabriella, if you want to come with me, then you can."

Marian set off with all deliberate speed to Agincourt. Guy put his fingers into a fist and gritted his teeth. This was not going to be good. There was no way this would be good for Guy. He might as well stay here, in the very spot, and just let Marian find out everything for herself.

But, perhaps, if Guy went with Marian, he could explain things to her.

_How would you do that Guy? Explain things? You are a married man who kissed someone else! Twice! There is nothing you can explain. There is no way that you can spin this into a good situation, or at least, a situation that she would understand. _

_You could tell her you were lonely. You were feeling unloved and hopeless because she was going to leave with Robin. Your feet led you to Meg's. She was there when you were not Marian, see, she listened to me. She seemed to understand me._

_You are pathetic Gisborne._

_No, my beautiful grandson, you are a man in love._

_Not helpful grandfather, not helpful._

Guy shook his head. He should just stay here. But…there was something which broke the roots dying to twist themselves around Guy's feet.

Clara.

She needed him. He was going to go where she was. He did not care what happened to him. What happened to him and Meg and Marian was not his problem, was not his concern. Clara was the only thing that seemed to matter to him anymore in this mixed up world. He loved Clara in a way he never loved Marian, or Meg, or his grandfather.

She needed him.

And, this was hard for Guy to admit to himself, he needed her.

_You, the murder, the killer, the man who stands alone, needs someone._

_You need Clara. You know that you would die if anything should happen to her while you were there and did nothing. While you stood rotting in your petty problems, and did not care enough to protect her._

Guy looked in the direction of where Marian left.

_Run Guy! Run as if your life depended on it._

So Guy broke into a run. He ran as if his life, his existence, his world, depended on nothing else, but the little girl he loved. He ran because his life, his existence, and his world, depended on nothing else, but the well-being of the little girl he loved.

Guy was so caught up in his daughter, he forgot to pick up the bags he had previously dropped.

****************************************************************

Robin Hood, the fearless leader of outlaws, was afraid. He had spent the early morning running as if his life depended on the girl he loved. Robin knew that his life was tied to hers in a way that could never be broken. He did not care anymore about the pain he still felt in his chest.

He did not care about marriages and people bound under God.

He did not care about the difference between the touched and the untouched. The tainted and the pure were equal in his wild eyes.

And children, well, that no longer concerned his conscious.

How did Robin Hood come to these conclusions so quickly? It was quite simple. It was all due to a certain letter written by a certain fair woman who Robin had given his heart to.

Marian loved him.

She still loved him, even after his words, even after her marriage, even after the birth of her child. She still loved him, after all this time.

_She loves me._

That thought, and that thought alone, brought a giddy smile to his sullen face. That thought guided his feet through the countryside. And, though the thought brought contentment to his eyes and his heart he was still enraged. He was enraged because why had she not told him herself.

Robin knew that if Marian truly wanted something she went out and got it, no matter what. This letter, though he loved it, seemed too subtle and meek for someone like Marian. She could have woken him up to say those beautiful words of love. But she hadn't.

Why hadn't she?

Maybe it was not her choice? Maybe Guy had forced her to write that letter just to confuse him and muddle his already muddled mind.

_I'm going to go insane!  
_

He had not slept in days, he had not eaten in days, he had not truly been Robin Hood. How could he call himself the protector of the poor if he could not even protect himself? Protect himself from these doubts and feeling of self-loathing. He was not superhuman though. He could bruise, he could bleed, and he could eve die.

He almost had died come to think of it.

Robin found himself wishing that he had his gang by his side. It was lonely without their faces. It was lonely without Much's concerning words, John's powerful two word sentences, Will's calm reassurances, and Djaq's level-headed help. He needed them, just as much as they needed him.

Robin vowed that if he ever got out of this mess, if he ever made it home, he would not abandon them again.

Not even Eve, should she choose to stay with Much.

Not even Stephan, who had just decided to stay with his brother.

How would it look to Stephan, that his little brother was always leaving him?

_I have made a mess of everything. _

He was tired and out of breath when he finally reached the outskirts of the town. People were just beginning to walk through the streets and shops were starting to open. So many faces and voices surrounded Robin. Surely, one of them, one of these dozens of people, had seen a tall man, and beautiful girl, with hair like the night sky, walk by.

Robin stopped running for a minute and thought.

Thinking always seemed to do him some good in these situations.

Robin tried to get into the mind of Gisborne. It was a dirty business and very uncomfortable to think like a murderer, but Robin tried nonetheless. He closed his eyes and though of Gisborne. He thought of the way Gisborne looked and how he wore his hair. Robin even pictured his own clothes disappear in favor of Guy's clothes.

In short, the hero of the forest was going to great lengths to become his worst nightmare. To become his enemy.

He thought of Guy's disgusting lust for Marian. He knew that Guy could take Marian and just keep running forever with her on his back. Robin would never find her. It would take more manpower and…it would be impossible to beat Guy's lust and obsession. But then a thought occurred to the sullen outlaw.

Robin realized he was only thinking like the Gisborne he used to know. Not like the Gisborne he had met in France. That Gisborne was almost a different person than the one in England who hunted men like animals. He remembered how he had first seen Guy in France. How Guy's face was somber with fear, fear for his life and the…

Robin stopped abruptly.

_The life of his family_.

Guy was motivated by two factors, Marian and the child he loved. Robin knew, very well, that Guy loved his child unconditionally. If Guy had just had Marian, without the child, then he would have ran with her forcefully through the entire country. The two of them could be anywhere…

But now Guy was a father. He had a child to think of.

He would want to raise the child in a safe place.

Guy did not believe that his home was safe any longer, obviously. The next safest place Guy would set foot on, with his child, would be England. That would mean Robin needed to head for the docks of Agincourt.

Robin let a small smile escape his stiff face.

At least he had a starting point now. He ran for the docks of Agincourt hoping against hope to find the familiar face of the girl he loved sitting there, waiting for him. Robin absentmindedly let his mind wander back to a time when the girl he loved was quite cross with him.

They were young and in England. Robin was supposed to leave for the Holy Land the next day. He wanted, he had hoped, to spend his last day with Marian. But that morning, when Robin went to Sheriff Edward's house, hoping to find his lady, Edward was standing outside waiting for him.

Edward's arms were crossed and he wore a stern look on his face.

_My lord sheriff, _Robin had exclaimed happily, _I'm looking for Marian, have you seen her?_

_I have. _Edward's voice rang out in a monotonous tone.

Robin still smiled. _Where is she?_

_She does not want to see you Robin. _The old sheriff, normally full of love, was now shooing away one of his daughter's friends.

Actually, technically, more than a friend.

_What? _Robin's voice broke.

_She is angry with you. She needs time to cool off._

Robin scoffed. _Sir Edward, I do not have time. I leave for the Holy Land tomorrow!_

Edward shrugged. _I do not know what to tell you._

_You could tell me where she is, _Robin mumbled. He thanked the sheriff and walked away from Knighton with distress in his face. He had gone home to Locksley with anger. Robin did not tell his mother, father, or even Much, what had happened at Knighton.

But later that morning, he found himself screaming at Much.

_Master, _Much said with worry, _what is going on?_

_Nothing._

_Marian? _Much asked with a knowing grin.

_Am I that obvious? _asked Robin sheepishly.

Much nodded. _What happened?_

_She does not want to see me! Can you believe it? The last day I have in England, and my betrothed does not want to see me!_

Much smiled. _Sir Edward did not let you see her?  
_

_Practically threw me out of the house without even letting me step in!_

Much and Robin looked at each other in silence. Much raised an eyebrow.

_What are you waiting for master?_

_What are you talking about? _Robin asked. _Waiting for what?  
_

_Find her._

_Find her?_

Much left Robin's side to continue packing for the journey to the Holy Land. _I know you heard me. Just find her. You said yourself, this is your last day in England. Find her._

_But—_

_You will regret it otherwise._

Robin nodded. He thanked Much and started walking out the door when he stopped and looked back at his best friend. _Do you think this is right?_

_What? Marian? Sure it is._ Though Much had known that they were no longer talking about Marian.

_I do not mean Marian, I mean this war, do you think we should really have a part in it? For better or for worse?_

Much bit his lip. _I do not do the thinking for us master, you do. A week ago you were the most self-assured man I'd ever seen when it came to this. What has changed?_

Robin leaned his head against the door forlornly. _What if she moves on Much? When I return, what'll happen if she does not love me anymore? If she has moved on I…or if she has left…_

Much shook his head. _Firstly, you love her master. You would move, I don't know, heaven and earth to find her again. No matter what. And besides, the sky is darkening, soon it will be night and too late to see her. Run mater, run!_

Robin grinned his signature grin at his friend and ran off into the darkening day. He ran back to Knighton. Instead of going into the front entrance he climbed up the vines growing on the side of the manor. Sure enough, they led the young Romeo right to his Juliet's room. When she saw his face poking out of her window she rolled her eyes.

_What do I have to say to make you get the message?_

Robin grinned. _I'll keep coming Marian. There is nothing you can do or say. I will always come and find you._

Marian scoffed. _And yet you leave? Abandon everything for king and country?_

Robin climbed into her room and walked up to her. _Yes. It is my duty._

_Duty, _Marian repeated sitting on her bed. _Men and their duty._

The young lord of Locksley sat by his lady's side on her bed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly to his chest. He wanted to tell her that everything would be all right. He wanted to tell her that war could not keep them apart. Distance could not separate those in love.

The dove found its way back to Noah's ark after all. What was distance?

But he said none of these things. He could not. There was fear of the unknown. Fear of the, what ifs, and that the horrifying possibilities.

_Marian, _Robin said at last, _I need to tell you something._

_Does it concern your duty?_

He chuckled. _It concerns us._

Marian looked at Robin with ears ready to listen.

_I think I love you. _There. He had said it.

_Really? _she asked with astonishment.

_Are you surprised? _Robin asked.

Marian shook her head. _Jut that you were the one to say it first._

Robin grinned. _You love me too? Truly?_

Marian nodded. She did not smile. _But it is foolish though. And I must break the habit immediately. _

Robin laughed to hide his sudden pain. _Loving me is a bad habit?_

_You are leaving, _she moaned lying down on her bed. _For heaven knows how long! Years? And, who knows even if you will come back again?_

The youth lay beside the girl on the bed. Both eyes looked up at the ceiling with uncertainty. Robin turned to Marian and put his body on top of hers. He held her hands and intertwined his fingers around hers.

He was about to be very brave.

_Listen, _he told her, _and you must believe every word. Marian, I love you, now, yesterday, and forever. And while I wander through the war torn country I shall think only of you. And when I return, not if, but when I return, I shall find you again. I will…I would…move heaven and earth to find you Marian. _

Marian smiled though she raised an eyebrow. _Heaven and earth?_

Robin kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Now, years later, Robin found himself still trying to find the woman he loved. He went to the docks where ships of great magnitude and size lay before him. Though he scanned the ships and docks with determination, he found no girl with hair like the night sky. She was not there.

His Marian was not there.

Did she leave already?

Was she already gone?

Somehow Robin did not believe this. He could not remain a sane man and believe that she was not in the same country that he was in.

He walked away from the docks with a heavy heart and a heavy weight upon his chest. Suddenly he realized that there was a great pain in his chest. He toppled over and grabbed at his sewn wound with agony.

People had seen his fall and were crowding around him. They were speaking rapid French and Robin could not understand their strange words. He only caught certain words. One person shouted, "Hurt." Another exclaimed, "Medicine." And a third bellowed, "Herbs."

They wanted him to go to a herb shop of some sorts. All Robin wanted was to be left alone but he figured that if he listened to this shouting mob, he would at least have peace and be alone with his thoughts once more. Robin let them lead him to a small, oddly familiar shop, and left him there to decide whether to enter or not.

Robin did not want help of any kind. But the pain in his wound would not go away. He groaned and knocked on the door. On the other side of the door waited his destiny and fate. Robin though he was having a bad day, well, it was about to drastically change forever.

*******************************************************************

"Well," said Allan as he and the rest of the gang ran, "this is definitely the way to wake up in the morning."

"Shut up Allan," said Will panting for breath.

"No," said Allan, "I'm going to speak my peace. We've been running for days—"

"Hours," corrected Djaq tiredly.

"Whatever," Allan sighed, "the point is, I'm no longer exhausted."

"Marvelous," said Stephan sarcastically.

Overall morale was at an all time low. Everyone, not just Allan, was tired and exhausted. Their feet ached, and their legs burned like fire. But they kept moving forward and onwards. No one dared to question why they ran, only that they kept running.

Djaq and Will ran as a pair in front of the rest. They were followed by Eve and Much. Then, John and Stephan ran behind them. And, in the rear, Allan ran alone. He did not mind that he ran without another person by his side. He was too weary to care.

"I hope he is alright," whispered Much to Eve.

Eve nodded. "I'd be more worried about her than him."

There was something eating away at the girl Much adorned. Something that she had just found out which she did not want to tell him. Eve looked quickly at Much and then, almost as quickly, back at the road in front of her. She needed to tell him this, but she was not sure if he would want to hear it.

The truth.

Much gazed at Eve. He was so lucky. There were moments of the months they spent together when Much really appreciated what he had. Now, was one of those rare moments, when he felt truly blessed by the girl running by his side.

But something was wrong.

Not just with Robin, not with the whole world seeming to crumble at Much's feet, but with his darling Eve.

She did not seem like herself. Even though she had told him why she had not slept well, she still seemed pale and…almost unwell. Much bit his lip. Should he remain silent and let her tell him herself?

But, if he had learned anything from what happened between his master and Marian, he knew that time was not to be taken for granted. Eve was not to be taken for granted. In a minute things could drastically change. For better or for worse.

And Much was not about to let anything get worse.

"What is the matter?" he asked quietly.

"With me?" she answered with a question.

Much nodded. "You do not seem well."

"Come on," said Allan from the back, "I'm not bein' funny or anything, but none of us are well!"

Much rolled his eyes. "Eve, what is wrong?"

Eve bit her lip. "Nothing."

Much scoffed. "You are lying to me. I know something is wrong. Eve, you look pale and sick. Like you haven't seen a good day in quite a while. Eve, you can tell me, whatever it is, I'll still love you."

Eve gave Much a worried look. "Do you want to know right now?"

"Now would be preferable," said Much. "Yes."

Eve broke from the runners and walked off to the side of the road. She wandered through the trees and away from the rest of the gang. Much ran after her, letting the distance between him and the rest of his friends grow.

He found Eve sitting on the ground next to a pile of, well, what Much assumed were the contents of her stomach.

"I knew you were not well," said Much bending down to Eve to take her hand.

Eve looked up at him with a sad smile. "Oh Much, I am not just unwell."

Much's eyes widened with fear. "You are really sick then? Oh my lord!"

Eve smiled and stood up. "No Much, I'm not sick, I'm…uh..."

Much put his hands on her waist. "What? What is it? You can tell me anything Eve."

Eve blushed. "We need to get back to the rest of them. To Robin."

Much shook his head. "This is about you and me. More importantly, this is about you. You need to tell me Eve. Whatever it is we will work through it."

Eve grinned at Much's willingness to help her. To forget the gang for just a brief moment, and focus solely on her, and her concerns.

But, she remembered, this was his concern too.

"Much," said Eve trembling, "this is big." She looked up into his eyes.

"How big?" Much asked nervously.

"I'm um, pregnant."

Much's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Eve nodded. "Yeah, I missed my…well never mind. I've been feeling unwell, and I think I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Much asked suspiciously.

Eve gave Much a strange look. She raised her eyebrow. "Who do you think?"

Much gasped. "Me?"

Eve nodded. "Yes you. Of course you. You are the only man I've ever…"

Much kissed her tenderly on the lips. When they parted Much smiled at Eve.

"Much, you know what that means right? You are going to be a father."

Much found himself smiling giddily. He was blushing redder than his already red cheeks, and he felt a tear stream down his cheek.

"I'm going to be a father," said Much breathlessly.

"We need to join the gang now," said Eve reminding Much of the rest of the world. Reminding Much of the reality.

Much nodded. He took Eve's hand in his. They walked back to the road and tried to catch up with the rest of them. They were silent for a minute. Each one bursting with happiness, excitement, and, at the same time, with fear.

They were not married.

They both believed that marriage came before children. That was what they had been taught as children. But, now, here they were, going about the plan in the opposite way. Was that right? Was that holy?

Each felt guilty.

Much believed it was his duty to make things right. "Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Still neither one looked at the other.

"I want to marry you," said Much.

Eve bit her lip. "No."

Much stopped walking and turned to face Eve. "No?"

"No."

Much sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I do not want you to marry me because I am pregnant," Eve insisted.

"I'm not marrying you because you are pregnant," said Much. "I've been thinking of proposing to you for some time now. I was going to, when everything was right again."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Define everything."

"You know, when we were back home, in England, with the gang safe and sound. I was going to take you aside and tell you how much I loved you and that I wanted you to be my wife."

"And instead," said Eve with a smile, "I go to the side to vomit. You follow, and I tell you I am pregnant."

Much nodded without saying anything.

"Do you regret it?" asked Eve quietly.

"Regret…?" Much began to ask uncertainly.

"You know," said Eve.

Much shook his head, fully aware of what she meant. "Good lord, no. Eve, that night, what we did then, and for a while after that, meant the world to me. I'd never regret it."

Eve smiled. "And what I said about no, I didn't mean that. I want to marry you Much, because I love you, not because we are going to have a child."

"Should we tell the gang?" asked Much.

Eve bit her lip. "How about later? When things have settled, right?"

Much nodded.

They joined the rest of the gang and together they all continued running. No one asked Much and Eve what had happened and why they delayed. Everyone had their own thoughts and opinions about the two love birds. They all smiled at Eve and Much when they saw them return, but they all were silent.

Thus the silent runners ran to the new dawn.

*********************************************************************

Marian, with Clara in her arms, reached Gabriella's shop and tried to open the door. Normally, when she had visited her friend, the door was always open, but it was locked.

_Gabriella never locks her door._

Marian knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" a voice called from inside.

Marian raised an eyebrow. That did not sound like Gabriella. Gabriella's voice was not that high, and not that young. Something was not quite right here.

Suddenly Marian felt an arm on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Guy panting and out of breath.

"So," said Marian, "you decided to come after all."

Guy nodded, catching his breath. "She is sick. Of course I'd come."

Marian knocked on the door again. "Clara is sick! Open the door!"

Guy bit his lip as he dreaded the confrontation that was about to unfold before his eyes.

Marian shook her head. "Something is wrong. Gabriella is not coming to the door."

Guy shrugged. "Maybe she is sick too."

But suddenly the door unlocked and the door opened before them. Meg's back was to Guy and Marian.

******************************************************************

Meg had not slept well that past night. Her mind had been running around in circles as she though of one particular man. One man with coal black hair and fierce dark eyes. One man whose smile could melt ice and whose very presence could part any resisting sea.

And when she had heard unkind knocking she did not originally want to open the door. She wanted to stay here, in her mother's house, and just die there. Guy was gone. Probably by now he was on the other side of the country with his precious Marian. Probably he was no longer in the country!

She could just picture him running away with that ungrateful wife of his, who did not even love him! Meg would have run to the ends of the earth for Guy. Across seas even.

And now, someone was actually expecting her to open the door to a new day instead of letting her wallow in artificial night forever.

Meg was planning to pretend that she was not home and let the knocker leave. But then she heard the knocker call out, "Clara is sick!"

She did not know who this Clara was, though the name was very familiar to her ears. Meg knew her mother had tended the ill with herbs and medicine. Probably this was someone, some woman, who needed help. Meg, though she wished to reside in the darkness around her, also knew that the sick needed to be helped. Needed to be served.

Meg unlocked the door and as the door opened she turned away from the strangers. She did not want to see their faces, no matter who they were.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Who are you?" asked the female voice she had heard on the other side of the door.

"I could ask you the same question," said Meg angrily. "But instead I'm asking what do you want?"

"Where is Gabriella?" the voice insisted.

"What is she to you?" Meg asked.

There were whispers behind Meg's back. So Meg knew there were at least two people who wanted her help.

"Our daughter," said a new, yet old voice, "is ill. Please."

Meg was about to tell off this new voice, but it chilled her bones. In a good way. In the same way that his voice had chilled her bones when she first heard it.

Wait a minute…

Was it…?

_Guy?_

Meg whipped her head around and stood with gaping mouth at the two customers her mother had cared for all those months ago. Meg's eyes first looked at the woman. She was quite beautiful Meg had to admit. She had long flowing hair which shone in the candlelight. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue. And in her arms she held a little child who gave little moans.

The Meg let her eyes gaze at the man standing next to the girl.

She let her eyes gaze at the man who she loved.

He was more handsome than he was in her thoughts, if that was possible.

And Guy, for his part, could not help looking with more than innocent interest at the girl before him. He too had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Where is Gabriella?" Marian repeated.

Meg turned sharply to Marian. "Not here."

"Is she coming back?" asked Marian with a worried face.

Meg shook her head. "Not likely, unless you know how to bring people back from the dead."

Marian gasped. "She's dead?"

"Killed," Meg answered.

Marian was shocked. Her only friend in this country was killed? She could not get over it. She would not get over it. She felt a sudden pain in her heart, as if it had been ripped out angrily.

Then she looked at Guy. He did not seem surprised.

"You don't seem surprised," said Marian to Guy.

Meg looked at Guy.

Guy looked at Meg.

How was he going to get out of this?

"He already knew," said Meg.

Marian cocked her head towards Guy. "You already knew?"

Guy nodded. "I already knew."

Marian raised a brow. "You did not tell me."

"I knew it would grieve you to hear it."

"Somehow," said Marian, "I do not believe you."

"I told him," said Meg defiantly.

She was not afraid of the beautiful mother and the beautiful child. She was ready to fight to the death for the man she loved. Meg would not let him go this easily. She was prepared to do what she had not done last night, fought for him, for his love.

"You told him," repeated Marian with disbelief.

"Meg," said Guy wearily.

Marian turned to Guy with a confused expression. "You know this girl?"

"I'm not girl!" said Meg angrily. "I'm Meg. I'm Gabriella's daughter."

"Meg," said Guy trying to sooth the two women in his life.

"Look," said Marian, "right now, I don't care what's going on. My daughter is sick. Can you help me?"

She did not say us. That worried Guy. That worried Guy considerably.

Meg nodded. "What is wrong? Is her forehead sweaty?"

Marian nodded. "Yeah, her palms and feet are sweaty too. I think she might have a fever."

Meg led Marian over to the table. She had Marian sit down and she sat beside Marian. Guy stood in the back sheepishly. He was not quite sure what was going on. He was not quite in the moment in this conversation.

He was thinking about the worst possible future he could imagine.

Well, actually, there were two awful futures, in his future.

The first was that Marian, would find out the truth, take Clara away, and leave him. The second was that Clara could die, and then Marian would leave him.

The first seemed more likely than the second but Guy was not sure of anything anymore.

Meg smiled kindly at her rival. "Have you been breast feeding her regularly?"

Marian nodded. "I have. But she has not eaten anything in the past couple of hours."

Meg shook her head. "Feed her. That is the most important thing you can do right now." Meg stood up and walked to where her mother had mixed potions and herbs for her patients. Meg went to work mashing up herbs for her enemy's child. She could not believe that she was actually helping this woman.

But she realized that there were certain things, not everything, but certain things that were bigger than her hatred for the perfect girl who sat before her.

Marian went to work feeding Clara who ate happily.

Marian was feeling slightly better now, now that Clara was taken care of. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Meg glanced at Guy.

Guy glanced at Meg.

"We uh," said Meg, "met last night."

Guy nodded and walked to the table and sat across from Marian. He would have moved closer, to be next to Clara and make sure she was safe, but fear overtook him.

"Last night?" Marian asked with a raised brow.

Guy nodded. "We met last night, that was when she told me about Gabriella."

"So you just felt the need to wander down to Agincourt in the middle of the night?" asked Marian suspiciously.

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Guy.

"And then you just happened to meet Meg?" asked Marian. "Bumped into her did you?"

"He did not bump into me!" exclaimed Meg angrily from the other end of the room. "He needed someone to talk to. Obviously he couldn't talk to you."

"Obviously?" asked Marian.

Guy looked to Meg. "Meg, please, let me talk to her."

Meg shrugged and continued mixing the potion. She muttered something under her breath angrily.

"What did you say?" asked Marian.

"You don't want to know," said Meg.

"I do," said Marian.

"Fine," said Meg, "I said you were a cruel woman."

Marian scoffed. "When do you get to tell me that I am cruel? You do not even know me."

Meg smiled bitterly. "I do know you. He told me about you. And besides, I know your kind."

"My kind," Marian scoffed.

"You do not love him!" Meg screamed. "I can see it and I've only known you for a couple of minutes. My mother knew it! Why are you with him? Why aren't you with that other man…what's his name?"

"Robin," Guy reminded her.

"Yes," said Meg, "Robin. If you love him so much, why don't you just run to his arms?"

"Because," said Marian, "I am married, I have a child, and he does not love me."

"Oh for god's sake!" Meg exclaimed. "Is that really what you've been telling yourself all this time?"

"Meg!" Guy yelled. "Enough."

Meg shook her head. "No, she has to hear this." She turned to Marian. "I happen to be in love with your husband. And, frankly, I'm surprised that there are people in the world who do not love him, especially someone who is married to him."

"You love him?" Marian gasped.

Guy's eyes were wide. "You love me?"

Meg's face reddened. "Yes."

"How?" Marian asked.

"How?" Guy asked.

"You kissed me," said Meg with a small smile, "you have my sadness, you…I don't know what else to say."

Marian slowly turned her head to face Guy. "You kissed her?"

Guy nodded.

"Twice," said Meg triumphantly.

"Where?" Marian asked.

"Here," said Guy uncertainly. "In this room."

"On the lips," said Meg answering Marian's question.

Marian shook her head. "Oh my God! Guy! How could you?"

Now Guy was beginning to get cross. He was beginning to get angry that this was all suddenly his fault. That he was suddenly the bad guy.

"How could I?" Guy repeated with outrage. "How could I? Marian, I'm not the one who's in love with another man! I'm not the one who has been sullen for thinking of him! I'm not the one who called out his name while we were having sex!"

Meg hid a giggle.

"Guy," said Marian, "do not turn this on me. I did not kiss another woman while I was married."

Guy stood up and walked to Marian. He bent his head close to her. "Look me in the eye, and tell me that when he first walked through our door, that you did not have the sudden urge to kiss him?"

Marian did not answer him.

"Well," said Guy angrily, "did you?"

Marian was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. It was an angry knock. Meg was not sure how many of these knocks she could take in the course of a day. She sighed and walked to the door. She opened it and there stood a man full of grief and sadness.

His wretched eyes momentarily looked at the girl who opened the door. Then his eyes, which were full of love and longing scanned the room. His beautiful green eyes settled on the girl who sat breast feeding her child, and the man who bent close to her face with anger.

The man of the forest was so tired, so weary, and so in love.

He stepped into the room like a man who lived on his last breath of life.

He walked past the strange girl at the door, and to girl he loved who looked at him now with astonished eyes.

Robin stopped walking and looked at Marian.

There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to say how happy he was that she was in the world. He wanted to say that he read the letter and that he loved her. Of course he would follow her to the ends of the earth. It did not matter that they were separated by a marriage under duress or a child sucking at her breast. None of it mattered.

Only his undying love for her mattered.

But there was something keeping his words locked up inside.

The fear.

It was the same fear that Much had held in his own heart. The fear that he had predicted was in Robin's.

The fear of rejection.

The slight possibility that Marian did truly love the man in black leather and not the hero of the forest.

So Robin opened his mouth to speak the only sentence that was audible. The only sentence he dared to utter to the girl he adored. The only sentence that would not bring about rejection or pain.

"You love me?"

**WHOA!!! that was pretty long...hope you all like it!!! what do you think is going to happen next?? and eve pregant?? yeah that was pretty weird**


	30. Chapter 30 You love me!

**Guys im back..finally finally finally!!! i hope you all are still at least a little interseted in this tale...some of you lot need thanking...major time firstly Gizzysgirl you my friend have outdone yourself in both your reviews and your awsome story!! secondly Liisa you have made me smile with your reviews and your amazing vids...i will try to watch them as i have time...still love "breathing" btw...next candyflossgirl thank you for reading my stories still!!! and jonasluva i thank you for your support even though you had your doubts...and thank you for thanking me!!**

**Disclaimer: since its been a while i do not own Robin Hood...i own the dvds...the pic of jonas on my wall...some ice cream which i ate while watching jonas...sight**

**Chapter Thirty: You love Me?!**

"You love me?"

The question, or statement, or plead, seemed to echo through the air. Robin collapsed on his knees in front of the lady he loved dearly. There was nothing he could hide from her anymore. He was too wracked with pain and desperation.

While the hero of the forest looked up at the girl, she, in turn, looked down at him. At first there was shock. Absolute shock that he had found her here, of all places. Shock that he would want to find her again, after everything that had happened. Shock that he was on his knees, with his pleading eyes, asking her if she loved him.

Shock.

And then, then…Marian felt something else.

Love.

Love for the hero of the forest.

Love for the defender of justice and freedom.

Love for the soldier of King Richard.

Love for the man behind the hero.

Love for Robin.

Meanwhile, Meg stared with wide-eyed wonder at the scene commencing before her eyes. One minute, she had found her love again, the next she was fighting with his wife, and still, next, there was this stranger wrapped in a blanket of grief.

A stranger with eyes only for Marian.

This must be Robin Hood. The same Robin Hood Guy had spoken of to her earlier that night. The same Robin who had crossed many waters and countries for his love. The same Robin Hood…

Meg glanced at the broken man and then at the girl who broke him.

Marian held the child in her arms which divided them from each other. Next to her, was the husband, who again, divided the two lovers from each other.

Meg watched this all as if time had frozen in his long run, just so she could examine the situation. This man, this Robin Hood, felt as she did. Both loved others that were trapped by priestly blessings and family. Both carried torches which were dwindling with the ever changing wind.

And the girl called Meg seemed to grow in this moment of halted time.

While Meg examined this individual moment of time, Guy stared down angrily at the man he spent years hating, and minutes accepting. He gripped Marian's chair with frustration when Robin fell to his knees in front of Marian.

How did he have the audacity to do such a thing?

But, then again, when did Hood care for the proper thing?

When did Robin Hood ever care where he got the audacity to do anything?

Guy glanced briefly at Meg who was on the side watching things unfold. She seemed so far away from everything and yet, she was still a part of everything here. There was concern in her eyes and uncertainty of the future and how everything would resolve.

Guy was certain that same fear was written in his eyes.

But he could not show it. He would not show such weakness, especially not to Hood.

"Leave," he said simply.

This word, simple though it may have been, broke the almost holy silence of the room. Time resumed his race and the minutes fell back into their rightful place.

In another time, Robin would have left.

A month ago, he was tortured with the thought that Marian would not be his.

A day ago, he was tortured with the thought that Marian had a child.

Hours ago, he was tortured with the thought that Marian would be lost again.

Again!

In those times Robin might have turned back upon Guy's monotonous command. Because_ that Robin_, was committed to doing the right thing. But it was always the right thing for others, and not for himself. But, now, in this moment, he was perfectly sick of doing the right thing.

He had learned something from his mad run. He learned that he loved Marian and did not care about anything else. He knew that this was how he always felt, but he never wanted to admit it to himself.

Once, many months ago, back in England, Robin had a dangerous plan.

It was like all of his dangerous plans that involved stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. But this time there was something different.

Much was different.

"Don't do it," he said simply.

Robin had raised a curious eyebrow at his usually supportive companion.

"What do you mean?" Robin had asked.

"Do not do this," said Much. "It will be dangerous."

Robin sighed. "Much, if I do not even try, than all of England will be lost."

Much could not take it anymore. "Yes, and if you died than that's my England lost!"

Robin had not responded to Much's words. He had done the plan. He had survived. England was still alive. Robin was still alive.

But Much's words stayed with him.

_That's my England lost._

Much cared about the people, he cared about his king, his country, but none of that mattered when his best friend's life was in danger. England could very well go up in flames, but Robin was more important.

And, Robin realized that that was how he felt about Marian.

Nothing mattered. Children begot without love were not obstacles. Marriages begot without love were not obstacles. Not anymore. Not for a man who believed that Marian was his England. Marian was truly his everything.

But, since Guy was not in Robin's head, and did not comprehend Robin's intentions, he merely repeated his command.

"Leave, Hood."

Marian stopped breast-feeding and buttoned her blouse in this unimportant minute.

Meg bit her lip and twirled her hair in this unimportant minute.

But, in this supposed unimportant minute, Robin remained on his knees.

"Did you hear me?" Guy asked.

Robin nodded.

"Did you understand the words?" Guy asked with frustration.

Robin, again, nodded.

"Then what are you doing?"

Robin smiled at Marian. "I'm ignoring you."

Guy was left with two possible possiblites. The first, was to let Robin win. He could let Robin just walk in, take Marian, and then leave. But…Clara…

Marian would take away his bright-eyed Clara.

_ You cannot allow that can you Guy?_ His grandfather's voice was soothing against his rage.

The second option was to kill him. Kill Robin right here, right now.

It would be simple. It would be so easy. He could just see Robin's limp body fall to the floor. Then everything would be alright again. Everything would be back in its place, the way it should be. The way it ought to be.

_Killing, Guy? _His grandfather tisked.

Guy forcefully took Robin by his shoulders and heaved him up so that Robin was on his feet again. He pushed Guy away from him.

"Guy!" both women called desperately.

Both feared that this man would leave if Guy was that forceful.

Guy let go of Robin. "If he left, I wouldn't have to hurt him."

"Stop!" said Meg angrily. "Don't fight him."

Marian was silent.

She did not choose this silence. It was thrust upon her. She feared what her words would sound like. She feared what her words would be.

Robin gave Meg and odd look. He turned to Guy. "Friend of yours?"

"Stay out of this," said Guy starting to draw his sword.

"Isn't she a little young for you Gisborne?" asked Robin in a mocking tone.

Guy growled at his opponent, at his rival.

"Listen," said Robin with a fierce growl of his own. "I'm going to speak my piece now."

"Really?" asked Guy looking at Robin's sheathed sword. "How do I know you're telling the truth? What if I were to let down my guard and you attacked?"

Robin gave Guy a bitter smile. He unsheathed his sword and let it out for the room to see. He handed it to Meg. "You can hold it for me. I doubt that you'd let anything bad happen to him anyway right?"

Meg was silent but her cheeks reddened slightly.

Robin had made the right guess as to Meg's intentions and feelings towards Guy, but it was a guess nonetheless. He was still unsure if he could use this knowledge to his advantage. And, he realized bitterly, Marian had still not said anything other than, "Guy" and that was not helpful to Robin in the least.

"Fine," said Guy satisfied with Robin's dramatic display. "Speak on Hood."

"I don't care," said Robin.

"About what?" asked Guy.

Meg rolled her eyes. "He's not talking to you Guy!"

Guy's stomach ached a little at her words, at the reality he was unwilling to admit. Robin was going to speak to Marian. That was precisely what he did not want.

Guy grabbed Robin's shoulders and backed him up against the wall. Robin tried to fight against Guy's grip but he was not strong enough. After running great distances, after almost dying, there was not much physical strength in the hero.

But there was mental strength.

And plenty of it.

"I don't care!" Robin choked to the girl he loved. "Do you hear me Marain?"

Guy hit him in the stomach.

Marian bit her lip.

Meg tried to pull Robin away from Guy but he shook her off.

"I don't care about your marriage! I don't care that you have a child with him! Och!"

Guy hit him in the stomach once more causing Robin to fall to his knees.

"Good one Gisborne," he said weakly to the man standing before him. "Marian," he continued to the girl who sat transfixed at her lovers words. "I don't care that God has separated us. Because I know…ohhh…I know that I love you. And, I was wrong before, it's not a pain; it's not a burden to me. Before, with the sheriff, I told you lies. I told you that I suffered because of you. But," Robin stopped and clutched at his stomach. "How could that be possible?"

Tears glided down Marian's cheeks.

Meg was moved by the man's words.

Guy as well, was lost for words.

"How could that be possible?" Robin repeated, "When you have only made me stronger, and a better man. I love you and I don't care that I suffer! Suffering without you in my life, is far worse than what I believed. I believed, naively, that the sacredness of marriage was stronger than the sacredness of love, of my love, for you my darling."

Robin paused again as he felt another one of Guy's kicks to his chest.

Guy was going to keep kicking him. Kicking and kicking until Robin was dead. That was the plan. But Guy's grandfather had other ideas.

Suddenly Meg was filled with this strong spirit around her. It was making her feel stronger and bolder. She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed Guy's arm with this new found strength and forcefully pulled him away from the broken lover.

Guy tried to pull away but found that he could not.

"Let him speak," said Clara.

_Let him speak, _said his grandfather.

"Gisborne can hurt me all he wants, he can tell me to leave forever and never come back. I won't stop loving you. He will not break my love for you, understand? And, this I promise you, I will leave now, forever, but you must do me one favor."

Marian was silent.

"What?" asked Meg letting a tear fall.

"You," said Robin with his eyes fixed on Marian, "must answer my question. I asked you before when I was burdened with anger, I asked you again filled with weariness, and I ask you now, broken and torn. A mere shadow of a man. Do you love me?"

It was at that moment when a group of Englishmen and women arrived with tired faces to Angincourt.

They were out of breath and exhausted.

They needed to find Robin at all costs.

"We need to find Robin at all costs," said Stephan.

The rest of them nodded.

"Thank you brother obvious," muttered Allan.

Stephan heard him. "You weren't giving any suggestions Sir Whines a lot."

"Why I oughta—" began Allan.

Djaq stopped him from doing anything stupid. "Allan think!"

"No," said Stephan, "it's alright, I can see when I'm not wanted."

"He did not mean that," said John. John was beginning to feel somewhat protective of Allan. He was beginning to look upon Allan almost like a son. The son he had but lost.

Stephan nodded. "I am only slowing you lot. I think I will go off on my own to look for him."

"We need you," said Will anxiously. "We need to stick together."

"It is what Robin wants," echoed Much.

"We are stronger together," said Eve.

Stephan looked at all of their faces. He shook his head. "You are strong together, but Allan is right, I am not helping you lot. I am not helping my brother."

He walked away from them.

Much watched him go with sadness. Stephan reminded him of the England he had known before the sheriff, before the war. The England that Much had always loved. But it was more than that. Much was feeling guilty about Eve's pregnancy.

It was his fault.

His sperm, his responsibility.

At the same time, he could not help feeling shamefully excited. He would be a father. He would have a little child of his own. But there was no marriage. That dulled the bright-eyed happiness that should have streaked across Much's eyes.

Without a thought he ran after Stephan.

"I'll look with you," he said.

Stephan shook his head. "I need some time alone."

Much shook his head. "As we all are. But now I am facing more pressing concerns."

"I am sure I cannot help," said Stephan. "I feel like an unneeded and unwanted man, and—"

"Shut up!" said Much insistently. "You are the only one who can help me."

"You are in need of an outcast?" asked Stephan bitterly walking away.

Much grabbed his arm. "No! I am in need of a priest."

Stephan allowed Much to pull him around and face him. "What is the problem?"

Much walked by Stephan's side. "I have done something dreadfully wrong."

"What is it?"

Much bit his lip. "I've gotten someone pregnant."

Stephan's eyes widened. "Does Eve know?"

Much grinned a little. "She's the girl Stephan."

Stephan smiled and clasped Much's shoulder. "That's brilliant Much. You are going to be a father. You are going to bring a beautiful child into this world."

Much smiled with sadness. "Speak to me like a priest, not a friend."

Stephan lost his happiness and did as Much requested. "Then you do have a problem. You are not married to Eve, I believe."

Much nodded.

"A child out of wedlock," said Stephan thoughtfully.

"A bastard," said Much with pain in his heart.

Stephan looked at his friend, his comrade. "This is confession then?"

Much was silent.

"Do you feel guilty? Like you have done wrong my son?"

Much nodded.

Stephan shook his head. He put his hands on Much's shoulders. "If we have learned one thing about this adventure it is that love seems to rule out in the end. I love my brother, more than the church, more than God, I choose him over others. He chooses Marian though again there is divine intervention. Much, I only ask you one question, do you love her?"

Much blinked. "What?" He was too amazed that Stephan was on his side to hear what Stephan said. He was too baffled that this priest, a man who understood Christianity and gave his life to it, agreed with a nobody like himself.

Like Much.

Stephan grinned. "Do you love her, Much?"

"Yes," said Much. "With all the pieces of my heart."

Stephan's grin increased. "Then I do not think anyone shall find your child a bastard, least of all God."

Much chanced a look at the sky. "Do you think?"

Stephan nodded. "I know."

Much grinned. He let himself smile and let the joy of parenthood drown his anxiety and shame. He looked back at the group of his companions whom he loved. He looked at Eve.

They were all staring with confusion at the two men who had walked off.

Much was ready now. More than ever to tell his happiness to the world. To hell with waiting until England. He was contented now. He was at peace now.

"I'm going to be a father!" said Much happily running to the gang.

He was laughing as he approached the group of outlaws. Eve was silent as she stared with curiosity at Much. Everyone was silent as they stared with curiosity at Much.

Much walked up to Eve. He picked her up and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"I'm not hiding anymore," he whispered in her ear.

He parted from her and looked at everyone. Stephan had just joined them.

"You're going to be a what?" asked Allan in amazement.

"A father," repeated Much with laughter. "Eve is pregnant. We are pregnant and I am not ashamed to tell you all! A marriage would be easy to hide it, but I love this girl! She is going to be the mother of my son!"

"Or daughter," said Eve brimming with happiness at Much's words.

"Or daughter," said Much correcting himself.

"Are you going to marry?" asked Djaq with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Much looked at Eve and held her hands in his own. Both hands trembled but found comfort in the other's reassuring touch.

"Yes," said Eve, "but, not until things have settled."

"Because," said Much, "my love for you is stronger than any marriage contract." He bit his lip and looked with a guilty smile at Stephan. "No offense."

"None taken," said Stephan. "Glad I could help."

"When the times comes," said Much to the priest he called friend, "could you do us the honor?"

Stephan grinned. "Nothing would please me more Much. I would be honored to bless your union."

There was happiness absorbing the entire gang.

Allan still felt guilty. "Stephan?"

Stephan turned to Allan.

"I'm sorry for what I said, or implied, I do not think you are worthless. You are a much needed member of the gang."

Stephan shook his head. "I understand. Sometimes, even I start thinking I'm too obvious."

"Let's start the search," said Will.

As the gang began to search with new spirits John went up to Allan.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked his young friend.

Allan nodded.

"You and I," said John, "we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

Allan nodded. "To think our relationship began with you stealing my money."

John chuckled at this memory. But at the same time he regretted how he had treated his future friends that day.

That was the old Little John.

"You know that I miss my family," said John.

"You know I miss mine," said Allan. "What of it?"

"My son," said John trying to find the words, "I will never see again. I love him, and miss him, and think of him often. I will never see him grow into the man I know he will be. I wish I had the chance."

Allan bit his lip unsure of John's sudden confession. "I know you do."

"And," said John, "I know that you lost your father years ago. He never got to see the things you have done with your life."

Allan shrugged. "I've done some terrible things."

John sighed. "That is not what I mean."

"Sorry," said Allan, "I'm a little confused though."

"You have no father," said John, "and I have no son. And I care for you Allan, like comrade for a comrade, like a brother for a brother, like a—"

Suddenly Allan understood. "Like a father for a son."

John nodded.

Allan raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to adopt me or something?"

John scoffed. "I want you to think of me like a father. I will always be there for you, to protect you, look after you. I know this idea sounds odd, especially coming from me but…" He trailed off. He was beginning to feel like a perfect idiot. This young man wanted nothing to do with him. He loved the giant like a friend and would not understand this idea.

But the young man understood more than the giant believed.

Allan shook his head. "John, no one has ever been that kind to me, that honest that they care for me…" He too trailed off and found that his throat closed off due to the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks.

John smiled. "It works both ways."

"I know," said Allan wiping away a tear. "Thank you John."

"Thank you Allan," said John who felt that he owed more to the youth than the other way around.

"So," said Allan, "are you finally going to tell me how tall you are?"

John grinned and tousled Allan's hair. "That, I will never reveal son."

They both watched as Much, though he should be searching for Robin, was instead going up to strangers and saying, "I'm going to be a father."

He would take a Frenchman's hand in his hand and shake it madly. While the Frenchman was shaking Much would repeat the words that echoed through his brain. "I'm going to be a father!"

Eve watched him do this and chuckled.

_Oh Much._

Though she was a little embarrassed for him at the same time she felt something else…

_He loves me._

And he did love her. Much loved Eve.

It was really that simple.

But some things are not so simple. Things like love can go easily like in the case of Djaq and Will. They had a plan, they had a goal. They were happy with each other and had been for a while. Sure there were times when they fought, when they faced hardships and mishaps, but it was still relatively simple.

Because they loved each other.

With Much and Eve it was a simple solution and well. Love seemed to solve their problem, and create their problem come to think of it. They would fight about how to raise the child, they would argue eventually about things like king and country. They would undoubtedly bicker about a man's call to duty. But there was also love that could leap over every obstacle.

In the case of Allan and John who had just formed a similar bond of family, it was also simple. They cared for each other and were committed to the other's well being. Like a father loves his son. Like a son loves his father. Both had found in the other, a person they had lost. There would be battles between them, just as every father fights with his son. But, still, there was love to drive through every angry threat and misunderstanding.

But, as previously stated, sometimes things like love are not so simple.

Sometimes men are doomed to love without reciprocation.

Then, things are not so simple anymore.

Things are not simple when children sit in the middle of love. When broken men, in no position to plead, do still, plead for love. Broken men, faced with resentful husbands, still reach up to the girls they love and are not afraid to speak the truth.

The truth that they have kept, like a locket, tucked away and sealed.

The truth that shatters lives and destroys families.

The truth that they love what they cannot.

And that they are not afraid to keep loving, even though it is wrong. Even though it is a sin to covet another man's wife.

And, perhaps, that is simple, though their situation may not be.

Robin, physically, sank like one of the dead and twisted with the pain he felt could consume him at any minute. But he fought the pain like Roy had wanted. He fought the pain for her. For the words he longed to hear in his ears.

He knew she would speak.

Any minute now.

Marian looked at Robin as she held Clara in her arms.

She had not spoken for a while. She had not replied to Robin's repeated question. Communication was important to any relationship, she knew that. But she and Robin never seemed to communicate well. They never were good at that sort of thing. Talking was easy, but truly listing to what the other said, was harder. They heard what they thought the other said, but not perhaps, what the other had truly said.

Or had truly meant.

Marian had spent so long with the thought that the man before her did not love her.

She had spent so many months trying to convince herself that he wanted nothing to do with her. That he couldn't care less if she lived or died. The fact that she was married must have halted his love for her. The fact that she had a child must have halted his love for her.

But his love for her was just as halted as…

_As what?_

_As my love for him._

_You cannot honestly do this Marian! You have a child for god's sake! You have a husband. What are you doing? You are letting yourself get stuck in the same way you were all those months ago. Say nothing. Let him go._

That would have been reasonable. That would have been the responsible approach to the situation. That would have been the grown up, thoughtful, solution. She could say no. She could say nothing and he would leave. Clara would have a mother and a father raising her.

Clara.

Everything was for the girl she held in her arms.

She let herself look at Clara.

Clara looked back at her mother.

And Marian, like Guy, seemed to see the older Clara through the baby's eyes. She saw Clara at the age of four running happily through the forest. She ran to her mother.

_Why do you look so sad Mummy?_

Marian would shake her head. _I am not sad darling._

_But there are tracks of tears in your eyes._ The girl would persist.

Marian would try to brush them away. _They are old tears Clara._

_Then why are your eyes still sparkling with them?_

Marian would not have an answer.

_Smile mummy!_ The precocious one would insist.

_I cannot._

Clara would hug her. _I want you to smile mummy. That is all I want. I want you to be happy._

Marian would say nothing.

_Do you love me?_ Clara would ask.

Suddenly she heard a voice ask the same question. "Do you love me?"

It was Robin. She looked at Robin.

"Don't you see from her silence?" asked Guy angrily.

But, at the same time Guy let Meg pull him away from Robin. He somehow knew, and yet did not know. Marian was not his, but Clara.

Clara.

"I want her to answer," said Robin with weak determination in his voice.

Marian stood up suddenly. She walked away from Robin. She walked to Meg and with her free hand took hold of Robin's sword. She placed the sword on the ground and was breathing hard. Then she stood up and handed Clara to Meg wordlessly. Meg, as if transfixed, held the child willingly in her arms.

Then Marian slowly walked back to where she was sitting. But, instead of sitting, instead of letting her fear overtake her, she raced to Robin. Though he was not far away, she felt like they were a great distance apart.

The next thing Robin knew Marian's arms were wrapped around his neck.

His were wrapped around her waist.

They were both on the floor.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

**Whoa...what do you think of all of that?? much and eve?? allan and john...and of course marian and robin...awwww but how is guy going to react to that??? and clara...what about clara??? please review...just to remind me that you still like this...anyway love you all!!!**


	31. Chapter 31 Your Choice

**soooo i hope that most of you were pleased with how the last chap ended...see rob/mar fans i wasnt abandoning you!!! so a couple of things...i might choose to update another chapter today including this one...depending on how things work out...i was listening to nightswimming by R.E.M when i wrote this chap...in case that helps anyone with why this chap is wierd...i'm starting school this thursday so likely i wont be updating till the weekend...i do not own robin hood bbc or any other robin hood...i wouldnt have killed will's father (you werent expecting that were you) read review enjoy**

**Chapter Thirty One: Your Choice...**

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

And Robin's world, his universe, and everything in it stopped moving. He felt, for that small blissful moment, that there were only two people in the world. He was there, holding her. And she was there, holding him.

He feared closing his eyes as if it was a dream. Some terrific fantasy that he was experiencing, better than any of his usual dreams. But it was so real. He smelled her sweet fragrance. He felt her soft skin touch his own. He saw her dazzling eyes…

This couldn't have been a dream.

And she loved him. That was all he could ever have hoped for.

Her love.

Her love, for him.

_Marian loves me._

And Robin let himself smile. He let all his anger, rage, confusion, and bitterness wash over him in this powerful smile.

Marian sat on the floor smiling at Robin, gazing at the man she loved.

He was really there. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't some bizarre fantasy she had concocted in her weakened brain. It was really his hand touching her cheek. It was really his eyes gazing into hers.

While they sat in their almost paralyzed state of being, Guy and Meg stood over them. At first they too felt paralyzed at the spot. As if roots were wrapped around their ankles preventing any movement. Meg held Clara in her arms and gazed at the two lovers on the floor.

They were so in love with each other. You could see it, plain as day.

You could hear it in the very words they did not say.

Meg chanced a worried glance at the man she loved. At Guy.

He was anything but pleased. There were many things going on in Guy's mind. Things that Meg couldn't see just from reading his face. Things that the two lovers on the floor couldn't have begun to believe.

Such terrible and terrifying things.

Guy knew, he had always known, that Robin loved Marian. And, it was not hard to realize that she loved him too. She had given her heart away a long time ago. Guy knew that. It was obvious. This knowledge saddened him greatly. It crushed him. It bruised him.

But he had accepted it.

He had accepted it because he never once dreamed it was possible that Robin would actually come and take his wife away.

Not that he legally could.

But there was a more pressing matter at hand. A matter that no one could have guessed, unless they knew what Guy was thinking.

_Clara, _said Guy's grandfather with understanding. _You fear you have lost her._

That was exactly what Guy feared. He feared losing her to evil men like Edward and the sheriff. But now he feared losing her to Robin. Marian would take her away. Guy would never get to see her grow up, and live life. He would never see her eyes sparkle again. He would never see her smile.

Clara had truly changed Guy.

Allan had been right when he guessed that Guy's new attitude was due to the little girl. Allan did not know how right he was. Allan did not understand what Guy would do for the child. He knew Guy would die for the child.

He had not guessed that Guy would kill for the child. No one seemed to think that this was possible. After all, Guy had changed. He was not a killer any longer. He was a father.

But he was a father in panic. The panic of losing his child.

So Guy did not stand idly by while his child was lost to him forever.

_I'm sorry grandfather._

Suddenly he stepped away from Meg and unsheathed his sword. He raised it above his head and was about to slam it down on Robin's unsuspecting head when three things happened together.

Clara burst out in tears.

This woke up Meg's quiet thoughts who gasped at Guy's potential action.

The gasp made Marian look up and see Guy. "Robin! Look out!"

Robin rolled away from Guy just as Guy's sword fell with speed on the wooden floor. Robin retrieved his own weapon and stood up, pointing it threateningly at Guy.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You already have," said Guy bitterly as he attempted to drive his sword into Robin's head.

Robin blocked his blow.

Marian stood up and went to Meg.

The two women called a personal council to debate what they were going to do about these two men and the fight.

"We need to stop them," whispered Meg.

"Thank you for the brilliant suggestion," said Marian sarcastically. "Without your input I was planning to let them battle each other to the death."

Meg narrowed her eyes. "It's your fault anyway."

"My fault?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "They are fighting over you."

Marian shook her head. "What we need is a way so that they do not. We need a priest."

"A priest?"

"A priest can stop this marriage, once and for all." Marian gave Meg a quick look. "I'm sure you'll have no arguments about that."

Meg nodded.

Marian grimaced as Robin continued to battle Guy. The sooner she could end this, the better it would be for everyone. Then she got an idea. If Robin was here…in Agincourt…that must mean that the rest of the gang was here too. If the rest of the gang was here…

Marian's eyes lit up.

Marian turned to Meg. "Can you watch Clara for a minute?"

"I'm already holding her," Meg reminded her. "Why?"

"I need to fetch a priest," explained Marian.

"Who died?" asked Meg.

Marian didn't answer. She kissed Clara on the forehead, looked quickly at Robin and Guy, and then ran out the door into the fresh air of the morning.

Robin heard the door close abruptly. He did not want to turn to see which one of the two women left.

But Guy quickly scanned the room and saw Meg standing alone.

He turned back to Robin as he parried a blow.

"She left you," he said.

Robin did not answer.

"This is how it feels you know," Guy continued in a taunting voice. "You make yourself vulnerable and suddenly your love is taken away from you."

"Unlike what you may believe Gisborne," said Robin angrily, "I know exactly how that feels."

"You know nothing."

"She went to fetch a priest," said Meg from the sidelines.

Guy raised an eyebrow and attempted to strike Robin. "She thinks one of us is going to die."

Robin digested what Meg said.

_Could Guy be right? She thinks that one of us will die? She probably thinks it'll be me. She knows I don't relish the thought of killing, even if it's Gisborne. Could just be that this girl is lying and Marian left because she did not want to be a part of this anymore. _

That thought seemed likely to Robin.

But unlikely too. Unlikely because not five minutes ago he had his arms around the woman he loved and was in a state of ecstasy at three little words.

So why the priest?

Then Robin's eyes lit up. They shone with all the stars in the heavens. They sparkled with light that could have made the sun envious. He knew exactly why Marian had left to fetch a priest. He even knew which priest she was fetching.

It was for the same reason why he had attempted to fetch a certain priest all those months ago.

Marian was trying to finish once and for all what Robin started.

_She's bringing Stephan._

She was going to end her marriage.

_For me. Because she loves me._

That meant that Robin needed to do one thing. One very small yet very important thing if Marian's plan was going to work.

He needed to stay alive.

_How?_

It was true. Robin had great physical strength. But he was still weak from his wounds, both emotional and physical. Guy could easily kill him.

Easily.

And Robin wasn't about to let that happen. He had just been granted requited love, any man's dream. He was not about to let himself be killed, especially not by Gisborne. He was going to make damn sure that he lived long enough to see Marian again.

To see her smiling face as she and Stephan walked in.

To hear her voice demand an annulment.

To feel the touch of her skin on his face when she told him she was his, alone.

That she would always and forever be his alone.

But now he could not let himself dwell in the possibilities and fantasies. He had to focus on the now. His entire remaining energy was focused on the now.

If he could not easily defeat Guy with the sword then he would have to defeat Guy with words.

Robin backed away from Guy and moved closer to Meg.

"So," he asked Guy, "who is she?"

Guy only grew angrier at Robin's words. He did not answer.

Robin glanced at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Meg," said Meg.

Robin nodded. "And how do you know this particular gentleman."

"You don't have to answer that," said Guy trying to strike Robin.

Robin easily blocked him. Guy was getting sloppy.

"My mother delivered his daughter," said Meg flatly.

Robin coughed. He did not expect that answer. Guy looked at Meg angrily. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I ignored you," said Meg angrily. "You should be familiar with that tactic since you ignored me when I said not to—" She stopped herself. She was going to mention a certain time when she told a certain man not to go kidnapping his wife.

Meg wanted to yell at Gisborne for all the grief he was causing her, but, at the same time, she did not want to give Robin any more ammunition to hurt Guy.

She did not want Guy to get hurt.

Robin noticed how she suddenly stopped talking. "No. Please, continue. What did dear Guy ignore?"

"Nothing," muttered Guy.

Meg bit her lip. "Sorry," she murmured.

Robin caught Meg's murmur and smiled at Guy. "I think she likes you."

Guy rolled his eyes.

"She cares about you Guy," said Robin. "That's very rare you know."

Guy groaned.

"How did you two meet?"

"Last night," said Meg.

Guy stopped fighting briefly and looked at Meg in shock.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Last night?"

"I came to her, thinking it was her mother, and found her instead," said Guy feeling the need to defend herself.

Robin looked around the room. "I've been here before; I think I've briefly met your mother. She was dying in my arms, killed by the sheriff no doubt. She knew about me Gisborne, did you know that?"

Meg suddenly was interested in this conversation. "My mother knew you?"

Robin nodded. "I think you have Marian to thank for that."

Guy rolled his eyes. "I knew they were talking about you."

"But getting back to the two of you," said Robin hoping that Guy would not realize that they were no longer fighting. "What happened?"

Both Meg and Guy remained silent.

"Come on," said Robin with a smile. "You can tell me, I'll probably be dead in a couple of minute anyway."

Guy looked at Meg.

Meg looked at Guy.

Guy had a choice. He could remain silent. If Meg said anything he could just deny it. But, he felt this weight on his shoulders that needed to be lifted off. It was the weight of keeping secrets that was digging fiercely into his back. It was the weight of choosing Meg or choosing Clara. And Guy was beginning to realize that he did not want to choose between them.

He wanted to live in a world where it was possible to be with the two women who cared for him. Who loved him.

But such a world could never exist.

Clara would be lost to him if he stood up loved Meg.

Meg would be lost to him if he killed Robin here and now, and chose Clara.

The responsible thing would be to remain quiet. To keep his mouth locked shut.

But Guy did not want to be reasonable. He did not want to be responsible.

"I kissed her," he said finally.

Robin's eyes widened.

Meg's heart leapt.

Clara stopped crying as if to hear better.

"What?" asked Robin.

Guy nodded. "Twice."

"Twice?" Robin repeated dumbly.

Guy looked at Meg. "You have my sadness. My eyes carry grief just as yours do. You have my darkness. My soul carries burdens just as yours does. You have my…"

_Say it Guy! _His grandfather was beside himself.

_I cannot! I cannot let myself say that. _

_You must!_

_Why?_

_Because your future bliss and happiness depends on it. _

_If I say it, then I'll ruin the shot in hell I have with Clara._

_And if you do not say it, if you kill Robin, do you think that Marian will still idly by? She will leave you, and she will most certainly take Clara away from her murderous father. Don't you think that Clara would want a father who stands up for what he wants? Who shows his love in obvious ways?_

_I've never been an obvious lover._

_Maybe, _said his grandfather softly, _maybe you should start._

"I have what Guy?" asked Meg quietly.

She was still waiting for an answer, and Robin was too awe-struck to speak. All he had wanted to was to taunt Gisborne. He suspected that Meg was certainly 'stirred' by Guy, but he had never imagined it could be the other way around. He always thought of Guy lusting after others.

He had lusted after that girl, Annie, and got her pregnant.

He had lusted after Marian, and well, same sort of story.

But, in both of those cases, he knew that the women were only 'stirred' or 'under duress' and therefore moved on to better things, and better men.

This seemed absolutely bizarre.

Someone actually taking hold of Guy's heartstrings and pulling on them so Guy was fell on his knees.

"She has what Guy?" Robin echoed Meg's question.

Guy looked at Meg, and then at the child in her arms.

For this small second he did not think about Clara.

"My heart."

And hearts ached for what they could not have that morning. Hearts longed to be wanted and needed by others. One certain heart belonging to one certain girl was running with full speed through the village of Agincourt to find the brother of the man who had her heart.

Marian was out of breath and weary.

She was just about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm going to be a father!"

Marian looked up with alarm. She saw a very familiar figure of a man running through the streets shaking hands and hugging people he did not know. She heard him continuously shout, "I'm a father!"

She blinked. "Much!?"

Much turned at the sound of his name. "Marian?"

He ran towards her and smiled. "We were looking for you. How did you get away from Gisborne?"

Marian shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now Much. Where is Stephan?"

"He's looking for you too, we all are. Well, technically we're looking for Robin."

"I know where Robin is," said Marian.

"Where!?" Much asked suddenly and very loudly.

Marian smiled at her old friend. "Tell me where Stephan is first."

Much sighed. He motioned for her to follow him. Together they walked through the crowded streets and markets until they bumped into Stephan who was currently talking with a local. Much didn't understand one word that Stephan was saying so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hate to interrupt," interrupted Much.

Stephan stopped his talk and looked at Much, and then at Marian.

He smiled at the girl his brother loved. "Hello."

"It has been far too long Stephan," said Marian.

"Where is Robin?"

"He needs your help," said Marian.

"What about my help?" Much asked desperately.

Marian shook her head. "I know he needs you Much. But I do not think you'd be able to help in this matter."

Much rubbed his hands together. "Try me."

"Can you break marriage vows sealed by a priest?" asked Marian.

Much thought for a bit. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No."

Marian turned to Stephan. "How about you?"

Stephan nodded. "Is this what I think it is?"

Marian nodded. "I need you to give me an annulment."

"I had a feeling," said Stephan.

"Did he ask you to come for this very reason?" asked Marian knowingly.

Stephan nodded. "Though I also like to think it was because he loved me."

"I like to think that is why he came for me too," agreed Marian.

"Hello!" said Much angrily. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Are you really going to be a father?" asked Marian.

Much nodded. He smiled giddily. He did a happy dance for the entirety of Agincourt to see.

"Bring me to him," said Stephan after Much finished dancing.

"I'm coming too," said Much.

So Much , Stephan, with Marian in the lead ran towards Meg's house. While they ran Much, as usual, could not keep silent.

"How, exactly, do you do an annulment?" asked Much.

Stephan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, I've never done one before."

Much almost stopped running. "Never?"

"I'm a priest Much," said Stephan. "I do not make it my business to break what God has blessed and ordained."

"So you think that God blessed their marriage?" Much whispered to Stephan.

"Just as much as any other marriage," said Stephan.

"And you are still going through with breaking it?" Much asked with awe.

Stephan sighed. "He is my brother Much. There are many things in this world I would break for his happiness."

Much's eyes widened. "What else Stephan?"

"What else what?"

"What else have you broken for Robin?" asked Much.

Stephan was silent. He hadn't exactly told the rest of the gang his decision not to return to Burgundy. He hadn't exactly, in so many words, let them know that he was returning to England with them. And, he also hadn't exactly, really, explained that the brothers probably would not let him back in the order.

"I will not be returning to Burgundy," said Stephan. "I chose to do this, my brothers were not so accepting."

"Sorry," said Marian who was listening in.

Stephan shook his head. "Don't be. Aren't you doing the same thing for him? You and I have both made choices which the majority does not approve. And we both, I think, do it for the same reason."

"Love," said Much abruptly before Marian could reply.

"Anyway," said Stephan, "my brother accepts me. I realize now that that is all I ever wanted. And, I think, it is all you ever wanted too. We both wanted his love, but were both too afraid to reach for it. I left my family because of his anger and apparent hatred. I thought it was best to forget and move on, but leaving only made me miss him. The distance only made me love him more."

"The distance only made me love him more," said Marian thoughtfully.

Before Much could interrupt again Marian stopped running and stared at the door leading to Robin, to Guy, to Meg, to the future.

"We're here."

Marian slowly opened the door. She found Guy and Robin with swords pointed at each other. She found Meg, still standing and still holding Clara in her arms.

On the surface, nothing drastic had changed.

But things were very different since Marian had left.

Secrets that were not meant to be shared had been shared and understood. Loves which were thought to be unrequited were, in fact requited, in the most loving way.

At first no one spoke.

Then, of course, the silence was broken by none other than good old Much.

"Master!" he cried. "You've got to stop running away from us like that!"

Robin smiled. "Sorry, it's a habit now."

Guy looked suspiciously at Stephan and Much. "What are you doing here?"

"They are with me," said Marian. "Guy, I want an annulment."

And Guy's heart beat quickened. He was unsure if he was alive anymore, though his heart continued to beat. He was unsure if he was still blinking, though he saw Marian's face. He was unsure if he was deaf, though he heard her request. He was unsure if he moved, though his hands shook vigorously.

"What?" he was able to ask.

Robin smiled at his love. He was so proud of her. She was so strong and bold. She wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid…

_So I shouldn't be afraid either._

Robin sheathed his sword. He was beginning to hope again.

But Guy's sword was still pointed threateningly at Robin.

"This is Stephan," said Marian to Guy. "He is a priest, and he will give us an annulment. But we both need to agree to it. Both husband and wife."

Marian walked past Stephan and Much. She stood in front of Robin so that Guy's sword was now pointed at her. She put her hands up and took a very deep breath.

"Are you going to kill me Guy?"

"It is possible," said Guy, unable to stop the words from flowing, "I've killed a lot of people."

"I know," said his wife. "But I do not think I will be one of them."

Robin tried to pull her away but she remained where she was. "When you married me I was not thinking clearly."

"Thanks," said Guy sarcastically.

"Let me finish," said Marian determinedly. "I was thinking about you, and Robin, and my father. All of you wanted me to be alive, you all wanted me to live. So I let you place a ring on my finger, I let you help me onto a horse, I let you take me to France. I let you because of Robin. Because I knew, that, if nothing else, he wanted me to be alive."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" asked Guy.

Robin smiled inwardly.

_It's making me feel better._

Marian smiled at Guy. "You do not want to stay my husband."

"Why not?"

Marian looked at Meg and then looked back at Guy. "Because I would feel incredibly guilty."

"Guilty?"

Marian nodded. "Guilty for marrying you while another loved you. Still loves you. And, I think you must love her a little too Guy."

Guy, still with his sword in hand, looked at Meg who was looking at him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because your heart skipped a beat when you saw her again. Because your eyes, though you might not realize it, shone with a light that I have not seen. Because you wanted to run away with me and Clara because you felt guilty for kissing her. I figured it out Guy, you kissed her, twice apparently, she told you she loved you, and you panicked."

"Panicked is hardly the word I would have chosen," muttered Guy.

"You did get sort of jittery," said Meg.

"You are not helping," said Guy angrily.

"I am not trying," answered Meg smartly.

"You panicked," said Marian hoping Guy would lower his sword, "you panicked because you found yourself feeling things again, but not for me. You found yourself feeling for Meg. And you were scared Guy. That is natural. Normal even. I know. I tried convincing myself that I did not love Robin. But, Stephan reminded me that distance only increases the love you feel for another."

Stephan nodded approvingly.

"I would not remain a good wife for you Guy. Not now, especially not now. If you do not give me this annulment, I will remain yours in a sort of bondage. You will remain miserable I'm sure. You'll make others miserable as a result. If you do not give me this annulment you will only hurt the ones you love."

Guy looked at Marian forlornly.

She was right. She was right about most of it anyway.

There was one thing that she had not considered for all her talk of love and regret. For all her words of guilt and misery she had forgotten one key player in this little drama.

Clara Gisborne.

But Guy had not forgotten her. Not by a long shot.

He knew the minute he said yes to this annulment, he would never see Clara again. And madness would ensue and chaos and grief. Guy could see it all happening. Clara had changed him for the betterment of mankind, and for the betterment of himself.

If Clara was taken away from him…he was not sure what would happen.

He knew that he would never forgive himself. He would feel tortured even though he might draw closer to Meg. He might be momentarily happy with Meg, probably longer than momentarily come to think of it.

But his rage and despair would consume him entirely. He would fall into a pit of darkness and loneliness. Darkness would wrap around him like a blanket. There would be no comfort besides the memories of his daughter. There would be no light but the one he could remember which shone in her eyes.

He would surely go mad in this pit of his. And every little bit of him that was ever good, that was ever decent would crumble like the dust. Because all that was ever good in him, was because of her. Was because of Clara.

He needed her.

He had fallen for her since she looked at him with her eyes, with his eyes, and showed him what goodness meant. What purity could mean. She was his world. She was his life.

And if he said yes to this annulment, he would never breathe again.

Guy looked at Marian. She was staring at him with pleading eyes and a sympathetic face. She was unarmed and asking for his mercy. She was asking for his kindness. Surely, she believed, he must have some left.

Guy looked at Robin. He was staring at him with pleading eyes but a dull face. His hand was over his sword. If Guy so much as attempted to strike Marian, he would be there. He would stop Guy's blade before it so much as grazed Marian's cheek. Robin was, in his own, way, asking for Guy's kindness. For his mercy. His happiness depended on the potential shreds of goodness in Guy's heart. Though, unlike Marian, Robin was not sure if Guy had many shreds to spare.

Guy looked at Meg. She was staring at him with pleading eyes and a loving face. In her arms she held Clara. Guy also saw a future there. He saw himself with Meg and Clara. Together. Happy. But Clara was not Meg's in blood. Meg had no right to Clara though she could grow to love the child. But Meg was not her mother. Meg too asked for Guy's kindness. Her happiness depended on it. She loved the twisted soul of the torn father. She loved him too much for her own good. She knew there was good in Guy's soul. Surely he would set things right.

Guy looked at Much and Stephan. They stared at him with pleading eyes and sad faces. They had followed their leader into battle, into France, into this house. Their happiness depended on Robin's which depended on Guy. Guy saw rays of hope in Stephan's eyes, hope that there was more to Guy's soul than pure hatred. Guy saw bitterness in Much's eyes, bitterness at the potential future he would face if Guy denied Marian's request.

"What is your answer Guy?" Marian asked.

**OOOHH and thats were it ends...gosh you must hate me!!! well what do you think guys?? do you think he'll let her have the annulment??? so i might let you breathe again and update another chap today but im not sure if i have the time...i think we are nearing the ending of the tale...but there might be some twists and turns...whats guy's answer?? who gets clara?? and will happen back in england?? whose running the show while the sheriff was away??? are meg and guy ever going to get together?? reviews are lovely...love you all!!**


	32. Chapter 32 My Choice

**helllo...so school started and therefore i have not updated as i should...sorry but as you know the tale is winding down and therefore...things are slowish so forgive me...however i see a sequal coming on soon...with kings and turks...perhaps undead sheriffs?? just kidding....but he did it before maybe he can do it again...so hope you all like this i have got some rob/mar loving...for reall this time so thats cool...and we get closer to the answer of what to do with clara...thank you jonasluva, gizzysgirl candyflossgirl...Liisa...cindy...alll of you are sooo sweet...please read review enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own robin hood bbc...but i do own the joy i felt due to BBC America's showing of Robin Hood season 3 on Sept 12th!!! (so robin hood no....joy yes)**

**Chapter Thirty Two: My Choice**

"What is your answer Guy?" Marian asked.

Guy closed his eyes and sighed.

He put down his sword which made Marian very happy.

"Guy?"

Guy wanted Clara. He needed her. He wanted to give her everything he owned. He had given her his soul already, there wasn't much else he owned. But, though he knew he needed her he did not know if she needed him. Did Guy truly deserve someone that special and beautiful?

Guy was a monster waiting to attack any innocent bystanders.

What if that innocent bystander was the child he loved?

What if he hurt her because he got angry one day and lost his temper? Guy glanced at Marian. She was not a murderer. She would not lose her temper with her daughter. She did not kill men in cold blood because of ambition. Because of the promise of power and glory.

Not that glory mattered to Guy anymore.

Marian would raise her better than he ever could. And if he was broken then so be it. If he was weakened, then that was that. If every pinch of goodness that dared to occupy Guy's essence was ripped from him than that was the way it was supposed to be.

Guy took a deep breath.

Saying no meant an end to Clara.

Saying yes meant an end to himself.

So Guy, as always, thought of the girl he loved, and not his own needs. Perhaps, on retrospect, this was not normal Guy behavior. But, things had changed since the black days in Nottingham. Guy had grown into a different man. He had been made anew.

The killer cared now.

The murderer loved now.

So now, he was prepared to give up everything, all the pieces of his heart that could love, that could be good, and all for the child of his heart.

Guy looked at Marian. "Yes."

Marian's eyes widened. Robin's heart leapt in his chest.

"Can you say that again?" asked Stephan.

"Just a little louder," asked Much who was grinning from ear to ear.

The last thing Guy wanted was a repetition of his death sentence. But, it did not matter anymore…anything mattered.

Guy nodded. "Yes, I will second the annulment."

Meg looked at Guy and saw his pain. She was sure that he was not this sore over loosing Marian. If he was truly sore he would not give up that easily. Come to think of it, if he really loved Marian, he wouldn't have stopped here in Meg's house.

He stopped for Clara.

He valued her well-being over his own. Obviously, he would have known that any delay could mean that something like this would happen.

The gears in Meg's mind began turning swiftly as the pieces of this puzzle began to grow clear.

All that Guy had said and had reacted to, suggested this.

It was Clara.

Guy had wanted to run away with Marian so that he could be with Clara. His stalling of the annulment, his second guessing, was also for Clara.

_He cannot lose her. If he loses her then he will lose every ounce of goodness. He will lose everything._

Meg looked down at the child she held. How could something that innocent cause so much trouble? And yet, at the same time, this child caused goodness in a man who lived decades of evil. Meg could not fathom that kind of power. The power a child has over a parent.

She held no power over her mother she was sure of it.

Otherwise her mother would not have left her, her husband, and her country far behind.

Meg chanced a glance at Guy. How could he do this?

Guy's heart was pounding. His head was pounding. Why was he doing this? Why? Why? What possible reason could he have for this?

Then he saw Marian turn around and smile at Robin.

He saw Robin smile at Marian.

They were in love.

Was that why he has said yes? Was that the reason for his brain to choose that word over the other, more negative, word? Their love? A love he knew he would never experience. Now that Clara was gone, he was sure that he would never be happy.

No. He knew why he had said yes.

It was not for the woman who did not love him. It was for the girl who loved him too much and with too much innocence. It was for Clara that he sacrificed his happiness.

Now Stephan was walking towards the three of them with Much by his side.

Stephan stood in front of Guy and Marian. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"What?" asked Guy.

"Firstly, who was the priest that married you?"

Guy shrugged and looked at Marian.

"I don't remember," she said. "A priest that was in the castle."

Guy looked at Stephan. "Does it make a difference?"

"I was just wondering for curiosity's sake."

Marian rolled her eyes. "What would a real question be?"

"Who gave you away? Who were your witnesses?" asked Stephan.

"The same person," said Marian, "Allan."

"I assume he is around here somewhere," said Guy in a monotonous voice.

Now Robin, like Meg, noticed his bitterness. He raised an eyebrow. If Guy did not want this, then why had he said yes?

What was going on with Guy?

He had jumped in to stop Robin from his confession, but he had not killed him. He could have, and yet he did not. There was something eating away at Guy's newly found goodness, and it was not Marian leaving him.

Robin knew that. He could see that.

And Meg saw Robin's eyes scan Guy for any clues as to the true reason for all of this.

"He is here," said Robin. "I am not sure where."

"I'll help you look," volunteered Meg, before Much could say anything.

Everyone suddenly turned to Meg.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Look," she pointed to Stephan, "you need to stay here to oversee this annulment." She then turned to Much, "You need to stay to make sure that they go through with it." Then she looked at Guy and Marian. "I assume you both know why you need to stay right?"

Meg walked to Guy and handed him Clara. She winked at him and then followed Robin out the door and into the midday sunlight.

"So why did you come with me?" asked Robin who had stopped walking to look at the woman he had just met.

Meg bit her lip. "Because you had that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"You saw that there was something wrong too," said Meg.

"Wrong with what?" asked Robin confused.

"With Guy," answered Meg.

Robin nodded. "There is something wrong with him. But I cannot put my finger on it."

The two began walking again. "I think I know what it is."

"Care to share it with the group?" asked Robin.

"Clara."

Robin furrowed his brow. "You think so?"

Meg shrugged. "From what he has told me about her, the way he acted back there, it does seem that way. To me at least."

So then Robin thought back to when he had seen Guy. Seen the new Guy.

He had seen him broken and torn, not because Marian was at sword point, but because Clara was. And Robin had taken into account too that Guy had nearly fallen apart when Robin said Clara was his child. That probably killed Guy.

So, when Robin told him the truth, Guy had repaid by telling him about Marian's true feelings.

And then Robin thought it would have ended there.

But Guy must have realized something later that night. He must have realized that he would lose her. The little girl who held onto his heart in her tiny palm was going to take his heart and leave him.

Things started to become very clear to Robin Hood.

He looked at Meg. "I think you are right Meg."

"We need to find Allan, and then we will sort this out," she said.

Robin nodded. "Do you hope for this annulment like I do?"

Meg blushed. She said nothing.

"Answer me one thing."

"What?"

"Gisborne?" asked the hero. "Really?"

Meg nodded. "Is it that hard for you to believe?"

Robin nodded and grinned. "Yes. Guy of Gisborne is a murderer! You saw what he was capable of, he has done far worse things back in England."

"He was a killer I do not doubt that," said Meg. "But he is not now. Not unless he has to become a killer to defend those he loves. He did not kill you Robin, he did not want that kind of deed on his hands, because of her."

"Clara," said Robin.

"Clara," echoed Meg.

There was silence until Meg said, "We need to find Allan."

"And you need to answer my question," Robin reminded.

"Guy and I have similar pasts. We have both felt abandonment and loneliness. We have both felt anguish and pain. I do not think it was an accident that he came over last night."

"You believe in fate?" he asked the girl.

"You believe in fate," said Meg.

Robin raised a brow.

"You believe that you and Marian are destined to be together, otherwise you would have given up searching for her," explained Meg.

"We are meant to be together," said Robin.

"And you do not think that Guy is meant to be with someone?" Meg retorted.

Robin shrugged. "I confess I did not. Though, perhaps I should have considered that someone would be able to see his goodness."

"Let's look for Allan," suggested Meg.

The two of them began calling out Allan's name until Allan saw them and waved them over.

He was with John. They were trying to ask people if they had seen a man who looked like Robin walk by. But, it was going pretty slow since neither man knew French.

"Oi!" called Allan.

Robin and Meg walked to where the two men stood.

"Who is this?" asked John pointing to Meg.

"Long story," said Robin.

"Long what?" asked Will. He, Djaq, and Eve noticed the presence of their leader and walked over to him.

"Sh!" said Allan. "Robin's about to tell us a story about a girl."

"Robin!" Djaq shook her head.

"It is not like that," said Meg. "I'm in love with his love's husband."

"And in _English _that means what, exactly?" asked Allan.

"She is in love with Guy," answered Robin.

"What?" Will almost spat.

"Come again?" Allan blinked.

John shook his head wordlessly.

"Guy?" asked Djaq.

"That is sweet," said Eve.

Everyone gave her and odd look.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm in a really happy place right now. Sorry." She fondly looked down at her stomach. There was something inside of her. And it was going to be lovely. It would have a lovely and caring mother. And it would have a father filled with passion and love.

Yes, Eve was absolutely happy.

"Go on," said John.

So Robin explained what had happened while everyone was silent. He said that Marian loved him and he loved her. He recalled how he had fought Guy until Marian found Stephan.

"So," said Allan, "she finished our errand didn't she?"

"Not quite," said Robin. "You need to help her finish it."

"Me?" Allan pointed to himself.

"What does he have to do?" asked John protectively.

"You were both the witness and the man who gave Marian away at her wedding. You need to speak to Stephan and answer his questions. Which means you need to follow us."

"We're coming too," said Will.

"All of us," said John.

Robin nodded. "My gang, I am sorry to continue leaving you in the heat of the moment. I doubt that it will happen again."

"Now that you have Marian," said Will.

Robin looked at Will. They had seen so much together. Now they would end this once and for all.

Everyone walked back to Meg's house.

Meg walked beside Robin. "We need to figure out what to do."

"About what?" asked Robin.

"About Guy and Clara," said Meg. "Especially Clara."

"What can we do?" asked Robin.

"If you take Clara with you," said Meg, "Guy will never recover, we both know that."

"So you suggest that I leave her here with you and Guy? That would destroy Marian," said Robin.

Meg nodded. "I know. I know. This is not simple."

"Simple is far from the word I would use," agreed Robin. "And, to make matters worse, we do not know what we shall find in the journey home."

"What do you mean?" asked Meg.

"Things have changed since you have left home," said Robin. "Though the evil has been defeated, I fear that we shall return to a still evil Nottingham. The sheriff probably appointed one of his henchmen as ruler and—"

"If you think that fast your head is likely to explode," said Meg. "One battle at a time."

They were at Meg's house. She opened the door and found everyone exactly where she had left them.

"Sorry," said Robin, "did we miss anything important?"

Stephan rolled his eyes. "Not really."

Guy looked at the eager faces that were about to publicly watch him suffer. He was still holding Clara gently in his arms, almost like he was unwilling to let go of her. "You brought all of them did you? Don't have any extra men running around?"

Robin normally would have rebounded with a witty joke. But he was solemn as he looked at Guy. Meg was right; Guy did look so sad and miserable. Like his entire being had become like a barrel of Greek fire. It was waiting to be lit up and…and then…

There was no telling what would happen next.

"Where do you need me?" asked Allan breaking the silence and walking over to Stephan.

Stephan and Allan began talking about Guy and Marian's wedding.

While the two of them talked Guy suddenly felt a poke on his side. He discreetly turned his head and saw Meg standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Not the time Meg," Guy whispered back.

"Guy you are giving up the only thing you hold dear in this world," Meg whispered quickly. "Why do this?"

Guy ignored her question. He walked closer to Marian and farther from Meg.

Marian looked at Guy as he stepped closer to her. He was still holding Clara. She smiled at him and asked him if he wanted her to hold the baby. At least, she said, while they went along with the annulment.

Guy was in a daze.

Marian repeated her question. She said his arms must be worn out and she did not mind holding Clara.

And Guy wanted to say no.

He wanted to plead to this woman to have one last minute with his child. One last minute to hold her, in his arms, and love her forever. Though forever appeared like such a short time now…

But, to Meg's anger, Guy handed Clara to Marian.

Stephan now began the proceedings for the annulment.

He cleared his throat as he looked at Guy and Marian. "There are four main reasons for why annulments are valid. The first reason is that the marriage contract, was, itself, invalid. The second reason is if one of you has been married before, which I doubt." He paused briefly hoping for a laugh, or even a slight chuckle, but the room was silent.

"Tough crowd," he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, the other two reasons are, basically one of the parties lacked intent on the marriage."

"Intent?" Much interrupted.

"They did not intend to marry," explained Stephan, "because they were forced, or for some other reason." He looked at Marian. "Were you unwilling?"

Marian bit her lip. "Is loving another enough proof?"

Stephan shook his head. "No it is not enough proof, unless you have an accountable witness to attest to your feelings."

Allan raised his hand. "What about me?"

Stephan rolled his eyes. "So, besides giving her away, and being a witness to marriage you can honestly attest to the annulment?"

Allan nodded. "Yeah."

Stephan looked at Robin, and then at Allan again. "Allan you need to swear to me, that the account you give of Marian's words is the truth. I do not want you to be a good friend right now," he chanced a glance at his brother and back at Allan, "I need you to be a good man."

Allan scoffed. How many times had he heard that before?

Too many?

_Absolutely too many._

"Well you want the truth then?"

Stephan nodded.

"Just before the wedding started she talked to me privately," said Allan, "she told me, that she did not love Gisborne. She was thinking about Robin, and she wanted me to tell him that. She was marrying Guy, for Robin, so that she would be alive which was what Robin wanted."

"That's true," said Will jumping into the conversation. "I talked with her about that earlier."

Stephan nodded. "Okay, so the annulment is valid. And, on those grounds I do not think even God would wish to interfere. So you are officially no longer married in the eyes of the church or God."

And there it was.

In those two sentences Guy and Marian had broken from each other completely.

Finally.

Guy looked briefly at Marian.

_She is holding Clara._

That was how it was going to be then. Guy bit his lip.

Marian, oblivious to Guy's pain in her own happiness ran to Robin and hugged him with her free hand. She kissed him on the lips.

And Robin felt blissful.

Until he saw Clara look up at him with her all knowing eyes.

The entire gang started crowding around Robin cheering his good fortune and Marian's as well.

Guy was left alone with Meg by his side.

"You did it," she said soberly.

Guy nodded. His insides were collapsing. His heart was breaking. He could barely stand on just the support of his two legs.

He did not even feel the ground underneath his feet.

He let Meg wrap her arm around his waist for support and courage.

And, in the midst of his rejoicing Robin saw Guy crumble. He excused himself from the happiness around him. Marian noticed he was going to leave and caught his arm in her hand.

"Where are you going?" The sadness was written on her face. They had been together only for moments, and now he was leaving again?

Robin smiled at her. At the love of his life. "There are still things left unsorted."

Marian was not quite sure what her love meant. But she nodded and let the gang swallow her up with their questions and comments.

Robin, the hero of Sherwood, the lover of justice, walked over to the man who had been unjustly denied what he wanted. And, though he did not know how, Robin felt his heart go out to the cold-blooded killer, now turned human. They had both been broken and brought to their knees.

And that brought them together.

"I need to talk with you for a moment," he said to Guy.

They stepped out of the house and into the street.

"What do you want?" Guy asked.

"To talk to you," said Robin.

"About what?" Guy was not in the best of moods.

"I want to thank you Guy," said Robin hoping to start this conversation well. "If you had not said yes I…I don't even like to think of what would happen to me."

Guy said nothing.

Robin continued, "But, I can imagine I would feel something like you feel now."

Guy looked up at Robin. He raised a eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

But Guy was nervous. Did Robin know?

"I think you do," said Robin coolly. "Because I know how I would feel if someone heartlessly took away the only thing in my life that meant something to me. The only thing that made me a good man. When Marian was gone it felt like, like, I had the wind knocked out of me all the time. I could not breathe, or think, or even smile. I wished for coherent thoughts, or sentences. And I was cruel to those who only tried to love me. And I swear to you Guy, I will not let that happen to another man."

Robin waited for Guy to respond but Guy was still silent.

"I will not let that happen to you Guy," said Robin.

Guy looked at Robin as one of the dead. "You already have."

Robin shook his head. "No, I want to help you."

"How can you when it is because of you that I am broken?"

"I did this to you?" Robin pointed to himself. Perhaps Meg was wrong. Perhaps Guy, all along loved Marian and he was just the selfish arse he had always been.

Guy scoffed. "You took her away from me."

"You took her away from me!" exclaimed Robin passionately.

"You do not know what is the matter if you think this is about Marian," said Guy.

Robin put his hands on his hips. "I know it is about Clara."

Guy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Meg guessed it," said Robin, "and I thought about it. It all made sense. The reasons why you fought the sheriff so bitterly, why you seemed shattered when I said she was mine, why you abandoned your home in the middle of the night, and why you gave her the annulment."

Guy smiled. "You cannot explain why I gave her the annulment."

Robin shook his head. "I can." In his head he was thinking quite hard about proving that point. He was beginning to see that clearer too.

"It is because," said Robin, "because you felt that you did not deserve her."

Guy was pretty shocked that Robin guessed that. But he did not want the outlaw to know how right he was. That would make Guy vulnerable. That would make Guy visibly shattered, on the outside. He relied so much on his dispassionate exterior. He never thought that anyone, especially Hood, would ever figure him out.

And so well too.

"You said yes to the annulment," said Robin, "because you love your daughter so much. You do not think that you can deserve to raise someone that pure."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Guy.

Robin bit his lip. "Because I have felt the same feelings."

Guy raised a curious brow. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "In the first weeks when you took Marian away, I considered not going after her."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious, I loved her with all my heart, but, I wondered if I deserved her. She is so amazing, and beautiful, and brilliant, and she deserves so much more than to live the life I lead. You could have given her wealth, security, comfort…all the things that I could never guarantee."

"So," said Guy, "what changed?"

Robin looked at Guy thoughtfully. "I remembered that I had a voice to my life. I remembered that I couldn't just let things happen to me, or let things happen. You know, from the past, I do not let things go by easily."

Guy nodded in agreement.

"So, why should I let that be any different from how I lead my own life?"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Guy.

Robin put a hand on Guy's shoulder. "Tell Marian how you feel. Tell Marian what you want to do about Clara. She will understand, I am sure."

"You are sure?" Guy asked in a mocking tone.

Robin shrugged. "She is your child too Guy, you get some say."

"And how would that work?" asked Guy. "She leaves with you for England, and visits me at Christmas?"

Robin shrugged. "Do you want me to warm her up a little?"

Guy shrugged nonchalantly.

Robin walked back into the house. Marian was waiting for him with free hands. Djaq was in charge of holding little Clara. She smiled down at the sweet child nestled in gentle sleep. Though she was happy that Marian brought this child into the world, she was also slightly jealous. First Marian, now Eve too was pregnant.

Djaq wondered if she would ever have the chance to have her own child with Will.

Will, because he understood her so well, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on her cheek. "One day my love, one day."

While Will consoled his jealous fiancé, Robin and Marian embraced each other as if it was the very first time. He kissed her passionately on the lips forgetting his past anger and misery entirely.

"It has been forever," she said quietly.

"I knew I would find you," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "And soon we shall return home, my darling, together."

Robin nodded and released her from the embrace. But he still held onto her hands. He was finally with her; he was not willing to let her go that easily, not again. Not ever again.

Marian was quick to notice something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Guy," said Robin.

Marian bit her lip. "Robin, I thought you did not care…" Her voice fell with shame and sadness.

Robin chuckled. "No, it is not like that. You were right, I do not care. But, I think he needs to talk with you about something before we leave."

Together they walked outside, past the happy outlaws who rejoiced, to Guy. Guy was waiting for them outside and his eyes widened when he saw Marian, without Clara.

"Where is Clara?" asked Guy.

"Djaq is holding her," said Marian.

Guy nodded.

"Tell her," Robin mouthed to Guy.

Guy took a deep breath. "Marian, I need to tell you something. I love her."

"Meg? I figured as much," said Marian. "If you are happy with her Guy, then I am—"

Guy shook his head. "No, I mean yes, but I did not mean Meg. I meant Clara. Marian, if you take Clara back to England, I will not be able to live much longer. I need to see her, to raise her, she is part of me, Marian, just as she is part of you."

"You want me to let her stay here with you?" asked Marian. "Then I will never see her, then I will feel less whole."

Guy and Marian looked at each other, both feeling shame and regret at the other's anger. They were both tormented by the tiny creature who brought them such joy and happiness.

Robin cleared his throat. "Can I offer a suggestion?"

Both parents nodded.

"Come back with us Guy," said Robin. "We can kick out whoever the sheriff put in his absence, and we can make you the sheriff of Nottingham. That way Clara can stay in England and will see both of her parents equally. What do you think?"

**And what do you think...they shall think?? sheriff of nottingham?? whats going to happen with meg?? has robin lost his mind??? love you all!!!!!!!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33 Loves Resolved

**hey, sorry its been so long since this update...work...classes you understand (hopefuly) so we've come to an interesting cross roads...this is either the end of the story..and i start the sequal which i already have ideas about...or i just continue this story..though i think the place it ended is actually a good end...you decide...thanks to gizzysgirl...liisa...jonasluva...candyflossgirl...all of you thank you soo much i could not do this without your help input and support....read review enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood i do own the box of tissues i used to wipe my eyes after seeing the end of season 3 Robin Hood BBC**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Loves Resolved**

"Unless you have a better suggestion?"

The question hung in the distilled air as Guy considered this possibility. It was a position he had always dreamed of holding, but yet, at the same time, never dared to imagine that he would ever achieve. Guy would have so much power as sheriff; he could command an entire community to do exactly as he wanted. He could order troops, he could inflict taxes…

But then, Guy thought of that Frenchman.

That nameless man who had lost his basket of food because of Guy's inability to watch where he walked. That nameless man whose face lit up as Guy's coins sparkled in his shaking palm. That nameless man who called him, "Robin Hood."

Robin Hood.

A name that had once sent shivers through Guy's body now seemed like a sought for title. It was almost on the top of the list with sheriff. While the ideal sheriff took care of the lords and ladies, Robin Hood took care of everything else. He was the champion of the people. The hero of the wretched and weak who had no voices of their own. The defender of the defenseless.

He knew that he would be tempted by the promise of power, the guarantee of glory, but he would force himself away from that path. The sheriff had trudged down that path for the long years of his reign of terror, and Guy was not going to repeat Vasey's taxes, or terror, or hatred. He would not repeat the mistakes.

Guy glanced at Marian. He could tell that she was considering Robin's proposal as well. Guy was sure that she was going to be against it. Against it for all the reasons Guy had just thought of. Against it because he was a monster, a killer…

What Guy had not considered was that Marian was actually thinking about it seriously. She thought of the potential pain Guy would inflict, but also about the beautiful possibilities. Clara had taught him how to breathe without hatred, how to see without anger, how to live without vengeance. If Marian took Clara away, then Guy would sooner or later retrieve back into his old shadow, his old ways.

No matter what kind of a sheriff Guy became, Marian was not prepared to let Clara's father become evil again. She could not bear to think that he was somewhere, in the world, and causing anguish because of the anguish that had been done to him, by her actions. By Marian's doing.

If Guy was sheriff then he could see Clara grow up. He could still raise her and call her his own. They could make it work. She knew that it was possible; she forced herself to believe that such things were possible.

A year ago, she would not have believed in the goodness of Guy. But now, now look at where she stood. She was not afraid to be the mother of Guy's child. She was not afraid of his hatred, which had washed away, she was not afraid of his anger, which evaporated, she was not afraid of his terror, which diminished with the wind.

"Unless you have a better suggestion?" Robin asked again wondering if the two had even heard what he said.

Marian looked at Robin. There was so much love in her heart for the outlaw of England. She had to keep herself from beaming every time he looked her way. And she knew he loved her, with every piece of his previously shattered heart.

_But…_

Marian's stomach turned at this but. Marian knew that everything was well and good in the light of day. Daylight showed only radiance shining off of her beloved. Daylight showed only dazzling brilliance which glowed from his eyes and smile. But daylight did not show the misdeeds and misgivings of the night.

Day always had to give way to night.

And Marian had to face facts.

She was not _Maid _Marian any longer. She was not _Lady_ Marian any more. She had been the wife of Guy no matter what annulment you conducted. She had still lain with Guy and given her virginity to another man, no matter what Robin said. For God's sake she had had a baby by another man!

Robin might love her well enough during the day, but, what about in the night?

Marian looked at Robin and he smiled at her, waiting for her decision, waiting for her words. Marian knew that she would give up all the nights they might never have for all the days like this one. She was willing to take this chance, no matter how Robin felt, because she loved him. And she was not afraid of what he did, or did not do, when the sun fled from the sky.

Standing next to him, was enough to set her heart alight.

Allowing her eyes to gaze into his, was enough to let her breathe.

Touching his face, was enough for her to exist.

Intertwining his fingers in hers, was enough for an entire lifetime.

She would worry about the night when it came. Now was not the time. She stowed away this feeling and instead cleared her throat.

This action caused both men to turn and face her.

"I think," began Marian, "that it would be a good idea."

"You don't have any other ideas?" Robin asked with a smile.

She shook her head and with a grin. "No."

Guy rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

Robin snorted. "Sorry."

"Aren't you both a little old for flirting?" asked Guy with fake impatience. In truth, he was feeling more alive than he had felt in a while.

She had said yes.

_She said yes._

He would have Clara.

_I will have Clara._

There was probably nothing in the world that would make him happier than he was at this moment.

Well…maybe not_._

Maybe there was still, possibly, perhaps, one small thing that would add to his life. That would make him complete.

And, at this moment she was inside, with the gang wondering what was going to become of the man she loved.

Meg stood awkwardly to the side of the gang's conversation. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she was "permitted" to speak with these people. She didn't feel like a part of them, so she decided to remain quiet.

She thought about Guy. She wondered if Robin had spoken with him, and whether he had tried to solve the problem she knew Guy was facing. She also found herself wondering what would become of her as a result.

As Meg pondered her fate, the rest of the gang congratulated themselves on a mission completed and well done. Stephan stood around his new friends breathing in the sense of freedom he knew his brother felt. He had done it. Finally, he had been of use in this adventure, he had done what was requested of him. Stephan was totally at peace for the first time in months.

Djaq, with Clara in her arms, also felt immensely happy. Not only was her leader free to love the woman he cared for, but her fiancé was at last, free of guilt. She knew, though Will did not speak of it often, that Will had suffered during these months in France. He had never forgiven himself of his words to Marian that day. No matter what Robin said, no matter how she tried to reassure him, he still felt responsible. Now, his guilt was washed away.

Much was at bliss with Eve by his side. His master had found love, and he had as well. Could anyone be happier than he? Much inwardly shrugged. He did not think it was possible for another mortal man to be filled with this amount of joy. He had Eve. He was going to have a child. He was going to be a father…a father.

John even let himself smile a bit. He was content that Robin at last, found Marian. That they would be together, filled John with joy. And also, at the same time, pain and loss filled his being. Robin's joy reminded the big man of his big loss. Alice and John. He shivered at the memory of the two people who he cared for most in this world. He was happy that he had Allan now for company, for comradely.

Allan, for his part, noticed John's shiver and gave him a supportive smile. There should be rejoicing. There should be happiness, even for a man who lost his family. But, then Allan noticed that there was one who was not happy.

She was standing in the corner, apart from the rest of them.

He excused himself and walked to Meg. He noticed, with surprise, that there were traces of tears in her eyes.

"Need a sleeve to cry on?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

Allan shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

Allan grinned. "Your tears."

"Oh," said Meg, "no."

"You think that he will leave you once he has the baby?" Allan guessed.

Meg's eyes widened. Then she shrugged trying to look dispassionate. "What gave you that idea?"

"I guessed," said Allan.

Meg crossed her arms. "Good guess."

Allan mentally congratulated himself on his understanding of the female mind. He knew that would come in handy one of these days. "I doubt, very much, that he would leave you."

"Why?"

Allan sighed. "Because it would confirm my belief that he is, in truth, and absolute git."

Meg blushed. "He is not."

"Meg," said Allan seriously, "you need to understand something: this sort of thing does not happen to Giz often. It is not every day that he has a beautiful girl with her arms wide open welcoming him into her life, forever. It is not every lifetime that any of us have that gift. Guy would be an idiot if he let you go. You are the first person I know, who actually cares about him, for him, and not for his money, or anything superficial like that."

"Thank you," said Meg.

Allan nodded. Then he smiled. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he put out his hand, "I'm Allan-a-dale."

Meg shook his hand. "I'm Meg."

"I hear you are in love with my old boss," said Allan jokingly.

"I didn't know you used to work for him."

Allan nodded. "Didn't get any holidays, and had to work for long hours."

Meg giggled. "Sounds like a mean boss."

Allan shrugged and looked at Meg. "I guess if I worked for him now, things would be different."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

Before Meg could reply Guy, Marian, and Robin walked in. Everyone stopped their conversation and sentence upon their arrival. They were not sure why the three had left, and at first, they were deeply thankful that no one had been killed while outside. That was a good sign.

"We have some news," said Robin with a smile.

"What?" asked Much anxiously.

Robin looked at Marian and Guy. "Which one of you wants to tell it?"

Guy pointed to himself. Marian nodded.

Guy stepped out and looked at his former enemies now allies. He looked at Meg. "I am going with you back to England."

The gang first looked at Robin, who gave them a nod, then they cheered and clapped for the clarified good news.

But Meg looked down at her feet. Allan saw her do this and bit his lip. "You'll be alright," he whispered.

"What are we going to do about the sheriff?" asked Will.

Robin laughed. "We've got a new one lined up boys. Gisborne."

There was a mixed reaction from the gang but each was happy in his or her own way. As long as Robin knew what he was doing, then everything was alright.

"He better know what he's doing," Much whispered to Eve.

Eve shrugged. "He's in love Much, he's never going to know what he's doing again."

Much smiled.

"When do we leave?" asked Stephan.

"Next ship out of here," said Robin. "We need to get back to England as soon as possible. The sheriff probably put one of his trusted cronies in charge, we need to see that he is put to an end and Guy is put on the seat of power."

"That sounds so strange," whispered Djaq to Will.

Will nodded. "I think you should give Marian the baby back."

Djaq nodded though she was loath to do so, as she liked the feeling of the little child who currently depended on her for survival.

But she dutifully walked to Marian and handed her the child.

Marian looked down lovingly at Clara.

"Mind if I hold her?" asked Guy.

Marian nodded. She gave Clara to Guy. "Better get used to it."

Guy chuckled. "I'll be seeing a lot of her I take it?"

Marian smiled. "Yeah, how else are we to keep an eye on your behavior?"

Robin laughed now and put an arm around Marian. Though he meant it as a gesture of love she mentally shivered. The feel of his arm around her reminded her of the uncertainty of the night. What in gods name would it bring her?

"Let's go look for a ship!" declared Much with excitement.

Everyone walked out of the house and stepped outside into the fresh air. They made their way to the port.

The majority of the walkers were filled with happiness and bliss, as right they should. But some were not so lucky. Some, like Marian, who Robin still held, felt like trash too used for the likes of someone like Robin Hood. Others, like Meg, who walked by herself, were filled with longings and feelings of deep uncertainty. And still others, like Allan who walked beside John, were filled with feelings they could not describe.

John noticed his friend's discomfort.

"What is the matter?"

Allan shrugged. "Nothing."

"I saw you talking with Meg earlier," said John suspiciously.

"What of it?" asked Allan.

"Nothing," said John with a smile as he saw Allan's face grow slightly red.

"It's not like that," said Allan quickly. "Really."

John shrugged. "Maybe you should talk to her."

Allan rolled his eyes but let John walk in front of him so that he could walk beside Meg. Meg smiled as she saw him approach.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Allan awkwardly.

There was silence.

"Meg?" asked Allan unsure of where to begin.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If things don't work out then do you think…"

He was interrupted by Guy who had suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere beside Meg's other side. Allan watched with slight envy as Meg's entire face lit up when her eyes met Guy's.

"Do you…" Guy began unsure of the words. "Do you want to…maybe…come with me to England?"

Meg bit her lip because she couldn't stop smiling. "Yes, of course Guy, I'd love to."

"You could live with me in the castle," continued Guy unable to stop talking, "we could raise Clara together, we could—"

"Sh!" said Meg insistently. "I already said yes Guy."

Allan took a deep breath and slowly walked quicker to walk beside John.

"Well?" asked his friend.

"Well nothing," said Allan.

John shrugged. "I'm sure, when we are back in England, you will have completely forgotten about her."

Allan nodded. "You're right." He chanced a glance back at the couple. He shook his head. "Of course you're right."

While Allan wrestled with unsettled thoughts, Robin was wrestling with an unsettled question.

Robin leaned his head close to Marian's ear so that his lips grazed it as he whispered, "So?"

Marian raised a brow. "What?"

"I see that you are not married."

"Ah, always one for stating the obvious," she whispered back to him.

Robin nodded. "True. And I do not think it is wise."

"To state the obvious?"

"To stay unmarried," he said gently making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She blushed. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he answered. "This world is not safe for an unmarried woman. Outlaws you know."

"I've heard of them," she replied. "I always thought they were too afraid to come out of the forests."

Robin shrugged. "If they must then they do."

"What brings them out into the light of day?" asked Marian, "it cannot be simply because of the money?"

Robin nodded. "It is not, they come out because of money, glory, justice, and…something else."

"What?"

He kissed her on the lips. "Love."

She smiled. "Is that what brought you all the way to France?"

"That is what would have brought me all the way to the other side of the world," breathed Robin.

"It was not just to stop the sheriff?"

"No, that was an added bonus. Marian?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" Robin whispered.

"This is the third time you've asked me, I said yes both times before, did you think I would have changed my mind since then?" Marian took his hand in hers.

"Something always came up, the war, you running off with Gisborne," Robin listed.

Marian rolled her eyes. "You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

Robin kissed her again. "Probably not, no."

They were interrupted from their third engagement when Much yelled, "We're here!"

There was such excitement in his voice at the irresistible prospect of going home. Everyone was happy, in his or her own way—well…except for those who weren't happy. Those who still had doubts about what the future would bring were, obviously, not as boomingly happy as Much was.

Marian—who worried about the nights…if there would be any she shared with Robin.

Guy—who still worried about the kind of sheriff he would become.

And Allan who worried about the pain in his stomach and the fact that it was not physical pain…

After the tickets were purchased everyone made their way on the ship. They each found rooms. Eve and Much were in a room with two beds. Djaq and Will were willing to take the room with one bed, though when Will suggested it Djaq rolled her eyes at his boyishness. Robin and Marian were in a room with two beds as well, which they did not dwell on. John, Allan and Stephan were in a room with three beds and this room was where Clara stayed. No one knew what Robin and Marian would do in the night, or what Guy would do with his roommate, Meg.

By the time all the rooms were situated accordingly it was time to go to bed.

Eve and Much regretted the two beds almost immediately as they were perfectly content with only one. They pushed the second bed up against the door to their room for two reasons. The first reason was for privacy, they certainly did not want anyone coming in while they were…uh…busy. The second reason was it would muff the noises coming from their room.

Will and Djaq settled into their cozy one bed in bliss wrapping their arms around the other in a passionate embrace. You could hear the clothes thrown to the floor within seconds of their entry.

Stephan took charge of rocking the baby to sleep because Allan and John did not know the first thing about babies.

This gave them time to talk.

"I do not think this is something that will leave," said Allan sitting on his bed and hugging himself into a ball.

John nodded sagely. "When I met my Alice, she was, I thought, attracted to another man. But it turned out it was my feelings of inferiority that were at work."

"What do you mean?"

John smiled at the memory. "I was the wood cutter in her village, she would come to me every day for fresh wood, with him by her side. Sometimes he wouldn't come with her, and then I would talk with her, about everything, and anything. The last time she came by she said she did not need any wood, she only wanted me."

"That's sweet," said Stephan who was listening into the conversation.

"Thanks," replied John stiffly.

"That is not the same tale that I am in," sighed Allan.

John nodded. "True. True."

While the men pondered over the meaning of love and sacrifice Guy and Meg were settling in to their quarters quite comfortably.

They shared one bed together and were currently undressing the other. Both were smiling yet still focused on the desired goal at hand.

But Guy had been in this situation before, and not with Meg, were he had taken what was not rightfully his. He felt differently about Meg, and he knew that she deeply cared for him as well. So he forcefully moved his fingers away from her dress and placed them by his sides.

"What are you doing?" she asked kissing his mouth.

"You are still a maiden," he replied.

She nodded.

"I do not want you to regret doing this, with me."

Meg brought Guy's hands back to her dress. "You are the only man I want to do this with, ever."

Guy smiled and both continued as they sank into bed together and their bodies intertwined and became one.

While Guy and Meg found pleasure in the night Robin and Marian, were wide away in their separate beds. Both stared up at the ceiling and did not speak.

Robin suddenly sat up. At this movement Marian shifted her eyes from the ceiling to look at Robin.

"What is it?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "What is wrong?"

"What?"

"Marian," said Robin gently, "I know something is wrong, you can tell me."

Though Marian did not notice at first, due to the darkened Robin, Robin got up out of his bed and began walking towards hers. Unaware of Robin's actions Marian decided to make her confession.

"I do not think you want me anymore," she said quietly.

Robin scoffed. "That's an idiotic idea coming from such a bright girl."

"I'm serious," exclaimed Marian who did not know how close Robin was to her at the moment. "I'm no longer a maid, I have been a wife, a mother, a used piece of baggage. Why would you want me anymore?"

Suddenly she was taken aback by the pair of lips that kissed her own. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around her and a gentle force pushing her on her back and cradling her in his arms. His hands were on her back, in her hair. His lips were on her face, cheeks, and neck it seemed all at once.

"You do not need to prove something to me," she whispered though wished desperately that Robin would continue.

"I love you Marian," the hero, _her_ hero, whispered into the night, "there is no difference between the pure and the impure except for the difference in our minds. In my mind you are as beautiful to me as you were before you were married. You will always be perfect to me even when you are old, and gray."

"You will always be perfect to me," sighed the lady, _his_ lady. "I love you so much Robin. I want to become your own, forever."

She started taking off his trousers while he was undoing her dress. He ran his fingers through her hair and tenderly kissed her neck and breasts. She sighed with immeasurable bliss. He sighed with unmasked ecstasy as her fingers and kisses gently made their way down his body.

England was still some ways away. No one, especially not the gang of Robin Hood, knew what the next day would bring. Would they be faced with storms which rocked the entire ship? Or would their troubles begin in England with the new sheriff of Nottingham? Babies still needed to be born, conceived and raised. Marriages would need to be made and granted. Loves would requited, lost, and found. Battles still needed to be raged, and kings needed to come home.

But for this moment Marian and Robin forgot the troubles of the world. They forgot about all the Gisbornes who created obstacles. They forgot the cries of children, and the needs of parents. They forgot about rights, wrongs, and marriages. They forgot about everything except each other. Except Robin and Marian and how they were in that moment.

In that one precious moment of time.

**we still have things to resolve like allan's feelings for someone (which i know is weird but it popped into my head) and going back to england..and the new sheriff...so what say you?? new chap or new story?? lots of love to you all~**


	34. Chapter 34 I love you now and forever

**hello it has been a while...i know...i wasnt sure how to end this exactly...this is what i decided...and sooon i'm going to write a new story for you alll...so be happy. But this is the last chapter of this particular story...which has taken me nearly a year to write...i started october 23rd 2008 and finished it october 2 2009...whoa!!! so all you reviewers get a shout out....first Gizzysgirl my friend your reviews never cease to make me smile thank you thank you i hope you update your story too soon...next the classisit (spelled wrong im sorry) your stories are amazing and i love your reviews...candyflossgirl...thank you "dreams on fire" will always bring out the rob/mar mushy shipper in me....Arria Rose...my friend thank you for the french lessons (lol) and Liisa...your reviews, your comments, your vids i will always love...please finish your vid you were telling me about for RH im sooo excited to see it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood BBC...I do own the smiles i get from watching it...i do own the happiness i feel when seeing Jonas...thats about it that i own**

**Chapter Thirty Four: I love you now and forever (Epilouge)**

Today, the winds, which normally blew about with all their might, were silenced. Today, the gulls had ceased their shrieking cries. Today, the sun shone with light beauty and grace, that had not been seen on the ship in the past few days.

The past few days had been horrendous. While everyone was suffering bouts of seasickness Robin had shakily sank down on one knee to his lady, to his love.

"Now?" she asked, almost horrified by the very thought.

"Well, yes," he had said though he almost was thrown to the ground by another sharp turn of the ship.

As the two lovers concentrated on the future, the rest of the gang had been thinking about the moment.

Allan, as he stared down at the dark waters was certainly thinking about the moment. He could not handle sea sickness. He couldn't…he just…

And suddenly another wave of bitterness rushed to exit his mouth and his entire system. Allan hoped, that with the filth, so too went his obsession with Meg. He wouldn't call it an obsession so much as an…

"Yuck," muttered John sympathetically as he watched protectively over Allan.

"Thanks I made it myself," muttered Allan sarcastically thankful that to have this moment of breathing space.

"How long?" asked John.

Allan shrugged. "It seems to have been all night mostly, is it still night by the way?"

John chuckled. "It is morning now; you need to try to get some rest son."

Allan shook his head. He gripped the railing of the ship feverishly. "This is better. This is better than…" Allan stopped short suddenly because he heard a light laugh behind him.

He had turned sharply to see Meg laughing at Guy's clumsiness. He had fallen to his feet in front of her and now she was helping him stand up.

"Thanks," he groaned.

Meg shrugged. "Some people can't handle sharp turns."

Guy rolled his eyes. "I can handle anything."

Meg raised a brow. "Then can you handle this?"

Guy was not ready for her lips, which suddenly, and dramatically pressed themselves against his. He closed his eyes and he sunk into this dreamy abyss while the battle between vessel and sea raged on.

Allan could not watch any longer he turned back to the hypnotic waves and let forth from his mouth another wave of...

"I'm so sorry," said John patting his friend on the back.

"I'll get over it," said Allan. "We'll get home soon enough."

John shook his head. "Sickness, I did not mean."

Allan closed his eyes and hit his head against the railing. "I know John, I know."

The depressed and sick man caught the attention of Much and Eve who had been living very much in the moment cooing over Clara. Marian, earlier that day, had told the two that they could watch Clara. As a sort of practice for when their child came.

Guy had wondered if it was safe to put his daughter, his adorable light, into the arms of someone like Much.

Much had scowled and made faces until Eve, holding the beautiful baby, had soothed her lover's spirits. They were not affected by the crashes of the waves, but noticed Allan's drooping head.

"Think he is alright?" asked Eve.

Much shrugged. "Just feeling under the weather."

Eve smiled at Much. "Really? Where I am, the weather is clear and bright."

Much was about to question his love's sanity when she lightly kissed his lips.

"Oh," was all the outlaw, and future father, could manage to say.

"Hopefully that was a good oh," said Eve.

Much nodded. "The best."

Will and Djaq were sitting on the ship holding hands. Their fingers wrapped around the others and intertwined in perfect harmony. Djaq leaned her head against Will's shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Will asked.

Djaq shook her head but Will could clearly feel her sadness.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"With all the talk," she said, "of family, of children, of marriages, I can't help missing him."

"Djaq?" he guessed.

"Djaq," she answered remembering her brother.

Will kissed her forehead. "Sometimes," he said in a whisper, "sometimes on this journey I found myself missing my father, and mother. I mean, we were surrounded by everything French which was so like my mother."

"Really?"

"Really," Will continued, "she tried her best to educate us in every aspect of French culture and society."

Djaq smiled a bit. "And how well did that work?"

Will smiled fondly at the memory. "Considering how adamantly us Scarletts are English we did not take her lessons well."

Djaq laughed.

"But she was a good sport about it," said Will with a smile. "She was always good about it."

And while there was a mixture of happiness, confusion, vomit, sadness, Marian looked down at Robin who remained on one knee.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" asked Robin.

Marian shrugged. "I need to think about it."

"You need to what?" Robin asked exasperatedly.

"You've asked me this question a lot Robin, I do not want to hurriedly tell you anything. Just in case…"

Robin's eyes widened. "You're scared aren't you?"

Marian's face reddened. "Am not."

"You are," said Robin with a smile, "you absolutely are."

"Stop saying that," pleaded Marian.

"You are scared of saying yes," said Robin teasingly. "Admit it."

Marian groaned. "Fine! Fine, I admit it, I am scared of saying yes."

"And why is that?" asked Robin.

Marian hugged herself. "Because…because…because I do not want to lose you again!"

Robin almost lost his balance. He stood up and took Marian's trembling hands in his own. "What are you talking about? Lose me?"

Marian was near tears. "Robin, every time you propose to me, every time, you go off to war, or Nottingham burns down, or Gisborne decides to marry me…"

"You brought it up this time," Robin jokingly interrupted her.

"I'm being serious," said Marian, "what if we are bad luck? There's always an obstacle, there's always something in the way."

"What's in the way now?" Robin asked passionately.

Marian rolled her eyes and gestured to the stormy seas. "Is that enough of an obstacle for you? Is it?"

"I don't know what you're—"

"We could die today Robin," she said. "look at this ship, look at your men! Sure they are calm, but anything could happen, in a moment, in a second, I don't just don't want to lose you again."

Robin put his arms around Marian. He held her tightly against his chest.

"Listen to me," he said soothingly, "listen to me carefully, I love you. I love you more than anything and there is nothing that is going to stop me from loving you. And I'm not going to stop asking you to marry me, not until you do."

Marian chuckled into Robin's chest. "How many times are you going to do that before we get back home? Are you ever going to follow through with your propose Robin of Locksley?"

Robin shook his head. "Is that a bet?"

Marian nodded.

"Fine," said Robin.

He put his arm around Marian and led her towards the cabins. There they found Stephan reading in his room. Stephan believed that prayer was the best way to outlast the storm. Prayer and meditation…he had made sure that everyone knew that he wanted to be undisturbed. So this interruption, by his brother no less, had to be something really important.

"Are we sinking?" asked Stephan closing the book and facing his friends.

Robin shook his head. "No."

"Then what is so important that you—"

"We want you to marry us," said Robin.

Marian stared at him with her eyes wide. Stephan chuckled.

"You mean when we reach England?"

"I mean now."

"Now?" Stephan almost dropped the good book.

"Now?" Marian asked looking up at Robin.

"Now," said Robin simply.

Of course 'now' meant a couple of things. It did not mean that very moment in time, for there were no witnesses to the union and no witnesses to the contract. So that had to be taken care of. Marian and Robin found themselves running into every corner of the ship to find their friends and gather them together for this occasion.

Then, once everyone had been gathered, including some of the crew, Stephan still had shaken his head.

"What?" asked Robin.

Marian chuckled.

"You need some rings, two I think," said Stephan mockingly.

Robin bit his lip.

"I have a ring," called out Guy who stood next to Meg.

"Guy," said Robin, "if yours was the last ring on earth, I still would not take it."

"Ouch," said Allan. "That was brutal."

Guy shrugged. "That was my only offer."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," said Robin irately.

"I told you," said Marian, "something always goes wrong."

Robin shook his head. "I have one for you my lady." He felt in his pocket for the ring and then showed it to her as proof. "It was my mother's. I have had it ever since she died. And now, now I am going to give it to you."

Marian delicately looked at the ring as if it was the most precious item on the earth. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "But I am still left ringless."

"Nope," said Eve who held Clara in her arms. She cocked her head towards Much. "He has one."

Robin raised a brow at his companion. "What?"

Much nodded and then shrugged. He suddenly produced a ring wrapped on a bit of twine which hung around his neck. He took it off and untied the ring from the twine. He left Eve's side and walked to Marian and Robin who stood facing each other.

"Here," he said. "This was my mother's ring. When she died she gave it to me, and told me to sell it. If I sold it, she said, I would have enough money to live on. But I did not do as she requested. After she died, and was buried, I did go to the market place in my village. But I could not, I would not, let the last piece I had of her go. Not for any money in the world."

The outlaws were almost moved to tears. Even Guy, realized his eyes were watery.

"Are you sure," said Robin, "that you want to give this to me?"

Much nodded. "I could not think of a better man who deserves this ring. And I know that my mother's spirit is all around me. The ring is just an earthy item. I know that."

Much stepped away from the couple to stand beside Eve. Though Eve was slightly preoccupied at the moment, what with holding a baby, she rested her head against Much's shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered for his ears alone.

"Hopefully for more reasons than that womanish display of emotions," whispered Much wiping a tear.

"For that and all the other reasons Much," answered Eve.

After the rings, the now still had to be pushed further because the couple was in need of a marriage contract. Though Robin insisted that no self-respecting outlaw would ever need a marriage contract, Marian said that sometimes symbols, like marriage contracts, were important. Guy, backing up Robin, pointed out that the two of them did not have marriage contract.

The thought of Marian's previous marriage made Robin cringe. Suddenly he found himself very much in favor of a marriage contract.

One of the crew had piece of parchment, Will found a quill in his room, and Stephan wrote out his brother's marriage contract to the woman he loved.

When that was done, Stephan said they needed to sign their names and then they could begin the wedding.

Robin and Marian were the two quickest people in history at that time to have written out their signatures. The desire of marriage burned with fiery passion in their hearts. To become one in the night, in the soothing cover of darkness, was one matter. One matter that they had taken care of already. But, this was something special, something that they proved to themselves and to their loved ones.

And all of these preparations distracted the passengers of the storm. It distracted them from the nightfall, the moon, stars and slowly creeping sun of the next day. The signatures were signed as the sun shone creating a special light upon the approaching union.

Today would be different from the last.

Today, the winds, which normally blew about with all their might, were silenced. Today, the gulls had ceased their shrieking cries. Today, the sun shone with light beauty and grace. Today there were no storms, nor thoughts of the unknown. Today there was no talk of unrequited love, and the filth and bile in a man's system. Today there was no sad talk of missed loved ones who lived on in a name, or a memory.

Today was different from the last.

Stephan cleared his throat. "Everything in life is a choice."

Marian raised a brow and Robin chuckled.

"I did not tell him to say that," he whispered lovingly squeezing her hand.

"The choices we make, even the most mundane and ordinary, often find a way of changing our entire lives. It does not seem out of the ordinary that Robin should love Marian, or that she should love him in return. And, in this moment, there are many people in the world who are conducting this same ceremony. What is special, what is different, what is unique, is that they choose to do this today. They choose to spend the rest of their lives loving each other. They choose each other."

Robin nodded. "It's true."

Marian bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Robin?" said Stephan.

"Yes?" said his brother.

"Repeat after me," said Stephan. "I, Robin of Locksley."

"I, Robin of Locksley."

"Do take Marian Fitzwalter, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Do take," said Robin taking a breath, "Marian Fitzwalter, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have, and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts us," said Stephan.

"To have," said Robin with a huge grin, "and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"Marian," said Stephan turning to face Marian. "Repeat after me. I, Marian Fitzwalter."

"I, Marian Fitzwalter," said Marian slowly.

"Do take Robin of Locksley to be my lawful wedded husband."

"Do take," said Marian with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Robin of Locksley to be my lauwful wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"To have and to hold," repeated Marian, "in sickness and in health till death parts us."

"Place the rings on the other's finger," said Stephan instructively.

Robin and Marian tremblingly placed rings on their lover's finger.

"Do have anything you wish your partner to hear? Vows?" asked Stephan.

Robin looked at Marian. "Marian, you are my essence and all that I am. I would have walked the ends of the earth to find you, to love you, to call you my own. To me you are perfect and I cannot wait to live the rest of my life with you, by my side."

A tear slid down his cheek.

"Robin," said Marian chocking back her own tears of happiness, "you are my love, my husband, and my best friend. And you might be the lord and master of Locksley, or Sherwood, but firstly, you are the lord of my heart. I take you as my husband legally though you have always been mine in my heart and in my soul. I love you Robin."

"You may kiss the bride," said Stephan.

Robin and Marian walked close to each other and slowly, carefully, as if this was a delicate matter of the highest importance, they kissed.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Stephan. His words were drowned out by the cheers that rang throughout the heart of every man and woman who watched the wedding. Even Clara, who Guy now held in his arms, smiled at the marriage of her mother to the man she loved.

"I love you my wife," said Robin breathlessly.

"I love you, my husband," said Marian hugging Robin.

So today all the troubles were forgotten. Today was for the celebration of Robin and Marian's union as husband and wife. They had faced pain, loss, and death to reach this point. Outside, across the sea was the reality they would all eventually face.

There was so much to be done still, and by the small band of outlaws, priests, and ex-murderers. There was so much evil still left in Nottingham and the oppressed still cried out for the return of their savior. In Nottingham, a man cracked his knuckles and sat upon the sheriff's chair with an evil grin. In England, a prince who acted like a king sat upon his brother's throne with an evil chuckle. And, in the Holy Land, a king fought like a soldier to recover Jerusalem. All things needed to be put back in their places.

Now, today, in this moment, none of that mattered.

All that mattered was that Robin Hood had done what he had set out to do. He had done what few dared believe was possible. He had brought a band of brothers together for one ungodly purpose. He had crossed an ocean, and befriended his estranged brother. He had fought doubts, insecurities, and misunderstandings in his battle for his lady. And now he held her, forgetting his hardships as if it was all a bad dream.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm never leaving," she replied.

"I take you," said Robin, "now and always to be my wife."

"I take you," said Marian, "now and always to be my husband."

**what did you all think??? also if you have any suggestions for the sequal i'd love to hear them...lots of love to you all.....**


	35. Chapter 35 IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey all....so this isnt an update but the sequal to this story is up its called "To create a better forever" **

**if anyone is interested please check it out...i'd apperciate it...**

**anyway lots of love to you on this wonderful saturday morning!!!**

**htbookreader1**


End file.
